Mass Effect 3: Andromeda Series
by xenowriter
Summary: The continuation of my series through Mass Effect 3 timeline
1. Chapter 1

MASS EFFECT 3

CHAPTER 1

A soft chime from the ship's internal alarm awoken Kai Leng from his chair at the bridge console. Of course he trained his body to never fully lose consciousness while he slept even when the only person aboard the vessel besides him was in a holding cell. His eyes instantly opened and he punched a few buttons on the monitor to bring up the long range scans. So far there were no indications that he was being followed, which he expected. None the less he had to remain vigilant after all he was classified as one of Cerberus' top agents.

Getting up from the chair, he made his way down the ship's corridor to the holding cell. The barrier was still in place and there were no signs of any attempts of escape. Andromeda was sitting up with the sheet tightly wrapped around her body to hide her naked form. She appeared to be disoriented and he figured that she came to. Her blue eyes instantly fell upon her capturer and her demeanor changed. Eyes glaring, she demanded, "Where am I?"

"Aboard a ship…that's all you should know at this time." Kai Leng crossed his arms as he stared right back at her through the barrier. She was no threat to him even if the blockade was not in place. A contusion was on his forehead to where she got the best of him in her apartment, a reminder of his mistake.

The young covered woman studied his uniform. "You're with Cerberus."

"Yes," Kai Leng replied. It didn't matter to him if he lied to her or not. His acknowledged affiliation wouldn't jeopardize the mission. "That means you know what we stand for."

"Terrorists…" Andromeda spat as she gingerly touched her wounded head from the fall against the table at her place.

"An alien sympathizer would instantly make that assumption. We are a pro-human organization that is working towards eradicating the poison that has consumed our race. And to me…" Kai Leng's eyes narrowed, "You are a traitor to the human race."

"Me?" The prisoner scoffed, staggering a bit to put more weight on her knees as she stood up; her hands still clutching the sheet tightly to her body.

"You had sexual relations with a Turian…you have no respect for what happened to us during the First Contact War." The Cerberus agent remarked as anger rose in his voice.

"Both sides lost many lives; it was a war that shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Andromeda's knees wobbled as she fell some and then pressed her back against the wall for more leverage.

"I have placed a medigel pack in the corner for you. You may use it if you wish, but that's all you get." The Asian man watched on. "We will be arriving in two more hours so try to be _comfortable_ until then."

"Why am I here?" The woman eyed the medigel pack; however, she appeared to be ignoring his generosity.

"The Illusive Man wants you for a meeting."

"For what purpose?"

"That is all you should know." Leng turned and made his way back to the bridge of the ship, ignoring the young woman's demands for him to return and answer her.

"Come back, you asshole!" Andromeda yelled at the dark haired male as he left, but his body never paused as he soon left through the sliding door. Sighing loudly in frustration, she glanced around noticing that it appeared that they were the only two onboard and the barrier that held her within the cell was generated by a control panel about ten feet away. Escape at the present moment was out of the question and she decided to go ahead and open up the medigel pack.

Glancing around to make sure that the man wasn't watching her through any type of security cams, she lowered her sheet to her mid waist to examine the lacerations that were vertically down her back. The blood had congealed and hardened, however, she had to monitor the healing to make sure there would be no infection. Reaching back as far as she could, she applied the gel to a partial area of the wound and hoped that the uncovered area would be treated at another time. Her mind flashed back to the moment to where the injury occurred: Vakarian and she were at the peak of their session; the Turian's claws dug into her flesh causing her to muffle her cries against his shoulder. She realized that Garrus had no idea about what he did since a Turian's flesh was made up a tough leathery texture. Their razor sharp talons would just prick against their hides but barely penetrate unless they used full force.

Slumping back against the wall into a sitting position, Andromeda rested her head against the wall feeling the instant relief of the gel's formula taking away the pain to her head and back.

A light flashed on the console as Kai Leng returned to the pilot's chair indicating that he had incoming transmission from a restricted user. There was no doubt that it was the Illusive Man. Punching in his password, he waited for the encrypted message to come through. There was a ten second delay as the image appeared on the screen; the Illusive Man was sitting his chair with a cigarette in his hand. "Leng, I'm assuming that nothing has changed since your last report."

"She woke up and began asking questions."

The Illusive Man tapped the ashes from the cigarette into the tray beside his hand. "What all did you tell her?" He didn't seem to be upset at all by his response. The Illusive Man had full confidence that Kai Leng would be very limited in his answers.

"She was on a ship with an unknown destination to her. She already recognized that I was with Cerberus." Kai Leng ended his sentence quickly, fighting off the urge to add that she wasn't too happy with the organization. That was unneeded hatred that he did not want to admit to his boss, however, the Illusive Man already knew his profile and his xenophobic ideals.

"That is to be expected," The man on the other end took another puff of his cigarette. "After all she did spend some time aboard the Normandy with Miranda and Jacob. Miranda even included her in the Omega report." He placed the cigarette into the tray, discarding it for the moment.

"What about Shepard?" Kai Leng chose his words carefully.

"Commander Shepard is doing exactly what is to be expected of him. I got word that his ship passed through the Omega 4 Relay about thirty minutes ago. He will come through for us. Just focus on your mission. Once you arrive at the outpost, I want you to patch into the holo meeting so Aria will see what I have for her and then I want you to head back to my whereabouts."

"Understood." Kai Leng hesitated to make sure there was no more information that he needed to know before ending the call. From the beginning of this assignment, he silently questioned why the Illusive Man decided to have "conversations" with the pirate queen of Omega, but he knew to not lose faith. The man he worked for was loyal to what Cerberus stood for. Checking the sensors once last time, he moved back out of his chair to the ship's only crew quarter, which was a room not much bigger than the holding cell located in the middle of the ship's interior. Removing his shirt, he began one of the countless katas that he had memorized.

Feeling the ship jolting as it landed, Andromeda quickly pulled herself to her feet and closed in on the barrier. Something was about to happen…and she needed to be ready to strike if the moment called for it.

Moments later, Kai Leng made his way towards the front of her cell. His dark eyes looking at her, his composure laxed. "I know numerous ways to kill someone with my hands, Andromeda Kryik. Try anything and you will be dead within seconds." He began to punch in the access code on the control panel and the barrier dissipated.

Pausing, Andromeda pondered if now was the time to make her move or not. Would the deception of cooperation work just enough to allow her to gain her freedom? How badly did Cerberus want her? Deciding it was in her best intention to gather more intel until she knew for sure what was going on, Andromeda took a few steps slowly to show no hostility and let the agent lead her outside the vessel.

The planet that they were on appeared to have an arid climate with wind that threw particles of sand against her skin. Her hair whipped around her face and she used one of her hands to shield her eyes as she walked towards the facility that had the same emblem on its exterior wall as Kai Leng had on his uniform. Cerberus wanted to make it clear to any mercs or pirates of whom they were dealing with if they chose to attack the facility.

After passing through the building's decontamination room, she felt Kai Leng grab her arm as he maneuvered her through the passing workers. The workers she noted were a combination of agents like Kai Leng, and medical staff. No one seemed to really care on Andromeda's presence or her attire as they walked around the two to their own destinations.

"Inside," Kai Leng ordered as he opened a door, giving her only a few seconds to walk in on her own before he pushed her ahead. He hurriedly punched in a few codes on a console in the center of the room.

"I guess we're late for something?" Andromeda asked casually as she surveyed her new surroundings. The room appeared to be setup for some type of holo conference. An armed agent stepped inside to block the only means to escape.

The darkened room began to glow as the holo equipment warmed up and a bright flashed made Andromeda screen her eyes, seconds later in front of her stood the holo-form of the Illusive Man. He was standing up and she could only see his image from the waist up; a cigarette occupied his right hand. "Glad to see you made it." The light brown hair man looked past his agent right at Andromeda. "I hope you're travel wasn't too uncomfortable."

Finding some confidence, Andromeda stepped closer to address him. "So much for working with Shepard and his team huh?"

Kai Leng moved in closer to push her away, but the Illusive Man held up his hand to stop him. "Commander Shepard is of no concern to you. I understand that you are close to one of his squad mates, but relationships do not matter at the present moment. I am still working with Shepard…to help out humanity."

Before Andromeda could reply, a beep came from the console behind her and Kai pushed her back towards the background of the meeting. A moment later the holo form of Aria T' Loak appeared to the right of the Illusive Man. Unlike him, she wasn't alone. Behind her were several armed Krogan body guards and a Batarian. "I assume that there is a reason to initiate another call with me or do you have nothing else better to do?"

Andromeda remained silent as she listened in. Not only because she was curious into what was transpiring before her, but she had a past with Aria. The Illusive Man stood in the same position as she addressed him. "There is a reason as to why I summoned you again, Aria, but I-"

"_No one_ summons me. Is that clear?" The Asari cut him off harshly. The Krogan behind her grunted in agreement.

"I assume everything is going according to our deal?" The Illusive Man continued, ignoring the request to respond to her question.

"Yes, are you _that_ worried?" Aria chortled.

"In addition to the payment, I wanted to give you a present of good faith." The Illusive Man smiled.

"We do not need any presents from Cerberus!" The Batarian spoke out in a snarl.

"Be polite, Anto," Aria lectured softly. The Batarian blinked all four eyes in response. She then turned her head to face the Illusive Man once again. "What is that?" She didn't appear to be too curious in what the Illusive Man had to offer her.

As she watched on, Andromeda noticed that neither Aria nor her bodyguards really seemed to address Kai Leng or her. Could they see them? Before the man spoke, it finally dawned on her what was going on and why Cerberus kidnapped her from her apartment on the Wards. "You son-of-a bitch!" She screamed as she lunged towards Kai Leng. There was no way that she was going back to Omega as a slave.

Pivoting on his foot to address her, Kai Leng quickly grabbed her right wrist, twisting it in an awkward position causing her to drop instantly to her knees. Crying out in pain, she grabbed at the vice, but he shoved her back to the ground.

"I was able to recover something that belongs to you." The Illusive Man continued, ignoring the altercation. Clearly, he could see what was going on at the Cerberus facility.

Aria smirked, "I don't remember losing anything."

Kai Leng allowed their room to be fully visual, now Aria and her compatriots could see Kai Leng standing there with Andromeda in the background on her side nursing her sore wrist. "If this slave does not belong to you, then maybe for once my intel was not accurate," The Illusive Man continued.

"That _human_ slave? Thought the Suns killed her." Anto spoke up.

This time, Aria didn't turn her head to look at the Batarian. "Transport her here if you wish. Is that all?"

"Just make sure you keep your part of the bargain." The Illusive Man reminded her.

"I really hope you do not become accustomed to meeting like this frequently." The receiver disconnected.

The Illusive Man smiled…once again the Pirate Queen had the last remark. She always wanted to make sure of that.

After the disconnection terminated, Aria blasted Anto with a small singularity, which the force made the Batarian slam against the room's wall hard. "Anto, you fool." She didn't like how Anto's remark gave away her position. She wanted to be sure to show Cerberus that she never needed them for anything and it was they who came crawling to her like whimpering Vorcha. "Next time, you do not speak unless spoken to, is that understood?"

"U-Understood…" Anto held his throbbing head as he stood back up. The Krogan chuckled from amusement.

Aria stood still as she gathered her thoughts. She could easily kill Anto for his stupidity, but there was real no need for it. He did nothing truly wrong…just pissed her off. "Keep in communication with the Cerberus vessel when it arrives to this station. Escort her straight here."

Anto blinked and tilted his head to the left showing the normal Batarian body language for admiration and respect. "Alright. I'll get with the station security."

Aria continue to stare at the darkened monitor trying to figure out what exactly the Illusive Man had planned, and more importantly what he had planned for her and her station once the terms of the deal were satisfied.

"Kai Leng, get her secured and then meet me." The Illusive Man signed off his connection.

The agent saluted and then looked back at Andromeda as the room's interior lights came back on. "Get her to a room and clean her up." He barked the order over to the guard at the door.

"Thought you wanted to take me to Omega?" Andromeda stood back up, holding her injured wrist.

"You're staying on this outpost until we receive the word to transport you. " Kai Leng walked past and exited the room, not giving her another look.

As soon as he left the room, dread filled Andromeda as she looked up at the remaining guard who had a twisted smile on his face. The door to the room slid open and two more armed guards came in followed by four medical techs. "Take her." The first guard ordered.

Before she had a chance to comprehend what was happening, the guards were on her, grabbing her arms, pinning her still while the techs came up. Fear pumping up her adrenaline, Andromeda began to violent struggle against the Cerberus crowd, desperately trying to break free. "Let go!"

"Hurry up and sedate her!" One of the guards shouted as her body thrashed.

The feeling of her right arm slipping free, coaxed Andromeda on as she squirmed faster, but only to feel a small prick hit the side of her neck. Darkness took her.


	2. Chapter 2

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 2

The Illusive Man tapped his cigarette against the ash tray with impatient strokes. An exhaustive sigh slid out through his gritted teeth; he was not pleased. Word came in several minutes ago that Shepard and his team made it back out of the Omega 4 Relay with no casualties; however, instead of keeping the Reaper technology, Shepard decided to destroy it. This angered the Illusive Man to no end, humanity finally had the means to secure its dominant position of the galaxy and instead Shepard made the choice of siding with the aliens, the enemy. No one crossed the Illusive Man. No one.

A female servant in her late twenty's ushered over to refill his glass with more brandy but he turned her away. Right now, all he wanted was to confront Shepard and see where his alliance truly was. Throughout the entire campaign, the Commander made a lot of choices that he wouldn't agree with, nevertheless this was taking things too far. Finally, his monitor chimed indicating he had an incoming call. Without even looking to see who it was, he pushed the receiving button and watched as the holographic form of Shepard appeared fifteen feet in front of him. The reinstated Spectre still sported his battle armor which had several dings from enemy fire that had managed to penetrate his kinetic shields.

For several minutes, the two hashed it out about the decision that was made on the Collector Base, but Shepard held fast to his beliefs which seemed to anger the Illusive Man even more. "Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human. Cerberus is humanity. I should have known you'd choke on the hard decisions. Too idealistic from the start." The Illusive Man threw up his hands in disgust and frustration as he finally rose from his chair.

However, Shepard wasn't going to back down either. With a pointed finger, he argued, "I know what you are and the price of dealing with you. We do things my way from now on. Harbinger is coming and he won't be alone. I'm going to make sure we're ready when they get here. You can fall in line or step aside, but don't get in my way."

"You sure that's what you want?" The Illusive Man stormed over to the image. "You're taking a hell of a risk, Shepard."

"I don't think so. I'm gonna stop the Reapers, but I won't sacrifice the soul of our species to do it." The Commander turned his back to walk away and the holographic form cut off leaving the Illusive Man standing in the dim room once again alone. He calmly walked back over, retaking his normal position in his chair. Lifting up the cigarette from the tray, he took a few puffs as his mind mused over what just transpired. Leaning over with his free hand, he pressed the intercom key, "Get me to Leng."

Celebrations were ongoing aboard the Normandy for not just stopping the Collectors, but returning with everyone safe. "Commander, I cannot thank you enough for coming to our aid. I thought…I thought that was it." Kelly exclaimed as tears filled her eyes. She stepped forward to lean over and embrace her commanding officer in gratitude but then caught herself, and blushed in embarrassment.

Grunt slapped Shepard on the back in a comrade gesture, chuckling, "I thought the Thresher Maw was big, Shepard. And when you told the Illusive Man to stick it…HA!"

Shepard nearly stumbled forward by the impact from the Krogan. "Thanks, Grunt. I'm glad to have you on our side."

"Well what do we do now?" Tali inquired as she looked around at the others. There was a sense of peace and tranquility aboard the vessel, unlike the tension that boiled for the many days she was with them.

"I suggest we should all get some rest." Mordin, the Salarian scientist, spoke up. "Then tomorrow I want to study some of the tissue samples I was able to collect from this mission."

"Rest? Man, you _are_ old." Jack scoffed. "We are near Omega. Hell, let's stop and get a few round of drinks."

"I don't think I want to see Omega any time soon. I've had enough of that station for awhile." Garrus laughed, shaking his head.

Kelly's console beeped indicating an incoming message. "Commander, you've received a message at your private terminal."

"Excuse me," Shepard side stepped around his squad mates to his monitor. He could hear them departing ways.

"_Message from Admiral Steven Hackett from Alliance HQ."_ A young officer said over the console hushing the Commander's mood. Now there was one person he hadn't heard from in awhile…not since he joined Cerberus. A pit formed in his stomach and he could see that his crewmates stopped in their tracks to look upon him. "I'm going to take this up in my room." He kept his eyes down as he walked into the elevator.

Jacob and Miranda exchanged silent glances as they watched him leave and everyone had a similar thought in their head. "What was going on now?"

Garrus moved over to Kelly and kept his voice down low. "May you patch a message for me to the Citadel?"

"Of course." Kelly smiled warmly.

Leng was about to suit up in his gear to head to another Cerberus outpost far from the cluster he was at, when he was notified that the Illusive Man wanted to talk to him immediately. He didn't take any time in going into the communications room and setting himself up with the holo comm link. "Shepard has betrayed us." The Illusive Man spoke up as his soon as his image clearly came through. If he was angry, he was not showing it very well.

"Want me to deal with him?" Leng asked, trying to read his boss' thoughts.

"Not yet. We have important things to deal with. Word just came through that Aria's men found Grayson. It was faster than I expected."

"Then there's no need for the girl?" Leng prodded.

"She still has her uses. I may be able to stilll salvage any of the technology that was not destroyed on the other side of the Omega 4 Relay. Aria may not approve of our ships using that relay in her space."

"Can she really be trusted?" Kai Leng finally questioned. He didn't like the fact that they had to pretend to play nice with the aliens for their goals. To him, that was just as bad as the alien sympathizers.

"No, but I'm sure she feels the same way about me. Aria T'Loak is all about business and as long as we make this strictly business then I have nothing to worry about."

A technician punched in the access code and quickly stepped into the lab room that Andromeda was being held in. She was strapped down on an examining table, naked. Kai Leng insisted on her physical appearance to humiliate her for her sin against humanity. She was slowly coming to from the sedatives when the Cerberus medical staff walked in. The room was lit brightly with artificial lighting which caused Andromeda to barely open her eyes. Her head throbbed from the medicine and lack of food. She managed to force herself to move her head to the other side so she could watch her guest. The technician was standing next to a console, punching in some buttons on her omni tool. Next to her was a syringe. Probably filled with more sedatives, Andromeda thought. Looking at the woman, then back to her own restraints, she started to wiggle one of her arms, desperately trying to free herself. She fearfully glanced back at the technician to make sure they were not watching her. Biting through the pain, she started to squeeze her hand through and then looked back to see the technician getting the sedative ready. It was now or never. If she continued to lay there and allow them to inject her, she was done for. Andromeda had no idea what Cerberus' true plans were for her and what they may be doing to her when she's unconscious.

Her hand slipped through and when she saw the technician turning around, she quickly held her arm against her side, hoping they wouldn't take notice. The woman walked over without saying a word, remaining cold in personality as she started to swab the injection point on Andromeda's freed arm. Andromeda looked on, waiting for the right time. Just as the woman was about to inject her, she reached up and grabbed her arm tightly. However, she did not anticipate just how strong this woman really was and what kind of predicament she was in. With only one freed arm, she didn't have an advantage at all even with the element of surprise. The technician struggled against her grip as she leaned over Andromeda with her other hand and held her fast. Andromeda's struggles were almost futile as the woman was gaining distance with the needle. The fear of death crept all over her. She looked around for anything to grab as a weapon but nothing was close as all. She gripped the woman's arm tighter and suddenly she felt something come over her. Something she never felt before….it wasn't just adrenaline. Seeing the needle just barely about to penetrate her flesh, Andromeda pressed her free hand against the woman's chest and screamed, "No!" Just as she did, a strange purplish glow surrounded the technician and she flew back against the wall.

Struggling to get to her feet, the technician looked on at Andromeda with a frightened look and she hit the alarm button that was next to her on the wall.

Kai Leng was still in mid conversation with the Illusive Man when he heard the outpost's inner perimeter alarm. "What's going on over there?" The Illusive Man froze up.

"I'll look into it." Kai grabbed his pistol and hurried towards the lab. When he went inside, he saw Andromeda there on the table, barely free with the woman standing up against the wall with a look of horror on her face. "What happened?"

"She-She's biotic!" The woman cried out, shaking still from the surprised singularity attack.

"What? No way…." Kai's words went dim as he walked over to her, bringing up his omni tool.

Andromeda was looking at her hand in disbelief. "What did I do?" She asked out loud.

Leng narrowed his eyes from the results of the scan. "You do have a small amount of dark energy still built up around you…." Then a twisted smile slid across his face. "You are full of surprises."

Glaring at him, Andromeda started to undo her other hand restraint. "Let me go or I'll do the same to you."

Leng laughed. "I would love to see what powers you have."

"Fine." Andromeda clenched her jaw as she tried to recreate what happened against the lab tech, but for some reason, it wasn't coming back. Seeing her feign, Leng stepped forward challengingly.

"I've seen enough," Leng spat coldly as he struck quickly like a cobra before she had a chance to raise up her hands in defense. The strike was precise and against the side of her head with such a blow that it struck her cold instantly. Walking past the still startled technician, he ordered, "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Is everything alright? What happened?" The Illusive Man was the first to speak when Kai returned to the still remained link session.

"We had an incident, but don't worry, it's taken care of. Our files were not a hundred percent accurate."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl's biotic. She used a singularity against a technician."

The Illusive Man remained quiet for several moments before he answered, "This may be very fortuitous. The overlook may be an advantage to Cerberus and humanity."

"I didn't see any implants, so how the hell did she get like this?"

"She was a colonist on Eden Prime before remember? Element Zero contaminated the colonies over a decade ago and a lot of the children started to exhibit biotic capabilities."

"I thought we took all the potential candidates like Subject Zero from Eden Prime."

"So we missed one...it's in the past, Leng and now it will help us. Grayson has been declared a project failure, but that doesn't mean that we don't attempt it again. We used sand to give him minor biotic ability to adapt to the technology better. What if someone was already a biotic and we just boosted their ability?" For once that day, the Illusive Man smiled. "I'll immediately send a vessel to the Omega 4 Relay to begin the salvage. Order the technicians to begin injecting the drug into her every six hours, I want you to go take care of Grayson."

"Understood." Leng nodded, though deep down inside, he almost wished he could stay a bit longer to see the woman he despised to become a duster. It didn't thrill him as much to see Grayson give in to his desires since he always had Crimson lips and eyes. "What if Shepard's team starts to look for her? You know she was with that Turian."

"Let me deal with that. Soon enough we will be at war with the Reapers. Shepard will want all the alien races to come together. If they discover that I hold her, the Turian will be reluctant to go up against me or side with Shepard. The Commander will soon discover that humanity does not need any allies to be strong."

An hour later, an older Cerberus official walked into the room that Kai Leng was in and saluted. "Your shuttle is ready, sir."

"Good." He walked past the lab to where the technician was working at a console outside. He paused to look through the door's window to see Andromeda lying almost peacefully on the table with her new restraints. "Shoot her up."

The technician nodded and walked inside carrying a syringe filled with the liquefied crimson substance.

When Andromeda came to, it felt like all hours of the day seemed to merge together. She found herself alone in the lab room, unrestrained and on the floor. How she got there, she didn't know. Her eyes stung and her lips and mouth felt dry. Every inch of her body tingled with a sensation she never felt before. Lifting her head groggily, she looked around to see two Cerberus officials peering through the door's window at her. "What's the count now, Arlene?" One of the technicians asked outside.

The other peered down at her data pad. "Three injections, and was out cold for twenty hours. She's definitely showing signs…see the pink hue in her eyes?"

"I don't think she's biotic…but I guess it's up to the Illusive Man to make that judgment."

"You want some food?" Arlene said through the room's intercom system. The word made Andromeda's stomach growl and she nodded her head eagerly. "Just move the metal container on the table without touching it and we'll give you some food."

"How am I suppose to do that?" Andromeda called out to them in confusion.

"With your abilities. The drug should help with that until you can learn more."

Andromeda shook her head and then held out her hand towards the container but nothing was happening. After several seconds, she dropped her arm heavily and sighed. "I feel silly."

"Implant her." Arlene's compatriot said to her.

"No, she probably needs a few more doses. Go get her some food."Arlene replied.

"I can't believe that she is going to be a Reaper." The male technician skeptically said as he walked off to fetch her meal and Arlene went the other direction to get some supplies.

Overhearing the last few words, Andromeda's stomach tightened as if a stone had sunk deep within. The sickening truth finally was revealed and she caught herself running over to the lab's sink, vomiting. Tossing some water into her mouth to get the bile taste out, she sunk down and cradled her knees to her chest.

Minutes later, Arlene's coworker, William, stepped into the room carrying a metal tray with food on it. He was around Andromeda's age with blondish brown hair and a small mustache forming on his upper lip. "Got your food." Seeing him, and remembering his words, Andromeda hurriedly stood up and remained guarded. Her new demeanor bewildered William as he set the tray down cautiously on the counter. "Easy, I'm just here to bring you food and give you more meds to help boost your abilities ok?" He held up the half filled syringe to let her look at it as he kept his left hand out in a friendly gesture.

"I don't want any more meds," Andromeda remained firm against the wall.

"Oh, sure you do." William walked towards her. "By now, I know you have to start to feel some sort of addiction to this stuff. Besides, the Illusive Man has big plans for you. You want to help out humanity right?"

Turmoil stirred inside Andromeda as part of her ached for more of the Red Sand, but she fought hard to suppress any urges. She lifted up her hand and with a pulse of dark energy she threw the food tray at William, knocking the syringe out of his hand. The glass cylinder shattered on the floor and the red liquid oozed out like blood. William's face was white as if he shit his britches. "Holy…."

Andromeda stared down at her hand then the food tray realizing that they were right. The drug was making the ability to come on easier. For once in her life, she didn't feel powerless and this new feeling she longed for even more. Pushing William out of the way, she ran towards the liquid and scooped it out into her hands. The addict behavior starting to show as she looked up at him with her pinkish eyes. "Get me more, now!"

"Y-Yes, mam!" William hurried out of the room to oblige.

Suddenly a huge explosion caused the entire facility to shake. Seconds later, screams were heard far away at the other side of the compound and people began to shout in a panic. Andromeda stood up and listened quietly in her room even though the door was still open. However, the terrifying noises of gun shots and screams held her at bay. "We're under attack!" A technician ran to William and Arlene and the two took off. Frightened, Andromeda quickly shut and locked the door, although the access panel was on the other side so anybody could just come in. Grabbing the sheet off the bed, she wrapped herself up, and pressed herself into a corner, praying that whoever it was, wouldn't see her.

The frightful noises of gunfire and people dying seemed to linger on and the horrific memory of the attack on the Citadel played on her mind. Silence crept inward which made her hold the sheet closer to her body. Sound of multiple footsteps approached and then there were voices outside her door. "Scans show that we have one inside the room." One voice said.

"Hack the door lock. They told us no survivors."

Andromeda gasped and held her breath as she heard them hacking the door. The next few seconds felt like eternity as everything seemed to go in slow motion as the door whisked open. Two figures walked in, Turian built, completely armored with their heads covered by helmets. Each one carried a Turian military standard issued assault rifle. "Got one!" The first said as he took aim at her. Andromeda screamed as she knew what would transpire next. However, the shot never came. "Sir! She's not like the others."

Another Turian stepped around him, wearing a blackened armor. He tilted his head some as he looked her over and then lowered his rifle. "Are you hurt?" Andromeda shook her head, but didn't lax her composure. "We are with the Turian Military, were you a prisoner here?" The soldier took off his helmet as he spoke.

When her eyes laid upon him, Andromeda was taken back. This Turian had the same facial tattoos as Nihlus and his skin texture was a little lighter. She could also tell by the sound of his voice, that he wasn't as old as her deceased Turian father-like friend. "You're safe now and we'll take you with us. I'm sure we can notify your embassy of your whereabouts."

"Tyran, all Cerberus threats have been eliminated." One of the soldiers saluted to his superior as he walked in.

"Excellent job, let's get out of here before there are any reinforcements." Tyran motioned Andromeda to follow him.

On board the shuttle, Andromeda instantly located Tyran and sat next to him. "Once we get within range of a comm buoy I'll notify the human embassy on the Citadel."

"T-thank you…" Andromeda managed to finally say as her mouth seemed to be very dry as she was coming off of the red sand.

"You don't look to be a duster…but the medical scans showed you had a lot of pure sand in your system."

"Cerberus was injecting me with Red Sand to boost biotic abilities for an experiment." She left the Reaper part off…the word just sent a chill down her spine.

"I apologize for not having any food or clothing for you. We were not expecting to come back with any…prisoners." The medical officer stopped in front of Tyran as he spoke and handed him two capsules. "Here, this will help take the edge off of the drugs."

"Thank you.." Andromeda reached over to take the medicine and as she did, that's when Tyran first noticed the lacerations on her back.

Recognizing them to be the same shape and size to come from talons, he cleared his throat and looked at a data pad that an officer brought to him. "Interesting name…"

"Thank you, I took on the last name to honor someone who helped me when I was a child-"

"Nihlus." Tyran finished the sentence for her. Seeing that grabbed her attention even more so he continued, "Nihlus…was my older brother. He left Palaven after we lost our parents and trained to become a Spectre while I remained here. I was still in military training when he died…I was hoping that I would be selected to become a Spectre next and travel with him."

Taking his hand into hers, she smiled at him. "Your brother was an honorable Turian…and he took care of me like a father when my parents were killed by mercs."

"I know.." Tyran's expression grew a little dark. "He used to send me vids talking about a human child he came to love from Eden Prime. I guess all my time on Palaven made it hard for me to accept being fond of humans, but I never questioned it." He took out his omni tool and punched in a code. "I still have his last message saved."

An image of Nihlus appeared on his tool, a face that Andromeda still remembered vividly. Just seeing him made her eyes water. "_Tyran, I'm about to go to Eden Prime to investigate an attack. I pray that the Spirits have spared Andromeda. Something is just not right…peace be with you, brother_."

Andromeda wiped a single tear that escaped her eyelid. Although it had been years since his death, the vid of him almost made it seem like he was still alive…out there fighting against the Geth. A Turian officer squeezed around the others to where Andromeda and Tyran were seated and saluted accordingly. "Sir, we are one hundred meters away from the comm buoy. Shall I open a channel to the human embassy on the Citadel before we head to Palaven?" Tyran looked back at Andromeda, waiting to see what her decision would be.

Although she knew if she didn't go back, that would send worry to all her friends and with Garrus, however, the Illusive Man probably knew about the attack by the Turian military and would have vessels out looking for them. Plus Kai Leng penetrated the Citadel without any trouble to and from. What's to stop them now and if the Turians lingered in Council space that would make them vulnerable to any attacks. "Take me with you." She blurted out.

"Where?" Tyran asked in confusion, standing up with her.

"Palaven. That may the only place safe for us all right now. Cerberus would still be looking for me and now you."

Tyran remained quiet, debating the request and his lieutenant spoke up. "Sir, Palaven doesn't really take to humans being present especially without clearance from the Prime."

Seeing the desperation in her eyes, Tyran turned his head back to address the officer. "Cancel any communications with the Citadel. Set a direct course to Palaven."

"Sir, what about clearance with our guest?"

"I'll deal with that once we are ground side."

Knowing better than to debate the issue any further, the officer saluted once more and marched off to reiterate the order to the shuttle's captain. The others remained quiet as they sat, looking on. This silence left Tyran in an awkward position. He knew what kind of tribulation he would be dealing with, which may lead to a forfeit of his position, but he didn't advise this to Andromeda. To honor his brother, he would do what it takes to keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 3

A young woman with olive colored skin with dark hair to her shoulders entered the opened room where the Illusive Man sat in his chair. Her wardrobe was of the normal Cerberus attire and in her hand was a data pad containing information that she needed to address with him. The back of the room was completely dark but the front was lit brightly by a large sun seen ahead in the darkness of space. "You have something?" The Illusive Man spoke out without even looking back to acknowledge her.

The woman stopped next to his chair, holding the data pad out for him. "Sir, we were able to intercept this message from the Normandy. It was going to the Citadel."

Taking the data pad to examine it briefly, a small smirk spread across the man's face. The sender was Garrus Vakarian and he pretty much knew who the recipient would be before reading further. The body of the message was short and it appeared to be pretty casual especially since it had normal encryption method. "Very good, Eva." He handed the pad back to her.

"Orders?"

"We can't let him suspect anything. Within forty-eight hours, send a response back…let him know that their relationship has been dissolved." He waved her off lightly with his fingertips.

"Understood." Eva turned to leave the room to handle the request.

"Oh and Eva?" The Illusive Man called back as he resituated himself in his chair. "Make it sincere. Leng assured me that all evidence of his involvement was erased on the Citadel…we don't need any more interference."

As soon as the shuttle docked, Tyran grabbed Andromeda's hand and led her around the crowd of Turian soldiers who were exiting. "Keep close and let me do all the talking." Tyran whispered. Seeing a superior officer approaching, he stopped in mid stride and saluted appropriately. "Sir."

"Good work with the outpost. I'm glad that you were successful. Others….were not so lucky." The Turian known as General Corinthus lowered his hand. Andromeda noted that he had similar face paint to that of Tyran and Nihlus.

"There were casualties?" Tyran asked.

"Yes…as far as we know. One platoon contacted us about an hour before you did. Their last transmission stated that they picked up a human that appeared to have been a test subject under Cerberus control. Minutes later…we lost all contact with them. I have dispatched scout ships to their last known location." The General replied, and then eyed Andromeda finally. "This is the one you picked up?"

"Yes, sir. I believe she was a prisoner and I need to obtain a conference with the Primarch. It's urgent."

Corinthus straightened up and placed his hands behind his back as he eyed the officer in front of him. "I heard about the request and for your disregard of the regulations we have in place. All questionable aliens…" He glanced down at Andromeda. "_Especially _humans need clearance from the Primarch prior to any landing on Palaven."

Tyran clenched his mandible. "I understand the repercussions for defiance of the regulations in place, sir. However, this matter is a little more delicate…Cerberus is after her….I need to request sanctuary for her here."

"Then she should have it with the Human Embassy; did you try to contact them on the Citadel?"

"The Citadel was compromised by a Cerberus agent."

"Still the regulation-"

Unable to remain quiet anymore, Andromeda spoke up. "General, if I may. Tyran was simply acting upon my wishes and to help out his brother."

"His brother?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Andromeda Kryik…Nihlus helped raise me after my parents were slaughtered on Eden Prime years ago. He entrusted me with information to keep out away from Saren before the battle on the Citadel. It is imperative that I speak with the Primarch."

Looking down pondering on what to do, Corinthus then lifted his head to look around to see bystanders trying to make sense of their conversation. "Very well…I will escort you to see him but remain silent."

"Understood, General and thank you."

Motioning them to follow him, Corinthus made his way from the docking station towards the streets of Palaven. Andromeda noted that the beat of her surroundings were not as calm like they were on the Citadel. No one was simply engaged in idle chatter or lounging about outside clubs or diners. Instead the Turians spoke solemnly among one another and kept their eyes ahead on whatever destination they were going to. Some took time to eye her and question anyone nearby on their thoughts on why a human was being escorted. She did notice that the anatomy of the female Turian was very similar to the males. Their bodies were somewhat more slender and their fringes were shorter. Even the children didn't talk much. A few stopped to take notice but were quickly ushered away by their parents who looked upon Andromeda as if she was a threat to their safety. A chill made Andromeda shiver when she came to terms that she truly was an outsider and how much more different Turians here were than they were on the Citadel. Her mind took her back to when she first met Garrus…she could see now why he acted the way he did.

The building that housed the Primarch was in the center of the town and its structure was the tallest with a staircase that crested around the street that led up to the entrance. Once inside, they were greeted by another military officer. "General Corinthus, it is good to see you." The light colored Turian officer spoke as he saluted.

"You too, General Victus." Corinthus lowered his arm. "Is the Primarch able to have counsel?"

Victus noticed Andromeda standing next to Tyran. "A human?"

"Andromeda Kryik is the name she has given me. She was found during the Cerberus outpost raid. Apparently a prisoner."

"What's her condition?"

"We ran all required scans prior to landing on Palaven, sir." Tyran answered, bringing up his omni tool. "No sign of indoctrination."

"Kryik you say? Kind of odd for a human name…"

"I adopted the name from Nihlus, sir. He saved my life from Krogan mercenaries when I was a child…my parents did not survive," Andromeda answered.

"I see…and what kind of information do you have to give to the Primarch?"

"I wish to discuss with him directly if I may."

"General Corinthus...you know the protocol-"Victus shook his head gravely.

"General, it is urgent that I speak with the Primarch…however, I understand that it may not be by the book…but you are welcome to be part of the conference." Andromeda continued her plea as she tried to stand taller before the Turians. She knew that by dealing with military officials, she had to remain calm and express through words more than actions. She had to relay to the Primarch what the Illusive Man was planning and how to get that information to Shepard and his team without any interference from Cerberus.

Victus sighed and then looked upon his comrade for support who shrugged their shoulders. "I will see if the Primarch will see you." He turned and walked down the hall.

Andromeda let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at Tyran. Perhaps this would work after all.

Minutes later, Victus returned and nodded his head towards the hallway. "The Primarch has agreed to see you. I suggest you keep your conversation short and to the point."

The inside of the Primarch chamber had a vaulted ceiling and was aligned with statues of past Primarchs. All of them were in the same uniform pose: Standing proudly with their arms behind their back and their eyes looking up as if they had just conquered the entire galaxy. Andromeda paused just briefly to see if she could read the inscription at the bottom of the statues but Tyran urged her along. The Primarch Fedorian had his back to them as his gaze was outside the large window at the end of the room. The window revealed the setting sun on Palaven and a panoramic view of the skyline. Fedorian was dressed in wine colored pants and tunic with a black vest. His skin tone was similar to Nihlus' with the same color for the face paint but different markings. Ones she never seen before. Once Tyran and she reached the desk that was between them and the Primarch, her Turian escort snapped to attention. "Primarch, sir."

"I heard you insisted on seeing me, Tyran." Fedorian stepped away from the window to give them his attention. He gave a curt nod to Andromeda, "Human."

"She requested to speak with you."

"So I have heard…well, human, go ahead." The Primarch seated himself behind his desk.

Giving a slight glance over to Tyran who gave her a silent nod in support, she stepped forward to speak. "My name is Andromeda Kryik and I'm sure by now you are aware of my background."

"What has been provided to me…yes." The Turian acknowledged. "Continue."

"I was a prisoner, captured by Cerberus from the Citadel. I was taken to the outpost and later discovered that the Illusive Man planned on me being an experiment."

"I find it hard to believe that Citadel Security would be so laxed to allow Cerberus soldiers to march in to take you." Fedorian commented.

"This apparently was one of their top agents…"

"I believe she is telling the truth, sir." Tyran added.

Fedorian looked over at him. "She needs for _me_ to believe her." He stood up from his chair and walked back over to the window. "If Cerberus extracted you as you claim…why would they just take you? Why are you so important to a terrorist human organization?"

"He was brokering a deal with Aria T'Loak….I used to be a slave on Omega owned by Aria herself. There are artifacts that he wants through the Omega 4 Relay. I think he is going to betray Commander Shepard and his team."

"Why should I care what he wants in the Terminus Systems? What concerns does it have for Palaven and my people?"

"I believe it has something to do with the war against the Reapers…and pretty soon the threat may come to Palaven."

"Reapers? Nonsense." Fedorian turned away from the window to address her again. "There is no proof besides what has been suggested on the extranet. Tyran, I think she has been around Commander Shepard too long." The tone in his voice rose in a mixture of anger and frustration.

Becoming annoyed by the barrier that she was facing, Andromeda stepped forward and slammed her fist hard down on the desk. "Damnit, Primarch. Listen to me! The Illusive Man was planning on using me as an experiment. He wanted to implement Reaper technology inside me to see what the effects would do to a human. The platoon that went missing? I think that was caused by his failed experiment. He can't control the technology. "

"Primarch…what if she's right?" Tyran asked out loud as his jaw dropped slightly hearing her words. "We have dealt with Saren before…my brother…"

"_Your brother_ was a casualty of the Geth war, Tyran. We all grieve his loss." The Primarch interrupted him. "However, we can't put this entire place on lockdown just because of what she's telling us." Taking his seat once more behind his desk, he brought up his monitor. "Right now…I think we should mark this as a Terminus problem."

"But Primarch-" Andromeda pleaded.

"Enough!" He snapped back. "You are welcome to have sanctuary on this planet….but if I should hear any rumors that this nonsense is spreading around….you will be expelled from this planet. Is that clear?"

Defeated Andromeda hung her head. "Yes, Primarch."

"That went well." Tyran muttered sarcastically as he led Andromeda down the steps from the Great Hall.

"I guess I can understand his decision…I just hope he's right."

"We have to trust his decisions….he looks out for the Turian people. For now…let's just focus on making sure that Cerberus won't find you here."

"I think another human will definitely stand out." Andromeda laughed some as she followed him down the road.

"True…but doesn't mean that they won't try something. We better hold off on any off world communication until things cool down."

"There goes my next request…"Andromeda thought to herself.

"I wonder what he's saying…." Joker whispered across the table in the Mess Hall on the Normandy as he took a small glance across to the infirmary windows.

"Nothing pleasant I'm sure." Garrus didn't bother looking over. He knew who was inside talking to Shepard: Admiral Hackett himself.

"Maybe I can ask EDI to spy for us?" Joker smiled.

"Joker, that's not very nice." Tali playfully countered. "I just hope nothing bad happens to him…I heard it was rough down there."

"So what if a few Batarians got killed? It's not like they _never_ did anything bad to us before…" Joker huffed as he pressed his back against the chair to get in a more comfortable position.

"You mean over three hundred thousand, Joker." Garrus corrected as he finally took the time to turn his head to look over. Shepard was barely seen sitting up on the examination table and the Admiral was only a few feet away with his hands behind his back. Words were been said by both parties, but the sound proof glass windows denied them from overhearing anything.

"You're such a downer, Garrus. Sheesh." Joker mumbled.

"Couldn't the Commander have found another way besides blowing up the Mass Relay?" Tali rubbed her fingers nervously.

"No time from what I heard. Besides, can you blame him?" Garrus replied.

"Garrus! Keelah…I can't believe you agree with what he did….."

"But it's ok for you to try to wipe out the Geth." Garrus pointed out.

"And you are perfectly contrite with trying to complete genocide on the Krogan?" Tali spat back harshly from her helmet's mouth respirator.

"Come on, you two, let's not start this up again." Joker sighed loudly in aggravation.

Garrus raised his hand up slightly. "In any case, Tali, the Commander only had less than two hours before the Reapers would use the Mass Relay on Aratoht to reach Earth. By now, Earth could have been decimated by the Reapers with billions of humans dead. I know if I was placed in the same situation about Palaven…I would be no different…would you Tali with…"

"Rannoch…"Tali's voice faded. "We lost our homeworld once to synthetics…I wouldn't dare let the Migrant Fleet be taken out by the Reapers."

"My point exactly."

Kelly Chambers cleared her throat to interrupt the conversation as she approached the Mess with a data pad in her hand. "Forgive the intrusion, but Garrus you have a message from the Citadel."

Garrus' composure loosened up as the burden that was on his mind was lifted. "Good to hear." He excused himself from the table and stood up.

"So, Garrus…do we get to hear the message?" Tali inquired lightheartedly.

"Yah….I want some gossip. Things have been so serious lately." Joker perked up.

Kelly replied back for the Turian, her voice somewhat grim, "I'm sorry….but I believe he should read the message in private…"

Garrus' heart skipped a beat. "Something wrong?"

"Come with me. " Kelly led him to the Crew Quarters and once making sure they were alone, she whirled around, holding the data pad out for him. "I transferred the message from the terminal onto this."

"That serious huh?" Garrus asked trying to lighten the mood.

"As I said, Garrus….I think you should read this in private." Once she handed the pad over, she stepped forward towards the door to leave him alone. Pausing briefly, she said sadly, "I'm sorry."

Bewildered, Garrus stepped more into the room and started to skim over the data pad. Everything looked normal on it. No encryption and the sender was Andromeda. The body of the message was what puzzled him the most, "Garrus, I don't know how else to say this…so I'll be short. I really think we should end whatever was between us and move on. I wish you the best." Signed Andromeda Kryik.

It took him a several reads to fully digest what was being said. His heart seemed to beg him to read over again carefully to make sure he was fully comprehending what was being said. However, his mind made it clear that Andromeda wanted no part in his life.

Clenching his mandible and fists tightly, he glanced away trying to suppress any emotions that were rising. Throwing the pad onto the floor, he walked towards the window that overlooked the engineering deck.

Tali and Joker remained silent in the Mess Hall as Kelly stood next to their table. They saw her go into the room with Garrus but only she came out. Her silence pretty much told them whatever was on that message was not good. A sickening scream of rage came from within the Crew Quarters…

16


	4. Chapter 4

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 4

"_Normandy, this is Gamma Squadron. We will be escorting you into docking bay D27. Please maintain flight pattern_." A voice came through the ship's transmitter as Shepard and his team approached the Citadel.

"They really think we are going to turn around and take off somewhere?" Joker muttered out loud as he glanced up at the Commander who was walking up behind him.

"Standard procedure…Looks like we are going to be seeing more of it." Shepard speculated as he glanced out the side windows to see the F Class Alliance fighters keeping in a lateral position beside them.

"_Normandy, this is Admiral Hackett. Once you dock, prepare for inspection_." The transmitter lit up again, but this time it was a familiar voice that Shepard was accustomed to. Although an Alliance soldier himself, there were some people of certain ranks that he didn't feel like explaining himself to. It was bad enough that he had a surprise "inspection" on the Citadel years ago when he was hunting down Saren, the rogue Spectre.

"Like I said, Joker," Shepard leaned down to hit the intercom button on the panel next to his pilot. "Admiral, this is Commander Shepard. It's good to hear your voice again, sir. Will you be coming onboard?"

"_Yes, Commander…but don't roll the red carpet out for me. Hackett out."_

"Great…I guess that means I'm going to be grounded again." Joker double checked all his systems as the craft began its descent towards the docking bay that was designated for them. The Alliance ships broke off their escort.

"Seems like it." Shepard turned around to get himself prepped. He pretty much knew what was going to happen once the magnetic locks were in place. He noticed that several of his crew members were already making their way up to the CIC level of the ship, both Cerberus and Alien.

"I guess this is going to be it…." Kelly Chambers frowned at her terminal.

"Shepard, what's going to happen to you?" Tali was the first to ask as she stepped out of the elevator.

The Commander shrugged. "Probably arrested and court marshaled. One hell of a way to retire."

"Damnit…we throw our asses on the line to stop the Reapers and _we're_ the ones that they want to slap the cuffs on." Garrus shook his head, but seemed obviously avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Seems that way. You ok, Garrus? I haven't seen you around for a few days on the way to the Citadel."

"I'm fine, Shepard. Just…." He paused and his mandible twitched slightly, then he cleared his throat. "I don't regret anything for what you did. I hope the Alliance can see that."

"Probably not." Shepard snapped to attention as he saw Admiral Hackett escorted by a trio of Alliance high ranking officials step on board.

Returning the salute, Hackett nodded his head and then glanced around the flight deck. "Commander, I'm sorry…but as of today, you are relieved of command of this ship. You will be transported to Alliance Command on Earth."

"Understood, Admiral, but what about my crew?"

"Cerberus officials will need to be detained for further questioning."

Shepard stood up straighter. "I believe they are no longer part of Cerberus, sir."

Silent for a few seconds, the Admiral looked at Shepard with a guarded face. "Alliance HQ still would like them to be questioned for any viable information they know. Their full cooperation will be looked upon."

"And the non-humans?"

"Since we have no reason to believe that they would be affiliated with Cerberus, they will be released to go as they please. Commander….if you would follow me." Hackett motioned with his head as he went towards the Normandy's main docking entrance.

"That quick huh?" Shepard followed and sidestepped to allow more Alliance soldiers to come onboard. He knew they were probably there for the "processing" of his Cerberus crew.

Hackett led Shepard towards another Alliance Vessel. "It's serious, Shepard. What you found on Aratoht has everyone scrambling."

Stopping in midstride, Shepard looked frustrated at his superior officer then back to his ship. "_Now? _ Now they believe me?"

Cutting off the distance between them, Hackett lowered his voice, "They are _interested_ in your full report, Commander, including the destruction of the Batarian colonies."

"I did what I had to do….for Earth." Shepard clenched his jaw.

"I know that…but the Batarians-"

"I don't give a damn what those four eyes think!" Shepard snapped back defensively.

Becoming weary of the crowd that gathered to listen in on the delicate conversation, Hackett stopped himself from responding further and continued to make his way to their transport. "We'll discuss it later."

Garrus and Tali stood silently as they watched the Alliance handcuff each of their Cerberus crew members to lead them off of the Normandy. The once crowded ship was becoming quieter. "Hey! I can walk myself…ok?" Joker's voice raised from the cockpit as an official came over to escort him out. The disabled pilot limped towards the entrance, but turned his head to give a nod to Tali and Garrus.

"This makes me sick, Tali." Garrus growled through his teeth.

"I know….but Keelah…what can we do?"

"Absolutely nothing." Garrus stomped over to head off the ship himself.

"Where are you going, Garrus?" Tali called out as she ran after him.

"Going to check in before heading out."

"Head out?" The Quarian paused at the door.

Waiting for several Alliance officers to walk by between them, Garrus finally managed to remake his way over to his comrade. "The Commander was onto something….something bigger than the Alliance can handle and they are fools to ignore the situation. I'm going to Palaven…"

"Palaven?" Tali's voice cracked some. It was the first time in awhile since she knew Garrus that he mentioned his homeworld or even made any comments about going back there.

"Yes…to warn my people. I suggest you do the same." Garrus went onto the elevator to head down to the Lower Wards leaving the Quarian standing there beside herself.

The Lower Wards of the Citadel were just the same as Garrus remembered them when he left months ago. This part wasn't one of the safest, but it was a haven compared to Omega. Keeping his head down, he continued his journey till he reached his objective….the door to Andromeda's apartment.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he glanced back up at the door then at the console to the right. As he stood there, the thoughts of his "night" with Andromeda flooded his head. He could remember almost every detail…..the way she smelled…the way she felt…the way she tasted. Closing his eyes tightly and turning his head away in a feign attempt to stop the visions, he looked back up and raised his hand up to knock. However, no contact was ever made….as if there was some barrier preventing him…his hand stopped just inches away. Something was holding him back…but what was it? Fear? Angst? Anxiety? Sighing heavily, he turned away from the door….it was time to move on…to face a new fear….his family.

Andromeda sort of lost time on how long she had been on Palaven. The days and nights there were a lot different than they were on Earth. The food was….also different, but luckily Tyran was able to scrounge up non-dextrose food to her liking from a few passing supply ships. Suddenly the cheap delicacies that she ate in Chora's Den were a desire to her.

She also noticed that the Turians were a lot different than what she was use to on the Citadel. There, since it was the hub of all intergalactic life, a lot of the species melded into routines that were considered the "norm." Here their customs were still unique. They were up early before the rise of their sun…perfecting their military skills prior to their required daily tasks. However, she was becoming sort of an informal human ambassador to the Turian people and got to study a lot of their culture during her refuge. Most of it was Tyran who ushered her around to show some of the predominant places that allowed her presence. However, a lot of the central government buildings banned a human from stepping foot nearby. Tyran reassured her during these occasions it was because of the sour notes left by the Relay Incident aka the First Contact War.

Andromeda, herself, was adapting to the new environment. She acquired some loose fitting clothes that were off white in color from a passing supply ship when she picked up her last ration of non-dextrose food. It was a pair of long pants with several pockets along the sides with a matching button up shirt with long sleeves. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. She also trimmed her hair to mid neck and decided to dye it a dark red. The overhead sun on Palaven made the new color sparkle in the sunlight, which delighted her.

"Where are we going this afternoon?" Andromeda asked Tyran as he led her through one of the older parts of the city.

"To the temple," Tyran glanced over and then chuckled.

"What's wrong?"

"I still cannot believe that you changed the color of your hair. It's not like Cerberus will notice there's still only one human on Palaven."

Running her fingers through her hair, Andromeda grinned. "I know that…but think of it as….getting my 'fringe' colored. You like it?"

"Humans don't have fringes." Tyran pointed out bluntly.

Shaking her head laughing, Andromeda figured it was best not to argue. She then looked up to notice that some of the infrastructures appeared to have a more elegant architecture than the ones in the other parts of Palaven. "What is this place?"

"This is one of the oldest residences to a lot of well respected families. " Tyran stopped in front of one of the buildings. "An elder lives here….we can talk to him first before continuing on." Stepping up to the door, he knocked a few times before going in. Andromeda followed, closing the door behind her.

Walking down the streets of Palaven towards his family's home was something that Garrus Vakarian thought he would never do before he died or at least retired from combat life. Although he was a Turian like everyone else, he felt out of place. A lump in his chest began to form as he neared his house where his father lived. He and his father never really saw things eye to eye ever since he left C-Sec…even with C-Sec. He had cut off communications until his mother became ill. At that time, he would exchange messages with his sister, Solana, however, the ended in arguments. Sol constantly felt like he was letting the family down by not being on Palaven for them, and even held a grudge against him for leaving C-Sec.

A scent in the air made him stop right below his house steps. Lifting his head he looked around…the scent was familiar….but one that he could not place at the present moment. A flash of Andromeda's smiling face entered his mind and he froze. Were his senses playing a very cruel trick on him? There was no way that she could be on Palaven….

Stepping up to the door, Garrus knocked a few times before entering. "Dad? Sis?" He called out as he went inside, closing the door behind him.

Andromeda casually pressed her back against the wall as she listened to the elder's talk about the history of the Turian and Palaven. Tyran remained tall and straight like a dutiful soldier, nodding his head acknowledging that he was following along the conversation from time to time.

She heard the sound of a door closing outside probably the neighbor's next door. "The temple is a sacred place, Tyran. There is much grief there…and blood. I do not think you should go there." The elder's words made her alert.

Andromeda stepped closer in curiosity. "Why is that?"

The elder….a dark gray skinned Turian with faint facial tattoos sighed deeply as he looked down on the floor. Something was stopping him from explaining his statement.

However, Tyran answered for him, "Rituals were performed during the First Contact War…changing Turians into monsters….or so the legends go."

"What kind of monsters?" Andromeda pressed on. Maybe this place wasn't a dream vacation after all.

"Hollow eyes…these creatures were no longer Turians…but abominations. " The elder finally lifted his head to look at her.

"I heard the story of what Saren's brother did…but everything was destroyed." Tyran argued.

"You have not been to the temple, Tyran…you should not go and neither should she."

"But-"

"No!" The Elder stood up from his chair.

The boom in his voice made Andromeda step backwards. A chill went down her spine causing goose bumps to pop on her skin. "I think we should head back to the library, Tyran, instead." She suggested. There were a lot of texts she wanted to look at.

"Very well." Tyran nodded to the elder respectively before leading her back out. "Library it is." He took her back in the direction they came to the more populated area.

Andromeda turned her head to look towards the distant temple wondering what exactly happened those years ago….did Saren's brother have the same mindset as him? Where was Saren's brother? More importantly, what did the elder mean by Turians with hollow eyes?

13


	5. Chapter 5

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 5

"Can you believe such nonsense? A hu-" Solana paused in mid sentence when she noticed her brother, Garrus Vakarian, walking into their home. "Garrus…." Pain struck her voice.

Garrus cracked a weak smile, "Hey, sis….long time huh?"

His father stood up from his chair in the part of the house that would be considered the living room and made no attempt to shake hands or hug his son. "You're back." He eyed Garrus and placed his arms behind his back. He was wearing his old military uniform, casual wear to him. Garrus' sister, on the other hand, Solana, was wearing a traditional light red dress that fitted her leathery frame. She was about three inches shorter than Garrus, but similar skin tone.

The look on his father's face made Garrus nervous, although he was accustomed to it. Communications with his family especially with his father became cold ever since he decided to up and quit C-Sec. Even more so when he told him his reasoning behind it: To join Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre. "Yes, sir." He subconsciously stood straighter as if he was back in the military and this was a routine inspection by a superior officer.

"Bored on your pleasure cruises?" Sol shot angrily as she walked out of the room towards their kitchen. "Or did you finally run out of money?"

"Solana…" Her father warned as he turned his head slightly to watch her.

"You know me, sis…" Garrus faked a chuckle. "How's mom?"

His sister hesitated near the kitchen's archway and lowered her head. She looked back over to her father, who replied, "Her spirit departed a few days ago. She gave a good fight against Corpalis Syndrome….we could no longer afford the Salarian treatments. It was her decision to stop fighting and I respect her for that." He held his head higher.

"Damnit…" The news hit Garrus hard and he clenched his fists by his side. First it was losing Andromeda and now his mother…were the Spirits punishing him? "I should have been here sooner…"

"Yes, you should have!" Solana walked over heatedly right up into his face. A feral growl escaped her lips as her bird like eyes locked onto his. "Just where the hell have you been? Why did you stop contacting me?"

Garrus guiltily looked away. When he was on Omega, he was very vague about his whereabouts, and what he was doing. He simply told the family that he had a discreet contract job and he promised to send money to them when the "funds cleared." The real reason was that he knew he couldn't transfer any creds to Palaven while on Omega, not when all the mercs were trying to track his every move. If they found out that he had family on Palaven, they would have gone after them. Then Shepard came along with his business against the Collectors and Garrus thought he was doing what was best; to make up for being an imperfect Turian. Fate looked the other way.

"Look at me." Solana hissed as her talons gripped his face pulling it towards her.

Shaking his head somberly, he replied back softly, "I'm sorry…"

Finally paying attention to the scar on the side of his face, Sol released him. "Is this why you declined any vid chats?"

"That noticeable, huh?" Garrus forced a tease remark.

"Serves you right." She huffed as she went back to stand beside her father.

"I'm disappointed in you, Garrus." His father at last spoke up, keeping his posture. "When are you going to start doing your duties as a Turian?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about. I need your help." Garrus stepped closer.

"I'm listening."

"It's about the Reapers. I fear that they are coming to Palaven and we don't have a lot of time left."

"I don't believe this! " His sister threw up her hands in disgust.

"Sol, for once listen." Garrus pressed on, he then turned his direction towards his father. "Father, please…"

Not changing his glance, Garrus' dad nodded his head after a few seconds and motioned for his son to sit down beside him.

It took about an hour for Garrus to tell his father and sister about his missions with Commander Shepard from Feros, Noveria, Virmire, Ilos, Omega, Horizon, and the Collector Base. Though, he was very vague about Omega and refrained from admitting to trying to take down mercs. He also made sure that he left anything out about Andromeda. His father was a true Turian, a veteran of the war and any relations with a human would dissolve whatever relationship he managed to salvage.

He made sure to be as detailed as possible about what he discovered on his travels that pertained to the Reaper threat. Being a fellow C-Sec officer, his dad would treat this statement as any other on a case. While talking, Garrus exchanged glances from his father to his sister, reading their facial expressions. His father was guarded and hard to read, but his sister seemed to be very troubled. When Garrus was done talking, she remained silent letting their father gather his thoughts and be the first to speak. She gave her brother a worried look.

"Have you relayed this information to the Primarch?" His dad asked.

"No," Garrus admitted. "I wanted affirmation from you first."

"If he's right, dad…Palaven is not ready." Solana chimed in.

"Then the Primarch will need to be told." The older male stood up from his chair. "I will go speak with him."

"What if he doesn't listen?" Garrus questioned, remembering the hard time Shepard had all theoe years trying to get the Council to understand what danger was out there for them in dark space.

"The Primarch knows what's best for Palaven. We must remain vigil in our faith of his decisions." His father replied before walking out of the house leaving his offspring standing there silently.

"This is just too crazy, Garrus…" Tension was building up in his sister's voice. "I knew something was not right ever since she came here. It's a bad omen…"

"She?" Her brother looked over.

"That human girl that Tyran found on a raid." Sol rubbed her talons together nervously before making her way back into the kitchen. "I'm going to be late for work," She added, grabbing her things from the table.

"What human girl?" Garrus followed her, annoyed.

"I don't know. Some human girl…the elders don't want her here. I gotta go." She sidestepped to go around, but he grabbed her arm tightly, stopping her.

"What…human…girl?" He asked again, slowly. "What's her name?"

"I don't know…something to do with Kryik because Tyran is ushering her around. Garrus, I need to get to work."

Garrus' heart stopped hearing the word "Kryik." He knew this was no coincidence. It had to be Andromeda, but what was she doing on Palaven? He kept his grip on his sister's arm, "Where is she?"

"Why does it matter? I don't know where she is." She jerked her arm away angrily. Seeing the look of worry and persistence in his eyes, she gasped, "No…."

Remaining quiet, he moved away towards their home's door. "I'll be back later."

Combing the streets of Palaven, Garrus moved at a fast pace as he glanced from side to side. So far he couldn't see any signs of her…not even her scent. The good thing was that she supposedly was accompanied by Tyran Kryik, the younger brother of Nihlus so he just had to find her to get to her. Tyran was a well respected soldier of the Turian military, but he was very open-minded to other species like his brother, which led to ridicule among the citizens. This calmed Garrus down in the fact that she wasn't in any danger.

Seeing two military officers that probably were on shore-leave, Garrus approached them. "Excuse me; I'm looking for the human that's here."

"Oh yeah, her." One of them replied back. "Saw her go by about an hour ago."

"Do you know where she went? Was she with anyone?"

"Overheard that she wanted to look at some texts. Probably at the library." The other added. "I don't think it's right though."

Mumbling a quick thank you, Garrus hurried towards the library, but tried not to look like he was running.

Finally reaching his destination, he clambered up the stone steps that led to the library's tall doors. The building itself was one of the oldest on Palaven and also a sacred facility. He knew that Tyran was probably making a lot of enemies by bringing her there; however, there was no law to prevent him from doing so. There were just some regulations that Turians were told to go by.

Moving quickly up and down the aisle of books, he heard voices straight ahead and made a bee line in that direction. Up ahead sitting at a table was Tyran and next to him was Andromeda looking over a manuscript. There were several books stacked to the right of her. Andromeda's appearance changed since he last saw her; her hair was shorter and it was dyed a dark red. It was hard to imagine that here she was on Palaven.

Hearing footsteps approach, Andromeda and Tyran both raised their heads up to see Garrus nearing. Scooting out quickly with her chair, she stood up. "Garrus…"

Watching her reaction, Tyran stood up too to address their guest, but Garrus raised his hand. "I'm a friend."

"You're still alive…" Andromeda moved over to him with tears in her eyes.

Using one hand to take her hand gently and placing his other hand on top it, he smiled, "I'm hard to kill. You should know that."

Smiling back, she squeezed his hand tightly letting her touch show him what she wanted to say since they were not alone. "I've missed you…."

"I'll go put some of these books back, Andromeda," Tyran cleared his throat and gathered the books up.

Looking to see Tyran moving away from their location, Garrus returned his attention to her. "What are you doing on here?"

"After you left on the Citadel, I was kidnapped by Cerberus, however, Turian military raided the outpost and Tyran took me here for sanctuary. "

"And the…message you sent?" He asked painfully.

"What message?"

"About us."

"What about it? I haven't been allowed to send any messages."

Figuring out that the message was a ploy by Cerberus more than likely, Garrus decided to let it go. "It's nothing…I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too, Garrus," Andromeda smiled as she kept his hands into hers.

"I was afraid…I mean I didn't know if you even still felt the way about me-."

Leaning up, Andromeda placed a soft kiss on his scar. "Of course I do…" She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, "I haven't forgotten our time together…"

"I was hoping you didn't-I mean," He stumbled over his words, feeling utterly foolish on the inside that he would let Cerberus get the best of him.

Taking his hands again, Andromeda smiled up at him, "I missed you, Garrus. I thought about you a lot…even while I was a prisoner."

"Did they hurt you?" The Turian protectively inquired.

"Not enough to whine about." She smirked.

"What did that sick son of a bitch want with you?"

"We'll discuss it later. I'm just glad to be back with you."

"Me too…I don't want anything to happen to you." Vakarian leaned forward to kiss her, but the sound of Tyran coming back made him turn his head away quickly.

"Anymore texts you wanted to look at, Andromeda?" The Turian asked as he approached.

"Uh…no, thank you, Tyran," She smiled and stepped away from Garrus. "Garrus and I were-"

"About to depart…I need to go meet my father with the Primarch."

"The Primarch? What for?" Tyran became curious.

"To warn him."

"I'll go with you, Garrus." Andromeda nodded her head.

"I apologize, but we have no proof that the Reapers plan on attacking Palaven. " The Primarch stated after he let Garrus Vakarian's father finish with his arguments.

"Primarch, my son has given me a very detailed account on how the Reapers planned on using a relay in the Aratoht system. To be on the safe side, I don't think we should ignore the possibility that they plan on coming here."

"Just because the Reapers want to attack Earth doesn't justify putting Palaven on full alert."

"What will you do if Palaven gets attacked? What chance do you think we have now, Primarch?" Garrus spoke up as he entered the Primarch chambers with Andromeda and Tyran in tow.

"I knew the human girl would cause a stir!" The Primarch growled angrily. "I want her off this planet."

"No, Primarch, you are going to listen to this." Garrus stepped around in front of Andromeda to block any soldiers from obeying the command.

"Garrus!" His dad snapped in shock seeing his son openingly defy any order given by the Primarch and to protect a human.

"I was with Commander Shepard on Virmire…we talked to a Reaper called Sovereign. I was on the Citadel when Sovereign attacked….thousands of incidents died because the Council ignored Shepard's warning and they were not ready. That was one Reaper. What chance do you think we have against hundreds of them?"

"Primarch…I mean no disrespect by speaking up, but I want what's best for your people as well." Andromeda joined in.

"Why is that?" Primarch Fedorian sat down at his desk to look at them. "Why would a human care what happens to the Palaven? Shouldn't your concern be about Earth?"

Eyeing Tyran and Garrus, Andromeda stepped forward and took on the same posture that she seen the Turians give before an officer. She stood straight with her arms behind her back. "Several Turians mean a lot to me…they were there when no one else was… I care what happens to them." Garrus' father eyed her and Garrus suspiciously, but remained quiet throughout the discussion.

The Primarch lowered his head, gathering his thoughts. "Do you know when Palaven will be attacked?"

"No, sir." Garrus replied.

"So, you're saying that the attack could be months from now? Years? Decades?" Fedorian shook his head. "I can't put panic in my people on an attack that may never come."

"What if the attack was tomorrow?" Garrus countered.

Getting back up from his chair, Fedorian walked over to the window and sighed hard. "Give me some time…"

"Understood, Primarch. Thank you for your audience," Garrus' father nodded respectively before turning to exit the chambers.

Garrus remained where he stood, looking at the Primarch's back. "You could be right, Primarch. The Reapers could never come….but what if you're wrong?" He turned to follow his father out along with Tyran and Andromeda.

Fedorian was left there to his thoughts while he stood near the window looking at the dark cloud that floated over the skyline. "What if I'm wrong…."

"We will now have to wait to see what the Primarch's decision will be on this matter." Tyran broke the silence as they made their way out down onto the streets once again. There was an eerie calm now between Garrus and his father.

"Looks that way," Garrus remarked.

"Son, how do you know her?" His father finally spoke up. His tone was harsh and it was the first time in awhile that Garrus heard his dad refer to him as son instead of his name.

The question sort of caught him off guard and Garrus now found it hard to make eye contact with Andromeda who was standing beside him. His first thought was to admit to her assistance with his investigation into Saren but deny any relation with her, but what if_ he_ was right and the Reapers attacked tomorrow? What difference did it make? "Let's go talk in private." He stepped forward to go back towards his home.

"I will head back now with Tyran I guess…" Andromeda and Tyran exchanged glances. She figured this was one battle that she should stay out of. She already noticed the barrier that Garrus put up.

"She comes with us." His father argued and motioned her to follow along.


	6. Chapter 6

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 6

Andromeda stood in the room's archway, looking on at the two Turians in front of her. Garrus' father was sitting in his chair, leaning forward with his hands clasped together. His eyes dark as he stared at the floor into nothingness. Garrus, meanwhile, was standing silently a few feet away in front of his father. He was staring ahead, waiting to finally be addressed. The entire household was still and it had been that way since their return from the Primarch Chambers.

"Where did I go wrong…" His father indirectly asked out. Andromeda noticed Garrus looked down briefly and then back towards the distant wall. "Do things right, Garrus or don't do them at all. Didn't you learn from that?" He stood up from his chair to look at his son.

Garrus squared his soldiers into more of a military posture, "I never forgot what you taught me."

"Do you know how proud I was when I learned that you were accepted into C-Sec?

"I know you were."

"But what happened…Turians are not supposed to question their orders…" His father shook his head as he stepped to the side to look towards a plaque on the wall; it had all his medals he earned throughout his career in the military and with the academy. "To hear that my son quit the force…to join up with a Spectre? One who is not guided by rules."

"I wanted to continue my investigation into Saren…I needed more information. There are too many regulations with C-Sec." Garrus added, "I notified you of the change before I left the Citadel."

"I received the message." His dad replied as he pivoted on his heel to face his son again. "Rules are in place to make sure there is order…to hold one accountable for their actions.

Taking a breath, Garrus finally made direct eye contact with his father. "Permission to speak?"

"Granted."

"I already came to terms that I'm not a 'good' Turian. I will always be a failure in your eyes. I didn't come to Palaven to confront the charges you have held against me all these years."

"Then why did you come here?" His father stood firm where he was at, clearly his son's answers did not penetrate the anger he had within him.

"To warn Palaven…and to make sure you and sis will be ok." Garrus admitted as his composure loosened.

"We will be fine. I trust in the Primarch's decision." Garrus' father walked back over to his chair and sat down. "If that is all you came back here for…"

Seeing his father completely shutting out Garrus' warnings broke Andromeda's heart. She shook her head in disbelief and stepped forward. "Don't do this to him now…"

"I do not believe this discussion matters to human affairs."

"It does to me if it involves Garrus." Andromeda walked up beside her lover and gently touched his arm with her hand. "Your son has put his ass on the line more than you'll ever know. For situations when it didn't involve the _Turians_…he saved my life more than once. I would gladly die to save him."

"Andromeda…" Garrus looked down in shock hearing her words.

"That doesn't justify his negligence in his duties as a Turian." Garrus' father's voice rose as he stood up to confront Andromeda. "I will not stand here and have this discussion with a human!"

Stepping around Andromeda, Garrus placed himself just inches away from his father's face. His eyes became cold. "She _has_ a name…it's Andromeda and I will permit her to be in this discussion if she chooses."

"Garrus!" A voice came from the house's entrance and all heads turned to see Solana standing there shocked by the heated argument.

Giving his father one more look, Garrus broke away and stood silently. "I think our discussion is over…you have answered all the questions I have for today," His father said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Go upstairs, Andromeda. I'll be up in a minute." Garrus looked over at his sister who kept her eyes on him as well.

After seeing her comply with her request, Garrus gave his sister a glance before looking back at his father. "I have one more thing to add, sir."

"What is that?" His father leaned over to grab a data pad, obviously not really caring what his son said at that point.

"If the end comes soon…I hope that you will forgive me for being an imperfect Turian." With that, Garrus walked past his sister giving her a look before going upstairs to follow Andromeda.

Sol sighed hearing the sound of her brother's footsteps up the stairs before he disappeared to the upper level of their dwelling. She then looked over at his father. "What if he's right, dad?"

"About what?" Her father scrolled through the data pad.

"About the Reapers coming…"

"We will be ready."

"I hope you're right…" Solana glanced at the staircase again then back at her father. "Corinthus wanted you to see him."

"Very well," He stood up from his chair and placed the data pad back down.

"I'll come with you. "

Andromeda looked out the large panoramic window that faced Palaven's largest city's skyline. A body of crystal blue water lapped at the shore nearby. Exhausted both physically and mentally from the day's events, she placed her right arm on the window and rested her head on it as a cushion. The sun was starting to set off in the distance.

"You okay?" Garrus approached gently, placing his arms around her waist from behind. He nuzzled her neck.

Feeling his touch, Andromeda wanted to just to melt into his arms and reunite her old feelings she had for him on the Citadel. However, confused about what transpired between he and his dad, made her feel out of place. A lot of Turians including those close to Garrus didn't want her there. "I'll be fine…" She lied as she kept her eyes on the skyline.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll take you to see the beach. The water's not warm, but I think you will enjoy it."

"What about the Reapers?"

"I'm sure they can wait one day…" He chuckled and pressed his face closer against her neck. "I have missed you.."

"That's not like you." Andromeda pointed out as she slipped out of his arms and turned to face him.

"What's that?"

"When you had a mission, nothing stopped you. The Reapers won't stop their attack for one day just because you want to visit the beach," She forced a smile.

"I have a side mission.." Garrus smirked as he placed his arms around her again, drawing her closer.

Gliding her hands along his arms, she looked up at him. "What if the Reapers do come?"

"Then we should consider this to be our last night alive…and not regret anything."

"Even when you're with a human…" Andromeda hesitated.

"No regrets." Garrus leaned down and capture her mouth with his passionately.

That evening in the Vakarian home while Garrus' father and Solana were meeting up with General Corinthus, Garrus and Andromeda were rekindling their love. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room as the heat of their session caused Andromeda's sweaty body to glisten from the light of the moon. The most comfortable position for them both was Andromeda on top in which where she stayed for majority of the time. She moaned softly feeling her Turian lover penetrating her body giving her pleasure throughout. Every so often she would whisper in his ear, "I need so much…to be with you. I do…I do."

This time, Garrus was more self aware of what his sharp talons would do to her fragile skin and he suppressed any natural urges to use them.

Finally after they both reached their climax, Garrus gently licked her neck and held her on top of him as he laid down to catch his breath. His panting made Andromeda giggle, "Tired?" She cooed playfully.

"Just catching my breath." He smiled tiredly.

"I missed you…" Andromeda rested her head on his leathery chest.

"Get some rest." Garrus kissed the top of her head as he gently stroked her hair with his talons.

"I will…" She smiled. "I can hear your heartbeat."

"Oh?" Garrus chuckled as he stared up at the ceiling, continuing to stroke her hair. "What's it saying?"

"That you're getting old." Andromeda teased.

"I think it says that it will take more than Reapers to break up this cross-species liaison."

A few days had passed since Garrus arrived on Palaven. Once things started to cool down in his household, Garrus took Andromeda to their ocean's shore as he promised. Loving the feel of the soft white sand on her feet, she took off running in glee. Enjoying the sound of the water crashing gently.

"Come get me!" She called to Vakarian who smiled as he looked on.

"I think I'll just stand here and watch." He yelled back.

"Don't Turians know how to have fun?" She asked loudly from the sound of the water and then turned towards where the waves crested, allowing the mildly warm water to lap her feet. "How about a swim?"

"Turians don't swim." Garrus called back as he stepped out a little onto the sand. It was the first time in awhile that he ever did something to just "have fun." Since joining up with Shepard, all of his days' events were pretty serious even if they were at a club. Relaxing going up against the Reapers or the Collectors was never truly relaxing. Even now, the haunting vision of the Reapers attacking Palaven called to him.

"You gotta be kidding." Andromeda ran up and tugged at his arm. "Come swim. We won't go out far."

"No, you don't understand." Garrus pulled back laughing. "When Turians swim…it involves splashing….flailing and the occasional drowning."

"Garrus Vakarian…I can't believe that's you." A female Turian voice called from behind.

Turning around, he came in eye contact of a slender female Turian wearing a military uniform. "Ceyra…" He seemed to choke on the name.

Noticing the change of his behavior, Andromeda studied the female approaching them. "Garrus, who is that?"

"I received word from General Corinthus to request your presence…but I never would believe that you finally came back to Palaven after all these years. Heard you grew soft on the Citadel." Ceyra taunted.

Clearing his throat nervously, Garrus turned to finally respond to Andromeda's question. "Andromeda, this is Ceyra…we go back in the Turian military."

"That we do." Ceyra smiled coyly. "I'm a lieutenant now…bet you can't beat that or maybe we should have a rematch." Her voice seem to hint on the latter.

"Lieutenant? That's quite impressive, Ceyra." Garrus admitted but Andromeda could tell just by looking at him that he was definitely squirming in the position that he was in. Whatever background he had with this female, it made him _very _uncomfortable.

"Oh, who's your little friend here? I heard there was a human girl on Palaven." Ceyra smiled down at Andromeda.

"This is Andromeda Kryik…we..uh..go way back." Garrus' answer dumbfounded Andromeda. Why was he being now so vague about her?

"She's cute." Ceyra commented, talking as if Andromeda was a child or a pet, then looked back at him. "The General wanted me to tell you to come see him. Apparently, you ruffled some feathers with the brass and they are creating a Reaper Task Force."

"About time."

"Yeah…and you are their expert."

"Lovely."

"Later on, want a drink? Or sparring match?" Ceyra laughed.

Garrus cleared his throat again. "Another time. I better go see what expert opinion I can give them. Coming, Andromeda?"

Finally realizing by the flirtatious remarks that Ceyra was giving Vakarian that she must have been an old flame of his back in military days. Why wouldn't she be? She had a decent figure by what Andromeda could see in Turian female standards plus she was a fellow soldier like him. Evidently, the state she was putting Garrus in meant that he had some sort of attraction to her. Seeing him trying to hide their own relationship painfully hurt Andromeda. Was she wrong on what was between them? Or would he go back to his own kind since he's on Palaven after the pressure from his family? The more she pondered about this, the more upset she became. "I-I gotta go…" She choked as she slipped on her shoes and ran off towards the Vakarian home. For that very moment, she wanted away from him…away from Ceyra…away from Palaven. She could hear Garrus calling her name after her, but she blocked him out.

Turning the corner that led into the old district, she bumped into Tyran who had a confused look on his face. "Andromeda?" He asked, shocked by her appearance. Tears were pouring down her face. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"I'm such an idiot, Tyran!" She admitted as she cried against his clothing.

Baffled at the situation he was placed in, he lightly patted the top of her head. "It's okay…shhh…let's go get you cleaned up and then we'll talk."


	7. Chapter 7

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 7

Andromeda was sitting at the table at Tyran's place sipping the Turian form of "tea" when she heard the door chime. It had been over an hour since she left the beach front and was still mulling over what transpired between Garrus and Ceyra.

Tyran was standing a few paces away from the table watching over her. She really didn't tell him exactly what was bothering her but it had something to do with her acquaintance: Garrus Vakarian. He really didn't know the history between the two but he knew Garrus. He and Garrus served some time together in the Turian military and he knew Garrus to be a little bit hot headed and liked to question orders…but he was one of the best marksman in any platoon.

When he answered the door, there on the other side stood Garrus with a look of worry clearly show on his face. "Garrus," he addressed him.

"Tyran, is Andromeda with you?"

Turning his head slightly back to catch a glimpse of Andromeda sitting at the table, Tyran nodded his head. "She is…but Garrus this isn't a good time."

"I need to talk to her." Vakarian insisted.

"I can check" Tyran turned but was pushed out of way as Garrus barged his way in. His sights were on Andromeda. "Garrus, wait!"

Seeing him approach, Andromeda stood up and wiped her eyes. "Tyran, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

Andromeda nodded her head silently. Garrus stepped closer and reached out to take her hand gently with his. "I was worried…"

"How did you find me?"

With a chuckle, he stepped back and crossed his arms proudly, "By using my impressive C-Sec investigative skills."

"I can agree with that," Andromeda laughed a little.

Stepping closer once more, retaking her hand, his voice softened, "Now tell me what's bothering you…" He leaned in and whispered, "Or do I have to interrogate you as well?" He felt Andromeda squeeze his hand softly.

"I-I'll let you guys have some privacy," Tyran cleared his throat as he left the room. Andromeda and Garrus exchanged smiles as unspoken words both filled their minds.

Glancing back to make sure they were alone; Garrus turned his attention back to her. "I'm listening."

Slipping her hand away gently, Andromeda put more distance between her and Garrus. A part of her wanted to lash out at him angrily for what she saw on the beach, while another wanted to just admit how stupid she was. "This whole place is so different than on the Citadel."

"It has its share of attractions…minus the Keepers."

"I mean…the Turians…a lot of them don't seem to really like me on here. Your father..."

"A lot of them fought during the First Contact War, including my father," Garrus interrupted. "They remain isolated not realizing that not all humans or Krogan are the same. I learned that myself with my time with Shepard."

"Including Wrex?" Andromeda teased.

"Even him. Though Wrex and I still don't see eye to eye sometimes. I sort of missed having him around on the Normandy when were going against the Collectors."

"And Ceyra..." Andromeda's voice trailed off. The name really struck a chord with her.

Garrus became silent and turned to look out the window. "Ceyra and I go way back." He cleared his throat as if private memories wanted to pour out but he blocked them. "Back when I was in the military, we went up against a gang of Batarian pirates. It's been years since I have seen her…"

"Sounds like you care about her a lot…"

"I was young and rash back then….she and I liked to compete. Heck of a recon scout."

"A perfect match for you then wouldn't you say?"

Stepping away from the window, Garrus turned to look at Andromeda who appeared now to be unable to face him. "Andromeda…what's really bothering you?"

"Nothing. Just silly thoughts."

Moving over to her, he took his fingers and tilted her chin up to make her face him. "I know you better than this…don't shut me out. "

"Do you regret…what happened between us? I mean…would things be happier if you were with…your own kind?"

"You mean would things be happier for my father? Yeah…probably. Not for me." Taking both her hands, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. While the two embrace, a beep came from Garrus' omni tool, interrupting their making up. "Duty calls," Garrus grinned sheepishly. He lightly tapped the display console to see a vid image of the Primarch showing up on his screen. He nodded his head respectively, "Primarch Fedorian."

"Garrus…I apologize for the unexpected call. I hope I wasn't interrupting."

Garrus glanced over at Andromeda with a smirk. "Of course not, Primarch."

"I have considered your concerns and the evidence that was presented to me…I think it would be best in Primarch's interest if you led a Reaper Task Force. Your job will be to work on increasing defenses, supplies and make sure that Menae is ready for a flanking position."

"Understood, sir. How many men will be under me?"

"Ten is all that I have to spare at the moment."

"Ten? Sir…if we want to be hundred percent ready against the Reapers I will need more resources and men."

"I'm sorry, Garrus. I don't want to put panic in everyone just yet. You will work in the shadows as best as you can. I will give you the duty roster tomorrow morning." The feed was disconnected before Garrus had a chance to reply.

Cursing under his breath, he looked back over at Andromeda. "How am I supposed to get Palaven and Menae ready for a Reaper attack that could happen any day now with just ten men?"

"As best as you can…at least he's giving you that many."

Stepping around the corner, Tyran saluted. "Garrus...I would like to join your squad even if the Primarch does not give my name."

"Tyran…" Andromeda smiled whole-heartedly.

Nodding, Tyran lowered his salute, "To honor my brother."

"Thanks, Tyran, but I would feel much better knowing that Andromeda was under your supervision. "

"Garrus, I'll be fine. You need to focus on getting your homeworld ready."

"I'll talk to sis…I think we should head back now, Andromeda." He nodded to Tyran. "I will contact you with our rendezvous point."

_The sound of gun fire, and screams filled the air. Dead bodies landscaped the rubble. Their faces unfamiliar yet great pain struck him seeing each one. Garrus aimed his assault rifle at the oncoming raid of husks but it seemed the bullets weren't even making a dent into their decomposing flesh. Seeing a good lookout position for sniper fire, Garrus started to run, however, the more he ran, the further his objective seem to be. It was if something was slowing down time itself. Everything went black and he could hear the snarls of husks getting closer and closer…their growls flooded his ears. "Garrus!" Andromeda's voice called out to him._

_ Looking around, he barely could see ten feet in front of him; just rubble, dead bodies, and fallen husks. Panicking, he ran a little further and glanced around again. Where the hell was he? "Garrus!" The voice painfully called out again, this time further away._

_ "Andromeda! Where are you?" He called back, his heartbeat racing. A husk lashed out at him, coming out of nowhere. Startled, he dropped his rifle and punched at his foe, but the husk continue to thrash at him. Looking over to his right, he saw Andromeda surrounded by husks. There would be no chance for her to fend off all of them with her bare hands! He pushed more against his foe, but it was a futile effort. A weak cry escaped Andromeda's mouth and then all he could see were husks from where she were. "Andromeda!" He cried out._

Waking up from the hellish nightmare, he panted hard as his eyes focused to the room's darkness. The soft flickering of a candle radiated a small portion of the room near the bed. Looking down, he saw Andromeda's naked form, sleeping silently beside him. Here she was, safe and unharmed with no threat of the husks anywhere. He took his talon and softly stroked the strands of her hair. How he wished to stay like this forever…with the Reapers never coming. For once, would his life be complete?

Stirring, Andromeda's eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened them. "Garrus? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…go back to sleep." He turned his back and swung his legs onto the floor. He sighed and cupped his face with his hands, wanting to purge the images from his mind.

Shifting her body, she slid up behind him and softly kissed his shoulder. "Tell me."

"Just a reminder of what I'm fighting for. What's at stake if I let Palaven down. I think I know how what Shepard goes through."

"You'll be fine, Garrus." Andromeda reassuringly replied as she softly nuzzled his neck. "I believe in you."

Turning his head, he nuzzled her face with his. "I don't think my romantic skills will win over the Reapers."

"They never work, Garrus," Andromeda teased as she took her fingers softly stroking his scars.

"Oh? I thought I was getting pretty good at it." He churred.

"A little."

"Then I need more practice…" He captured her mouth with his. She returned the kiss, pushing her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him. Shifting his body to where he was now facing her, the two lowered themselves back onto the bed, never breaking the embrace.

Months later…Palaven

"Here are the reports this week from Garrus' unit that he sent me," Andromeda handed the data pad over to his father who was standing near a shelf that contained his old military awards.

"Thank you. At least it's showing signs of improvement." He commented as he skimmed the message.

Suddenly a klaxon filled the entire area. Running out of the building, Andromeda looked around to see more Turians running into the streets as well. Heads were turning everywhere trying to see what the fuss was about. Moments later, the sound of gun fire and explosions shook the land. This caused panic and some of the Turians let out gasps and screams as they retreated back inside.

"By the spirits…." Garrus' father stated as he joined Andromeda's side. He looked up to see the sky becoming dark.

An eerie chill went down Andromeda's spine. "Is this it?"

"I pray not…we are not ready." He turned his head towards their home. "Solana! Come out here"

"What's going on dad?" Solana asked loudly over the sounds of gunfire were getting closer.

Hearing the two, Andromeda continued to look skyward and then saw a black object piercing the cloud as if it was splitting the sky. Coming in fast, the huge structure known as a Reaper dropped down miles away towards the center of their city, but its landing caused a tremor that knocked most people including Andromeda onto the ground.

"Reaper!" Everyone began to scream as they took off in different directions.

A Turian mortally wounded, bloody staggered down the street. "Someone help me!" A gaping hole was in chest and slash marks covered his body. He fell down dead just as the snarls of creatures came from behind.

"What in the-" Solana looked on horrified.

"Get inside now!" Garrus' father pushed his daughter and Andromeda back towards their door. Once inside, he put the sealing code on the door. Screams were still heard outside by those who were not so lucky to find shelter. More snarls followed and then the sound of pleas from those who sounded like they were being dragged away.

Fear shook Andromeda to her core. She glanced over to see Solana standing there in fright. "Dad, what are we going to do? Where's Garrus?"

"I don't know!" His dad yelled back as he moved over to a panel on the wall. Typing in a few codes, released a hydraulic mechanism and then a panel in the center of the wall lifted up revealing a small arsenal. Taking one gun, he tossed it to Solana and then another to Andromeda, before grabbing one for himself. "Grab ammo clips. We'll bunker down here until we figure out where the fleets will go."

Trembling as she tried to stuff the clip into the pistol she was provided, Andromeda led out a growl of frustration before finally being successful in arming her weapon. Just as she did, she heard the sound of the husks banging on the door to their home, trying to get in.

"Stand back!" Garrus' dad held his shotgun close to him as he pushed Solana and Andromeda back behind him. "Stay away from the windows and stay close!" He aimed his shotgun and kept his talon on the trigger, waiting to see if the husks would be successful in breaking in.

Solana walked over to a console and closed down the shutters to the windows. "What if the shutters don't hold?"

"Then we fight till the end…for Palaven."

Moments that felt like an eternity continued as the husks continued to beat at the door, finally there was silence and their footsteps left. Andromeda thought either they were called away or they are going to wait it out to see which side cracks first.

"It sounded like they were dragging people away earlier. What's going to happen to them?" Solana asked, anxiety driving her question.

"I don't think I want to know…" Andromeda felt sick to her stomach.

Hours went by and it was clearly nightfall outside but with them closed in with no contact with the outside world, Solana, her father and Andromeda had no clue what time it was. "Communications are still down…I can't get hold of Garrus." Solana checked the console once more. She looked over at Andromeda sadly.

"He-He's fine…I know it." Andromeda reassuringly replied more for herself than her friends. She didn't want to ponder the thought of him being taken by the husks or even worse the Reapers. But what if he was injured and bunkered in? What if he needed her?

"It's been quiet for hours…Solana raise one of the shutters," Her dad ordered.

Stepping over, she opened the shutter to finally let the darkness of night pour in. Gunfire and bombs lit up the sky in the distance providing the only light there was. The streets were filled with dead Turians. "Spirits…I can't believe this."

"Do you see anyone? Any survivors?" Her dad pressed on.

"I don't think so…" Solana stepped closer to the window. "Wait…I think I see movement out there."

Suddenly a husk jumped up and grabbed Solana by the shoulders. Its ghostly blue eyes lifelessly stared at her and Andromeda as its teeth were bared. The attack caught everyone off guard. Solana screamed as the hideous monstrosity clawed at her, tearing the flesh of her face.

"Solana!" Andromeda unleashed a singularity at the husk. The dark energy shot the husk down onto the street, making it incapacitated for the moment. Using the console to close the shutter, Andromeda ran over to Solana to address her injuries. The female Turian held her face which was bleeding. The lacerations were not that deep.

Grabbing some medigel Garrus' father tossed it down while he kept his sights on the door and shutter. He could hear the husks coming again to their query. The banging filled the house.

"I'm fine…" Solana motioned Andromeda away as she used the medigel to treat her wound.

"Garrus didn't tell me that you were biotic. Nice attack." Solana's father patted Andromeda on the shoulder. "Thank you for saving my daughter…"

Nodding her head, Andromeda smiled, "Thank you, sir…but Garrus doesn't know that I am…"

"Well he will be surprised." Shots filled the streets nearby and the sound of husks dying made all three stand up anxiously. "I told you that the military wouldn't be taken down so easily." He walked closer to the door.

"Check the houses! I want a clean sweep!" A Turian ordered from outside.

Seconds later, the sound of their locking mechanism was being overridden and the door slid open to reveal Garrus and two of his men standing there. Garrus was carrying a Phaeston rifle, the standard issued assault rifle for all Turians on Palaven. Unable to restrain herself from the pent up emotions, Andromeda dropped her pistol and ran over, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "You're alive!" She exclaimed through the tears.

Holding her gently with one arm, he kissed the top of her head lightly. "Yes and I came here to get you out of here." He then lifted his head to look over at his family while still holding Andromeda, "Dad, are you and sis ok?"

"Your sister has minor lacerations from an attack. How is the situation?"

"Bad...thousands are missing and double that are fatalities."

"Missing? You mean they evacuated?" Solana as she continued to nurse her wound.

"Don't know…witnesses claimed that husks took them away. The Primarch has just mandated evacuations of all non-military personnel off Palaven."

"Uh…Garrus…this is new!" One of his Turian soldiers yelled out from behind who was watching their backs.

Coming towards them were a group of husks they never noticed before. As they neared, they realized they were not human…but appeared to be more Batarian. In a twisted Reaper experiment, multiple Batarian corpses were placed together along with weapons of destruction. "What the hell are those-ah!" One soldier was unable to get his question out as he was taken out by ammo from one of the husks.

"Protect the civilians!" Garrus cocked his gun. "Nothing gets past us!"

"Yes, sir! For Palaven!" The remainder soldiers yelled out as they unleashed a barrage of bullets towards their grossly foes. One Batarian husk fell to the ground, another turned towards it and bent down. What Garrus saw next, disturbed him so much that he could feel his knees buckling from under him. The Batarian husk was consuming his fallen comrade.

"What is it doing?" One of the Turians yelled out as they watched, perplexed by the bloody scene.

"Just kill it! Whatever it's doing is not good!" Garrus yelled as he put in another thermal clip and shot. The spray of gunfire ripped the Batarian apart. It gave a low growl as whatever lift it had left withdrew from its body.

A snarl came from behind and three husks that must have been lurking on the roof jumped down onto Garrus and his squad in a surprise attack. Garrus and his men were not ready for the assault and were brought down onto the ground by the husks who lashed on top in an attempt to do heavy damage.

"Take them down!" Garrus' father yelled as he and Solana opened fire on two of the husks. Garrus yelped out as the husk that he was entangled with managed to strike the skin on his neck.

"Leave him alone!" Andromeda began to build up dark energy around her. Clenching her fist, and then outstretching her arm, she unleashed a larger singularity blast that spun the husk helplessly in the air. Solana raised her weapon to take the kill shot. Garrus whipped his head around in astonishment from the biotic attack. He could see a purplish glow slowly fading away from Andromeda who stood their panting. Her body was not use to her disclosed powers and without the proper endurance training, her physical state was becoming drained.

"I think you forgot to mention something." Garrus commented. Andromeda gave a weak smile and collapsed in exhaustion on the steps. He rushed over and lifted her head gently from the ground to check on her. The color was restoring back to her face.

"Garrus!" Tyran shouted out as he ran up to the group. His armor definitely showed signs of intense battling.

"What is it, Tyran?" Garrus asked as he helped Andromeda up.

"The Primarch has ordered several platoons to maintain an offensive posture on Menae including yours. The shuttles are ready for the extraction."

"After we make sure that my family and Andromeda are safely off Palaven." Garrus motioned his team to follow him in the direction of the evacuation shuttles that were about two clicks away.

"There's no time. The Primarch ordered the shuttles to leave their points in ten minutes without or without us." Tyran looked on.

"Then we'll make time!" Garrus yelled back, his voice strained painfully. He knew that this war was going to mean making a lot of tough decisions…he just didn't want it to hit so close to home.

"I'll get Andromeda to the evacuation LZ." Tyran double checked his weapon.

"What if you run into enemy fire? These husks are not going to down easy. It will be suicide."

"Garrus…" His dad walked over and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "We will help Tyran."

Casting his gaze towards his own predetermined destination, Garrus sighed hard. "Just be careful out there." He walked over and looked into his sister's eyes. "Time your shots and make it count."

Solana nodded her head, "We won't let you down, Garrus. "

"Good and I want you all on that shuttle."

"No, son." His father stared off in the distance seeing the massive Reaper blasting its way through their city. "The military is going to need every able Turian to keep the resistance here while you and the others flank the Reapers from Menae. Once Andromeda is safely off world, we will maintain our position here."

"Dad…this is-"

"What it means to be Turian. To protect Palaven: Society first. Platoon first."

"He's right, Garrus. Mom would want it this way."

"Garrus, sir…we don't have much time left." One of his comrades urged him.

"If it gets bad…I want you off this planet." Garrus turned to look at Andromeda. "Don't you dare think about staying here either. I want to know that you are safe."

"I will, Garrus…stay alive…" Andromeda choked, attempting to remain strong in front of the Turians.

"Same here." He hesitated. Reading his mind, Andromeda leaned up and kissed him deeply. Slowly moving his lips away from hers…Garrus stared into her eyes and then shifted his look over to his father who was watching the scene transpiring in front of him. His father remained silent and he nodded his head to his son.

Nodding back, Garrus turned to face his men. "Let's head to the shuttle."

The resistance along the way to the evacuation LZ was light. Apparently the Reaper Forces either didn't come that far or they were holding a fortified position closer to the extraction. Tyran led to the group while Garrus' father watched their backs. Andromeda tensely watched from side to side as her fingers trembled on the trigger of her pistol. The heaviest of fights were in the distance behind them, and all around was an eerie stillness like death itself. Tyran placed his right hand up in a signal to stop and pointed to a wall nearby to take cover. He followed suit and rolled to cover on his left. A strange mechanized sound was up ahead. One they never heard before. Following were the dreadful growls and snarls of the husks. Tyran lifted his head slowly to see a gang of husks running towards their position. His avian eyes then fell upon what appeared to be a synthetic form of a Turian! Cybernetics snaked their way throughout the Turian body pushing away the flesh. Its body outline showed the prominent features of the legs and fringe that were familiar but the rest appeared foreign. "Spirits!" Tyran gasped and dropped back down. His jaw opened wide in shock. His heart raced. Was this the horrific future of his race? Who was that Turian husk?

"Tyran…what's happening?" Solana whispered loudly across at her position. She tried to shift her body between her dad's and Andromeda to take a view, but Tyran motioned her to remain still.

Taking a breath to gather his courage, Tyran peered again to see more of the Batarian husks coming in. The new metallic snarl from the Turian husk barked at them as if he was directing them. Strangely, the Batarians were listening as they complied with the request by moving to the left. Were the Reapers so advanced in their strategy that they managed to exploit the Turian' dominance to military skill?

Tyran glanced back over at the others. There was no time to stay where they were. Any minute, the whole placed would be run over by the husks. He had to come up with a plan and it had to be fast! "We need to split up!"

"Understood. What's the order?" Garrus' father yelled back.

"We need a diversion team. Can you two do it?" He asked. It was a bold question but that was his only option. He needed a team to distract the Reaper forces while he snuck Andromeda around past them. The only question was what beings would they encounter next? Would it be enough only for him to take on?

"Yes." Solana exchanged a look with her father.

"Try to hold them here. I'm taking Andromeda on to the extraction point."

"This is suicide, Tyran!" Andromeda looked up to see the husks setting their sights on them.

"We don't have a choice!" Tyran ran over and grabbed her hand, jerking up from the ground. He led her to an empty building nearby while Solana and her dad rose up and began to fire on the husks.

"For Palaven!" Solana shouted triumphantly as her bullets tore at the husks' lifeless flesh.

"We can't leave them here to die!" Andromeda yelled as her feet clumsily tripped over the rubble as she was being pulled.

Tyran remained quiet as he moved down a broken wall out of the view of the Reaper Forces. He glanced back up and grabbed her once more. "This way." The two pivoted their way around debris and rubble bypassing the group of husks.

Seeing the shuttles up ahead, Tyran increased his pace. "Almost there!"

Andromeda strained her neck to look behind her as Garrus' family and the husks became more and more out of view. Tearing up, she looked back ahead but saw the streets piled up with bodies of dead Turians with their ages ranging from old to young. The soldiers at the shuttle were shooting at the endless wave of husks rushing at them with a kill intent. One of them motioned to Tyran to hurry.

Three Turian husks appeared from their right and began to open fire. Andromeda screamed and covered her head. "Keep moving!" Tyran yelled. "Don't look back!"

The closest Turian husk found its mark and the bullet pierced Tyran's leg cutting the muscle. Instantly his leg gave away and he fell hard to the ground with a thud.

"Tyran!" Andromeda turned back to aid her fellow comrade.

He tried to use his assault rifle as a crutch to get up, but the damaged was more severe. There was no way he was going to put weight on his leg. It was still too far for him to make it alone to the shuttle with Andromeda while still fighting the corrupted Turians. He was now dead weight to her. "Go on!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm not leaving you!" Andromeda protested as she pulled on his arm, desperately trying to get him on his feet but as soon as he did, his leg collapsed again.

"You have to get to the shuttle!" Tyran barked as he swung his arm to get her away.

"We both go!" Andromeda began to shoot at the husks. Mechanized wails came from one as it was struck in the shoulder. It fired back, barely grazing Andromeda. She lifted her head, urging her body to gather dark energy, however, it was a feign attempt. Her body's physical state was drained for anymore biotic attacks. Tears streamed down her face in frustration. "Damnit! It won't work!"

"I'll hold them off! Get to the shuttle now! That's an order!" Tyran knocked her gun away as he turned his body and unleashed a spray of fire at his foes. The bullets turned one husk into a pulpy mass of whatever was left of it. This definitely got the attention of the remaining two along with a new group of husks that appeared.

Shaking her head crying, Andromeda forced herself to turn and continue to run; Blocking out any urges to look back.

Just as she was about to reach the shuttle, a husk jumped out from its hiding spot and attacked her, knocking her weapon several feet away from her. Turning to face him, she grabbed at its body to throw him off as its deadly claws slashed at her face. She cried out as she was struck. Her face stung and she could feel the coolness of blood dripping down her face.

Gunfire erupted and the husk roared before collapsing on top of her, dead. A soldier ran over and kicked it off before helping Andromeda up. He walked her over to the shuttle and waited for her to get on board before he joined her.

"Wait…my friend!" Andromeda looked around to the shuttle's door to see where Tyran last was. He was completely surrounded by the synthetic Turians. Strangely instead of finishing him off, they slowly approached, stalking him like a predator. "We have to go get him!"

"No way! We need to leave! We can't save him!" The Turian soldier yelled back as the shuttle's engines whirred loudly to life. He turned his head to address the shuttle's pilot. "Let's move!"

"You can save him!" Andromeda argued, looking on helplessly.

Tyran fumbled with his now bloody fingers to change out his thermal clip on his assault rifle. The attack by the husks brought on new wounds nothing fatal yet…he was still alive and they were not. He nervously watched the Turians approach him. Their approach was very peculiar. Why were they not attacking? A chilling sound came from their mouth as some sort of communication between the two. Then it him…were they going to become his fate? Hearing the satisfying click of the clip in his gun, he turned his head to see the shuttles taking off from their position. The door to Andromeda's was still open and she was looking down at him. Seeing her safely onboard, he smiled and then nodded before looking at his attackers. "Victory…no matter what." He pulled the trigger and managed to take down one before the other aimed its gun, shooting him quickly in the head, ending his life.

"No!" Andromeda screamed seeing the kill shot.

"We're clear!" The soldier next to her yelled at the pilot before closing the door. He then looked over at Andromeda who was weeping into her hand. "I'm sorry for your loss…." He walked away to join his comrades.

Garrus Vakarian was the first one off the shuttle as it landed on the surface of Menae. Just as he did, the sound of shuttle craft over head caught his attention. He knew that it was the refugees fleeing towards the destination: The Citadel. He just prayed that Andromeda was safely on board.

"Garrus, over here!" General Corinthus called to him.

"On my way."

29


	8. Chapter 8

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 8

A jolt from the ship's landing awakened Andromeda from her sleep. Her body was so drained both mentally and physically that as soon as the shuttle from Palaven connected with a Turian military vessel she fell asleep. Somewhat dazed about her surroundings she groggily turned her head to see a lot of the refugees forming a line to exit the ship. None of them came over to get her and she pretty much expected it. Why would they help a human they didn't even know? Lifting herself from the spot she found in the cargo hold, she shifted her body slowly side to side to stretch her aching muscles from the long journey and followed suit. Despite her time with the Turians on Palaven; with Tyran dead and Garrus still fighting for his homeworld, Andromeda felt alone among the other refugees. One of the soldiers aboard the vessel did offer her medical aid for the wound on her face, but she refused. A lot of the Turians aboard had more severe wounds than she did and he apologized to her for only having dextro-amino based food onboard.

Stepping out onto Holding Bay D26, she paused in shock to see the countless refugees already inhabiting the area. The alien classes arranged from Humans, Salarians, Batarians, Asari, and some Turians. A lot of the refugees were huddled together amongst their own kind or alone crying, sleeping or cradling themselves from whatever hellish nightmare they just encountered. A C-Sec officer was ushering all the new arrivals to the check-in desk. "Keep moving, everyone. Just stay in a calm and orderly fashion. We will get you processed as quickly as we can," He motioned with his assault rifle.

As she was walking by, Andromeda noticed that a young human girl probably in her mid teens with blonde hair in a ponytail, dressed like a colonist, approached the officer. Curious, she stopped to listen in on the conversation but a Turian behind her nudged her. "Keep moving, human. I need to send word to Palaven as quickly as possible."

Ignoring the urge to turn around and confront the disgruntled Turian, Andromeda continued ahead towards the line that now came to a dead stop in front of a desk where two C-Sec officers were working. A Batarian with multiple lacerations to his arms and legs that seemed to not have been treated properly yet angrily raised his voice to the one officer behind the desk who was assisting him. "Why does it matter where I'm from? Most of my people are dead!"

"Sir, this is the procedure for processing. Now if you would please cooperate," The woman responded in a monotone voice. Her expression was so flat line that it almost seemed just as suitable for a VI to help out instead.

"You, humans, don't care what happens to my kind! You would rather off see us all extinct!"

"Sir, there is no reason for you to-"

"No reason? My family is dead!"

"Again, sir, I'm only asking-"The C-Sec officer interrupted as she raised her hand to calm him.

Shaking her head by the scene in front of her, Andromeda moved out of the line and approached the Batarian and the woman. "Excuse me. I'm with C-Sec and I think he has suffered enough. Please just process him."

"Look, miss, I don't know what department you're from but the regulations that were given to me-" The woman countered.

Before Andromeda could interject, a familiar voice intervened. "It's ok, O'Brien, he's good. Let him go on."

Looking to her right, Andromeda smiled to see Captain Bailey walking up to them. "Sir."

"Good to see you, Lieutenant Kryik. Your absence had me worried again. Heck of a time for a reunion though." He motioned for the Batarian to go on.

Giving a look to Andromeda, the Batarian grunted and pushed his way through the crowd to a more secluded area of the Holding Bay which she noticed a lot of the Batarians took refuge at. Bailey tilted his head to the side, beckoning her to step over out of the way while the line continued. "Where have you been?"

"Long story, sir," Andromeda sighed hard.

"Yeah, I see that," He pointed to her face. "I think you should go get patched up."

"Captain-"

"It's actually Commander now." His voice didn't seem too thrilled on the new rank.

"Commander?" Andromeda chuckled. "Well, congratulations, sir."

"It's all political b.s., Andromeda. Councilor Udina promoted me after helping him on…something. I really didn't want it." Bailey sighed hard.

"Why not? I think a promotion would be wonderful. You definitely earned it."

"I'd rather be down in the Wards or up here where I'm truly needed. Instead I have to be a messenger mostly for the Council. With all the commotion about the Reapers attacking everywhere, a lot of my officers fled to get to their families. Where I should be…" He paused.

"Where is your family at?"

"Earth…still no contact yet."

"I'm sorry…"

"Everything is in a panic right now…I'm sure once communication is stabilized that I'll get a message soon. What about you?"

"I was on the transport that just came from Palaven. I can't even describe what the Turians are going through right now…"

"Palaven, huh? Yeah, heard they are getting hit hard. Shit…I don't think anyone was ready for the end of all days-"He stopped and tapped his ear piece as a call came in. "I'm on my way." He turned back to Andromeda and shook his head. "This is kind of crap I'm talking about. I have to head back up to the Embassies. Look, I know we are going to need you, but if you need time to rest I understand."

"If it's ok, sir, I want to stay in this section and try to help out the Turians," She glanced back to the line of refugees who she flew in with.

"That's good. With more of them flooding in here every hour, it's going to be chaos if we don't have supplies lined up. I'll put you in charge. But before I can put you on duty, I want you to go Huerta Memorial and get your face cleaned up."

"Sir..."

"That's an _order_, Lieutenant. "

"Yes, sir," Andromeda saluted. Before departing to the elevators, she looked back at the Turians and frowned. She wondered how hard it was going to be able to keep the peace with them.

"_Level: Huerta Memorial_. "The elevator VI announced the floor's arrival and then the doors opened up to the waiting room.

The waiting area was populated with family members pacing edgily on news of their loved ones in the In-Patient Wing. A lot of them were sobbing while the others were on calls. A monitor on the wall next to the front of the waiting area showed an Alliance officer who was giving frequent updates on what was going with all the attacks. "…_Early reports indicate that Earth has fallen to the same enemy force that attacked Batarian space…..Recent intel suggests that the entire Batarian hegemony has been destroyed by an unknown force."_

Seeing a physician up ahead near the In-Patient Wing, Andromeda walked closer but stopped to see that the woman was on a call. The physician appeared to be in her mid thirties, slender built with sandy brown hair that was tied up in a bun. "Listen to me…if we do not get some alien medigel soon then a lot of patients will die….I don't care about the cost! Just get it."

"_All medical staff be on the alert. We have wounded incoming from Palaven. Anyone who is licensed to treat Turian patients please remain on call."_ An announcement came over the P.A. system.

"I gotta go." The doctor sighed and ended the call.

"Excuse me." Andromeda stopped her.

"Yes?"

"I was told to come here to get treated for my face. I need to get back on duty for C-Sec."

"This way." The woman punched a code in for the In-Patient wing and motioned Andromeda to follow her. "You and every Alliance soldier wants to get back on duty."

"I heard there were Turians coming in from Palaven. Are they military?" Andromeda questioned in hopes of receiving some news about Garrus' condition.

"I don't know. Look, I have patients to get back to. Stay here and I'll get you someone." The woman stopped Andromeda just inside the wing.

Shaking her head sadly, Andromeda looked outside the windows that overlooked the Presidium. Its beauty seemed to be a peaceful lie of what was really going outside the Citadel. "_Incursions by enemy forces are being reported in Turian colonies, fighting is said to have reached Palaven." _ The announcer spoke over the monitor that was on the wall next to her.

"You can say that again…" Andromeda laid her head against the glass. All she was thinking about now was Garrus, his family, the death of Tyran, and what she experienced on Palaven when the Reapers struck.

"It's only going to get worse I'm afraid…" A female with a thick Slavic accent spoke behind her. "Good to see you, I'm Dr. Michel. I heard that you needed some treatment and I have time to see you now."

"Dr. Michel?" Andromeda searched her mind because the name was ringing a bell to her.

"Yes, I am the lead physician here at Huerta Memorial though I almost wish for my days back at my clinic on the Wards." She tapped her omni tool and then scanned it over Andromeda's face. "Hmm…the wound is not deep so I don't think you will need sutures. Where did you get that wound from?"

"Husks."

"You are lucky then. I'll get you some ointment to put on it and you will be good as new in a few days. "

"Did you know a C-Sec officer named Garrus Vakarian?" Andromeda asked as she finally recalled the name. She remembered him stating he had to go talk to her when he was questioning Andromeda about her involvement with Saren.

"Why yes I do! Is he alright? I have not heard from him since he left C-Sec. "

"He's still fighting for Palaven….can you notify me if he arrives here?"

"Of course. Let me go get your ointment." Dr. Michel smiled warmly after she finished cleaning the wound, removing the dry blood from her face.

"_Attention medical staff_." The announcer spoke up again interrupting their conversation. "_We have a code delta coming with severe head trauma. Prepare triage._"

Hurrying inside the supply room and coming back out with a tube of ointment, Dr. Michel handed it to Andromeda. "Forgive me, but I have to get a room prepped for incoming. Tell Garrus if you see him to come see me."

"You too."

Going back into the Holding Bay, Andromeda noticed to her left there was a wall covered with photos of those that were missing or dead from the attacks. A mixture of aliens and humans were standing along the wall desperately searching for any information on those they knew. A familiar woman was standing to the far right. Although, her face was cupped by her hands, Andromeda recognized her instantly! It was Jenna.

Hurrying over, she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Jenna."

Looking up, her eyes red and swollen from crying, her friend was unable to utter a response before she placed her head on her shoulder, sobbing. "Jenna? What's wrong?" Andromeda comfortingly stroked her friend's hair as she strained to look at the wall to where her friend was standing at. There near the end was a photo of Baden. Understanding her pain, Andromeda frowned down at her friend and held her, letting her cry. "It will be okay, Jenna." She said softly, soothingly.

"Baden…he's so stupid! I told him not to go but he said he would be back in a few days!" Jenna choked through her tears.

"Where did he go?"

"Veschi. A small Turian colony where his family is from. It was one of the first Turian colonies that was wiped out by the Reapers…" She raised her face to look at her friend. Her skin damp by her tears.

"He could have been back on his way before the attack, Jenna…" Andromeda gave a smile. "I know he wouldn't want to be too long away from you."

"No…if he did, he would have been back by now. Damnit why did he have to go? I told him something just didn't feel right." Jenna stepped away and wiped her eyes as she looked back at his photo. It appeared to have been taken while he was working at Dark Star.

Andromeda frowned as she watched her friend. A haunting voice in the back of her mind was telling her that she was seeing her future but instead of Baden there would be a photo of Garrus. Blocking the image, she placed her hand back on her friend's shoulder. "Jenna, Baden loved you…if he's still at the colony he could still be fighting. Don't give up hope."

"I know…I have to try to get it together…it's just hard you know?" Jenna looked back at the center of the holding bay at all the refugees. "What about Garrus? Where's the…" She laughed a little, "Tight-ass at anyways."

"When I left Palaven…he was being taken to one of the moons to help out with the fight there. I haven't heard from him yet." Andromeda's heart longed as she looked over at a new group of Turian refugees walking in. Most of them appeared to be non-military. Apparently the primary shuttles were used for them first before any wounded soldiers."

"You were on Palaven, Andromeda? How…how did you make it?"

"Just barely…it was worse than the attack on here. I don't wish that on anyone."


	9. Chapter 9

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 9

Garrus stared up at the black void of space above him as he was sitting up against a trench wall. His Mantis sniper rifle to his right…never too far from him; his armor and physical appearance showed signs of combat. Off in the distance he could hear gun fire as a Turian platoon was being attacked by Reaper Forces. There were no offensive postures right now, all around them the Reapers were attacking and no one knew when the next assault would be.

Double checking his thermal clip count, he reached over and took hold of his gun. As he did, his eyes caught a glimpse of Palaven nearby. Majority of the side of the planet that faced him was on fire….a larger portion where he lived. Worry captivated his attention as he stared longingly at the blazing inferno. Was his family safe? Did Andromeda manage to make it out on the evacuation shuttles? "Spirits…let them be okay." He muttered under his breath as he stood back up and glimpsed over to his platoon that were huddled up nearby. All of them showed severe exhaustion…it had been days since any of them really slept. No one would rest even if they wanted to….the terrorizing images of what they had to battle each minute plagued their minds. "Alright, let's head east and try a flanking maneuver against that Reaper bastard."

"You want us to flank him?" One of the Turians spoke up, baffled by Garrus' order.

"That's suicide. I thought you were our Reaper expert." A second one added.

"Look at it." Garrus pointed with his rifle. "It's heading northwest and a lot of the heavy troops will be fortifying a position to the front and back of it. This will help us get the drop on a lot of the forces that are going up against platoons already. Unless you suggest going up against the Reaper head on?" No one spoke up. "Let's go then." He waited for them to walk by and then went up along side of the last soldier who was a young Turian fresh out of boot camp. The young Turian was a few inches shorter than he was and whiter in complexion. "You hanging in there, Cyphrin?"

"Yes, Vakarian, sir." The young recruit replied back. Garrus noted that his grip on his rifle was a bit too tight even if they were getting ready to fight.

"Loosen your grip. You will be fine. You're one hell of a shot…not as good as me of course." Garrus chuckled. Cyphrin clumsily loosened his grip in response. Keeping an eye on his team who was moving ahead, he glanced back over, "So fresh out of boot camp huh?"

"Yes, sir…I was actually doing a training mission on Menae when the Reapers attacked. I was itching to see combat but not like this. I was hoping on taking down some Batarian pirates or some mercs."

"Well you are taking down Batarians…in some way." Garrus noted another platoon coming up in their direction and called out to his men. "Keep going…let's catch up with them."

"Yes, sir!" One of his subordinates yelled back in response.

Suddenly a large piercing screech came from overhead and the ground shook. "Harvester!" One of the troops yelled.

"Take cover!" Garrus shouted as he instantly jumped to the side and pressed his body close to an embankment as much as he could. He looked over to see Cyphrin doing the same across from him. The young Turian's skin tone seemed to be even whiter than before. The Harvester roared as its wings flapped. Garrus could feel the wind press against his skin as it flew by. Looking up he saw that they were not the monstrosity of a husks' prey, but instead its intended target was the platoon up ahead. Unluckily for them, the terrain was not as forgiving and it offered barely any places to take shelter. Garrus watched in horror as the doomed Turians' only chance was to unleash a barrage of bullets from their weapons. Despite the bullets hitting their mark, it simply wasn't enough to take the beast down. The harvester swooped down fast with its razor talons bared and scooped up a few of the soldiers off. They yelled and screamed in fear and protest as they were being taken away.

"Spirits! Did you see that?" Cyphrin yelled over.

Garrus looked back to his own platoon and saw that everyone was accounted for. "Is everyone alright?"

"Where did that thing take them?" One of his men asked out.

"That could have been us!"

"We can't save them now. Let's keep moving before anymore show up! This area is too open." Garrus ordered as he took up the front and pressed on. The shaken Turians up ahead continued their trip but at a quicker pace.

Garrus' radio crackled to life in his ear. "_Vakarian, come in."_

"I'm here." Garrus tapped his ear piece and continued on.

"_We saw that Harvester. Are you okay?" _ General Victus asked over the radio, Garrus could hear gunfire in the background.

"Yes, but the group ahead of us was not so lucky. Did you reach the Primarch?"

"_No. No one can hail him. My men won't last much longer against this…._" There was a pause. "_By the Spirits! Everyone take invasive action now!"_

"General! What is going on over there?" Garrus looked to his left at where General Victus and his men were. The Reaper was just passed them but more than likely the heavy ground forces were striking hard.

"_Vakarian, we have a heavy Reaper unit on our right flank! Get that thing the hell off my men!"_

"Move!" Garrus ran faster with his squad and within few minutes the battle was in his sights. He motioned for four of his men to take position on the right point while three others to go to the left where there were more of Victus' men. He glanced back at Cyphrin, "You're coming with me."

"Yes, sir!" Cyphrin took his post up in the center beside his commanding officer and began to open a barrage of bullets from his Phaeston. Garrus turned to the rest of his men that were taking up their own positions. "For Palaven!"

The extra defense mowed down the incoming swarm of husks and Cannibals and just as the Reaper forces numbers were thinning, a strange mechanize sound was incoming. Marauders, the Turian form of husks began to show up with a whole new wave of Cannibals behind them. "I guess we know what happens to the captured soldiers!" Garrus yelled over the gunfire. "Don't let those things take you alive!"

Cyprhin loosened his finger off the rifle trigger and stared at the Marauder in horror. "Th-Those things are Turians?"

Garrus noticed the soldier behind him stop firing. "Private, what are you doing?"

Ducking behind the rock, Cyphrin clutched his weapon. "I can't shoot Turians."

"They are not Turians anymore." Garrus joined his side.

"My-My family…wh-"Cyphrin lowered his head almost trying to bury it from the sound of the Marauders. "Get it out of my head!" He screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Garrus shook his arm. "That's not your family but they want to kill them..." His voice softened, "You can do it."

Leaning back up from his position, Garrus opened fire on the Marauders, ripping their bodies into a pulpy mass. Cyphrin lifted up and yelled as he unloaded his clip on the one next to it. That was the remaining enemy and now all was left were dead bodies of husks that were once Humans, Batarians and Turians on the ground. Garrus patted Cyphrin on the shoulder approvingly and then surveyed the area with his eyes to make sure the rest of his team was still alive. "Good job, everyone. Grab gear….I'm sure this won't be the end of them."

"_Garrus" _His radio came to life again, but this time it was General Corinthus. He was in charge of a commander center on Menae that was South of him.

"Yes, General."

"_I have received word. The Primarch is dead."_

Not the kind of news Garrus wanted to hear right now. "Who's up next?"

"_We are working on it…my communications are being scrambled. I have received word that Commander Shepard just landed near my location."_

_ "_Shepard? I'm on my way." He looked at his men who were still banking up on supplies. "I have to go over to General Corinthus. That way should be clear of hostile forces for now. I want you all to join Victus' team." Cyphrin gave him a troubled look, Garrus nodded comfortingly.

When Garrus reached the command center, he overheard the Commander speaking with Corinthus. The Commander seemed to be accompanied by another human in military gear and Liara T' Soni. He was shocked by her presence as well but seeing them both brought a warm memory to his heart of his old C-Sec days when he was investigating Saren and not dodging Reaper lasers. When Palaven was still alive and vibrant with life…and not on fire with millions dead.

"I need someone, I don't care who. As long as they can get us the Turian resources we need." The Commander raised his voice in frustration. Apparently he must been made aware that the Primarch was dead as well.

"I'm on it, Shepard. We'll find you the Primarch, "Garrus said as he walked up the ramp that led to the command unit that Shepard and his squad were at with Corinthus.

"Garrus."


	10. Chapter 10

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 10

The sights and sounds of the Holding Bay played over and over in front of Andromeda as she stared at the number of Turians in their refugee site. It had been nearly two weeks since her arrival and out of those days, she slept only for less than five of those nights. As soon as she would manage to crawl into bed in her apartment at the Wards, a chime would awaken her indicating another ship had arrived from Palaven. She could have called another officer to backup her temporarily nevertheless the hope of Garrus arriving would drive her back down into docking. That and the fact she felt like she owed it to him, Nihlus and Tyran to take care of the Turians who sought sanctuary on the Citadel.

With each day, the number of refugees increased by a factor of two and it was becoming so crowded that she had to step over the sleeping bodies to make her way towards the back of the bay. With everyone so tightly pressed together, illnesses were spreading from one person to the next and Huerta Memorial was becoming overrun by not just the wounded, but also the sick. Talks were supposedly being conducted by the powers to be to route refugees to other areas of the Citadel, although fear of theft, and violence from unchecked visitors made the upper class nervous.

Andromeda was standing up right against a small living compartment unit with her head resting against her arm. She tried her best to stay alert, but her body simply denied her that. "Officer Kryik," a male Turian voice called from behind. A gray skinned Turian with orange and bright yellow paint on the back of his fringe in a C-Sec officer's uniform walked up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Communication came into the hub that a ship from Palaven will be arriving in thirty minutes. Be ready for them."

"Thank you." She moved away from her position and walked towards the back unit to check on the stocked supplies. The crates of medigel, dextro-based food, and blankets were becoming low. Andromeda tapped into her omni-tool to make sure her request for resupply went through.

"That's all that's left?" A disgruntled Turian migrant sneered as he looked around her. He seemed to have more age than Garrus and he was cradling his right arm. "How do you expect us and my incoming family to live much longer with so little, human?" He spat.

"Why do we have a human helping us? Where's the Turian aid?" Another Turian remarked as he was sitting down at the entrance to one unit, witnessing the conversation.

Remaining calm and taking a slight breath to suppress any angry thoughts to come through, Andromeda turned around to answer them. She was dealing with this ever since she was assigned, however it seemed as the days went by, the negative comments increased. Part of her wanted to call up Bailey and asked to be transferred to another sector…somewhere like the Presidium; a request she knew he would gladly accept. Yet, she couldn't back down now. "I have sent a supply requisition. It should be processed with more supplies to take care of everyone."

"When will that be? When half of us are dead?" The older Turian bucked up to her. His towering figure overlooked her.

"Of course not," Andromeda sized him up. "You may not like a human being here, but you're going to understand that I'm trying to _help_ you." She spotted a medical staff walking up to the center core desk. "I'll follow up on your request right now. _Excuse_ me." Stepping around him, she made her way towards the young looking physician.

The two Turians exchanged glances with the older shaking his head, "This place is filled with Turian C-Sec officers, why will they not assist us?" The younger one shrugged.

Seeing the male physician hurrying towards the elevator entrance, Andromeda quickened her pace. "Stop!" She yelled but her voice was drowned out by the sound of vid announcements, people talking and coughing. Her attempts were in vain because by the time she reached the front check-in desk, the physician already made his escape in the elevator.

Defeated, Andromeda cursed under her breath and began her trek back to her position. This was going to look really well with the discontented Turians. Her already failed position as an aid failed with the expedited request for supplies. Now a ship was coming in and their stock would run out within an hour.

Passing by the small Batarian area, she overheard an elder soft spoken voice. A dark gray skinned Batarian standing at the entrance of the area seemed to be speaking to those of his kind. A lot of his followers were sitting away beside themselves or on stretchers inside the units on their last breaths. The one that she noticed at her arrival on the Citadel stood at the back unit with his body casually leaning against the doorway. His four eyes glanced at her and then he walked into the unit, out of sight. "Remember the Pillars of Strength will hold our people high, my brothers. Show the galaxy our resolve." The scene transfixed Andromeda and she stopped to listen in. The audience groaned in pain and self-pity, but showed no aggression to the speaker as he continued, "I know your faith is weak. Our government has fallen, but if you hold the Pillars of Strength in your hearts….please just don't give up." The last part of his sentence was strained with urgency.

Hearing the preacher reminded her of the mad prophet she encountered on Omega, but his sermon was much different. "_Repent! The end is nigh! Humans are a blight on the galaxy!_ "The_ Batarian's voice screeched throughout the lower sections of Omega. Andromeda was escorted by two of Aria's guards when she passed by. A crowd of humans surrounded the mad prophet listening in. Some of them were on their hands and knees, praying for forgiveness. The attacks in the area by the notorious vigilante known as Archangel plagued a lot of citizens' minds with overwhelming waves of fear that they would be the next victim. The prophet seemed to reel them in._

_ Suddenly there was shouting in front of her as someone collapsed with a gunshot wound to his forehead. The shot was precise with no collateral damage; a professional hit no doubt. Blood poured down the guy's face as his body slumped down, dead._

_ A blur of blue caught Andromeda's eye, but it was too fast for her to know for sure what exactly she saw. _

_ "Archangel!" Screams filled the area and petrified citizens began to push their way out of the markets._

_ "Andromeda." A familiar yet unknown voice called to her._

_ Who was it? Was it Archangel?_

_ "_Andromeda." Captain Bailey lightly shook her to make her come to her senses.

Shaking her head, bewildered on her whereabouts, Andromeda looked around, "Commander Bailey, sir?"

"You okay? You seemed pretty out of it."

"Just thinking…"She cupped her face, and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"This place…it can really make you think. I just have to come down here to wake up from the Presidium. I don't think anyone knows what exactly is going on up there except the politicians and they are shut up in their offices."

"They know…they just choose not to."

"Poor bastards," Bailey muttered as he overlooked the Batarian area. "Heard their kind is almost gone. Funny thing is that I thought I would never see them again on the Citadel since they closed their embassy."

"They used to live here?"

"Yeah….but it's a touchy subject for them." Bailey eyed them and then motioned for Andromeda to follow him away. "Word came in that another ship from Palaven docked. I don't know how many more we can let in here. "

"As many as we can. They don't have anywhere else to go, sir."

"We are running out of alien grade medigel and dextro food. Without supply ships coming in, this won't last forever."

Andromeda groaned softly and cringed at the "joyful" conversation she would have with the Turians who she just remembered were waiting on her. "Hopefully this won't have to….I better get back."

"You need any help?"

Seeing a bee line of Turians entering the holding Bay at port side, Andromeda shook her head. "Just get me those supplies, asap!" She quickened her pace to greet them.

"Hey, Garrus, want to join me for some drinks? I bet you need some after fighting like that. Huh?" Vega playfully punched Garrus on his left arm as Shepard and his team arrived at the Alliance Docking Bay.

"Sounds inviting, but there's something that I need to do." Garrus was itching to go down to the Holding Bay and locate any survivors from Palaven. Who knows what he would find there, more importantly who.

"I need to check in on, Ash. I'll contact you all once I'm ready to depart so keep your comms on. Understood?" Shepard continued to make his way through the security checkpoint scan.

"I thought Joker said you were the one with a stick up your ass, Vakarian," Vega huffed as he watched his Commanding officer leave the docking bay.

"He said that?" Garrus added coyly, "I wouldn't imagine why."

Andromeda frantically moved around, ushering wounded survivors from Palaven into units then back to the supplies to gather what she needed to provide. "I need medical crew now!" She yelled out to an on looking officer and turned to dab a head wound to one Turian. The latest number of refugees were not as lucky as those that earlier arrived. Many suffered from life-threatening injuries and were waiting on transport to Huerta while she was told the ones that were not critical should remain in the area until staff could reach them. How was she supposed to treat them when she wasn't even a doctor?

The injured Turian weakly swatted at her hand as she tried to keep the blood from a gash on his head to come into his eyes. "I don't need help, human."

"Nonsense now keep your head tilted back already," Andromeda fussed as her patient refused to really comply with her request.

"Excuse me. I need some help." Garrus cleared his throat behind her as he watched.

Not turning her head, Andromeda sighed and stepped back from the wounded Turian. "I'm sorry but I-"She stopped in midsentence when she saw Garrus standing there, smirking. "Garrus? Garrus!" She hugged him tightly.

"Didn't think you'd see me again?" Garrus placed his arms around her slim waist.

"If I was so lucky," Andromeda playfully retorted. The two gave silent words to one another.

Letting her slip away, he stepped into the area and checked on several Turians who seemed to be sleeping in a corner. "This bad already?"

"I'm afraid so," Andromeda stepped out of the way to allow the medic who finally arrived to start working on the ones that needed medical treatment. "Each day the number of refugees from all over keep increasing. "

"And our supplies?" Garrus crouched down in front of the small stack to count.

"Limited."

"Damnit. How can my people be able to live on like this?" He clenched his fists tightly.

"Garrus, I'm sorry…I have been working on getting supplies in…but each request the number is decreasing more and more." Andromeda fumbled with her fingers.

"You did all that you could, "Garrus replied as he glanced at the medic working. "You must be exhausted."

"I get use to not sleeping now. I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Andromeda turned her head to see what Garrus was looking at.

Turning his attention back to her, he lightly stroked her hair. "You need to get out of here for awhile. Go clear your head."

"I have much to do around here, Garrus. You see the numbers pouring in-"

"And I am here…I'll notify you once I leave. Please…for _me." _ He emphasized the last word.

"Okay…but if-"

"If I need you…I know where to find you," Garrus smirked.

"Nuh-uh," Andromeda turned to leave. "I moved," She grinned.

"Remember I have _impressive_ investigative skills," He watched her leave and then once she was out of sight, his demeanor darkened. He walked over to confront the medic who was bandaging one of the wounded Turians' legs. Pulling him up by the collar of his shirt, Garrus placed his face inches away from the young male who seemed to be just outof medical college. "Where the hell are the supplies?" He demanded. Years spending with the Spectre Commander Shepard made him realize that sometimes talking didn't solve some issues. Sometimes it took force; after all he learned from the best.

"I-I…" The young male stammered.

"Easy, Garrus, they are on the way," Dr. Michel stopped the confrontation as she entered the area carrying a stack of boxes.

"Dr. Michel," Garrus loosened his grip, allowing the young male to clamber away. Seeing the red head again brought good memories to mind. Memories to when he was a young C-Sec officer investigating the rogue spectre, Saren. When his homeworld wasn't on fire and the Reapers were still hiding away in a black hole. "It's good to see you." His composure lightened up.

"It's good to see you too, Garrus. I heard the Normandy was coming in so I thought I would come down in hopes of finding you," She placed the boxes down on some crates.

"Finding me?" Garrus was caught off guard.

"Yes," She turned and handed him the top box which seemed to be much smaller than the others.

Puzzled, Garrus accepted the gift and curiously read the label, "Dextro-amino chocolate?"

"Of course," Dr. Michel smiled. "I saw them at a kiosk from a Volus vendor and thought of you."

"Uh….thanks. I will definitely have to eat these later. Too bad, Tali isn't here to sample them as well."

"The Quarian? I remember her coming to my clinic when she was shot on the Presidium. How is she doing?" Dr. Michel began to unpackage the boxes and carrying the supplies over to the stockpile.

"Once Shepard was incarcerated by the Alliance, we departed ways. I'm assuming she went to the Migrant Fleet to talk to the Admirals. When we last saw the Quarians, they were plotting a war against the Geth."

"The Geth?" Dr. Michel stopped. "While the Reapers are attacking? That's stupid."

"Well tell that to the Quarians."


	11. Chapter 11

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 11

_"Incoming call from Jenna…user two-alpha-zeta-five." _ The apartment's VI awoken Andromeda from her slumber.

Murmuring softly, she rolled onto her right side, wrapping the bed covers closer around her body as she pressed her face against the pillow. "Five more minutes…I'll be up," she said half-asleep.

"_Incorrect command code. Please state the necessary prompt. Incoming call from Jenna…user-"_

_ "_I know I know…" Andromeda interrupted as she yawned and rolled onto her back. "Accept call."

"_Andromeda? You doing ok?"_ Jenna's voice came over the room's internal comm speaker.

"Yeah…just catching up on some rest, I guess." She glanced over at the pile of clothes that was at her bedside. Her body's exhaustion was so great that there was no memory of her ever coming back to her apartment on the Bachjret Ward after leaving the Holding Bay, changing out of her clothes and crawling into bed. However, she wasn't going to argue about it. The bed's soft texture seemed so inviting that she really didn't want to get out of it. Since returning to the Citadel, Bailey arranged a new apartment for her on an upper level where it wasn't as "shady" to him. It was nothing fancy like the ones closer to the Presidium but less traffic. The apartment size was even larger than before but in a studio format and was already pre-furnished with some of the latest trends from an Asari interior designer. The good thing was that the lock on the door was top of the line, special order from Bailey himself after Andromeda relayed to him that she was captured by Cerberus months ago.

"_Oh…I didn't know if you wanted some company. I can call back later." _Her friend stumbled back.

Momentarily looking over to her holo clock and seeing the time to read twenty-hours earth cycle time, she realized that she had been sleeping for nearly five hours. "No, you can come over. Did you want to talk or something?" Andromeda sat up in the bed and stretched her neck.

"Well…I didn't know how much time you had off duty but maybe we can hit up the club?" There was hesitation in her friend's question.

"Come over and I'll get ready."

"Be there in a few." A beep indicated the call was disconnected.

Getting up from the bed, Andromeda slipped a light blue long tunic over her body and took slow steps towards the bathroom to wash up. Her head still felt heavy from the lack of sleep but she couldn't spend much of her time in the bed. She had to get herself back together and back to the Holding Bay. She wondered how Garrus was faring but she knew if anything urgent came up that he would let her know.

Staring at the dark circles under her eyes, Andromeda groaned and rubbed them before activating the faucet's warm water dispenser.

She was about half way through getting her makeup on when the apartment's door chime caught her attention. "Open!"

"Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you up-"Jenna paused at the bathroom's door.

"No it's ok…"Andromeda bewilderedly studied Jenna's appearance. She had on plain brown overalls like the style she seen some people wear on Omega or on the colonies but nothing too fancy. Her hair was stringy and there wasn't an ounce of makeup on her face. A complete opposite of how she use to be some time ago.

Jenna rubbed her fingers nervously as she blushed and stepped out of the door. "Uh…sorry. I…really don't have any dresses or makeup anymore." Nervously looking around the apartment, she continued, "Maybe this isn't a good time…"

"No," Andromeda stopped her friend. "Jenna…what happened to all your stuff?"

Biting her lip, Jenna looked down and Andromeda could see her fighting the tears from pouring out. "When Baden went missing…I sold what I could to get enough creds to talk to Barla Von."

"You mean that Volus agent for the Shadow Broker?"

"Yes…I figured if anyone could track down Baden it would be him. I guess I'm hoping too much that he's still out there….alive. However, his prices were much steeper than I anticipated…"

"What happened?"

"He has a new office on the Presidium and went there to talk to him. Apparently the war on the Reapers is causing a massive inflate on prices for everything. The money I raised from my stuff covered only the deposit and counseling fees. I still have a contract with him but even if he finds information he is in no position to release it to me until I fork over the rest…"Jenna choked as she buried her face into her hands.

"How much was it?"

"So far I have paid nearly two thousand creds…his full price is eight thousand." Jenna wiped her eyes. "How am I supposed to come up with the rest when I have nothing else to sell?"

Embracing her friend, Andromeda stroked her hair comfortingly. "Look, I'll see what I can come up with and I'll have a chat with Barla Von. People like that have no right to exploit the situation when they can help so many."

"Thanks, Andromeda…" Jenna whispered as she stepped away from her friend. "That means so much to me…but we should get to the club before it gets too late. I need to get my mind off things."

"Are you sure? I mean the club may…"

"Not Purgatory…I just can't step foot inside Dark Star or anywhere on the Zakera Ward."

"Tomorrow morning, I'll talk to him I promise."

"Andromeda," Jenna called to her friend as they stepped out of the elevator.

Andromeda turned around to answer but didn't watch on where she was going and collided with the backside of an Elcor who was having a conversation with another human. The larger alien's solid form nearly knocked her down from the collision. The Elcor paused momentarily to see what hit him and then continued on his talk. "Sorry…I didn't see you." Andromeda apologized quickly in embarrassment and hurried forward with her friend running at her side.

"You ok?" Jenna asked as she looked back. "I guess we are going to be seeing more of them on here too."

Stopping just outside the club's entrance, feeling the rhythmic bass pulsing her body, Andromeda blinked at her friend's latter comment. "How come?"

"You didn't see the latest vid? Supposedly the homeworld…Dekuuna is being attacked by those Reapers. "

"Apparently I missed that…" Andromeda continued on inside noticing bright pink fluorescent lightning showering patrons who lingered in the hallway. A line formed to the left near five small kiosks when they walked in for passes.

Taking her place, Jenna fumbled in her pocket for her cred chit. "Are you sure that you're ok in wearing that? I mean if you had something…"

Glancing down at her ensemble which was an outfit similar to her friend's but dark purple in color, Andromeda shrugged with a smile. "Hey, there's no dress code for this place. Besides I didn't want you to one up me." The two women giggled.

"Excuse me," A gentleman with a darker skin tone spoke up as he cleared his throat beside him. He appeared to be in his late forties wearing a newly pressed dark blue suit. Pretty classy for this place. "My name is Sheerk and your presence is being summoned."

"Presence?" Jenna laughed. "We just got here, pal."

"Please, if you would follow me." The man persisted.

"I think we are fine this evening with the two of us, "Andromeda countered as she turned back around to wait in the line.

"Who wants us anyway?" Jenna brought up seeing that the man was a bit irked by their denial.

"Aria T' Loak."

The name struck Andromeda hard and she whirled around quickly. "She's here?"

"Yes ,in the booth nearby. She wanted to speak with you. Your passes will be paid for." He motioned with his hand to follow. Andromeda began to follow suit but her friend grabbed her arm.

"Andromeda!"

"I have to talk to her."

"For what?" Jenna nervously looked on seeing the man stopping ahead to wait on them.

"Long story." Andromeda pressed ahead.

"You better not be keeping secrets from me," Jenna grumbled as she took off after her friend.

The two were led up a short flights of stairs and to the right of the club that overlooked the entrance. Ironically a large red satin couch covered most of the platform like in the club, Afterlife and there in the center with the best view was Omega's Pirate Queen herself, Aria T' Loak. The purple skinned Asari smiled as they neared. "Well, look who it is. Long time no see."

"So, what's new with you?" Andromeda casually asked crossing her arms.

"That's supposed to be _funny_?" Aria shot back quickly.

"Touchy subject I guess."

Jenna tapped her friend's shoulder. "How do you know her?"

"We go back." Andromeda looked from her friend then back to the Asari.

"That we do…first on Omega…then with the Illusive Man and now here…interesting." Aria's voice carried on in deep thought.

"The Illusive Man? You mean Cerberus?" Jenna's voice raised up in alarm and in shock. She had seen vids alleging Cerberus attacks on colonies but never thought that her best friend crossed paths with them.

"Keep your voice down, Jenna," Andromeda hushed her as she glanced around the club nervously. "I believe I don't have any business here with you," She turned her attention back to Aria.

"Careful…remember who you are dealing with." Aria warned. "Let's not forget that I still own you."

"I was illegally sold."

"On Omega, _everything_ is legal." Aria waved her hand. "That's beside the point."

"What _is_ the point?"

"The point is that you were the 'bargaining chip' of a deal that I had with the Illusive Man…and since he has crossed me, I need information."

"Crossed you?"

"Yes," Aria stood up from the couch and walked towards the edge of the platform to see patrons as they were coming in for the late night hours. "Cerberus stole Omega from me. The Illusive Man is squarely at the top of my shit list. Her voice lowered, "He will pay for every second I have spent in this bureaucratic hell hole."

"Sorry, Aria. I wasn't aware of the attack on Omega and I have no clue where the Illusive Man is now. I was rescued from Cerberus by the Turian military."

"No matter…" Aria returned to her seat. "Just remember I have ways of finding out if you're holding information from me."

"Noted."

Aria motioned for them to leave her but before the two had a chance to take at least step away, Aria called back out with a smirk, "Say hello to Archangel for me."

"What was that about? Aria? Omega? What did she mean by Archangel?" Jenna blurted out her questions once they were some distance away.

"I'll explain later. Just keep your voice down," Andromeda made her way over to a round table across the second level bar. She decided it would be best for the two to sit and try to blend in after they were singled out in front of the entire club by Aria.

"Are you in some trouble?" Jenna persisted.

"_Was_. Just order us some drinks."

"Ok…"Her friend got up and made her way to the bar trying to squeeze around a group of Alliance Marine Soldiers who seemed to make their residence at the bar that night.

A large drunken cheer came from the bar and several tables where the Marines were. Apparently most of them were on shore leave or about to head out against the Reapers. No matter the reason, the chances were that this night may be their last. A thick muscular built man with a tight Alliance shirt on stood at the bar's end where Jenna was. Military standard issued dog tags draped down the front of his shirt and his neck and was tattooed. "For the poor bastards going out tomorrow!"

"Hurrah!" The Marines barked back before throwing back shots of some unknown alcohol.

Before Jenna returned, the muscular speaker tapped his ear comm and spoke an unheard response. He in turn waved to his comrades before hurrying out of the club. Jenna came over with two tall glasses of a red beverage. "Sweet Asari nectar. I hope it puts me out tonight."

"That makes two of us." Andromeda agreed, but before she had a chance to take the first sip, a soft beep came into ear from her own receiver that she kept with her while she went out. Tapping the receiver sensor, she spoke, "Yes?"

"_Andromeda. Just received word that the Commander wants us to head out now_." Garrus' voice came through.

"Alright…well be careful. Where you going?"

"_You know I can't tell you that,"_ He playfully responded.

"And the Turians?" She was already placing herself in ready mode if she needed to respond to the Holding Bay to take over.

"_Comfortable…for now. Get some rest and you can pick up in the morning."_

"Take care of yourself."

"_I will."_

"Garrus…."

"_I will be alright, I promise."_

"That's not it. Garrus-"

_"Garrus out."_

A disconnection tone blocked her last statement to him, "I love you…"


	12. Chapter 12

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 12

"Hey, Scars. What you up to?" James Vega, an Alliance marine and fellow crewmate of the Normandy called out to Garrus as he entered the doorway to the forward battery. Before giving the Turian a chance to respond, he added, "Let me guess….calibrating?"

Garrus was standing left of the doorway, staring dolefully at the monitor in front of him. Several red blips were flashing on the screen that seemed to be in orbit of some planet surrounded by larger blips that were moving closer towards the planet itself. The planet was Palaven…the larger icons portrayed the Reaper vessels and the smaller ones indicated that the Turian fleet…the best in the entire galaxy… was fading out one by one, ship by ship. Raising his head up looking straight at the screen, Garrus sighed heavily, "If I hear one more crack about calibrations…"

Raising his hands up in defense, Vega stepped back a little. "Easy easy. It was a joke. You Turians know what jokes are….right?"

"Have no idea…" Garrus muttered back sarcastically before finally turning around to address his visitor. "Something you need?"

"I'm pulling Cortez away from his work for a friendly game of poker. You want in?" Vega sidestepped around the Turian to look at the Normandy's guns. He whistled in awe. "What beauts."

"Not right now…I have some work to do." Garrus replied quickly as he glanced over at the monitor once more…almost begging the spirits to show a glimpse of the odds turning in the Turians' favor.

"Well…if you change your mind, we'll be near the crew lounge. I made some of my granny's famous pollo loco…but then that would be like cannibalism to you guys or something right? I mean…you are birds." Vega disconnected his attention away from the guns to walk back to the doorway.

"Pollo loco? Second…I'm pretty your last comment was a stereotype to a species on your planet."

"Chicken." Vega answered back.

"I don't even know what that is….though I heard everything in the Galaxy tastes like it."

"Ah…" Vega grumbled and waved Garrus off as he made his way back towards the galley.

Watching him leave, Garrus closed the door and returned back to the monitor. He stared in silence, subconsciously counting each disappearing small blip…and then wondering how many Turians died on that vessel and the next one. Soon, witnessing the inevitable demise of his planet made it unbearable for him to look upon and he turned off the monitor. The room was quiet with only the gentle hum of the machinery. Taking a side glance to the door, he began to walk back over to the console for the guns' diagnostic readings but then paused in midstride. "EDI?"

"Yes, Garrus. How may I assist you?" EDI, the ship's AI responded back timely.

"Are communications being received out of Palaven?"

"Limited…the Reapers have controlled most of the aligning comm buoys. However, there are some on the far side of the planet that may be able to receive transmissions if the signal is strong enough."

"Can you monitor traffic off those buoys?"

"With our distance away from the planet, it may be impossible; however, I will run a scan to see how to improve performance. Any messages I am able to receive, I'll forward them to your terminal."

"Thank you." Stepping away from the console, Garrus walked out of the room, keeping his head down. He really wanted to avoid eye contact with everyone…he just needed to go somewhere…stepping to his right when he reached the part of the ship to where it forked, he entered the Starboard Observation Lounge. The endless void of space filled the center window that took up nearly one third of the room's capacity.

Stepping closer, Garrus reached out and placed his hand on the window as if he was begging to be able to see Palaven again, at least get his family out. However, Shepard's route was nowhere near the planet and Garrus couldn't abandon him now. Stopping the Reapers overall was far more important and logically he knew that.

The door whished open and Liara stepped in, carrying a portable black device. Seeing Garrus turned around to notice her, she blushed in embarrassment and fumbled with the device in her hands. "Oh…I had no idea that you were in here, Garrus."

"It's ok, Liara." Garrus turned around to look at her completely and more so on what she was carrying. "A new toy to decode?" He asked playfully.

"Actually…it-it's something I'm working on. But it can wait." She nodded her head at him and then walked over to find a seat on the sofa, placing the device delicately beside her. "Are you doing alright?"

"Still not able to trust anyone, Shadow Broker?" Garrus teased as he pointed at the device with his finger, taking a seat on the end of the couch next to her.

"Still keeping everything bottled up inside?" Liara countered, crossing her arms.

"Touché."

"I'm actually glad that I found you…I was meaning to get with you on some information that I managed to extract from the Broker's files." Liara prompted her omni tool to display.

"Still going through them? I thought by now that you would know everything there was to be the Shadow Broker."

"Hey, a lot of his files were encrypted in various strings that I never seen before. Decoding them was…. fun though." She smiled as she tapped the tool.

"Fun? I think there are better ways in the galaxy to have fun, T'Soni." Garrus chuckled.

"The Shadow Broker had a lot of files on Archangel…however I have positively confirmed that none was leaked out before I started the purge. Unless you go on Omega and announce that you are Archangel then you should have nothing to worry about."

"Well that's….comforting. But, even if he did…I think the mercs and assassins would have to stand in line behind the Reapers. "

"What you did on Omega did produce a lot of articles and security footage…" Liara went on as she continued to scroll through the data on her omni tool. "There's one thing I couldn't dig up though. Did you really take out three Blue Suns mercenaries with only one bullet?"

"No, of course not." Garrus held in his smile. "The third guy had a heart attack….not fair to count him."

Laughing softly, Liara closed down her omni tool. "I missed staying with you on the Normandy, Garrus. Brings back memories…."

"Of old times?" Garrus finished the sentence. "Yeah…what's going on everywhere really makes me wish I was out there fighting Saren and the Geth all over again…as crazy as it sounds."

"No, I understand. It just feels like I met you and Shepard on Therum when I was in over my head studying the Prothean structures in that mine." The blue Asari scientist stretched back in her seat and stared off in the distance, gathering her thoughts. "Any word from your family?"

"No…the Reaper bastards have managed to block at least ninety percent communications. I have asked EDI to try to intercept any transmissions that manage to penetrate the blockade. Hopefully there are Turians still alive on Palaven and not mindless husks."

"I'm sure EDI will find some and I will ask Glyph to do the same."

"I appreciate it." Garrus shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat on the sofa. The worry over his family was really straining on him.

"What about messages from the Citadel?"

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked nonchalantly.

"Please…I'm the Shadow Broker. Give me some credit." Liara replied back a bit defensively in a lighthearted tone.

"Andromeda is helping out with the Turians at the holding bay. I hate admitting this…but I'm glad now she's in C-Sec…it will give better connections to make sure the necessary supplies are going to the refugees."

"I'm sure she's doing a fine job, Garrus. The Turians are lucky to have her there…she's….she's a good match for you. I know it's difficult with her being there when we are out here fighting the Reapers."

"It's better that she remain there." Garrus stood up. "I better get back to the routine diagnostic checks."

"Garrus…is there something bothering you? I mean besides your family being on Palaven?" Liara rubbed her fingers as she looked on.

"Just…dreams."

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

Garrus remained silent as his thoughts buried him with images of what he could recall from his last few. Andromeda was surrounded by husks attacking relentlessly while he was unable to do anything…unable to save her or she was a husk herself. "The kind that I shouldn't be having."

"Garrus, you have experienced so much already…on Palaven, Cerberus killing and kidnapping innocent biotic children at Grissom Academy, it's only natural to recall these in dreams."

"Not when you expect the worse." He interrupted and continued to make his way back to the forward battery area.

Jenna stood nervously near the elevator that led onto the Presidium commons that next morning to greet Andromeda who arrived in her C-Sec uniform. To the left up the steps were several kiosks for merchants, one in particularly owned by Barla Vonn, the financial broker, and well known agent for the Shadow Broker. "Expect the best." Andromeda gave her friend a comfortingly smile as she made her way up the stairs to the broker's new office. His original one was destroyed by Saren's attack on the Presidium years ago.

The bulbous volus lifted his head to look up at her from behind his counter as she approached. "Greetings, earth-clan officer. Here to inquire about your finances?"

"No…" Andromeda casually placed her arms down on the counter and looked around to see that none of the nearby patrons were paying much attention to their conversation. "But I _am _here to inquire about your deals with those who have missing loved ones."

"I apologize…but I have no recollection of deals being made…" The volus replied calmly through the wisps of his breathing apparatus.

"I think you do…one particular case of a Turian Dark Star bartender named Baden."

"I can search my financial records for you, earth clan, but it will take some time…I have thousands of cliental that are Turians. Perhaps come back in a few days and I will let you know if I come across something."

Reaching into her pocket, Andromeda took out her credit chit and stared at it sadly. Encrypted inside were the payments she received from C-Sec each day. With the war going on and the number of new Citadel citizens, the price of food and living was increasing. C-Sec then changed their paychecks from going out once a week to each day. This prompted C-Sec officers who had loved ones on other planets to remain there on the Citadel to keep order. She had more than enough on her chit to probably put down a down payment on a new transport car. "I think this chit will change your mind. This will pay off the loan that Jenna had on the inquiry to Baden and more than enough left over for yourself." She held the chit out for him, but then withdrew it closer. "Once I have the information she requested from you."

The volus made no hesitation in bringing up his monitor to scan his files. "Ah, yes, the information on his case just came back. You're in luck, earth-clan."

"I'm sure." Andromeda rolled her eyes some as she listened on.

"Apparently the Turian boarded a transport ship just hours before the Reapers hit Palaven. However, a Reaper destroyer class vessel took out the ship as it was leaving the system. No reported survivors."

Hanging her head sadly, Andromeda slowly looked over at her friend Jenna who was still waiting patiently for her at the elevator. "Baden…oh no…" Andromeda whispered softly, already feeling the pain building up inside her. It really hit close to home…because she could be in the same position the same day or the following week about Garrus. "Here you go." She slid the chit over to the volus and turned to leave the desk.

"Wait…wait!" The volus called out to her in between gaps of breath. He swiped the chit and handed it back to her. "I left some on there to help out, earth-clan. May I suggest if you own any stock in Exo-Geni, and Binary Helix to sell your shares now."

"How generous of you, " Andromeda grumbled mordantly and made her way down the steps to her friend.

"So? What did he say?" Jenna asked immediately when her was within range.

"Let's…let's head down to the Holding Bay first," Andromeda motioned with her head for her friend to follow her, still trying to find the words to break the grim news.

"He's dead isn't he?" Jenna touched her hand to stop her.

"Yes…."Andromeda looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry…."

"Oh, Baden…" Jenna's voice cracked as she cupped her face to cry.

"Hey, hey…" Andromeda pulled her closer into a tight embrace. "It will be okay."

"I think…I need to head back to my place for awhile…I need some time alone." Jenna pushed herself away from Andromeda to go back into the elevator.

"Are you sure? I can call Bailey." Andromeda pressed on as she joined her friend.

"No…I'll be fine. Bailey really needs you. The holding bay is becoming pure chaos." Jenna pressed the button for her floor.

"If you say so."

Once at her destination at the Holding Bay, Andromeda saw an increase populace of Batarians making their way around and more human colonists. It seemed like nowhere was safe against the Reaper Forces. Making her way down to the Turian camp, she noticed a new Turian in the vicinity. He was wearing a purple and black light armor with purple facial tattoos. Some of the Turian refugees were in conversation with him when she approached.

Seeing her, he stepped around them to talk to her. "Officer Kryik I presume?"

"I am." Andromeda replied in bewilderment.

"My name is Tactus and I'm new in charge of the Turian refugees. Your services are no longer required. " He stepped closer with his towering figure over her.

"I think there must be a mistake. I'm assigned by Commander Bailey in C-Sec to be the liaison for the Turians. They need me here. I owe it to them…and to my friend." Andromeda squared her shoulders to size him up.

Tactus looked over his shoulder to watch the refugees in the camp eavesdrop on their conversation. One of them sitting down, the one that Andromeda had quarrels with before, shook his head. "The Turians appreciate the help, Officer, but the Turians need to rely on someone of their own species…I'm sure you can come to terms with that statement."

Frustrated, Andromeda tried to move around him to get to her duties, but he stepped over to block her path. "I think you may have a communication problem, _Officer_ Kryik…so let me be clear. With Commander Bailey's _approval_, you are removed from your duty so I suggest you see him with your next assignment."

Glaring up at him, Andromeda gave one more look to the refugees and then turned on her heel to go towards the entrance of the docks again. Anger boiled in her veins. Why was she shunned by the Turians? Why would Bailey approve this when he knew how much it meant to her and Garrus that she be stationed there? Finally getting away from loud talking, she tapped the comm piece in her ear and spoke Bailey's name for the prompt to get a call transferred to him.

"_Yes, Kryik, what is it?" _Bailey said back. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he too seemed a bit aggravated by a matter.

"Commander, why was I removed from my assignment at the Turian camp?" She clenched her jaw, trying to prevent the urge to lash out at him.

_"I'm sorry…but I received word from the Councilor that the Turians preferred to have someone of their own kind assisting them. And the Councilor's word is over mine."_

"So you were just going to let me go down here and embarrass myself before you told me?" Andromeda was unable to pent up the frustration in her voice any longer.

"_Look, I was going to call you but I have fires of my own up here. I'll get you an assignment on the Presidium._"

"Would you shut up?" A male Batarian yelled out nearby drawing Andromeda's attention. She glanced over near a bench across from the Batarian camp to see a male colonist sitting beside a Batarian refugee. Both appeared to be in distress from an attack.

"I'm sorry?" The male asked out in alarm. He seemed to have a thick Earth French accent. The outburst almost made him sit up from his seat.

"I don't want to hear it!" The Batarian went on. "You humans think you had it rough? You know what happened on Khar' Shaan?"

"My apologies…My thoughts are with your…homeworld." The male apologized.

"Stop! Just stop!" The Batarian screamed. The heated conversation began to draw the attention of several bystanders and two Turian C-Sec officers lurking near the check-in desk. Seeing them looking over and talking to one another, Andromeda already anticipated what was going to happen next.

"_Andromeda? You still there?" _ Bailey's voice filled her ear piece once again.

"I think I found my next assignment, sir." She took a deep breath seeing the two officers approaching the bench.

"_What's that?"_

"Batarian Camp."

A soft chuckle came from the other end. "_Funny. I hope you are not serious."_

_ "_Gotta go, sir. I have a situation." She disconnected the line. Stepping out quickly to block their path, she raised her hand to stop them. "I am handling the situation."

"Oh? I didn't see-" One of the Turian officers spoke up.

"I got this one. You keep the order over there." She pointed to the check-in. The two officers exchanged glances and then shrugged before returning to their post.

Once seeing them gone, Andromeda walked over to the entrance to the Batarian Camp. The small enclosed space was barely wide enough to allow two people to walk in without colliding into one another. The prophet stopped his sermon to eye her but then nodded his head and continued on while some listened as they sat around on top of crates.

A deep cough and wheezing came from the back of the camp within the last unit. Walking softly up to it, Andromeda placed her fingers gently on the doorframe and peered inside. The same Batarian she met when she arrived on the Citadel was lying on the cot with his arms clutched across his chest. Sweat seemed to be coming down his face and a deep cough came again from him. Moving quickly over to him, she touched his forehead to feel the heat sensation of his skin. "You're burning up." She began desperately to glance around the unit to find any type of medical supplies that she could come up with.

A grunt came from the Batarian and he used his right arm to swing at her. "Go away! I don't need human help!"

"You are sick and you need medical attention." Andromeda bent down to examine the stacks of boxes that were lined up against the wall.

"Humans have no remorse for my kind…" The Batarian said through more coughs that seemed to become more frequent and violent.

Sifting through the boxes to realize that they were filled with half stock of dried food supplies, Andromeda stood up in defeat. "Damnit! You guys have no medigel packs at all?" She was dumbfounded by the condition the place was in. Supplies were more scarce than what she saw at the Turians. Compared to the Batarians, they were living on the Presidium. "I'm going to call Huerta and see about getting someone down here."

"The Citadel would rather watch us die slowly than give aid." The Batarian almost seemed to laugh.

"That's not true!" Andromeda argued. She touched his head again while trying to patch her comm into the Huerta emergency line. "I need Dr. Michel…this is urgent!" While waiting on hold, she turned her attention back to the Batarian. "How long have you been like this?"

"Days…keep getting worse." The Batarian sat up some as he coughed horrifically.

A person came on the line again and advised Andromeda that Dr. Michel was in surgery. "Fine…get her down here immediately once she's done. I have a very sick Batarian who needs medical attention!"

"They won't come." Another Batarian spoke up from behind as he watched what was transpiring. "We are left out here…the Presidium elite feel like Batarians walking around is unhealthy for their 'atmosphere.'"

"Well I don't think so." Andromeda pushed past them to walk over to a medigel dispenser she knew of near the camp nearby that housed injured Asari and Salarians. Pushing her way past the crowd of aliens, she took a supply out from the dispenser and then made her way back over. Moving to the sick Batarian, she held the medigel pack in her hand.

"Just let me die in peace!" The Batarian swung at her again.

"My brother, Sh'sk…you must not give up. We must remain diligent in our fight for survival. Our people will flourish once again. " The prophet walked up to the door .

"My family was killed on Camala! It's now a prison camp turning my people into those monsters! Why live here in this hell?" Sh'sk yelled but began to cough blocking him from saying anything else. As he moved around a bit on the cot from the coughing spell, it was only then that Andromeda noticed the dry blood stain on his clothes.

"Is that your blood?" She asked in alarm and she moved in closer. "Are you wounded? If it's infected that could be why you're sick badly."

"Let me die!" Sh'sk screamed. The prophet stepped back from the outburst and began to mutter a prayer while holding his hand towards the door.

Pushing Sh'sk down, Andromeda began to apply the medigel pack. "You're kind is not going to die out and your family can wait on you, Sh'sk."

"Why would a human female care about what happens to me or my kind?" The Batarian asked, his tone quieting as the medigel temporarily relieved him of pain and coughing.

"Because…" Andromeda looked at him directly. "I lost my family when I was young to Krogan mercs…I'm still alive throughout all this and so will you."

Still looking at her, Sh'sk now remained still as he pondered what she said. "Thank you..." He shifted on his side to give her better access to his wound for her to apply the rest of the medigel until help from Huerta arrived. Smiling gently and nodding her head, she glanced back at the prophet who nodded his head at her in acceptance.

Minutes later, seeing that Sh'sk had fallen asleep to rest up, Andromeda stepped out of the unit and in the first time since being on the Citadel lately, she felt proud of what she accomplished. Being there with the Batarians made her really notice how isolated they were from the other alien species. A few of them ventured out from the camp but majority kept to themselves. She made a mental note that once Sh'sk pulled through the illness that she wanted to learn more about their culture. Before leaving the camp, the prophet grabbed her arm gently to stop her. He tilted his head to show respect as he spoke, "Thank you, human. Your kindness will inspire my people that they must strive to live on through the darkness. Soon light will come again. My brothers and sisters would be honored of knowing what you did today to one of our own."

Giving a warm smile, Andromeda bowed her head slightly in a courteous gesture. "I couldn't let him lay there and die. I hope to get more supplies for you soon."

"Thank you, human. The Council Races have barred the necessary shipments to come to us."

"I will talk to Commander Bailey." Andromeda walked around the corner to head to the elevator. The entire time, her thoughts were on Sh'sk and what he said to her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the elevator already had a passenger on it when she stepped inside. Her mistake made her collide with the person.

"Hey watch the fu-…uh…watch where you going ok?" A familiar harsh feminine voice spoke out in alarm.


	13. Chapter 13

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 13

A slim, provocatively dressed, familiar woman stood in front of Andromeda with a wicked smirk across her lips. Although she grew her hair out, which only appeared to be the top base of the skull that reached the length of a mid grown pony tail, Jack was someone that Andromeda could never forget. She stumbled across into the path of the ex-convict about a year ago on the Normandy and she was one person that Andromeda hoped she would never have to run into again. Stepping out just far enough to allow the elevator doors to close behind her, Jack crossed her arms, the smirk never leaving her face. "I can't believe I'm running into you here. What is this? A reunion?"

"Jack…you look…uh different," Andromeda fumbled a response as Jack's demeanor was somewhat intimidating.

"Relax…I'm not going to bite," The smirk got bigger. "But then again…maybe you're use to it with Garrus."

The blood rushed to Andromeda's cheeks as she turned red. "I-I'm not sure what you mean by that…" She lied as she subconsciously glanced back towards her shoulder to remember the almost healed abrasions that were on her back.

"Ya, sure you don't," Jack walked around her to head into the Holding Bay allowing Andromeda to relax more, but to only stop and turn back around. "Also heard you're a biotic. Never knew you had it in you…" She smiled, "I like it."

"Jack…I think you have no idea-"Andromeda tried to cover up her new found skill.

"I hear things…Garrus told me about your little display on Palaven…took out some of those husks. I bet that really felt good. Then again, my first year students could have done that easily."

"That was only once…I'm not really going to use it. I'm not good at it anyways," Andromeda admitted.

Jack approached closer, her voice lowered, "You enjoyed the feeling…the energy soaring through your body…knowing that you weren't so powerless after all. If you were trained or had some kick ass amps, I bet you could do so real damage…." She turned to walk away. "Then Garrus wouldn't have to save your ass all the time."

Andromeda looked at the elevator then at Jack walking down the hallway. Biting her lip, she contemplated what she said. "I have no need for amps!" She hollered out to the woman.

"You couldn't handle it anyway!" Jack rebuttled.

Stepping forward to follow her, Andromeda stopped herself. As much she hated to admit it, Jack was right. Being a biotic certainly could change what happens from then on….Garrus wouldn't have to worry so much and focus on his mission and she would be able to not only protect herself but protect anyone that she cared about. Because she wasn't strong enough, she was unable to save Tyran on Palaven. A mistake she vowed she wouldn't make again. However, gathering the supplies for the Batarians was her priority but she did make a mental note to find Jack afterwards to inquire about how she could locate some amps on the Citadel. Hopefully some vendor on the Presidium would have them still.

When Andromeda arrived at the C-Sec office on the Embassies level, Commander Bailey appeared to be on a vid-call with a blonde woman who was roughly in her late forties. "Look I heard the news about Grissom Academy and I'm sorry for the loss for many of your students, but we simply do not have the room or the man power to open up an academy here on the Citadel."

"Commander, a lot of the teachers who left were called and agreed to come to the Citadel to help the students. I'm simply asking for a spot on one of the wards for the academy. It doesn't have to be luxurious."

"Ms. Sanders…"Bailey sighed hard. "Maybe you're not understanding me, but we do not have the room. The wards are being filled up with refugees who are out pouring from the Holding Bay. I am having difficulty keeping the peace with the few officers I have… I don't think it's safe to allow a bunch of biotics to be training." He glanced up momentarily to notice Andromeda standing there in the doorway. He gave her a "why me look" and motioned her to step inside.

"I have to disagree with you. Biotics are what you need to help keep the Citadel safe." Ms. Sanders fought back passionately. There was a since of urgency in her voice as if to indicate that not only was she concerned for the ongoing education of her students, but the housing for them. Andromeda recalled Jack mentioning her students and she began to wonder if Jack was a teacher on Grissom Academy. What kind of students did she have to match her personality?

"Look, I hate to cut this short, but I have a visitor…I will keep your request here on my desk and if something comes available I will reconsider it."

"Thank you…and I will continue to look for other channels," The line disconnected with a cold tone.

Bailey shook his head and rubbed his face. The bags under his eyes gave away that he probably wasn't sleeping much since the Reaper attack. Giving him a moment to compose himself, Andromeda stepped closer to his desk. "It's getting that bad, huh?"

"Ya…and things are only going to get worse. The Council has locked themselves up in their chambers and declined hearing any cases so now people are redirecting their concerns to me. I miss being back policing the Wards. Being close to a politician is a bunch of b.s."

"Sir…I know the restrictions on supplies, but I wanted to discuss something with you."

"That's another thing I really don't want to hear about. Word coming in from the docks is that those who receive a surplus are selling them to those who are barely making it out there at high prices. It's becoming a regular black market and before my men have a chance to crack down, the purchase is made and another one is in progress at a different location. I don't know how much more we can keep up. To make things worse, everyone is eye-balling each other…I'm waiting for a riot to break out. We'll kill each other off before the Reapers even get here…maybe that's what they are wanting after all."

"Let's not hope so, sir. I came here to talk to you about the Batarian refugee camp. They barely have enough to survive on while others have at least enough to last them another week or two. I need to see about requisition more for the Batarians."

"You really were serious in helping them?" Bailey sat back in his chair. "Shit…I don't know see why….but I guess someone has to take care of them. They are one race here that I know others don't want around." He sighed, "You know what's it like coming from the Presidium…the powers to be feel that the rations should be proportioned to each refugee race…if we keep boosting the supplies, we will run out faster….that could be…devastating."

Furious, Andromeda crossed her arms. "So you would sit here and allow some refugees to die off because of what some formula is telling you to do?"

Banging his fist down hard, Bailey stood up. "It's not my choice! I already received the word that we have to block any more refugees from docking until we can get more control over the situation."

"No offense, sir, but I see more Asari and Salarians coming onboard….maybe it's because they are council races. But it doesn't matter because the Batarians are almost completely wiped out from existence and the Turians are heading in the same direction! What about Earth?"

"I know about Earth!" Bailey shouted angrily. Pain struck his face hard and he slumped down back into his chair. "I have kids down there…ex-wife…" His voice shook as he spoke. "No word."

"Sir…I'm sorry…." Andromeda walked away from the desk, frustrated, with her arms by her side, her fists clenched. An eerie silence filled the room as the two searched their own emotions for any words.

"Look, I know its hard working down there…but up here I have to make the tough decisions…hopefully none that I have to witness. I apologize for the Turians removing your aid from their camp, but let me find you a better position on the Presidium. Maybe the waterfront?"

"To watch the fish?" Andromeda turned back around and shook her head. "I want to be down there…all I'm asking is for any help you can provide to a dying race. They lost their families...I don't think they want to lose anyone else."

Tapping his monitor screen back on, Bailey, scrolled over to a particular listing. "Ok…look I'll give you authorization to pick up a full stock of supplies that should be more than enough for at least seventy-two hours, but that's all I can do without causing any waves. "

"Thank you," Andromeda smiled softly.

Surprisingly when she reached the Batarian refugee camp, Dr. Michel was standing in the middle examining several Batarians around her. Sh'sk was standing up near her right, slumped back against one of the crates. He immediately saw Andromeda when she entered, but made no facial gesture that he was going to speak to her. "Dr. Michel," Andromeda called out to her.

"Awe, good to see you again," Dr. Michel closed her omni tool. "I was able to do a scan on all those that I could…this one," She motioned to Sh'sk, "has an infection and I have requested a prompt dosage of antibiotics. We have a limited supply that is adaptive to Batarian physiology but I will make sure that he gets one. He should have a full recovery."

"I was able to requisition a full stock of supplies that should last for three days. They will be delivered within the hour." Andromeda added to the waiting Batarians. Several of them sitting out of their units exchanged looks and then looked at the priest.

"We are very honored of your gift, human," The priest spoke up, his voice genuine. "My people have little hope, but they are not giving up."

Bowing her head slightly, she replied, "I am glad I was able to get what I could. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you," Sh'sk finally spoke up, his response was quick and it seemed almost forced. Andromeda looked over at him to see him looking upon her in a way she didn't notice before. All four of his eyes locked onto hers and she thought she almost could see a smile on his lips. He straightened up from his position and walked into the unit in the back. The silent exchange made her stand there watching him. She noticed that he stopped slightly in the doorway before continuing on as if he meant to turn around to address her again.

"How is he?" Dr. Michel's question made her break her stare.

"Who?"

"Garrus? Has there been…any word?" Her voice seemed hopeful.

The name made a huge guilt fall down on Andromeda like a heavy weight. She suddenly realized that she made no effort since being discarded from the Turian refugee camp to only be welcomed by the Batarians to contact Garrus. She knew that he was out with Shepard trying to fight the Reapers and bring peace once again to the galaxy, but why had he not try to contact her? Why didn't she? "Andromeda?" Dr. Michel lightly touched her shoulder to bring her out of her stupor.

"Oh…uh…no sorry. No word," Andromeda quickly answered as she looked out at camp to the nearby group of humans and Turians talking among each other. Was she and Garrus becoming more distant? Through all of this, what was to become of them?


	14. Chapter 14

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 14

Carefully setting his M-29 Incisor down onto the counter, Garrus Vakarian stared at the Normandy's guns in front of him. His mind was a blur after their latest mission….one that hit too close to home. He, Shepard and Liara T'Soni accompanied the Primarch's son with the Ninth Platoon to Tuchanka. Their mission: To disarm the Turian bomb that was planted in the Keplar Valley, a heavy populated Krogan area, at the end of the Krogan Rebellions. It was a fail safe to the Salarian created genophage to insure that the galaxy would be safe from a Krogan invasion. The genophage was something that the Krogan would never let the Salarians or Turians down about and they had good reason.

During the Rachni Wars, the Salarians uplifted the Krogan to use them to fight against the Rachni, but once that war was complete, the Krogan began demanding more involvement in the galaxy and with the Council Races. The other races feared them not only due to the Krogan large size but at the rate at which they could breed. The breeding factor is what led to the development to the genophage. However, the Turian military secretly planted the doomsday device on Tuchanka, the Krogan homeworld, just in case the genophage dispersement didn't go according to plan.

Now, Cerberus learned of the bomb's location and they were sending troopers in to make sure that the bomb did what it was designed to do: to take out as many Krogan as possible on Tuchanka. Not only would the detonation deplete the Krogan troops, but it would shake up tensions once again between the Krogan and the Turians and stop whatever hope of an Alliance that Commander Shepard was trying to broker between the new Primarch, Victus and the clan chief of clan Urdnot, Wrex.

When Garrus, Shepard and Liara were dropped off at the LZ by the shuttle's pilot, Cortez, there was already an intense firefight among Cerberus forces. Cerberus was bunkered in with shield generators and turrets. They planned to extensively delay any hope of stopping the detonation. Cerberus had very specific orders from the Illusive Man himself. The fight to the bomb was nerve wracking as gunfire exploded all around the squad as they pressed forward. And just when Garrus and the others manage to meet up with the Primarch's son, Cerberus launched even more troops and an Atlas, the enormous mech piloted by one trooper. The bipedal bulky machine was armed with guns and a missile launcher that could do some serious damage to anyone. Cerberus' target was squarely on the Primarch's son, their only threat…the one whose task was to disarm the bomb.

Garrus had station himself ten feet down from the Victus' location while Shepard and Liara moved down to the lower level to engage their enemy at short range while he whipped out his sniper rifle to do what he did best: Taking headshots. He moved the gun's lateral position from side to side, waiting for his target to come into the scope before quickly pulling the trigger.

Finally letting his fingers slide away from the gun on the counter, Garrus let out a soft sigh. Despite their effort, and their victory, the Primarch's son was killed. He sacrificed his own life to prevent the bomb from going off when he wasn't able to do it remotely. His death hit close to home…all the men he saw falling to the Reapers on Menae, and Palaven. He couldn't even manage what was going through the Primarch's mind when high command contacted him about the news. It could be within the same hour or day that Garrus could receive word from Palaven that his dad or sister didn't make it off their homeworld…or both.

"_Vakarian, you around?"_ A familiar Krogan voice crackled through the room's comm breaking the Turian from his thoughts.

"I'm here, Wrex." Garrus moved forward to the gun's console.

"_I'll assume you didn't know about this_." Wrex continued in his usual gruff voice. "_My good friend wouldn't hide the fact that his people planted a doomsday device on my planet, right?_" His accusation was short and to the point. There was definitely hostility coming through on the other side. Wrex wasn't joking around.

"Wrex, I was just as much in the dark as you," Garrus typed away at the controls. "Honest," he added.

A chuckle came through. "_That's what I wanted to hear. Just making you sweat, Garrus. Wasn't sure you could…you're always so calm_."

"I'd be happy to give Krogan some lessons on relaxing." Garrus countered.

"_And we'd be happy to throw you to a Thresher Maw."_ Wrex laughed again at his own banter. Though Garrus hoped that Wrex wouldn't enjoy his old squadmate being swallowed hole by a gigantic worm.

Then there was silence….Garrus assumed that the Krogan was satisfied by the exchange of words and was busy doing whatever he was doing up in the War Room so he started to return to the daily diagnostics. "_So you have relaxed since Feros?"_ Wrex's voice piped back up.

The question completely through Garrus off. He wasn't quite sure where the old merc was coming from. "What about Feros?"

"_Come on, Vakarian, you didn't seem so 'relaxed' after we came back from that place. Thought I would have to take you on….that would have been something. Though, I'm pretty sure I would have won. After your little comments on Noveria, I almost wanted to_."

"Wrex, I-" Garrus began as he tried to recall past memories to figure what the heck the Krogan was raving about, but then it dawned on him. Wrex was talking about when Shepard learned that he was withholding information about Andromeda…information that may have led to one of the reasons why Saren attacked the Exo-Geni colony in the first place. "You miss being down in the cargo hold, Wrex, that much?" Garrus teased, trying to change the subject.

"_Whatever happened between you and her?_" The Krogan's question was blunt.

Garrus hesitated on the response and his eyes fixed on the diagnostics below him. There was so much that Wrex didn't know about and he pondered just how much he should actually relay to his comrade. It was a small ship they were on after all.

The silence on his part gave away his answer. Another chuckle came through the comm., "_I knew it_."

"So….you and Eve?" Garrus spoke up. Trying to hit up Wrex with the same comfort level.

"_I'm not whimpering pyjak like you are, Garrus. Once Mordin cures the genophage then her and I are going to breed….we need to make up for lost time._"

"Breed? That's all?"

"_What else is there, Garrus?"_

"Well…I'm just saying that you seemed very concerned about her well being on Surkesh."

"_Those Salarians killed the others with their experiments…she's the only hope we have right now to my kind. I trusted Shepard though_."

"Not what I meant." Garrus smirked triumphantly. He could tell by Wrex's answers and the tone of his voice that there were some feelings that he was hiding away deep inside, which was common among most Krogan.

"_I'm glad to have you back, Garrus. If I ever feel like beating a Turian up, I have one close by. Wrex out_." The comm unit gave a satisfying click indicating that the call was dropped and the forward battery chamber was once again filled only with the sound of the hum coming from the machinery.

Still staring at the diagnostic results, Garrus scanned briefly over the input for the triangulations, but his focused was somewhere else. Wrex hit a rough spot for him and the recall of past memories aboard the Normandy made him feel like he just returned from the mission on Feros instead of Tuchanka. Things were much different back then. They only had to keep up with Saren and learn more about the incoming Reaper invasion; the Reaper invasion he was experiencing now. If only he knew then what he knew now. Things could have been a lot different for all of them…worlds would have had better defenses…and so many lives wouldn't have been lost. "EDI," he called out to the ship's AI.

"_Yes, Garrus? Do you need assistance?_" The feminine voice chimed in promptly.

"Status on transmissions from Palaven?" He inquired.

"_Fifty transmissions were captured from the buoys…Forty-nine from Turian military and one from a shuttle pilot. I'm sorry, but I found no information linking to the status of your family_."

"I appreciate it," His voice shook with the thought of his father and sister on Palaven slain by Reaper forces or worse, becoming part of the nightmarish faction known as the Mauraders.

"_However, I have located a comm buoy within our proximity. I will be able to transmit a message for you to the Citadel if you request it_." EDI added on.

"Ok, see about-"He was just about to instruct EDI on the body of the message when the doors to the room whished open interrupting him.

"Garrus, you doing ok?" Shepard asked as he walked in. Garrus turned his body around to address his Commander and friend. The message to the Citadel would have to wait.

Frequent attendees of Purgatory became silent as they stood outside the club when they saw the new arrival. A few side stepped to get more distance while a few began to whisper their thoughts on the matter. Sh'sk grunted as he glanced over. He figured he would cause a scene….Batarians normally had no business on the Citadel and the few that managed to seek shelter in the Holding Bay stayed put. He, on the other hand, had business with a certain Asari inside and measly confrontations with the club's patrons were not enough to stop him.

His quest began a few hours ago when a Salarian in light body armor approached him on the docking bay. The Salarian appeared to be a bit intimated when he entered the camp and truly stood out. "You, Sh'sk?" He inquired as he approached.

"Maybe I am," Sh'sk lifted his head up from a data pad he was reading. "You asking?"

"She has requested your presence in the Purgatory club in the Upper Wards."

"She?" Sh'sk chortled. "I'm not here to be social with your kind."

"Aria T' Loak." The Salarian narrowed his eyes, a bit agitated that he actually would have to have a conversation with the Batarian. "Now if you would come with me. She's expecting you."

The name struck a chord with Sh'sk. One that he thought he had discarded years ago when he left Omega to his home on Camala. Placing the data pad down on the table, he slipped down off the cargo box that he was sitting on. "Tell her I'm coming, but I don't need an escort." He motioned the Salarian on. The messenger gave him one more look of annoyance and stomped away quickly. Probably eager to go back up from the holding bay.

Watching him leave, Sh'sk began to make his away out of the encampment as well. Glancing over to a few of his kind sitting in one of the units, he called out, "I'm going up. I'll be back."

As he was passing by through the holding bay weapon detection scans, he was afraid he would be questioned by C-Sec on his destination and reason for leaving the holding bay, but to his utter surprise, no one said a word to him. The few Turians that were stationed at the C-Sec outpost mingled in idle chatter and did not once give him a glance at all. Confused, Sh'sk continued onto the elevators. He was baffled as to why Aria, herself, was on the Citadel. For all he knew, she was on Omega and he rarely seen her depart the asteroid station when he lived there. Did her presence on the Citadel now give her some control into Citadel Security as well?

Surprisingly as well, he managed to just walk on through without being scanned at Weapons-check to get into the club. Apparently, Aria, wanted this meeting to go quick without the hassle.

The club's deep bass pulse shook his inner body but the smells and sights of the club was nearly not as sickening as it was on Omega. He could barely pick up the scent of anybody's pheromones or sweat. The club was filled with humans, a few Turians and few Asari dancers. Definitely not like Omega. Again, the club goers immediately noticed him and glanced at one another, but he continued on up the steps trying to figure out exactly where he would find Aria. He knew wherever she was, she already was aware of his presence and the look of being lost brought some joy to her.

He paused at the top of the first set of stairs. To his left, there was a small bar, tables mostly occupied by humans and a large group of Alliance classed soldiers; in front of him was another set of stairs that led to what appeared to be the main dance floor and to his right…sitting on a long red couch was Aria herself. Seeing that she was not accompanied by any of her body guards, he casually walked over to her location. The purple Asari smiled as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Not like Omega is it, Sh'sk?"

"Not like most places I prefer to be at," Sh'sk grunted. He also took note that a darker skin Batarian was sitting to the left of her on another couch. He nodded his head to the left at him, the usual gesture of admiration and respect in his culture. "Is there something you need?" He placed his focus back on Aria. "I'm sure you didn't summon me for idle chatter."

"Heard you were on the station, thought we could have a talk…you know to catch up." She grinned at him.

"I left Omega six years ago, Aria. I have no reason to bring it up now." Sh'sk snarled as he turned to leave. "Go talk to my brother if you want to talk about Omega." He had good reasons to leave the station, just not ones that he was too fond of to bring back up into the public.

"Anto is dead, Sh'sk." Aria answered emotionlessly. She paused just enough to give him time to process it. "Those things that Cerberus brought through the Omega 4 Relay attacked Omega…Anto…" Her voice softened, "was not so lucky to escape."

Sh'sk whirled around to confront her. The news stabbed him in the chest like a serrated blade. Anto, was his younger brother and he refused to leave Omega when Sh'sk returned to Camala. Anto was always ambitious and power hungry and remaining close to the pirate queen's side quenched his thirst. Sh'sk, on the other hand, fell into the wrong crowd and did a lot he was not proud of and vowed to never speak of such things again. For his own safety and sanity, he fled Omega to seek refuge on Camala with promised work in security transport. "Was that really how he died?"

Aria tilted her head some to look at him, as if she was trying to piece together what the implication of his question was. "You mean this?" She took out a data pad and pressed the button start the built in player.

After a few seconds, a recording began to come out from the pad's speakers. "_Great news, brother, I have a contact here on Omega that has information that could tip the balance of Omega in my favor. The Salarian bastard is pretty clever. I'm sending a package to you for pickup on Ilium next time you're able to stop there_." Anto's voice played.

"_Can you trust that Salarian?" _Sh'sk recognized his own voice asking in response.

_ "Ish is very discreet."_

_ "Is this line secure?"_

_ "Of course it is!" _ Anto snapped back "_Shit…gotta go."_

"If you are accusing that I was in a plot to overthrow you, Aria-" Sh'sk began.

"Please…that's a footnote now." Aria stood up from the couch. "I knew I could never trust Anto, but he was…useful in his own ways. Too bad what happened to him."

"What exactly is the purpose of this meeting anyway?" Sh'sk growled out, becoming quite irritated on where the conversation was going.

"Omega was stolen from me by Cerberus and I plan on getting it back. The Blue Suns and the Eclipse have pledged loyalty to me, but I need the Blood Pack."

"The Blood Pack are Krogan and Vorcha," Sh'sk corrected. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"I need you to help Shepard talk to the new proclaimed Vorcha leader. I have made…a deal with him."

"And no one else can do this?" Sh'sk crossed his arms. "I am the only one?" He looked over to the other Batarian. "What about him? He seems to be your new lackey."

"Fine," Aria cut him off. "Narl, go on." The Batarian got up and walked away, giving Sh'sk a look as he passed by. "Too bad, Sh'sk. You disappoint me."

"Just because I was with the Suns at one point on Omega…." Sh'sk admitted.

"You were fucking leading them for years, Sh'sk." She walked over to place herself directly in front of him. Normally most races that only had one pair of eyes would be uncomfortable in addressing Batarians head on because they never knew which of the two pair of eyes to look at. Aria, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem. "Then you up and quit? What kind of insult is that?" She snapped sternly.

"Killing when there's no profit is not what I want…" He hissed through his clenched razor sharp teeth.

"It is profit when it's about business." She touched his face lightly with her hand, but he grabbed it away. If it had been anyone else, their ass would have been slammed down hard with a biotic singularity for his action, but Aria restrained herself. "I see…and you found better business on Camala." Sh'sk remained silent. Aria spun around to sit back down, but stopped. "You almost came back a few years back. Why was that again?"

Sh'sk's face darkened. "No reason." He knew exactly where she was going with this.

"I believe there was, "Aria's voice dripped with sadistic pleasure as she took her seat again. "What was it….oh yes. You had all four of your disgusting eyes on my daughter, Liselle."

"If I recalled, she was with that human….what was his name…the red-sand junkie."

"Grayson." The name pained her.

"Send your daughter my regards. I have other matters to attend to." He nodded his head again to the left before moving to his right to leave.

"She's dead." Aria answered quickly.

Her answer stopped him. What a day this was! First he found out that his brother was dead and then the Asari he met one time on one of his runs was also dead. It was bad enough with him dealing with the destruction with most of his family and friends on Camala. "How did she die?" He kept his back to her as he gazed out at the club. His thoughts returned to him one night when he had to make a delivery on Omega. He promised himself not to go into Afterlife, but he did anyways. That's when he saw her: A young beautiful blue Asari dancing in the center of the dance floor. She angelically moved around the other dancers as her hips moved seductively up and down stirring primal instincts within him. He remembered sitting at a table directly across from her, drinking shots of Batarian ale as he watched her hungrily. No one he had been with before made him feel that way. Then it happened…she saw him. Instead of becoming insulted that she was being gawked at, she slid over to his table and engaged in conversation. Throughout, her fingers trailed up and down his arm as she drank with him. Then _he_ showed up….a human with pink hues in his eyes, clearly a duster. Liselle cooed to him and moved away. The sight of the two embracing on the dance floor created a pit in Sh'sk's stomach.

"One man: Kai Leng." Aria's answer removed the past image from his mind.

Down below at the entrance of the club, stepped in Andromeda wearing her casual outfit that she had worn a few nights ago with Jenna. Unusually she didn't appear to be at the club just to relax, her eyes were quickly darting around as if she was looking for someone. His gaze stayed on her as he watched her move through the crowd, talking among the patrons. One of them motioned up in his direction.

Aria, glancing down from her lookout position, made note of the observation. "How interesting." She chuckled lightly in amusement.

"What's that?" He asked back.

"You found interest in a human…even though your father was killed by human soldiers on Elysium. Wasn't he?"

"I think we have talked enough," Sh'sk spat as he made his way up to the upper level where the dance floor and bar were. He hoped that in the more populated area that Andromeda wouldn't be able to find him. He needed to purge the painful memories out of his head.


	15. Chapter 15

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 15

A hunch led Andromeda that evening on her shift at the entrance of Purgatory. Hearing the patrons complain to one another about their "guest" inside made her realize that her intuition was right. Sh'sk somehow managed to leave the Holding Bay and now was inside one of the Wards' prestigious clubs. The enigma was why and how did he get past through all the security? When she started her shift, she quickly became alarmed to find that Sh'sk was nowhere to be found. One of the other Batarians advised that he had to go somewhere and would be right back, but kept his location discreet even among them.

The C-Sec officers stationed at the post just outside the elevator didn't seem to care that a Batarian was walking around the Citadel, something unheard of ever since they closed their embassies.

Making her way inside the neon lit club, she paused at the doorway to spark up a conversation with a male closest to her. He was accompanied by a woman who appeared not to wait to get up on the dance floor to move her body to the fast tempo rhythm of the music blasting. "Excuse me," Andromeda raised her voice so she could be heard over the music. "Have you seen a Batarian in here?"

"Yeah, everyone has seen him." The man replied just as loud as she did. "He's up there on the private lounge platform." He pointed up to where Aria T'Loak usually kept her post.

Just as she raised her head up, her eyes connected immediately with Sh'sk's who was looking down with a guilty expression on his face. Andromeda turned her body and began to squeeze through the crowd of patrons that grouped up along the base of the steps in many conversations. Trying to maneuver, she lost sight of Sh'sk, but pretty much knew where he was. However, just as she reached the top of the steps, she realized that Sh'sk was gone! Somehow he managed to vanish quick enough to get out of sight. Bewildered she glanced over at Aria T' Loak who smirked to herself.

Putting two and two together, Andromeda's stomach knotted up tightly when dread filled her. Her mind flashed to when she was tricked by Harkin on the Citadel and became a slave to two Batarian Blue Suns mercs. Maybe Aria was trying to find a way to get her back? Was this another trick? No...Aria wouldn't worry about something so petty here on the Citadel would she? Deciding to continue with her pursuit, she walked up the steps to the top bar and dance floor. There on the very end with plenty of room to himself stood Sh'sk. The Batarian had his hand on a half empty glass filled with bright green liquid and his fingers rubbed the top in deep thought.

A lot of the local patrons had move themselves away as much as they could, a few snubbed their noses in disgust and began to make their way down to the second floor where another bar was located. Ignoring them, Andromeda walked over. Her first instinct was to immediately confront him about what transpired between him and Aria, but she decided to be casual at first so he wouldn't block her out. "Never thought I would see a Batarian around here." She took a place next to him and beckoned the Salarian bartender behind the counter to take her drink order, "Ilium Sunset."

Sh'sk kept his eyes focused on his glass as his fingers continue to glide over the rim. "Does it matter?"

"Not anymore I don't think. When this war is over, a lot of things will change." Andromeda replied, taking a sip from the newly poured drink.

The Batarian looked over briefly to the group of club-goers who watched on. "Like the extinction of my species. The galaxy would like to think that they would be better off without my kind."

Not wanting sympathy to cloud her judgment, Andromeda looked down at her own glass, building up a barrier for what would happen next. "You had a meeting with Aria?"

She caught onto the hesitation by Sh'sk before he replied, "Yeah."

"That's how you managed to get away from the Holding Bay…." She reflected out loud. "What did you talk about?"

"It doesn't concern you, human." Sh'sk snapped defensively then picked up his glass, but Andromeda quickly slammed his hand down.

"It means something to me!" She growled under her breath to keep their conversation down to between the two of them. If her paranoia was correct, she was going to have the upper hand this time.

"Why's that?"

"You answer my question first."

"I had a falling out with her a few years back." Sh'sk admitted. "What about you?"

Seeing that the crowd dispersed and no one really was paying attention to them, Andromeda sighed, "At one point in my life…I belonged to her." Looking back at her glass, she swiped her cred chit across the counter's scanner and fumbled an apology to him. She was wrong…he wasn't there to plot against her like Harkin did.

"Wait a minute," Within a second, Sh'sk managed to place himself between her and the way out of the club. His left arm raised with his hand against the wall beside her head blocking her from moving.

She was completely pinned in between him, his arm and the counter. A devilish smirk spread across his lips as he looked down at her. "You were a slave by traders on Omega weren't you?"

"Yes…but how-"

"You _assumed _since I'm also a Batarian and knew Aria that I was plotting against you."

"Look, I'm sorry…I'm such a fool." Andromeda divulged, hanging her head down shamefully. "I shouldn't have assumed that."

Moving away to return to his glass, he grunted, "Go on." Tension was clearly seen all over of him and he was clutching the drink tighter.

"Sh'sk…I really do apologize for that…it's a bad stereotype."

The Batarian remained quiet for several moments leaving Andromeda standing there in an awkward position. She really didn't want to leave the club knowing that she jeopardized any further aid that she could bring to the Batarians on the Citadel. She could tell by his jaw being clenched and his fingers remaining still on his glass that this was no charade. What she said and thought really struck a chord within him. Finally he said softly, "I am not proud of what I accomplished on Omega and for Aria….I severed all ties to that place and returned to my family on Camala."

"Where is your family now? Why are you not with them?" She pressed on.

"My mother was killed when the Reapers attacked…my father was taken away to an indoctrination facility that the traitors created to speed up the process of turning everyone into those…things." Sh'sk closed his eyes tightly as if he was trying to suppress any vivid images that were coming to his mind.

"Traitors?" Andromeda seemed taken back. "You mean some people actually wanted to help the Reapers?"

"Rumors were that the military was studying an ancient artifact….a ship of some kind that was derelict in space. When the Reapers attacked, there was no military defense, all communication was in disarray. "

"What about you? How did you manage to get away from Camala?"

"I was near the docks when it happened. I tried to get to my family….only to see them fall to the Reaper forces…I manage to get on one of the transit ships and leave before the barricade was in place." Sh'sk hit the counter hard with his fist, knocking his glass onto the ground. "I should have stayed there!"

Reaching out and taking his hand gently with hers, she moved closer to make him look at her as she spoke, "No…you are alive…and so are others. When this war is over, the Batarians will live on…your people…I'll make sure of it."

Taking back by her sincerity, Sh'sk blinked his eyes and lightly squeezed her hand back. "Thank you, human….a lot of your kind does not express the same sympathy."

"They will learn. We will all learn from one another." Andromeda smiled.

Complete chaos engulfed the holding bay outside the Batarian refugee camp when both Andromeda and Sh'sk returned. Several Turian C-Sec officers were standing outside the encampment blocking the entrance while the Batarians stood outside yelling in protest. A circle mixture of humans, Turians, Salarians and Asari formed around the spectacle while a few officers were inside the blockade, searching around.

Running ahead, Andromeda came up to one of the officers, moving past his arm. "What is the meaning of this?"

"More medigel dispensers are being poisoned and we have several reports that it may be caused by the Batarians."

"They want us dead!" One of the humans shouted out from the crowd in anger.

"That's insane!" Andromeda grabbed one of the officer's arms to stop him looking around. "What evidence do they have?"

"I saw one of them do it!" Another human called out from the crowd.

"Leave my people alone already! Have we deserved enough?" Sh'sk growled angrily through his teeth as he placed himself face to face with one of the officers.

"Now calm down." The officer warned.

"I'm in charge of this camp area and I want everyone to leave the premises immediately." Andromeda ordered.

"I have seen her with them too much! She's one of them! She could have done it for them!" The first human accused. This allegation really ignited the mob as they began to yell their own protests.

Unexpectedly, the crowd charged towards the encampment and one of the males grabbed Andromeda roughly by her hair. "She's a traitor to our kind!"

"Leave her alone!" Sh'sk grabbed the male and pushed him onto the ground. This only made matters worse for when he moved over to check on her, three of the humans came at Sh'sk at full speed while the rest of the mob began to move on the other Batarians.

Andromeda watched helplessly as the three pinned Sh'sk down, repeatedly striking blows against his body. "Stop it!" She yelled as she grabbed at one of the attackers but was pushed back. Closing her eyes, she clenched her fists and tried to channel the dark energy for a biotic attack, but she was having difficulty just like when she tried to save Tyran. It was all happening again!

"Enough of this!" Bailey yelled out as he and more C-Sec officers rushed in to break up the fight. Somehow he was alert to the situation without her noticing anyone calling for backup.

One of the humans rubbed his bloody nose with his knuckle. "That was for Earth!"

"At least you have your precious Earth…" Sh'sk spat blood out as he coughed from where he was down on the ground.

Seeing the crowd disperse, Bailey motioned to the officers to gather to him. "I want this place lockdown for forty-eight hours. Anyone starts anymore conflicts and I want them arrested. Is that understood? "The officers quickly snapped to attention in response and broke apart to get to their designated posts. "Get medic down here too!" He called out as he moved over to where Andromeda was helping Sh'sk up.

"Things are only going to get worse….everyone keeps eye-balling one another." He watched the wounded Batarian. "You going to be okay?"

"I'm fine…just leave me be." Sh'sk limped over to his unit, Andromeda looked on angrily. She was becoming frustrated of being helpless all the time. First it was on ] Feros, then the Geth attack on the Citadel, then Omega. Things were going to change. She was going to make sure of it.

"I think you should take the night off, Andromeda. " Bailey suggested, turning his attention to her.

"I need to be alone anyway, sir…" She stormed off. There was someone she had to see.

"You have balls, kid, I'm impressed," Jack grinned as she led Andromeda through the winding dark streets of the Lower Wards. Andromeda managed to find her later on that evening in her small cramped apartment. Her superior at Grissom Academy, Kahlee Sanders, offered to find her a better place closer to the Presidium but Jack declined. She told her that people down in the Lower Wards were more her type and not fake. "With these new amps, Garrus will shit his pants. Man, I hope I can see his face." She paused, "You better not get all tough and think you can take down a Reaper."

"I'm not, Jack." Andromeda's heart raced as she followed. Fear and excitement filled her body. "I just want to take care of myself for once, you know?"

"Oh, you will kick some ass. I'll get you some sweet ones." Jack stopped at a door in to the left of her. "This is the place."

"This is it?" Andromeda questioned as she looked around. Her nearby location looked worse than some places on Omega.

The door slid open and a blue colored Salarian stood before them in a dingy brown outfit. "Can I help you?"

"Quit the crap, Telar, "Jack pushed past him inside the room, grabbing Andromeda's hand. "We're here to get some amps."

Quickly shutting the door behind them, Telar scurried over in front. "How do you intend to pay?" His eyes narrowed down suspiciously.

"Grissom Academy," Jack smiled as she tossed the cred chit out to him. "Give me the best."

A huge smile appeared on the Salarian's face and his attitude changed to a more pleasant tone. "I have the very best in stock! You're lucky! Stay right there." He ran off to the back of the room and returned within a minute carrying a small box. "This is the best that I have…guaranteed amplitude, and speed." He stood up on his toes and looked at Jack with a frown. "You already have amps…and I don't think I have that newest model…"

"Not for me. " Jack pointed with her thumb to Andromeda. "She's the victim."

"Oh…yes yes! Ok….come with me, I will have to sedate you for the installation. Should wear off in….two hours."

"Sedate me?" Andromeda's face grew pale. Just what was she getting herself into?

"Don't worry. I'll stay right here…I won't ditch ya." Jack teased.

Cautiously lying down on the table as instructed, Andromeda gave a weary nod. The Salarian's blue face looming over her startled her, causing her to gasp out. "Comfy?"

"Yes…" Andromeda placed her hand over her heart, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Good…" He placed a small mask onto her face that covered her nose and mouth. "Just breathe in and relax…"

As the sedation began to kick in, Andromeda felt herself drifting off into a black void.


	16. Chapter 16

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 16

The soft lightening of her familiar apartment awakened Andromeda from her slumber. Her head throbbed with pain and she rolled over onto her side to bury her eyes into the pillow since the lights were making the pain even greater. "Lights, off!" She muttered half-awake.

"_Command, unrecognized. Please specify command_." The room's onboard computer spoke out.

"Lights off!" She repeated herself louder, turning her head just far enough to where her words were audible. Within a second, the computer complied and the room was once again dark. Opening her eyes slowly, Andromeda rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. What transpired prior to her being at the apartment felt buried in the depths of her mind and she couldn't remember how she even got home. Feeling a strange sensation at the back of her head near the base of the skull, she reached and lightly stroked the point where the sensation was originating. She quickly retracted her fingers to the unfamiliar device implanted there. Becoming alarmed, she shot straight up in the bed and looked around wide-eyed. Reaching back again, this time she allowed her fingertips to remain. Suddenly, the meeting with Jack and the Salarian in the Lower Wards was flashing to her. Of course! She met up with Jack to get implanted. Pulling both her hands out in front of her, she excitedly yelled up at the ceiling, "Lights on full percent!" The computer complied once again promptly.

Closing her eyes, she squeezed her right fist and began to sense the surge of energy flowing around. Opening her eyes, she looked across the room to a small knick-knack on her dresser that she purchased in the Wards awhile back. Extending her arm, she aimed her fist towards the item and released the energy with one singularity blast. The power slammed the target off the dresser and into the wall with a satisfying _thwack_! The item exploded into multiple particles and rained onto the floor. Panting loudly in glee, she looked down at her fist to see a soft purple glow surrounding it.

Jumping up from the bed, she quickly combed the room for her next target: Her C-Sec Academy Graduation trophy. Going through the same motion but with less effort, the trophy hurled into the wall with the same result. "Yes!" She squealed in pure joy. No longer would she be the one running and hiding. No longer would anyone have to put theirselves on the line to protect her. With her new amp, things would become a lot different…she could feel the veracity of it!

A chime came from within the apartment indicating that she had a guest outside her front door. "Name," She called out for her computer's greeting system to prompt her guest to identify him or her. Andromeda took a few breaths to relax and to purge any of the energy remnants.

"_Jenna_," A moment later, the computer replied.

"Enter."

The front door slid open and Andromeda's long time friend, Jenna, enter the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting you." She apologized.

"No, of course not," Andromeda smiled as she glanced down at her hands. "I was just….getting warmed up for work."

Nervously looking at where she came through in as if to make sure the door was closed to make their conversation private, Jenna rubbed her fingers together. A look of dread was on her face. "Something….something is not right."

Sensing the alarm to her friend's statement, Andromeda kept her attention squarely on her friend. "What's going on?" She began to wonder just how long she had been under in her apartment.

"Have you notice some of the C-Sec officers acting strange?"

Recalling the past altercation she had in the Holding Bay, Andromeda rolled her eyes to the officers who were giving her new found Batarian friends a hard time. "I think everyone is just on edge."

"No…" Jenna's eyes wandered off as if she was trying to prevent herself from speaking further. The red head pursed her lips and then returned her glance to her friend. "I mean…checking Keeper Tunnels…leaving their posts in groups for awhile and coming back. I mean why would anyone care where those bugs go?"

Pondering on her friend's inquiry, Andromeda tried to find a good reason…there more than likely had to be the one for the latter: The groups leaving and returning. Her thoughts were maybe there was a call they were responding to or more fights at different locations. But the Keepers? "I'm sure it's nothing, Jenna," Andromeda smiled, trying to give her fearful friend some comfort. "If you want, I can bring it to Bailey's attention."

"What if he's in on it? I mean…what if something is going on?" This was no ordinary paranoia in her friend's voice.

"You think C-Sec is plotting something?" Andromeda questioned…she began to wonder if something was going to be done about the refugees since the Citadel was reaching maximum capacity as it was. Then again, why were the Keepers involved? Or their tunnels? The tunnels were primarily used for maintenance and no one really went back there. There was always some story hitting the news from time to time of someone wandering off…or a child playing and end up missing. However, the incidents were so random that no one really paid attention to it.

"I used to work for C-Sec undercover for Chellick, remember? I mean not everyone knew my work for him."

"Today, I'll try to see if I can find out anything." Andromeda replied reassuringly.

"Ok…just be careful." Jenna said with hesitation. She glanced behind her friend towards the bedroom. "Is it ok if I used your terminal? I need to see if I have any messages and I do not trust the public access ones anymore."

Allowing her friend to use the device, she looked on with interest, still skimming her mind for any answers on her friend's reason for seeing her that day. "Oh, look at this." Her friend's teasing tone interrupted her thoughts. "Message from Garrus. Do you want to do the honors or should I?" Jenna's face beamed with a smile.

Andromeda stared at the terminal at the alert for the unread message. It came just a few hours ago and she was so sedated that she must have missed the ping. Her heart raced as she began to wonder just exactly was enclosed in the body of the message. "Helloooo, message?" Jenna cleared her throat as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she moved over quickly and tapped the screen to read:

"_I'm not sure when you will get this…just finished a mission with Shepard killing bugs….lots of bugs. I really don't want to talk about that anymore. Wrex says hi by the way. I'm sure you remember his charm. Heading to Tuchanka now…I'm not sure if I can disclose what exactly the mission is…but it's big. We'll talk afterwards. I miss you. See you soon_

_-Garrus."_

A wave of guilt hit Andromeda, almost causing her to buckle at her knees. It had been weeks since she last heard from him and she began to wonder the turmoil that their relationship was in. She recalled the last few days with her talks with Sh'sk and the exchanges they made between one another. She finally realized that there was definitely some attraction to the disheartened Batarian refugee and she was a fool to see it! Slamming her fist hard down on the desk with a slight biotic charge, the terminal wavered causing the screen to blink. Jenna moved her hand quickly to hold the monitor in place. "Andromeda?" Her friend gasped loudly, baffled by the outburst, her green eyes locked on the purple glow surrounding her friend's frame.

"I need some alcohol." Andromeda muttered under her breath.

Sh'sk bowed his head slowly in a silent motion of respect as he and the rest of the Batarians in his camp stood around a stretcher held in place by two medics: One human, the other Turian. There on the stretcher laid the deceased body of one of his own: One that was too weak to fight off the living conditions of the over populated holding bay on the Citadel. The prophet stood in front speaking softly in their native tongue as he began the words for the passage into the Afterlife. Unlike most human rituals once someone passed on, the eyes were left open. To the Batarians, the soul escaped the eyes.

"Another one has fallen…." A deep voice said on the outskirts of the camp. Ka'hairal Balak, walked forward with his eyes locked on his dead brethren. Distinct from the others that surrounded their kin, a look of anger and hatred filled his face. Balak was well known through the Hegemony especially for his anti-humanity actions that were applauded for by the top-ranking officials. Several years ago, he hijacked an asteroid to strike the heavily human populated planet known as Terra Nova. His attempts were thwarted by Commander Shepard and his squad and Balak barely managed to survive the fight. Different from the usual skin tone of Batarians, the top sides of Balak's head were yellow and black in a vertical stripe pattern.

"I am giving our brother his last rights," The prophet spoke up.

"Continue then," Balak snapped back, stepping around them as he began to survey their living area. Sh'sk eyed Balak suspiciously as he listened to the prophet continue where he left off. It wasn't everyday even among the war with the Reapers that a high ranking military officer would just pop up on the Citadel even if Khar' Shaan fell. Suddenly a vicious growl came from Balak's lips as he knocked over a crate, spilling what was left of their supplies. "This is it?"

"We are getting more tomorrow." Sh'sk answered, quite perturbed that Balak was interrupting their ceremony. He waved the medics to take the dead Batarian away from the area. The first part of the passage would have to do…even if it wasn't tradition.

"I'm glad to see that we have arrangements made. Which one of you obtains this?" Balak glanced at each of them.

"Some human girl…" One of them grunted a response as he turned his head to look directly at Sh'sk. "Sh'sk knows her." Sh'sk hissed a curse word in his own language under his breath already knowing what was going to come next.

Balak narrowed all four of his eyes. "Human….." He hissed the word as if it was poison. "What is her name? Where is she?"

Despite with disagreeing with some of the Hegemony's motives for their terrorist crimes against Human Expansion, Sh'sk knew it was foolish of him to not cooperate with Balak. "I don't know where she is at the moment." He chose his answer carefully, hoping that Balak would not pick up that he addressed only one of his inquiries.

"Do you know who I am?" Balak stepped closer.

"Ka'hairal Balak, ranking official of the Hegemony."

"_Highest_ ranking military officer in the Hegemony." Balak spat, correcting him. "I could kill you right now for insubordination if I wanted to…..what is her name?"

"Andromeda," Sh'sk decided for best it would not be wise to start a conflict in such small quarters. "She's with C-Sec so she has authorization to furnish with anything we need."

Balak let out a yell of rage and picked up several supply packs on the ground, squeezing them tightly in his hand. He held them up to Sh'sk's face. "Our brothers' and sisters' blood were spilled on Elysium by humans and now you want us to crawl to them asking for help?"

"I'm aware of what happened out there….my brother was a slaver. He was shot by an Alliance officer." Sh'sk pointed out his own painful memories against humans. Still, there were not many Batarians left and he was not going to let his race die out into extinction by any anger he had towards the Humans…something that Balak definitely was not going to agree with.

"You mock them with this…" Balak snarled.

"No, I'm saving our people." Sh'sk shot back defensively. "Isn't that what you want?"

"We were a proud race once….a beautiful race! Have you seen what the Reapers have done to us?"

It took everything that Sh'sk had in him to hold back the sudden urge to snap Balak's neck as the painful memory of his mother and father fallen victim to the Reaper Forces on Camala filled his head. "Same things are happening to everyone…not just the Batarians, which is why we shouldn't worry about petty aggression against the humans."

A devilish grin spread across Balak's lips. "You think so?" It was as if he knew something…more than anyone at the present moment.

An explosion abruptly that came from the docking bay rocked the entire holding area sending many people to their knees. Screams of panic filled the air followed by the whaling siren of C-Sec's breach alarm. "There's fire nearby!" One woman cried as she and several others began to rush to where the explosion came from.

"I saw it! A ship went down!" A male Salarian voice came from within the crowd.

Sh'sk looked over at Balak in horror. "What have you done?"

"Something that needed to be done…" Balak grinned.

A line of empty shot glasses sat in front of Andromeda on the table. She lifted her head up as she subconsciously and slowly counted each one. The alcohol turned the easy task into a burdensome one. "How many is that?" She slurred her words.

Jenna broke out into a giggle as she was comfortingly sitting back in her chair. "Seven…let's see: Four Asari Azures, Two Whiskeys, and 1 Batarian liquor. You're almost catching up to me."

Andromeda groaned and let her head rest on the table. She began to scold herself for getting into a drinking contest with someone who previously worked as a server at Chora's Den. "I think you won."

"Oh no…you're not giving up that easily. You said you needed alcohol." Jenna rose up from her chair to get them another round of drinks. "This time I'll make it interesting."

A young male in an Alliance uniform ran past their table towards a large group of soldiers; his face pale. "Quick! We need to get to the holding bay!"

"What is it?" His comrade spoke up from the group.

"An Alliance ship went down in the docks! It's a nightmare down there! They don't know how many casualties yet!" The young officer blabbered out in between gasps of breath from the running he did.

The officers including some curious patrons began to hurry out of the club in a beeline. Andromeda, who heard very little of the conversation from her position, lifted her head to see the sight of people rushing out. She looked over her to her friend who was walking back empty-handed. "What's going on?"

"They said there was a crash at the docks." Jenna's voice peaked in alarm. "We should get down there."

"Ok," Andromeda shot up quickly from her table, knocking over several glasses. The sudden movement was a very bad idea from all the alcohol because she nearly collapsed. She barely caught herself on a sofa behind her.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jenna hurried her as she already made her way down to the lower platform of the club.

"Go on! I'll meet you there" Andromeda stumbled forward as she held her head and did her best to walk without looking up due to the dizziness. Her mind was spinning.

Sh'sk pushed past the crowd of people leaving the club and ran up the stairs to her. "Andromeda!"

"Sh'sk?" Caught off guard that her non-likeable friend managed once again to find his way into Purgatory out of the Holding Bay without being restrained by several security checkpoints. "How-"

"Ship crashed. They need you." Sh'sk decided to keep the details about Balak's hand into the fatal disaster to himself at the moment.

"Why did you-"Before she was unable to finish her statement, the alcohol became too unbearable and she collapsed onto the floor into an unconscious state.

Crouching down to check on her, Sh'sk lightly slapped her face. "You okay?" Feeling her breath against his skin, he gingerly picked her up into his arms. However, the spectacle caught the attention of one very important person still lurking in the club: Aria T' Loak.

"Where are you going with her, Sh'sk?" Her voice cooed teasingly.

"Does it concern you?" Sh'sk grunted.

"Taking her to have your way with her?" Aria coyly called out with a sadistic smirk on her lips.

Sh'sk was becoming tiresome of the little mind games that Aria seemed to enjoy playing with him, even when he worked for the Suns on Omega. "Fuck you." He snarled as he began to carry Andromeda down the steps carefully.

"Oh…I think we already did that." Aria calmly replied, the lavish grin on her face. Once again as always, she managed to get the last line in.

16


	17. Chapter 17

MASS EFFECT 3: CHAPTER 17

Shooting straight up in the bed, Andromeda panted to catch her breath, feeling her heart race as if it was going to jump out of her chest; her face and hair soaked with sweat. She glanced around the pitch black room as she tried to suppress the erotic images that continued to flash through her mind, reminding her of the "encounter" she just experienced in her dream. Swinging her legs out over the bed's edge, she sighed hard and cupped her face with her hands. "Garrus…where the hell are you?" Remaining silent for several minutes as if she was actually hoping for some response back from her Turian lover, she rubbed her face with her hands. "Lights on," She spoke up…but the room's onboard computer system didn't comply with the command code. Confused, she glanced up at the ceiling, and with a firm tone, she repeated herself, "Lights on." Still the same response. Looking around, it was only then she realized that she wasn't in her apartment in the Upper Wards…it was an apartment though…smaller…almost like the one she was in at Omega. Alarmed, she sprung out of bed and stumbled as her feet tangled up in the bed sheets. Half-way falling to the floor, she caught herself and placed a hand on the wall for balance as she fumbled for the light switch. Grateful, she noticed that she was wearing the same clothes that she was when she was at Purgatory. However, what transpired between her being there and getting here was completely slipping from her mind.

The satisfying chime indicated that she finally made contact with the light switch. The room brightened up to reveal a small apartment that had some very tacky decorating. Yet, the residence almost seemed vacant. Just where in the hell was she?

A knock came from the front door; Andromeda froze. She debated if she should answer or not…after all it was still unclear how she managed to get to wherever she was. What if the visitor was meant to see the true owner of the apartment? What if it was the person that kidnapped her? A familiar voice called through the door, "Andromeda, it's Sh'sk."

Becoming pale, Andromeda leaned up against the wall as the images filled her mind once more. She felt her cheeks growing red. "Sh-sk? Uh…what…what are you doing here?" She whispered hoarsely. Her voice straining as she tried to make the words come out.

"We need to go."

"Why does the Alliance hire pilots with brittle bones disease?" Garrus smirked as he stood behind Joker in the cockpit.

"You're shittin' me! The Turian military has one about _me_?" Joker glanced up from his console for this joke.

This was just too easy. Either Joker was that gullible or he was definitely playing into the trick. Whichever way Garrus Vakarian was going to make the most of it. The mood of the entire crew of the Normandy changed since they left Tuchanka. Despite the loss of their formal crew member and comrade, Mordin Solus, the genophage that plagued the Krogan for hundreds of years was finally cured. Throughout the darkness of the galaxy that the Reapers were causing currently, there was finally some light coming back. "Oh absolutely! I heard it myself from a private back on Palaven." He continued with the ruse.

"Alright, why does the Alliance hire pilots with brittle bones disease?" Joker's curiosity peaked.

"So their marines can beat someone in hand-to-hand drills."

"Damn," Joker chuckled. "You need to tell James that one."

"Pretty good one there, Garrus," Shepard chimed in as he walked into the cockpit.

"Hey let's not all pick on the crippled. I have a pretty good one still to tell." Joker turned around in his chair.

"Oh?" Garrus crossed his arms playfully.

"What's the hardest part about treating a Turian who took a rocket to one side of his face?" A devilish smiled spread across Joker's lips.

"Figuring out which side took the rocket," Garrus answered casually as he stepped forward to leave.

"Leaving so soon, Garrus?" Shepard teased.

"He's going back down to 'calibrate'" Joker quoted with his fingers.

"Of course not," Garrus remarked in a sarcastic tone as he continued to walk away.

"Go pout. I win." Joker chuckled under his breath as he turned around back in his chair to continue his duties.

"Ease up on him, Joker. We may have had a victory at Tuchanka but Palaven is still burning."

"Yeah, well so is Earth." The pilot countered. "Where to now?"

"The Salarian Council member wants me to meet him on the Citadel…something is up with Udina."

Upon entering the Forward Battery, Garrus slightly gripped the console, closed his eyes and took a deep breath slowly before reopening them. "EDI?"

"_Yes, Garrus_?" The ship's AI responded.

"Are you able to pick up any transmissions from Palaven?"

"_Scanning proximal comm buoys…please hold_." Seconds later, the AI responded back, "_Found one transmission, I will clean it up as much as I can._"

"_Sixth platoon…we are nearing the last known evac point…please advise." _ The transmission was garbled but Garrus immediately recognized the voice on the other end: His father!

"Dad! Are you there?" Garrus' heart raced from a mixture of hope and fear. His family was still alive on Palaven, but what state were they in? What was going on in his homeworld? There was too long of a wait... "Come in!"

"_The Krogan are helping…but the Reapers are still advancing_."

"Where are you now?" Garrus' mind tried to work ahead, trying to remember temporary bases and extraction points.

"_Your sister is hurt_."

The response sent a cold shiver through Garrus' veins. "Hurt? How bad?" Panic was clearly striking him now.

"_A broken leg. She'll live."_

"Dad, you _have_ to get out of there." Garrus urged strongly. If his sister had a broken leg then it was going to make them both less mobile and more of a target to the Reaper ground forces. There was no way they could make it on their own like this now.

"_We're trying, Garrus. There are only a few evacuation ships left. I'm not sure if we'll make it in time_. _We_-"The transmission cut off and the only thing that was left was the horrific sound of static.

Garrus stood horrified at the console, looking out over the ship's gun, gripping the console tighter like if he waited just a few more moments, the transmission would return and his dad would give him the good news that they made it to a ship. However, the only noises that could be heard were the hums of the ship and his breathing. "Spirits…please watch over them," He begged.

"_I have notated the frequency of the transmission, Garrus. I will log it. Are there any messages you wish to send?" _ EDI's voice came through the ship's internal comm system once again.

"Yes…can you reach the Citadel?" Garrus lifted his head up from his thoughts. Their latest mission on Tuchanka brought things more into perspective for him. Not just from the death of Mordin, but the fact that life for the Krogan could continue on after the Reaper invasion meant there was hope that there was going to be a future….the Reapers could not take that away. However, he wasn't going to wait for the invasion to end to do what he knew deep down needed to be done.

"_The Normandy will be in range within the next hour. What is the message for me to send?"_

"Tell Andromeda…tell her that we are heading back to the Citadel. I want to talk to her."

Leaning casually against the wall about three feet away from the apartment's entrance, Sh'sk kept his eyes down to avoid any direct contact. He sought refuge in the Shiatra Ward, which appeared to be just a step up from Omega's slum streets. With Balak's knowledge of Andromeda, Sh'sk feared for her safety and knew that going back to the Holding Bay was a dangerous idea. When she passed out on Purgatory, he carried her further and further down into the Lower Wards and managed to hack into an apartment's security system. Luckily, the apartment was vacant and he placed her on the bed to rest while he kept watch outside. His mind was racing about the catastrophic event that took place hours earlier. An explosion near the docks shook the entire station and he already knew that it was part of Balak's handy work. Even with the Reapers out there harvesting every civilization, Balak still managed to seek an opportunity to strike against humanity .

Lifting his head, he noticed a dark green toned Salarian approaching. The Salarian eyed him carefully and longer than Sh'sk would have liked. Baring his teeth, Sh'sk barked, "What the hell you lookin' at?"

His lashing out certainly caught the bug-eyed alien off guard for he mumbled an apology and scurried quickly by, not giving another thought to why a Batarian was looming around in their part of the Wards. Worried that they may out stay their welcome, Sh'sk knocked quickly on the door. "Andromeda, it's Sh'sk." He spoke through the door trying to keep his voice down as he glanced around once more.

"Sh-sk? Uh…what…what are you doing here?" The voice startled, replied back.

Noticing two uniformed humans, more importantly, armed C-Sec officers approaching their location, Sh'sk urgently coaxed, "We need to go."

Seconds later, the door whisked opened and Andromeda stepped out with a cautious look. "What's going on?" She too noticed the officers but they turned a corner.

"We need to get out of here."

Andromeda could immediately tell that her Batarian compatriot was hiding something from her. "Not until you tell me how and why we are even down here? Why are you not up at the holding bay?"

"I…I can't." Sh'sk clenched his jaw as he looked away. He would not betray the Hegemony even if Balak was in control.

"Fine." Andromeda spat as she took off in the direction of the C-Sec officers. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" She yelled out through the hallway.

Becoming alarmed to what she was planning to do, Sh'sk started to pursue. "What are you doing?"

Increasing her speed, Andromeda made a sharp turn around the corner but to only come to a halt in her tracks when she saw a dead keeper lying there in the middle of the more secluded hallway. She then noticed that the keeper tunnel access was open and the officers were nowhere in sight. She knew most of the emergency protocols and tactics in the Citadel Security handbook from gun fights to terrorist plots but the keeper tunnels were rarely used unless the situation was that critical. It didn't make sense that only two officers would open the tunnel and why would they kill the keeper? Stepping slowly forward, she called, "Uh…hello?"

Suddenly one of the male officers with blonde hair and a mustache whipped out of the tunnel with pistol in hand. Before he had a chance to fire, Andromeda felt the force of someone pushing her down just in time to avoid being struck. Landing on the hard floor with a thud, she lifted her head to see Sh'sk looking at her with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Andromeda turned her attention back to the lone gunman to see that he wasn't done with them yet. The attacker aimed his pistol at the two but before he had a chance to fire a second shot, Andromeda blasted him with a singularity. The biotic force lifted him up in the air, dangling as if he was a balloon before allowing gravity to take over. The officer landed hard, his weapon sliding out of his hand. Taking the opportunity, Andromeda ran over and kicked the pistol further away.

His partner came out of the tunnel with his weapon charged, but Andromeda wasted no time as she gathered more dark energy and this time lifted him up towards the ceiling then she lowered her hand causing his body to have the same downward motion forcing it to cripple with a satisfying slam! Feeling no effect of the discharge, Andromeda laughed as she looked at the purple hue dissipating from her fingertips. The implants were definitely an improvement! "I can't…I can't believe it!" She exclaimed happily. "Sh'sk, did you see that?"

Sh'sk was already examining the first unconscious officer's body. "I saw something more interesting…" His eyes narrowed.

"What is that?" Andromeda moved over to join him. Pulling down the man's collar, Sh'sk exposed more of his skin and the distinctive tattoo marking of Cerberus. Andromeda was all too familiar with the anti-alien human organization. However, she never knew any of the officers to be involved with them. Why were these two lurking in the keeper tunnels?

Before she could finish her thought process, she felt the floor beneath her shake as strong vibrations struck the station. The sound of heavy explosions came from all directions and the screams of panicked citizens. Another round of quakes sent both Andromeda and Sh'sk to the ground. Stumbling to get back up, Sh'sk grew pale. "Balak…" Was the crazed Batarian that bent on killing that he wasn't going to let up with the assaults? Suddenly sirens began to fill the station.

"Who?" Andromeda screamed over the alarms. Hearing the static sound of a radio nearby, she walked over to one of the fallen Cerberus sleeper agents and searched his pockets to retrieve the small responder.

"_This is Delta Squad. We are in. We repeat….we are in. Are the tunnels secured?" _

Sh'sk and Andromeda exchanged weary looks. "I have to get to my people…if Cerberus-"

"Go!" Andromeda cut him off. "I'm going to C-Sec! Bailey is going to need me!"

Maneuvering through the less crowded and less known Wards, Andromeda zigzagged her way towards C-Sec headquarters. So far her luck was holding out and she didn't run into Cerberus yet. However that soon changed as she rounded a corner to only bump into two well armed Cerberus Troopers. Caught off guard as well with their new guest, the Troopers fumbled to get their hands on the trigger of the assault rifles giving Andromeda enough time to seek cover behind the wall she came around. Bullets whizzed by the wall, knocking pieces of the edge off as the Troopers began to unleash a spray of rounds. Their attack gave her time to gather more dark energy for her turn. Once the firing stopped, she quickly jumped over and screamed out as she unleashed the energy in a single wave. The energy knocked both Troopers off their feet about five yards back. Unfortunately, the assault really didn't knock them out, but it dazed them. Before they managed to launch a counter attack, a C-Sec officer leaped up from his hiding position and shot both them dead.

Relieved, Andromeda smiled and ran towards her comrade. "Thanks, I owe you one." She panted, finally beginning to feel the effects of her recent biotic displays.

"My pleasure. What a light show." The young officer remarked. "Lieutenant Eddie Lang….hey…aren't you Lieutenant Kryik?"

"Yeah," Andromeda smiled. "I didn't know I was well known in this district."

"Heard about your disappearance…Omega? That's wild." He reached down to take out his sidearm and tossed it to her. "Think you will need it against those guys. I have about three clips left that we can share."

"What's going on?" Andromeda loaded up her new weapon.

"Don't know...can't reach HQ. Bailey came in through all the low frequencies. I heard Cerberus was attacking this place!"

"We need to reach Bailey."

"I know…but these guys are packing the ammo. Almost was trapped here until you came along. I think there's a keeper tunnel up ahead that will get us towards the Presidium."

"No…" Andromeda shook her head. "These guys are using the tunnels. I took out two earlier…though they were dressed up like C-Sec."

"C-Sec? No way we have guys here on the inside…" Lang's voice filled with fear.

"I don't think we are going to have a choice with those tunnels…let's go." Andromeda stood back up and checked her surroundings. No sound of movement or voices nearby. She silently motioned Lang out and the two continued their way towards the keeper tunnel. Running ahead, she came to a dead stop when she saw a heavily armed group proceeding in the same direction from the West. Two in the group looked like they were dressed all in white and had swords. The remaining three were slim and dressed in black, but the one that stuck out like a sore thumb was Kai Leng himself. The black hair Asian upgraded since their last encounter: His arms and legs appeared to be cybernetically enhanced and optical enhancers covered his eyes. Rage filled Andromeda when she saw Kai and she yelled out as she lifted the one next to him on the right known as a Nemesis in mid air. The Nemesis gave a few mechanical clicks and then a screech as its body was slammed against the wall next to them incapacitated.

This sudden attack definitely caught the attention of Kai Leng as he pivoted around on his right foot, his hand automatically sliding down to his katana sword. The ones in white known as Phantoms followed suit. However, seeing Andromeda standing there clearly surprised Kai Leng. "Very interesting, Andromeda." He chuckled in amusement. "You certainly have changed."

"So have you," Andromeda pointed out. "Why is Cerberus here?"

"I don't think that should concern you." Kai Leng motioned with his right hand and the hallway in front of him filled with more Cerberus Troopers forcing Eddie and Andromeda to seek immediate refuge behind turned over tables.

The troopers fired a barrage of bullets that pinned Eddie and Andromeda down. Eddie tried to get up to return fire to only take several rounds to the face. His body twitched from the onslaught until it fell to the ground; his face filled with blood. Andromeda gasped in horror and turned her head away, closing her eyes tightly trying to get the gruesome sight away that imprinted in her mind.

Hearing the silent few seconds of reprieve, she lifted up and used her biotics to push a few of the guards back giving her time to use her weapon to strike, her aim making their precise mark . Several Cerberus agents slumped to the ground dead. However she noticed two things: One, Kai Leng and his entourage were nowhere in sight and two, even with the implants she didn't build up enough endurance to be involved in this type of combat. She was literally fighting for her life!

Deciding to chance it, she turned her attention to one of the Troopers that stood away from the others and launched a singularity. However, his comrade saw the opportunity and shot her in the arm causing her to dive back down in pain and her attack deceased. Clutching her arm in pain, feeling the hot flow of blood soaking her sleeve, she clenched her teeth. "Damnit…."


	18. Chapter 18

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 18

"Vega, I told you we would battle it out later on…." Garrus' voice trailed off when he realized his guest was not the hot shot Marine but Liara T'Soni, his Asari comrade for many years. Clearing his throat, he turned back around to address his routine of calibrations for the Normandy's weapon systems. "What brings you over to my part of the ship, Liara?"

"I think the humans call it 'déjà vu', Garrus" Liara stepped forward, her hands delicately holding a datapad in front of her. "I managed to detect a distress beacon from a colony being attacked by Cerberus."

"Another one? Damn, first it was Benning. What good does it do for them to attack unharmed civilians when the Reapers are the real threat." Garrus lifted his finger from the console, "Did you tell Shepard about it?"

"I will, but I wanted to share it with you first...I believe Cerberus is after something more than just the colonists. I think it has to do with the Protheans." A slight spike of excitement struck the Asari's voice, Garrus noted. After all, she spent a hundred years of her life devoted to the study of the Protheans, their culture and more importantly: their disappearance. It was years ago when she met Commander Shepard on Therum and it was then she learned that he had a vision showing the destruction of the Protheans by the Reapers.

"Prothean? You sure?"

"See it for yourself…" She slid the datapad down onto the console in his view.

It only took the Turian a brief second to instantly see what colony she was referring to; a lump formed in his throat. "Why would they hit there again?"

"I don't know…but the signal is close to the beacon we discovered before. Maybe the colonists missed one….maybe our last visit only scratched the surface. There could be answers down there…maybe to help with the Crucible." She rubbed her fingers together eagerly.

"And the colonists?" Garrus' face darkened. Without her replying, he almost knew what the answer was going to be and he didn't want to be right.

"I compared the colonist records on Eden Prime before and after the Geth attack. Andromeda still has family on there…she will want to know." Liara persisted, seeing Garrus tense up as she spoke.

Shoving the datapad back to her, Garrus moved down to one of the guns to examine it. "I can't do that, Liara."

"Then I will," Liara sternly interrupted as she followed him.

"If her family is alive…she will want to go there and I can't protect her." Garrus argued.

"And if it was your family on Palaven?" Liara countered.

"My family is _still_ on Palaven!" Garrus growled angrily. He knew what it felt like, they were there under the Reaper siege and here he was riding around in space with Shepard and his team, help building alliances for a battle that couldn't come quick enough.

"_Uh, guys, are you having trouble linking in with the Citadel communication systems?" _ Joker's voice chimed in over the loud speaker.

"What is it, Joker?" Garrus looked up at the ceiling to where the voice was coming from.

"_Just came through the relay and it's all silent….no authorization or anything. I can't get through."_

"Notify, Shepard."

"Joker? I will check my equipment to see if I can get a message in." Liara exchanged a worry glance with Garrus before leaving the room. Things were just about to get interesting.

Adrenaline pumped through Garrus' veins as he clutched his Phaeston assault rifle to his chest. The gun was standard military equipped to Turians and named after the spirit of creation. He could hear gunfire outside the shuttle as they neared the landing docks of C-Sec. An all out war was commencing between the heavily armed Cerberus troopers and the less defensive C-Sec officers. His leading Commander shouted orders to him and his squad mate: James Vega, however his mind was rushing through his own thoughts: Thoughts that somehow in this hell was Andromeda, probably fighting for her life…that is if she was still alive.

His body shifted as he felt the shuttle lowering and then jolted as it came to a rough landing. Bullets were pinging on the shuttle's hull as they became the newest target for the Troopers. A hiss filled the cabin as the door lifted open to reveal slain bodies from both sides. Many remaining C-Sec officers were huddled near the entrance of the headquarters, pinned down from merging assault troopers. "Let's go!" Shepard yelled as he charged forward, blasting away at the easily spotted white armor of the enemy Cerberus troopers. Garrus and Vega followed suit. However, Garrus remained back behind a crate, whipping out his M-29: Incisor Rifle. This attack needed to take a more personal touch.

Lining up his first victim, he moved his finger down on the trigger and squeezed. The satisfying explosion of brain matter from the man's head, made Garrus shift his gun to the right to pick off another one. Shepard and Vega meanwhile had no problem mowing down the troopers at a frontal assault. Their enemies' bodies turning into pulpy masses as they crumbled to the ground. Picking off three more, Garrus switched back to his rifle and made his way up the stairs where Shepard and Vega found Bailey slumped down on the ground clutching his side.

"Getting my ass shot trying to retake headquarters. Cerberus took it in the first push. We gotta kick them out of there. Everyone in C-Sec is flying blind without the network." Bailey said through gritted teeth as he stood back up on his feet.

"How bad's the situation?" Garrus couldn't even imagine what carnage was before him deep within headquarters.

"I'll access a terminal inside…if no one interrupts me with a bullet this time." Bailey punched in the override code to access headquarters.

While Bailey sat down behind a terminal to get into the network, Garrus went on the right flank to watch out for an ambush. He double checked his Phaeston and made sure he had a fresh thermal clip just in case. He could hear Bailey and Shepard exchanging words about their current position, but he kept his attention locked on the door in front of him. What was going to greet them on the other side? What would he find?

"One Councilor is better than zero. Where am I headed?" Shepard inquired.

"He could be in the Executor's office. It's a fairly defensible position." Garrus turned back around to address them. Despite being off the Citadel for a number of years, he still could recall the layout of most places and strategy was a game he played far too much on Omega as Archangel.

"I'm there," Shepard motioned with his head for them to follow him. "Bailey, we'll keep in contact with you via Omni Tool."

As if he was reading the disturbed Turian's mind, Bailey caught his attention as he was passing by. "I haven't received any contact from Andromeda, Garrus…she could be anywhere on this station. Let's hope those Cerberus bastards don't find her."

"You and me both."

Andromeda panted hard as she sat up against a desk in an office…an office once owned by a well respected C-Sec officer known as Richfield. Somehow Cerberus managed to trigger the building's sprinkler system so her body was drenched and puddles of water were covering the floor. The pool next to her was a mixture of water and blood as she tried to dress her wound as best as she could. Earlier, she managed to make an escape from her pinned down position to another level of headquarters: the detective section. However, Cerberus was hot on her trail and her biotically and physically drained body prevented her to run anymore.

"_You see her?" _ She could hear one of the troopers speak out to his comrade.

"_No. Check the offices."_ The other instructed.

Andromeda held the gasp that wanted to come out from her mouth. Within minutes, at least one of them would be on to her whereabouts and given her condition, it wouldn't be that much of a fight, even if there were only two of them. Clutching the pistol on the floor next to the fallen corpse of Richfield, she kept her finger steady on the trigger; if she was going to die here, then she would at least take one of the Cerberus bastards down with her.

"Richfield? Lemont? You alive?" A voice called out in hope. A voice she recognized all too well: Garrus Vakarian. It took everything in her to restrain herself from jumping up.

"Uh…you really think that's a smart thing to do?" Vega questioned his squadmate's sudden outburst as they made their way towards the Executor's office.

"If gunfire won't put them on notice then I sure won't." Garrus shot back annoyed.

"_There they are!" _ One of the troopers turned his attention away from Andromeda and to their new foes.

"You were saying?" Vega jumped back some to put himself into a better position to open fire without risking taking any hits himself.

"So I was wrong!" Garrus opened fire, striking the incoming trooper squarely in the chest. The bullets broke through his suit's shields and tore open his chest. A small gurgle came from within the helmet before he fell down, not able to take a single shot back. His comrade whipped around to try his luck but Andromeda managed to use a singularity attack and raised the trooper up off the ground. Startled, the trooper dropped his gun in a desperate attempt to grab hold onto the desk next to him to keep his balance. Unsuccessfully he hovered in mid air, an easy shot; in which Shepard took no time in taking. A few well placed hits to his head and the trooper's body crashed to the floor lifeless.

"It's clear, Loco." Vega scanned the area quickly and then lowered his rifle. "But who's the biotic check…and wet? I like it." He grinned playfully.

Unable to withhold his emotions, Garrus too lowered his rifle and rushed over, capturing Andromeda in his arms, clutching her tightly to him. He kissed the top of her head. "I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Andromeda smiled back at him.

"Hey…I uh helped too." Vega pouted as he looked on.

"We are heading towards the Executor's office. I cleared the path. Stay in this area." Shepard ordered quickly, deciding to cut the reunion short.

"We'll be back in a bit." Garrus moved over to rejoin his squad.

"Garrus!" Andromeda called out to the group as they made their way out of the section. She just remembered something important that she needed to tell him…

"I know." Garrus smiled as if he knew what she was going to say and then closed the door behind them.

"No…Kai Leng…he's here…." Andromeda spoke out into the emptiness.


	19. Chapter 19

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 19

"_As fighting continues the Reapers control now more than half of the inhabitable galaxy._" The announcer on the monitor spoke grimly in the background as Huerta Memorial became overrun by injured casualties as a result of Cerberus' attack on the Citadel.

Andromeda sat quietly up on the medic bed in one of the bays as she waited for the Salarian nurse to return with the necessary tools to fix her arm. A small shot of medigel had eased the pain for the moment. The waiting room was lined up with those waiting to be seen and to her dissatisfaction; she was seen as a priority since she was part of C-Sec. She could tell by some of the injuries that they were more life threatening than hers.

Warmth filled her as she saw Garrus entering the in-patient treatment center, and making a beeline to her room. There were no obvious wounds on him and worry plagued his face. "Are you okay?" He asked just as he entered.

"I'm fine…they are going to patch me up and I'll be good as new," Andromeda smiled. "Not a moment too soon. After all this, Bailey is going to need me."

"Cerberus was going after the Council. Luckily, Thane interfered and stopped the assassin from killing the Salarian Council Member. Though the coward managed to escape the station."

"Thane?" She inquired for she never heard the name before.

"A Drell… a damn good one. He was on our team to take down the Collectors."

"Is he alright?'

Garrus casted his gaze across the hall to where Thane's son, Kolyat, was waiting impatiently outside closed doors. "The bastard stabbed him….I…don't think he will make it."

Andromeda lowered her eyes solemnly. "Garrus, I'm sorry…."

"I hope we find that bastard and make him pay for what he has done."

"Kai Leng."

"What?"

Andromeda bit her lip, debating just how much she should disclose to Garrus about her time at the Cerberus outpost and what all the Illusive Man wanted her to become a part of. "The assassin…that's his name."

Her admittance seemed to take Garrus back like as if she slapped him in the face. "How did you learn his name?"

"He was the one who kidnapped me after you left to defeat the Collectors. He took me to a Cerberus outpost." She confessed, hoping that he wouldn't push the topic any further and learn more about her being involved in a Human Reaper experiment.

Garrus' mandible tensed up. "Another reason why we need to find him."

Suddenly shouts of protest from the front of the waiting room interrupted their conversation. "Sir! This ward is off limits!" A medic argued.

"I am here to see someone," Another voice shot back defiantly. Andromeda recognized the voice instantly to be Sh'sk's.

She and Garrus exchanged silent looks, before he turned to leave the room. "Let me see what's going on."

"No!" She jumped off the bed and quickly stepped in front of him. "I can handle this." Maneuvering around stretchers, she came up to the two. "It's ok…he's with me." She placed a hand on the medic's arm.

"Fine…I don't want any trouble." The medic grumbled as they walked on to another task.

"A Batarian?" Garrus lifted an eye ridge. "What's your kind doing up here? I thought you kept to yourselves."

"I'm here to make sure she was ok," Sh'sk spoke shortly.

"Andromeda?" Garrus turned around. "You know him?"

Andromeda shifted her body and then motioned the two of them to follow her back into the room. "Sh'sk helps out the Batarian refugees in the Holding Bay. I have been assisting them by getting the supplies they need." She sat back up on the bed, her voice calm. "Sh'sk, this is Garrus, he's-"

"Nice to meet you," Garrus cut her off as he nodded his head to the new visitor. "I'm a little surprised that there are so many of your kind here on the Citadel. Then again, after the fall of Khar 'Shaan there's not that many places to go where it's safe."

"No…my species seems like it's close to extinction." Sh'sk's dark black eyes darted back and forth from Andromeda then to Garrus, studying them; watching their undisclosed body language. Quick to realize there was more to it than just another friendly visit, pain took him. "So you and her…you-"

"You can say that," Garrus smiled lovingly over at Andromeda. "Though this war seems to separate us more than anything." He took her hand with his, "I'm just glad that nothing happened to you." Andromeda's face became warm by his publicly admittance of his feelings towards her. He then turned to readdress Sh'sk. "I never thought I would ever be thanking a Batarian, but thank you for looking after her while I was gone."

"I need to head back down to check on the others, "Sh'sk nodded his head respectfully. His eyes seemed to avert away from coming into direct contact with Andromeda's as he turned and left the hospital.

"I bet you could never find one of those friendly Batarians on Omega," Garrus chuckled.

"No…" Andromeda's voice trailed off as she tried to hide the sadness inside. She just realized how much Sh'sk cared for her….and how much she hurt him by not revealing that she was already involved with someone else.

"Andromeda….what happened on Tuchanka and here really puts things into perspective."

"That it does…"

"And it makes you realize that today may be our last day to be alive…and how much we may regret if we hold back."

Snapping to her senses, Andromeda lifted her head to look at him. "What's the matter, Garrus?"

The Turian froze. "Nothing…it-it's nothing. I should really head back to down to the Normandy. I'll get with you later…" He turned around and bumped into the approaching Salarian nurse who had returned to address Andromeda's injury. "Excuse me…" He mumbled as he hurried out of the hospital.

Growling angrily in rage, Sh'sk pulled back his arm and struck hard against the crate that was near the entrance of their camp site. The side of the crate shattered upon impact, spilling out food packs onto the floor. His outburst alarmed his brethren who jumped up from where they sat.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of them shouted angrily. Sh'sk shot him a glare and hissed between his razor sharp teeth.

A small groan from the end of the camp site gathered Sh'sk's attention. He approached slowly to see a wounded Batarian on a stretcher: His body covered with multiple gunshot wounds. "What's wrong with him?" Sh'sk asked out loud, in hopes that someone would fill him in on the details.

"He served his Hegemony proudly," Balak answered behind him coldly. "Unlike some disgraceful Batarians who have lost their ways."

"There are only a few of us left, Balak. The time for revenge is not now!" Sh'sk shouted back angrily.

"Are you giving _me_ orders?" Balak stepped closer, his teeth barred.

"Uh…Sh'sk, are you here?" A female voice called from behind them. It was Andromeda still in her C-Sec uniform. The hole in her shirt to where the bullet struck revealed white material where a bandage was in place.

"Well, what do we have here?" Balak smirked.

Garrus' journey down to the docking bay made him side track to Purgatory. He needed something to calm his nerves and alcohol was one of the best choices to do the trick. "Never thought I would see you here!" A friendly voice called to him as he walked by.

Turning around, he saw the ship's pilot, Joker, leaning up against the second level bar with a shot glass in his hand. A playful grin was on his face as he down the blue colored liquid in the glass. "Thought the stick in your ass may prevent you from going to these types of places." Joker chuckled as he motioned the bartender to prepare two more shots.

"What makes you say that?" Garrus joined him. He reached out to accept the new poured glass of alcohol and without hesitation, downed it. "I think I'm just as a people person as you are."

"Oh….right," Joker rolled his eyes. "Shooting mercs between the eyes on Omega doesn't give you a lot of marks on your social calendar."

"So you here to give me a hard time or…"Garrus looked beyond Joker's gaze to see EDI standing near the dance floor viewing the dancers. "Admiring the view."

"I can do both," Joker followed his gaze. "I guess I'm here to think on some things."

"Oh…right, "Garrus teased.

"So…you going to ask her?" Joker casually asked as turned back around to the bar to order another shot.

"Ask who?"

"Andromeda…come on, Garrus, you two so need to make it official already."

"Is this like another human thing?" Garrus chuckled.

"I'm just saying….Wrex didn't take that long to get a woman…I guess they are making kids now, right." Joker stopped himself. "I so didn't want to picture that." He picked up his shot glass and drank all of its contents. The strong alcohol made him shake his head from the after effect and he sighed happily. "I needed that…that also makes me think…you two going to have kids too or what?" The conversation was starting to make Garrus uncomfortable as he shifted his body some against the bar counter, Joker noted it. "Oh relax, Garrus…it's not that bad. I'm sure if you popped the question, she would say yes."

"I thought we were talking about you and EDI," Garrus countered, trying to shift the conversation away from him and Andromeda.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is about you and Andromeda. I mean…I don't think there's no possible way that EDI can have kids…I mean…I don't even have a shot with her." Joker's voice softened.

"Why's that? Afraid you would break something?" Garrus mocked.

"Haha, very funny," Joker grumbled as he rubbed his fingertips along the side of the empty glass; his eyes staring down at it. "You think I have a chance?"

"I say go for it. I mean what do you have to lose?"

"So you going to propose?" Joker turned the tables back around on him.

"Propose?"

"Oh come on…you know 'bending knee' and all.'"

"I'm sorry I think you lost me." Garrus chuckled as he swiped his cred chit to pay off his tab.

"Just watch the vids. Girls like that sort of thing."

"I appreciate the advice…excuse me," Garrus turned to leave the club.

"If you really want it to happen, then do it fast!" Joker called out after him.

"Another time, Andromeda," Sh'sk tried to make his way around Balak to prevent any attack on her.

"No, now is a perfect time," Balak grinned. "Is she the one that has been assisting you?"

"She is no threat to you, Balak…." Sh'sk warned.

"I have been giving them supplies…" Andromeda timidly answered Balak's question as the green toned Batarian motioned her closer within the refugee camp.

"A human…" The word dripped off Balak's mouth like poison. Two of the Batarians stood in front of the entrance preventing any onlookers from watching on the outside and more importantly preventing Andromeda from an escape route. Sh'sk realized this too and bawled his fists as he looked on.

"Yes….they were suffering." Andromeda stood straighter, trying to become braver against her aggressor.

"Your kind always made us suffer!" Balak spat on her. "Do you know what they did to us on Elysium?" He reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly, placing several contusions on her skin.

"Balak…." Sh'sk said through clenched teeth as he stepped forward, but the prophet stopped him and shook his head against the mere thought of it.

Andromeda tried to wiggle her wrist to loosen the grip. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you…" She painfully protested through tears in her eyes.

"Are you?" Balak seemed to be taking back by her plea. He clenched his vice tighter, "I will enjoy gutting you as an example…."

"Take your hand off of her!" Sh'sk snapped, unable to stand there any longer and do nothing. He reached out and grabbed Balak's arm, jerking it roughly away. "I will not let you harm her!"

"Are you challengingly me?" Balak snarled.

"Noles? Are you sure I'm heading in the right direction?" A familiar voice passed by outside the refugee camp.

"_Yes, the last transmission took place just up ahead."_ A female answered Shepard over his omni tool.

Noticing Commander Shepard, Balak pulled his pistol out. "I'll deal with you later." He pushed his way through the two that were standing at the entrance in pursuit of the Commander.

After seeing him leave, Andromeda finally allowed herself to breathe and take a sigh of relief. "I think you should leave now." Sh'sk turned to head over to one of the compartments to join his comrade. "Balak will come back."

"Sh'sk….I came here to talk to you." Andromeda argued.

"Excuse me…I'm from the clinic." A Turian medic interrupted the two as he approached.

"Ya, he's over here." Sh'sk stood back up to lead the medic over to his injured brother.

Defeated, Andromeda walked out of the camp site with a long face and made her way towards the entrance. The young teenage girl with a pony tail that she noticed weeks ago was standing next to a counter where the same Turian officer addressed her previously. "Still waiting I see?" The Turian officer remarked to the young girl. " Any news?"

"No…but they promised, right?" They'll get here soon," The girl rubbed her fingers nervously as she anxiously glanced around in hopes to see her parents arriving to join her.

"I'm sure they will. " The officer nodded his head in agreement. His voice up-beat and filled with hope. "I'll drop by later to check in on you, if that's ok."

A sad smile spread across Andromeda's lips as she watched. The interaction between the two reminded her of the warmness and caring that Nihlus displayed to her when her parents were slaughtered by Krogan mercs on Eden Prime. He was a Spectre on a routine mission and had no self-gain by checking in on her from time to time as she continued to grow up on the colony. However, he did and it was then on the Citadel that she longed for him again. Somehow, she always felt safe around him, like nothing could harm her. She needed to see him.

It was quite the task for Garrus to track down Andromeda after he left her on Huerta. He went down to her apartment first in the Wards and then to the holding bay. She was nowhere to be seen. Becoming alarmed, he went to see Bailey and had him engage the proximity scan which would help C-Sec officers track down fugitives or missing people on board the station. He found her just outside the Citadel Tower where the Spectre memorial was located. The Council felt it was fitting to have the memorial placed near the elevator so honored guests could see those that died to ensure the safety of the galaxy for all races. At first, he was troubled about why she went there since she rarely went up to the Presidium but when he saw her in person, it was then he realized that she wasn't there to see the sights but to pay respects to one special Spectre: Nihlus Kryik. The memorial had a headshot of Nihlus staring proudly upwards with his name in a plaque below. His life span years were engraved and some of his noteworthy accomplishments.

Standing quietly off to the side to keep out of view allowing her to take the time she needed, Garrus looked on. Andromeda stood before the memorial with her hands clasped, her head lowered. She was in that pose for several minutes like a frozen statue, then finally she lifted her head. Stepping forward, she moved her fingers out and gently touched the name, then slowly slid up to his face. It was then, he could hear her sobbing.

As he witnessed to this, his heart ached, wanting to go forward and embrace her. He wanted to pull her close and calm her. But he knew he had to give her time first to get this out…it was only going to make her stronger if she relinquished the emotions inside her. His heart pulsed also for another reason: A part of his mind urged him to confess to the distressing news that Liara revealed to him, news that Eden Prime again was under attack and her family and friends were in great danger. Finally ready to disclose his presence to her, he cleared his throat.

Whirling around, Andromeda seemed to be caught off guard that he was standing there, watching her private moment. "How long were you standing there?"

"Just for a few moments," Garrus stepped closer. "You okay?"

"It's been years since Nihlus was killed by Saren, Garrus...but I still miss him…especially now with this war…I wish he was here." Andromeda admitted as she turned her head to look on his picture once more.

Garrus stood beside her and reached out, taking her hand into his. "Nihlus was an honorable Spectre….I wish I could have worked alongside of him."

"I bet he would have enjoyed that." Andromeda laughed a little, wiping her eyes. "How did you find me up here?"

"You do realize who you are talking to?" Garrus squeezed her hand gently.

"Fine, Vakarian," Andromeda turned around to face him. "What brings you here then?"

"Oh, so this time you are _doing_ the interrogating?" Garrus teased.

"Well I _am_ with C-Sec," She cooed back to him.

"Then I _should_ corporate with a C-Sec officer's request," Garrus lowered his head and kissed her lips gently. She returned the kiss with a deeper passion, making Garrus wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

A raspy cough came from nearby and a plump little Volus stood there. "Do you mind?" The volus remarked through his respirator. "This is the Presidium after all."

"And who may you be?" Garrus asked as the two of them broke apart.

"Rupe Elkoss."

"Mr. Elkoss, this is official C-Sec business so I suggest you move along." Andromeda crossed her arms, grinning.

"Very well…." The volus took another breath. "But I will report your activity to Commander Bailey." The rounder alien began to walk away in the opposite direction leaving the two alone once more.

"Now…" Garrus said coyly as he pulled her closer. "Where were we?"

"I believe…you were going to tell me why you tracked me here," Andromeda placed her finger up to his lips, blocking another kiss.

"Andromeda…I….watched some vids…but I don't think I'm going to do this right," Garrus rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Do what right?"

Clearing his throat, Garrus got down on one knee and took Andromeda's hand. "Andromeda…are you ready to be a one Turian kind of woman?"

"Garrus, it's always unbearable for me to watch you go off with Shepard and his team on another mission.

"I felt the same way. The worse part about the galaxy going to hell would've been never getting to see you again."

"Well, here I am…" Andromeda got down on both knees to where she was more eye level with him, clutching his hand tightly with hers. "Exactly where I want to be." Taking her hands, she gently cupped his face, allowing her fingers to trace across the scar he received from Tarak's gunship on Omega. "I love you, Garrus Vakarian."

"Wow…"Garrus chuckled. "The vids that Joker gave me…well they never got this far." He moved his head closer to where his forehead was touching hers, his eyes locking onto hers. "There was the part about sleeping together," His voice softened into a whisper. "But this is…I don't know exactly what to do-"

Interrupting him from talking further, Andromeda moved her face allowing her mouth to capture his in a tender kiss. Garrus opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. After several seconds, the two separate, panting. "So….was that a yes?" Vakarian asked.


	20. Chapter 20

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 20

Kaiden Alenko….Charles Pressly….Mordin Solus….Thane Krios… The names on the wall outside the Normandy's elevator froze Garrus in his place. He just arrived back on the ship from the Citadel when the names caught his attention. He noticed that Thane's plaque was recently placed after his death from Cerberus' attack on the Council. Garrus began to wonder whose name would be next. Urdnot Wrex? Tali vas Normandy? His? A lump formed in his throat when another name crossed his mind: Andromeda Kryik.

Garrus was well aware that if Andromeda should fall during the war against the Reapers that she wouldn't be entitled to be on the wall since she wasn't a crew member of the Normandy or a squad mate of Shepard's, but the void and pain would still stricken him. Silently he subconsciously reached out with his right hand and let his fingers rest upon an empty slot.

"Feels like our last mission was attacking the breeding facility on Virmire…" Liara's soft spoken voice called to him from behind.

Garrus turned his head back around slightly in alarm; completely caught off guard by her presence. He had no idea that she had been standing there, observing him. "Well…" He cleared his throat as he took a step back to distance himself from the wall. "I can understand that feeling. Still can't believe we have lost so many already and the fight's not over yet."

"Thinking of anyone in particular?" Liara moved around him to lay her delicate fingers on Mordin's name and began to say a silent prayer.

Garrus waited until her prayer was finished. "May be too many to count: The rest of our old team…my family."

"Andromeda," Liara added for him. "I know it must be hard to leave her after you both have grown so close." She smiled, "Congratulations I think are in order."

"For what?" Garrus laughed.

"Please…I am the Shadow Broker," The Asari teased playfully. "Information is my business." She could tell that the subject matter was making her Turian comrade a bit uncomfortable. "I'm happy for both of you…knowing that you have someone to come back to will make the fight in you stronger."

"I didn't tell her…" Garrus admitted guiltily.

Patting his arm gently as she walked by, Liara nodded her head, "I know…"

"Liara…" Garrus lowered his head as he closed his eyes. In his mind all he could see was pain…Andromeda desperately running throughout the colony searching for her family with Cerberus on her heels. "I want to know that I did the right thing…by not telling her until we went there first."

"We are about three hours away from Eden Prime…hopefully we'll both get our answers."

"What do you think we will find there…honestly? Another beacon?"

"Hopefully something a little more," Liara grinned.

Weeks later…

"Cerberus wants our help! And if Cerberus is good enough for Commander Shepard, it should be good enough for us!" A blonde hair man with a short trimmed beard and mustache in his mid thirties preached loudly near the entrance of the holding bay. Most of the patrons ignored him and some that rejected for what he said only seemed to make his voice louder. The man was known as Conrad Verner. When he just reached his early thirties, Conrad began to see the vids about Humanity's upcoming Spectre, the man who would be an aspiration to everyone: Commander Shepard. As soon as he saw the vids, Conrad had waited patiently in the Upper Markets in the Wards, hoping to one day catch a glance of his new found idol….the one that would inspire him to seek his true destiny. However, that dream was crushed when an ordinary day, just like all the other days on the Ward, he met Commander Shepard. "Commander! Commander! Over here!" He waved his arms frantically at the Commander when he and his squad were spotted in the Markets appearing to be questioning some of the local vendors. Conrad really didn't understand what his mission was, but it didn't matter to him! He was going to meet Shepard and hopefully become his number one fan!

In a twisted fate, the newly established Spectre was not all that pleasant to him. In fact, the Commander seemed rather annoyed with his "petty" request of obtaining his autograph. Conrad became so upset that he remembered screaming horrible words and running back to his apartment in the Wards, crying. He wanted to remove all the holos he had of Commander Shepard that decorated perfectly his tiny apartment. But, no…he would succeed in his mission. Weeks later, in the same spot, he ran up with the Commander again. Flagging him down, he apologized for his actions and then asked the Commander for a photo…the Commander refused and instead he basically told Conrad to get lost.

Removing his holos in his apartment, Conrad vowed to never think of or speak of the Commander again because this guy was apparently no inspiration to anyone…in fact with all his alien squad mates, Conrad began to think that maybe Shepard really didn't care about humanity.

Then one day, something terrible happened….the news vid streamed on overload of footage of wreckage being found in space of what used to be the Normandy SR-1: the ship that Commander Shepard and his team were on. All the vids were saying that Shepard was certainly dead. At first, Conrad didn't want to believe his eyes, he wanted to hope that Shepard was in fact alive…humanity couldn't be let down this way. But weeks turned into months…then months into two years and Conrad lost all hope….but Shepard's death gave Conrad a new mission. He began to believe it was a sign…a sign for him to accept the task of becoming the new "Commander Shepard." Scrounging through his apartment, he gathered all the holos and furniture that he could find and sold it all. With the credits, he met up with a Volus merchant who sold replicas of armor and weapons and purchased a N7 armor replica, exactly like Commander Shepard's. With the rest of the money he had, he barely was able to buy a shuttle ticket to leave the Citadel and seek a new life on Ilium. There, he was going to continue on Shepard's mission and help those in trouble when the law would no longer do them any good. Conrad Verner was going to be the new Spectre for humanity!

Though, Shepard was very much alive…and found Conrad on Ilium just when he was about to take on a red sand dealer that was trying to buy the Eternity Bar. With Shepard's help, he was able to stop the deal from going through and was a hero! Shepard actually thanked him. Satisfied, he returned to the Citadel and decided he would continue to carry out his good deeds there while Shepard did what he did best: kicking ass in the galaxy!

On the Citadel, Conrad did some digging on the extranet and discovered Shepard's ties with Cerberus: The pro human organization…And that's where Conrad would start.

Dismayed that no one was really paying attention to him, Conrad stopped his speech and stood baffled among his peers in the Holding Bay. Would no one help his noble and most worthy cause? Then someone familiar was approaching his direction; a young woman in her twenties, with short brown hair with red low lights in it. The woman was wearing a C-Sec uniform and didn't seem to be as distraught as some of the others. As she neared, he squinted his eyes trying to get a fix on why she looked so familiar to him…..then he remembered! "Hey! Hey! You! I know you!" He waved his arms frantically trying to get her attention.

Andromeda was just starting her shift that day when she began her route through the Holding Bay. Her mind and heart were fluttering after the wonderful night she had previously with Garrus Vakarian. She still couldn't believe that they were practically engaged…if anyone really wanted to call it that. Though, Andromeda wondered if Turians had traditional marriages like Humans did. When the war was over with, that was a technicality that they would have to sort through. Changing things up, Andromeda decided she would go through the different refugee camps to make sure everyone still had supply stocks left. She was just across the Batarian camp site when a man flagged her hysterically. "Hey! Hey! You! I know you!"

Confused, Andromeda quickly stepped over, not really recognizing him. "Did you need assistance, sir?"

"You're that girl that was on Ilium with that Turian!" Conrad's voice filled with eagerness.

Andromeda scratched her head and stared at him…he really didn't look familiar to her and for some reason she couldn't figure out what he meant with Ilium. She remembered going to Ilium to hunt down Garrus but she didn't recall running into this guy. "Do I know you?"

"It's me!" Conrad threw up his hands. "Conrad Verner! Your Turian boyfriend attacked me." He seemed almost appalled that she could not recall what he was getting at.

Andromeda's eyes widen as she finally realized who he was! Conrad confronted them in the Eternity Bar and Garrus nearly took him out. "Conrad…" She tried not to laugh the name from the shock. "What are you-"

"Doing here?" Conrad laughed with a smile. "I just knew you were going to do that! I'm trying to get everyone to rally together for a great cause."

"Well…that's good," Andromeda smiled politely.

"Oh yes…I am taking a stance like Commander Shepard did. See years ago he supported Cerberus and so I believe everyone should support them! They have done so much for humanity."

"But Conrad…" Andromeda's jaw dropped. Just how stupid was this guy? The station was nearly destroyed by Cerberus with hundreds wounded and here was he guy praising their name out in the public! "You do know what they did, right?"

"They are trying to save us! We don't need these aliens! Humanity needs humans. I know you would like to support them." Conrad nodded his head matter-of-factly.

No patience could relinquish the anger that was building up in Andromeda as Conrad argued his weak points to her. Hearing the name "Cerberus" made her recall her kidnapping by Kai Leng…and all the injections she had to endure to almost becoming one of the first human proto-type reapers.

"Conrad…" She growled through gritted teeth as she clenched her fist, trying to suppressing the urge to gather any dark energy to really lay into this guy. "I really think you should stop this…"

"Why?" The request nearly seemed to offend him. Conrad squared his jaw. "I have the freedom of speech to say what I want and just because you're C-Sec-"

Andromeda heard enough, pulling back her fist, she struck fast with fury. Her fist made a hard impact to Conrad's right jaw, causing him to stumble back in disbelief. He clenched his jaw with his hand and gaped at her. "You…you, hit me!"

A few snickers came from the Batarians nearby who were standing outside their encampment, watching the show. Conrad's loud protests seemed to have attracted their attention. "Mmm...mmm I love a woman that can hit," A flirtatious male comment caught Andromeda's attention. She whirled around to see the well muscular developed, marine, and squad mate of Shepard's, known as James Vega standing there as well.

Andromeda was not impressed. Seeing Conrad stomping off, pouting, still holding his throbbing jaw, she returned her attention back to her new visitor who was standing between her and the Batarians. "I keep seeing you…and you are?"

"Whatever you want to call me." Vega smirked. Noticing that Andromeda rolled her eyes, he coughed. "It's Jimmy Vega."

Ignoring him, Andromeda stepped inside the Batarian encampment to continue her daily duties. She smiled softly to Sh'sk who appeared to come out of his cube from sleeping. "You have a habit coming down here, Jimmy?"

"I prefer Vega," James corrected her as he followed her. "Sort of." He shrugged at her question. "Better than the Presidium…too cushy for me. His dark eyes followed Andromeda's body as she was leaning over to check the stock supplies in the back unit. "Plus I like the view." He was a bit caught off guard when he thought he almost heard a low snarl come from the Batarian that just had come out of the cube. Glancing over, he noticed all four eyes were set squarely on him; the Batarian barred his teeth slightly.

"Well, I am too busy with my own work to really enjoy any views, Mr. Vega, " Andromeda tapped her omni tool to update her inventory list.

Feeling uncomfortable with how that one Batarian in particular was giving him a death look, Vega shifted his body further back. "I'm pretty busy and all, too. But being down here with the people…it's…I don't know peaceful." He tried to keep the conversation going.

"Something you want?" Sh'sk approached Vega. His demeanor seemed almost threatening and challengingly. Which totally threw James off guard for he never seen Batarians be too interested in what humans were doing or saying.

"Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was actually hoping you guys…you know could do a tattoo?" The confused Batarians exchanged looks.

Later that day, Andromeda managed to make her way up to a small café near the Presidium to get some food. She planned on making the stop quick enough to grab a meal before heading back down into the Holding Bay. On the Presidium, life was so much different. Everyone was lively and still talking like there was no war going on with the Reapers. Up here, everyone seemed to think that the real threat was Cerberus and their attack was thwarted. Keepers were seen everywhere working around the clock to get the major repairs fixed. Ordering her meal from the kiosk, Andromeda turned her attention to the monitor nearby to catch up on the current news.

The reporter kept a solemn face as he read out key highlights about what was going outside Council Space. "_This just in…Commander Shepard set out to investigate Cerberus attacks on the colonies at Eden Prime. Hundreds may have fallen to Cerberus troopers_."

Andromeda stood out of her chair in disbelief. The news vid replayed over and over in her mind. Apparently, Shepard and his team went out on their last mission to investigate what was going on Eden Prime, there was no mistake that Garrus knew about it beforehand. Just before he left, he proposed to her and slept with her…was it all a ruse to hide the truth from what he really knew? Hurt poured over Andromeda like a waterfall as she felt her knees buckling from the anger. "How could he…."


	21. Chapter 21

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 21

It didn't take Andromeda long to get up to the Embassies after seeing the news vid on the Presidium. Bailey had just finished his morning reports when she stormed into his office. "I need access to Colonial Affairs."

Caught off guard by her sudden change of demeanor, Bailey leaned back in his chair, "May I ask why?"

"Personal, sir," Andromeda replied back quickly. Her eyes darted over to his terminal. "Only you have the authority and I need to run names."

"Andromeda…" Bailey stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. "Because of all the political b.s., I would need to document what case this is being used for. However, I know why."

Becoming taken back, Andromeda gave her commanding officer a hurtful look. Not only was Garrus keeping Eden Prime away from her, but also _him_?! "Sir, this is important," She painfully expressed, her fists becoming clenched at her sides. She didn't care what repercussions it would have against her for using the access for non-business use.

"As soon as the report came in, I already ran the names and compared them to the ones that were on Eden Prime when you lived there. I'm sorry….none of them checked in with Colonial Affairs yet." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They-they could still be alive!" Andromeda shot back with tearful eyes. "Shepard and his team didn't hit all the establishments there…they could be pinned down by Cerberus!"

"I simply don't have the man power to send anyone out there," Bailey sighed. "It's damn hard enough knowing that my family is on Earth and I'm stuck here.

"Then I'll go," Andromeda stood straighter and squared her shoulders in a more militaristic stance.

"You against Cerberus?" Bailey lifted an eye brow. "I know you held your own with your biotics but no amp can give you that much power. I can't let you leave here." He scratched his head. "Maybe I can try to get a message out through the comm buoys. I'm sure someone will pick it up."

"Sir, that's not good enough!" Andromeda protested. "Where's Colonial Affairs at?!"

"The executives there are running scared," Bailey returned to his desk. "Everyone went to take care of their families…the colonists that are still alive are on their own. I hate to say it, but it's the sad truth."

"Any spare ships on the Citadel?"

"Alliance owns most of them. A few merchants here and there…but no one will leave the Citadel. No one wants to go back out there. They are too afraid of being attacked by the Reapers. I don't blame them…"

"I'll talk to some to see what I can come up with. Someone will take the money to fly me out."

"Andromeda, that's crazy. What do you think they will do when Cerberus shows up? You'll be stranded there just like those colonists. I'm sorry…but C-Sec needs you here. I'm losing able bodies as it is…even worse after the deaths from the attack."

Lowering her head, Andromeda closed her eyes for a brief second as she pondered what she needed to do. It was pretty obvious and a very difficult choice to make. Sighing, she reached into her pants pocket to retrieve her badge. "I'm resigning."

"You sure you want to do that?" Bailey looked up at her.

"Yes…I'm sorry, sir. I need to go out there and you can't stop me." Tossing the badge on the desk along with her sidearm, she turned around and left the office quickly before her mind could beg her to rethink her options. There was no turning back now.

Her next stop was her apartment to gather what belongings she could take with her. She made fast work to get there as she pulled out her small duffle bag from the closet shelf. She took along a small medigel pack, a change of clothing, with a few personal items and then quickly zipped up the bag. Alarming her apartment, she hurried back down the hallway and waited for the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, she heard a very familiar voice talking…

"So, everyone lives together here, Turian? There is no separation of species?" Javik asked as he observed his new surroundings on the Citadel. The Prothean recently joined up with Shepard and his team after the mission on Eden Prime. On the planet, they brought Javik out of a 50,000 year old stasis.

"Yeah, pretty much. Didn't you guys live the same way? With the people you conquered?" Garrus replied as he led Javik from the Normandy towards the docking bay's elevator. He intentionally poked at the Prothean's history of how his people would dominate other species to adopt their culture and religion. If the others did not submit then they would face death by the "empire." This aspect didn't sit too well with Garrus. Throughout his own kind's history among their battles, they never try to subject another species to become like their own. Unfortunately for him, he became stuck as being the escort that day for Javik. He wasn't too sure how he was picked…but it certainly wasn't going to be Liara. Ironically, after meeting her idol, the Asari seemed rather depressed. She locked herself on her side of the ship and spent many hours examining documents. Trying to piece together the Protheans' true history laid out by Javik and compare her research notes. Apparently, everything she knew about the Protheans throughout her studies was wrong….all horribly wrong.

The green skin tone alien next to Garrus blinked his eyes and then gave a casual glance over at with two as they walked side by side into the elevator. "No," Javik replied sharply. "We didn't want to become weak."

Garrus just about had enough…selecting the floor destination, he stood back beside his companion once more. This was going to be a long elevator ride he figured. "But that is what makes us stronger…learning from one another. I believe that is what is going to help us push the Reapers back into dark space and that is why the Protheans lost." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

Javik remained silent for a few moments as the elevator continue to ascend up into the Upper Wards towards the Embassies and Presidium level. "Vengeance will be mine, Turian, and I won't need an Asari's, Turian's, or Human's help."

"You forgot the Salarians, the Elcor, Volus and the Hanar." Garrus countered…he was becoming too amused with the current conversation.

"The Hanar…" Javik scoffed. He then noticed the Turian reaching out to select a new floor destination. "Where are we going?" He lifted an eye ridge in an accusatory manner.

"Oh, just to meet someone," Garrus grinned and then heard the Prothean sigh in displeasure.

Moments later, the elevator slowed down to their floor destination and the doors slid open to reveal Andromeda standing there with a duffle bag.

Instantly Garrus noted the duffle bag slung over Andromeda's shoulder. "Where are you going?" Garrus asked as he and Javik stepped off the elevator.

"I'm leaving," Andromeda shot back coldly as she walked forward.

Garrus' arm shot forward to block her path. "Tell me what is going on."

"You know damn well what is going on, Garrus Vakarian!" Andromeda snapped back tearfully. "How could you?!"

"Human…what is the matter?" Javik jumped in, tilting his head curiously by the strange event that was unraveling in front of him.

"Javik…I got this," Garrus looked over at the Prothean and then sighed. "Andromeda…I'm assuming it's about Eden Prime…look I didn't want to alarm you unless it was necessary."

"Unless it was necessary?! That's my family there!" Taking a step back to distance herself, Andromeda clung onto the bag tightly. "How long did you know about the attack?"

"I-uh…"

"Even before you…." Her voice trailed off painfully. She eyed the Prothean beside him, deciding on what facts she should actually disclose to him.

Garrus also eyed Javik before confessing, "Yes….I knew what you were going to do and I-"

"Human…Turian..." Javik finally spoke up, interrupting the two. "Are you both joined?"

Garrus cleared his throat, "I-…I mean we…"

Shaking his head, Javik stepped forward and grabbed Andromeda by the shoulders. Suddenly she felt a powerful surge coarse through her body up into her mind. She could see flashes of her memories becoming visualized to her and then the feeling dissipated. She opened her eyes and saw Javik standing there looking at her with the same expressionless look. "What in the-"

Pushing Javik away, Garrus protectively held Andromeda until she seemed to be coming to her senses. "Andromeda? Are you okay?"

"She is fine, Turian," Javik instructed. "I merely read her thoughts…" A smile spread across his lips briefly. "I was correct," He laughed.

"How did you know that we-"Andromeda grabbed Garrus' arm, keeping him from moving as he saw the Turian clench his mandible in frustration.

"Your pheromones." Javik pointed out. "Human, do not grieve for the ones on Eden Prime. They are already lost to the indoctrinated ones."

"How can you say that? There might still be a way to save them."

"They are lost." Javik walked back into the elevator, leaving Garrus there.

"Who was that?" Andromeda asked out loud after the elevator left.

"Our newest teammate and he doesn't appear real friendly, does he?"

"Well I don't care what he says. I'm still going. My family may still have a chance off Eden Prime."

"You don't stand a chance alone against Cerberus…and you know I can't go with you."

"What about your family on Palaven? Don't you want to be there helping them?" Andromeda pushed the elevator call button again.

Garrus remained silent at her words. She was right. Ever since he had to leave Menae to follow Shepard in helping building alliances to stand against the Reapers, he had been wanting to return to Palaven to help his father and sister make it off world. Transmissions every few weeks were not enough and all he knew at the last conversation was that his sister broke her leg. No matter how much he loathed the idea, he couldn't blame Andromeda for wanting to go to Eden Prime and he couldn't stop her. "Alright…." He motioned her to follow him into the elevator. "If you're going, then I want to make sure you survive."

"I'll be fine…" Andromeda's voice softened as she placed her hand comfortingly on his arm, then nuzzled his shoulder.

Turning to her, he cupped her face gently. "I don't know what I would do without you…"

"Your squad needs you, Garrus." She rested her head against his own as her fingers delicately stroked the side of his face to where the scar was.

"I need you…" His avian eyes looked into her own. The two were so caught up in their private moment, that they didn't realize that the elevator had already arrived to the Holding Bay destination and that a confused but amused Zaeed Massani stood there with his arms crossed.

"Garrus, couldn't wait until you got back I see?" The mercenary teased interrupting the two.

Andromeda quickly stepped out of the elevator with her duffle bag in tow, her face flushed. "Zaeed, what brings you down here?" Garrus coughed in embarrassment and followed suit.

"Was about to head up to the bar for a few drinks…waiting for my next orders. You?" He grinned. "Or were you getting to what you wanted."

"Orders?" Garrus laughed, trying to shrug off the last comment. "Since when does an ex-Blue Suns leader take orders?"

"Since those bloody bastards started to attack everywhere. Not many jobs right now. Plus Shepard needs me. "He turned his head and gazed over at Andromeda for where she stood, patiently waiting on Garrus. "One hell of a girl, Garrus. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Well I guess sometimes you get lucky." Garrus waved him goodbye and walked over to join Andromeda. "I'll get you a ship off the Citadel…and a present before you leave." He eyed her clothing.

"You really think the Turians will take me there?" Andromeda assumed that's where Garrus would be taking her.

"No…not many Turians here are able to go anywhere too far. A lot of them are in bad shape. Shepard just made a new alliance and I figured we could use their help…with your diplomatic abilities."

"New Alliance?"

Garrus stopped just outside the Batarian refugee encampment. "Here we are."

Andromeda's jaw dropped as she saw Sh'sk approaching them from inside. "You here for the ship you asked me about?" Sh'sk grunted.


	22. Chapter 22

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAP 22

_Earlier…_

A soft hue from the planet's atmosphere could be seen on the viewing monitor of the Kodiak shuttle. Liara's facial reflection stared at it with a look of fear and high hopes while Garrus lingered in the background. "Eden Prime…this is where it all began," Liara turned back around to address both Shepard and Garrus. "Where the Prothean beacon gave you the vision that warned us about the Reapers."

Liara was right, but there was more to Eden Prime than just the Protheans. Garrus added, "And where Saren launched his first major attack with the Geth." Ironically if Nihlus never cared for Andromeda the way he did and entrusted her with the information about Ilos, she would have never crossed paths with Garrus during his Saren investigation. Eden Prime was the catalyst in their deep relationship.

"Yes, and now with Cerberus here, Eden Prime's colonists are under attack again." Liara squarely set her eyes on Garrus and he couldn't hold her gaze. Guilt plagued him. He should have told Andromeda that morning before he set off with the Commander…but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't face the thought of her getting ripped apart by Cerberus Assault Troopers while she desperately tried to find the rest of her family.

"Garrus?" Shepard interrupted his thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"No, Commander. Just that…the colonists don't deserve this. Cerberus is going to pay…" His voice growled lowly on the latter.

"Good," Shepard turned his attention to his shuttle pilot, Steve. "Set her down."

Sensing the internal turmoil inside of him, Liara reached out and gently touched Garrus on the shoulder to check on him when Shepard wasn't looking but Garrus shrugged it off lightly. "I'll be fine, Liara."

Throughout the mission, Shepard and his team ran into several incursions with Cerberus troopers and each fight seemed more difficult than the last. At one point, Cerberus engineers planted turrets around the perimeter and a few miscalculated run-in's cost Garrus a depletion in his kinetic shields. Strangely, the living quarters were deserted without any sign of a struggle. A few bodies were discovered, those that took up arms against their foes and faced the ultimate price of sacrifice. "It appears that this is not the only outpost Cerberus is attacking," Liara checked a nearby terminal. "It doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't, Liara?" Shepard inquired as he continued his search of the room.

"The geothermal scan only detected the signal that the Prothean pod is producing. Why would Cerberus use the man power to go after the nearby colonies as well?"

Listening, Garrus walked slowly through the room, trying to make sense of the enigmatic puzzle. His gaze caught a glimpse of a viewing monitor which showed a still image of a facility that was not recognizable to him. The facility appeared to be pristine and large with several human families walking towards it, holding hands. Down at the bottom of the image in large letters, read the word, "Sanctuary." "Sanctuary?" Garrus stared at the image in confusion.

Before he had a chance to discuss his findings with his squad mates, he heard Shepard changing out his thermal clip. "We have company. "Shepard pointed straight ahead. The discussion would have to wait.

Upon arriving to the Citadel from Eden Prime, Garrus instantly made a beeline towards the Turian encampment to check to see how they were faring and for another reason. Shepard meanwhile was making his way up to the Embassies to see the Asari Council Member about their potential upcoming mission: Thessia. Tactus greeted Garrus at the front of the camp site. "Always a pleasure to see you, Vakarian."

"Tactus, any news?"

"A few more came in 1400 hours from Palaven. They look worse than the last ones."

"What do you mean?" Garrus stepped forward to see for himself.

"One had internal bleeding who was immediately taken to Huerta…he died one hour later.

Another…well," He stopped near one of the shelters and motioned inside.

A young male Turian with white skin tone was laying down on a stretcher. Judging by his clothing, he was part of the military….Garrus hesitated in his tracks when he got a better look at him. It was Cyphrin who was in his platoon when he was on Menae. Only this time, he had a deep gash to his forehead and his right arm was severed. "Cyphrin…" Garrus choked on the name as he approached.

"Who…who's there?" Cyphrin turned his head anxiously to look over. However, when he saw Garrus he screamed, "Marauder!"

"Calm down, soldier…" Garrus spoke soothingly as he held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Keep away!" Cyphrin frantically moved his body to further distance himself. "Get away from me!"

Tactus rushed in with another nearby Turian and began to hold Cyphrin down. "Easy. You are okay."

"No! Get away you, Reaper abominations!" Cyphrin began to fight back at his imaginary foes.

"Get the sedative!" Tactus shouted to Garrus who saw a syringe nearby on the crate. Grabbing it, he injected it slowly into Cyphrin's only arm. Seconds later, the Turian's breathing slowed down and he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Dropping the syringe in disbelief, Garrus stepped out of the quarters. What was happening to his people? Would his dad and sister have the same fate if they escaped their homeworld from the Reaper s' onslaught? "Vakarian, you okay?" Tactus watched on.

"What is happening to them?" Garrus shook his head. He looked out to the holding bay to see the crowds of Humans, Asari, Salarians, Turians and Batarians huddled together. All of them were weeping from their own personal losses. "Tactus…do we have any ships?" He asked, falling back to his other reason why he came down to talk to him…he pondered about this ever since he left Eden Prime. It had to be done and it had to be now.

"A few…most undergoing what repairs we can afford."

"Any pilots?"

Crossing his arms, Tactus leaned up against the wall of the living quarters. "What's this about, Vakarian?"

"I need to get a transport to Eden Prime immediately."

"Eden Prime…" Tactus chuckled. "That's a human colony and we have enough of our fleet as it is helping the Alliance. "

"Tactus, this is important. I'm only asking for one ship." Garrus clenched his mandible.

"What is this for, Garrus?" Tactus kept his composure.

"Andromeda has family on Eden Prime…they are under attack by Cerberus. I can't go out there so I need someone to take her there and bring them back."

Without even a consideration, Tactus shook his head. "Ah, yes, the human girl was it? The one that was assisting here before I took over? I'm sorry, Garrus. We need to look after our own. Why don't you ask her people?"

"This war is not only against the Turians," Garrus objected.

"I don't see Cerberus attacking Turian colonies," Tactus countered. "Look, I have things to attend to."

That was it, the conversation was over. It took every fiber in his soul to hold himself together and not lash verbally out at Tactus. There had to be another way….

"New stocks came in." A Batarian, carrying a crate grunted as he entered the camp site.

"Over there," Sh'sk nodded with his head. "I'll go through them." His dark black eyes noticed a very familiar looking Turian approaching his location. The Turian paused to speak with the priest who stood in the front. A few words were exchanged and then the priest turned and pointed to Sh'sk's direction. When the Turian turned, it was then that Sh'sk noticed that the familiar looking alien was Garrus Vakarian, the one that Andromeda was involved with. He froze some in place and debated to whether to act like he didn't know that he saw him coming or wait for him to walk over.

"You Sh'sk?" Garrus asked as he approached.

"Yeah. You are?"

"Garrus Vakarian. I saw you at Huerta," Garrus reached into his pocket and pulled out his cred chit. "I need transport."

"Sorry, no ships available." Sh'sk turned to go over to his stock.

Garrus pursued and waited until the Batarian lifted up the crate lid and then reached out to keep it opened. "New mods?"

"They are not for sale." Sh'sk reached up to pull the lid back down, but Garrus' hand remained firm.

"Black market?" Garrus pressed on.

"Just because I'm a Batarian…you think-," Sh'sk hissed hurtfully.

"Relax...only kidding," Garrus picked up the top portion compartment of the crate and pulled out the rifle that was hidden underneath. "Though I'm aware of how the smuggling works." He studied the weapon and lifted it up some to examine the barrel, trigger and scope. "The design is odd."

"Batarian style," Sh'sk explained as he looked on. "Harpoon Rifle."

"Oh I see…" Garrus pointed to the upper scope. "For your second set of eyes. How much?"

"Not for sale," Sh'sk pulled the gun away nervously and stuffed it back into the crate. "Besides it wouldn't work for you, Turian." He then pointed to the kiosk on the other side of the camp. "You can buy guns there."

"You any good with it?" Garrus didn't bother on giving the kiosk a glance.

"Maybe…" Sh'sk muttered. "What does it matter to you?"

"I may need your help," Garrus waved the cred stick up. "I need to book a transport to Eden Prime and maybe some body guard protection.

Sh'sk looked over to a few Batarians that were taking interest in their private conversation. A bit disturbed that he was attracting attention to himself, Sh'sk shook his head. "Sorry no ships available." He eyed Garrus' silver and blue armor. "I think you have the protection thing covered."

"Come on," Garrus didn't back down. "I know Balak just formed an alliance with Shepard a few weeks ago. Not all Batarian ships are going to help out with us. You sure you're not holding some back to retake your homeworld, Khar 'Shaan?"

Sh'sk bawled his fists and whirled around to confront Garrus. He had enough of these mind games. "Khar 'Shaan is lost! Why don't you go back to Palaven?"

"I wish I could," Garrus replied back calmly. "But right now, I'm working on stopping the Reapers not just for the Turians but all of us, Batarians included. Look, I'll cut down to the chase. I have a human who needs help to get to Eden Prime."

"Why do you think we would care for that?"

"Because," Garrus looked directly at Sh'sk as he spoke. "I know who you are, Sh'sk. Andromeda has been helping you here on the Holding Bay…and right now she needs your help."

Tormented by the request, Sh'sk looked away from the prying Turian. "What about your kind? Why can't you take ships to help her?"

"Sadly, I was rejected Turian aid. The Batarians do have the ships, and firepower to help her out. I can't go with her….and I want to make sure she will be okay…Please, Sh'sk."

Sh'sk remained silent as he pondered the odd request.

_Currently…_

"You here for the ship you asked me about?" Sh'sk grunted.

Andromeda was frozen to see that Garrus led her directly down to him. She blinked over at Garrus. "You asked _them_?"

"Yes," Garrus sighed. "The Turians denied my request to help. Sh'sk agreed to escort you to Eden Prime and safely bring you back along with your family. He will be armed."

Flabbergasted, Andromeda quickly jumped in between them. Panic struck her unexpectedly. She fought so hard to suppress any attraction she had to the Batarian refugee ever since she met him while Garrus was out in other systems with Shepard. It was somewhat easier for her with the Citadel's wide location and her job with C-Sec. Now Garrus was arranging that she would fly with Sh'sk to Eden Prime…alone with him for many days in a small secluded space. "There has to be another way…I mean I'm sure the Batarians want to take care of their own."

"The Batarians do want to take care of their own," Sh'sk stepped around her. "However, you helped us when no one else would. It was the least that we could do." He nodded at Garrus. "I'll make sure that she gets back here safely."

"Garrus Vakarian…wow long time no see!" A voice called from the crowd. All heads turned to see Jenna approaching them with Conrad following behind.

"Jenna…" Garrus chuckled. He then noticed Conrad too. "What in the-"

"Oh him?" Jenna looked back at Conrad with a smile. "I was working undercover to help investigate the poisoning of the medigel dispensers. He jumped out to protect Shepard when a Cerberus agent tried to shoot him."

Conrad rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "It was no biggie. I mean I'm sure the Commander would have done the same for me."

"Not likely," Garrus muttered under his breath as he turned back around.

"So, Andromeda? I overheard that you are going to Eden Prime." Jenna butted her way in. "Any room for me?"

"I'll come to!" Conrad chimed in. "Let's take Cerberus down!"

"I don't think-"Garrus began, trying to object to the idea of them tagging along.

"No!" Andromeda spoke up quickly to stop him. "They can come." She reached over and eagerly grabbed Jenna's arm. "It will be nice to have more friends with me. "

"If you think it's safe," Garrus showed no sign of approving the new change in the matter.

"It will be safe, Garrus. Relax," Jenna swatted him away playfully.

"And him?" Sh'sk pointed to the over eager Conrad Verner who was practically jumping up and down at the chance to fight Cerberus personally one on one.

"I guess he can come too," Garrus rubbed his face in frustration.

"It's ship in docking bay 'Zeta 6-0-3'," Sh'sk walked over to his comrades to let them know what was going on.

Jenna hugged Andromeda tighter. "This is going to be so great! We'll get your family back."

"Jenna, this is not a game," Garrus corrected sternly. "You will be outnumbered."

"I can fire a weapon, Garrus. Chellick did train me," She pouted back at him.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Garrus mumbled under his breath and then looked over at Andromeda. "You ready for this?"

Andromeda nodded but suddenly sadness filled her. Once again, her and Garrus would go out into the fray and this time both of them would be in the heat of a battle. Catching onto the two's silent words, Jenna nudged Conrad to follow her. "We'll be heading down now. I need to swing by a vendor to pick up some more ammo." Jenna called out.

Once they were gone, Garrus gently clutched Andromeda's hands and could feel her trembling. "You don't have to do this…"

"I do, Garrus. My family's out there. I'm not going to runaway this time and let them die..." Andromeda shook her head.

"Just make sure you line up your targets before you fire…contact me once you leave there. You should be back in a few days and I'll be here waiting for you," Garrus smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"Thessia…I'm heading out in a few hours."

"I'm scared…" Andromeda admitted as she held her head against his, trying to be stronger on the inside.

"Shh…it will be okay. I was scared on Omega when I was pinned down against the mercs. Strategize your location…look for outs before you give your position away. Watch your biotics and you'll do fine." He nuzzled her head back warmly.

After explaining where he was going and when he would be back, Sh'sk turned around to see the couple giving encouraging words to one another. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "We can go when you are ready." Walking past them, he added, "I'll get the ship ready."

"Go on," Garrus motioned her to follow him. "I need to get something."

"Wow…what a ship!" Jenna exclaimed at the merchant class vessel in the docking bay. It was about one fourth the size of an Alliance frigate.

"Does it have a name?" Conrad asked in awe.

"It's called Hatre, named after a city on Camala." Sh'sk lowered the ramp down for them to enter. "It's not as nice on the inside but it will get us to Eden Prime. He made his way to the cockpit to fire up the engines.

Jenna and Conrad eagerly walked onboard to get their surroundings. Andromeda lingered outside the ship and shifted the bag on her shoulder. She saw Garrus hurrying down the dock with a box in his hand. "Just in case…" He smiled as he held the box out for her.

Grinning at him, she reached into the box and took out a light blue toned medium size armor. "It's Kestrel," Garrus watched on. "One of the best…high durability and more than a few rounds will be needed to take down its shields. It's light too so it should be great for maneuverability."

"Garrus…" Andromeda looked at the gift. "This had to cost a lot."

"Well I am on the Alliance's payroll, no more vigilante." Garrus smirked and reached into the box to retrieve a small handheld. "This is a M-5 Phalanx. It has laser guided aiming which will increase your accuracy. Plus I bought six more thermal clips…" Dropping the box, Garrus pulled Andromeda in and kissed her deeply, his emotions running high. Andromeda wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal passion.

On board, Sh'sk just finished his checklist for systems diagnostics and gazed outside the port side window to see Andromeda and Garrus having a lover's embrace on the dock below. Feeling pain striking his heart, he reached over and closed the window's shutter.


	23. Chapter 23

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 23

Feeling someone nudge her shoulder, Andromeda opened her eyes and looked around tiresomely. "We're here," Sh'sk said from the pilot chair next to her as he reached up to a panel overhead to begin the preparations to begin their descent. Perking up from the news, Andromeda sat up straighter and stretched her neck forward eagerly waiting for them to breach Eden Prime's atmosphere. "That's strange," Sh'sk commented as he looked over to his left to check a panel.

"What is it?" Andromeda watched on.

"No Cerberus ships around…"

"Are they cloaked?"

"Don't think so…unless they have some new mod that I haven't seen yet. This ship was used for smuggling so a lot of creds were invested into it." Sh'sk switched on the ship's internal comm system. "We are going in…hang on back there," He instructed Jenna and Conrad who were located in the middle part of ship.

Andromeda strapped on her restraining belt as she felt the ship begin to jerk from the air pockets as it broke through the atmosphere. "Smuggling cargo?"

Sh'sk eyed her carefully. "You could say that."

"Drugs?"

"Slaves."

As the clouds departed, there was a clearer view of the several colonies in the area; all of them were smoking and in rubble. Andromeda's heart sunk down to her stomach. "We're too late…."

"Could be survivors…which one is yours?" Sh'sk looked out the viewport at the sickening scene before him.

Pointing towards the East, Andromeda hung her head. "The one other there…the one still burning."

Once the ship landed, Andromeda quickly hurried out, wearing the armor that Garrus provided and paused just at the edge of the ramp at the gruesome sight. All around were bloody corpses and no sign of actual life. There was a frightening still to Eden Prime. A deathly chill coursed through her bones. Sh'sk walked past her in his own combat armor and bent down to examine one of the bodies. "Some of them fought back…poor bastards," He pointed to some of the pistols that were strewn about.

"They can't be all dead…why don't we search the area?" Jenna asked hopefully.

"Jenna's right," Conrad nodded his head and took out his sidearm. "We will do this for Shepard."

"No," Andromeda stood in front of Conrad, her jaw set. "We are doing this for the colonists." Conrad opened his mouth to protest but Jenna grabbed his arm to stop him and gave him a silent glance.

Looking to the horizon, Andromeda rubbed her hair. "Alright…we should split up. Jenna, you and Conrad head West, Sh'sk head East, and I'll go North."

"You shouldn't go alone," Sh'sk protested. "Cerberus may be waiting to ambush us."

"My relatives' place is not far from here. I'll be careful. Let's meet back in thirty minutes." Andromeda snapped in a fresh clip in her pistol and took off running in her designated direction before the others had a chance to voice their say in the matter.

It only took Andromeda ten minutes to reach her aunt and uncle's farm house on the outskirts of town. She recognized the medium size structure just before: It was her old house. Everything looked the same as it did years ago when she was just a small girl on the colony world. The house was large enough to have a living quarter, two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a bathroom. She used to run out into the fields at night and watch the strange creatures that would scurry about. It was such a night when she was going out to play with her older friend, Richard Jenkins.

The two were out playing far from the colony, exploring the caves that they discovered the last farming season when the Krogan Mercs attacked. Jenkins was the first one to spot the ships landing and paused on a small ridge. Panting for breath from running, Andromeda noticed her friend's pose. "What is it?"

"Dunno….ships landed."

"Maybe it's the Alliance," She nudged him playfully. "They are going to take you away finally."

"They weren't Alliance…" Jenkins started to walk down the ridge. "We should head back now." His voice was calm and serious.

Andromeda was just about to follow him, when gun shots were going off in the middle of town, then the screams of panicking people. Growing pale, Andromeda grabbed Jenkins' hand fearfully. "Wh-what is going on?"

"Don't know…go hide in the caves." Richard motioned her.

Seeing smoke now coming from the direction of her home, Andromeda gasped and took off running hard. "Mama!"

"Andromeda!" Jenkins called after her. "Don't go!"

But Andromeda wouldn't listen, she pumped her legs faster and there was no way that her friend could catch up to her.

But her life wasn't meant to end that day…fate had another plan for her. It was that particular day when the Turian Spectre, Nihlus Kryik, intervened and saved her from sudden death by the hands of two burly sized Krogan.

Hearing a stir coming from inside the house, Andromeda snapped back to reality and gripped her gun tighter, trembling. "C-come out!" There was silence and Andromeda took a breath and stepped forward. "I have this place covered and I am armed. Come out!"

Few moments later, a man in his late fifties walked out with bloody sleeves and held up his hands. He had dark brown hair with a stubby chin. "Don't-don't shoot!" His voice shook.

Finally recognizing the man, Andromeda lowered her pistol and laughed happily. "Uncle Charles!"

"Andromeda?" The man gasped he stood back in awe and held his arms out for her to hug him tightly.

Burying her face against his shoulder, sobbing like as if she was a young child again, Andromeda dropped her pistol on the ground. Charles stroked her hair comfortingly. "Shh, it's alright, child." He turned his head to look back at the home. "Beth, come out! It's safe!"

A middle aged woman with dirty blonde hair to her shoulders stepped out of the house. Her face was black from the smoke that engulfed their colony. "Are they gone, Charles?"

"Yes!" Charles exclaimed excitedly. "Andromeda is back!"

Cupping both hands to her mouth and stepping back against the house's outside wall for support, Beth teared up, "Andromeda? How did you-"

Letting go of her uncle, Andromeda ran over and embraced her long lost aunt. "You guys survived!"

"Barely…those bastards cut off our way to the transport. We had to turn back…luckily we hid down in the cellar and they didn't check." Charles looked on.

Beth wiped her eyes. "Andromeda, you changed your hair."

"Yeah…"Andromeda smiled. "Don't ask."

Charles saw a figure running towards their area. As it neared, he noticed that it was a Batarian. Becoming alarmed, he quickly picked up Andromeda's pistol from the ground. "Beth, Andromeda, get behind me!"

"What is it, Charles?" Beth protectively moved Andromeda behind her.

"Those four eyes are here too! Trying to scrounge up the rest!" Charles gritted his teeth angrily as he lifted up the pistol.

Straining to look over her aunt's shoulder, Andromeda saw Sh'sk running towards them. Jumping over to her uncle, she forced his weapon hand down. "Uncle, don't! He's on my side."

"A Batarian?" Beth looked at her niece in bewilderment.

"Survivors?" Sh'sk asked as he approached them.

"Yes, my aunt and uncle." Andromeda smiled as she noticed Jenna and Conrad coming up behind them.

"What business do you have with our niece, four eyes?" Charles glared at Sh'sk.

"Charles…" Beth scolded.

"Relax…I'm here to escort her to find her family and head back to the Citadel." Sh'sk placed the safety back on his gun. "Nothing more."

"The Citadel?" Beth looked over at Andromeda. "Charles and I were trying to head to Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Jenna asked. "Like, I heard about that place on the news vids. Don't you have to pay to go?"

"No, it's free to those who can make it there now. We saw some ads ourselves right before Cerberus attacked. They said that they are opening their doors to anyone who is seeking refuge from the Reapers. A lot of the transports were going there. "Andromeda's aunt replied.

"Looked pretty nice from what I have seen," Conrad chimed in.

"It's a scam, nothing is free." Sh'sk grunted and looked on to where his ship was parked. "We should head back."

"What say does a Batarian have in this matter?" Charles glared at the alien as he began to follow them towards the ship.

"Uncle, please…" Andromeda coaxed. "We will discuss it further once we are off world. We need to make sure we are clear before-" Her sentence ended when she saw at least five Cerberus shuttles landing just West of their ship. "Run!"

"Orion Squadron…secure the perimeter!" Cerberus Centurions were barking orders from the tree line about forty yards away as Andromeda and her friends made a mad dash to their ship. Bullets began to whizz by.

"They are going to get us!" Beth yelled over the gunfire as her pace began to slow from exhaustion.

"No, we are going to make it!" Charles grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Sh'sk was the first one to enter the ship and he hurried to the cockpit to start the engines while Jenna and Conrad sought shelter in the cargo hold. "Hurry up!" Jenna yelled.

Andromeda paused to see her aunt and uncle nearing them. Suddenly her aunt collapsed to the ground and her uncle stopped to get her. Three Cerberus troopers were in hot pursuit and began to fire, ripping the ground up nearby. Gathering dark energy, Andromeda shot out a powerful shockwave attack and all three troopers flew back. Running down, she helped up her relatives and finally was able to make it on board. They all survived. "Go!" Andromeda's voice strained as she punched the button to pull up the ramp. She almost lost her footing as the ship jolted hard and then quickly began to gain altitude. Cerberus grew smaller and smaller as they gathered from where the ship took off and they fired up at them. The bullets bouncing off the metal panels. Finally the ramp closed, they were safe for now.

"You okay?" Andromeda placed her hand comfortingly on her aunt's shoulder who nodded in response.

"Wow…I wish I had more time to take on those Cerberus guys. They would remember me," Conrad smiled proudly.

"No you don't…" Andromeda laughed as she walked on to the cockpit to check on her friend.

However, their quick celebration ended when Sh'sk hollered. "We have company!"

Racing in, Andromeda stood over the pilot's chair. "What is it, Sh'sk?" Her jaw dropped when she saw at least fifteen Cerberus fighters waiting on them as they cleared the planet's atmosphere.

"They are blocking the relay!" Sh'sk growled. "We won't be able to get back to the Citadel!"

"Does this ship have any guns?!"

"Yes, but this ship isn't made for maneuverability."

"What is it?" Charles asked as he joined them. His eyes went wide at the sight before. "Oh no…"

"Why they are not attacking?" Andromeda curiously asked.

"Probably wondering if we will be stupid enough to fight," Sh'sk turned the ship to the right but that attracted the attention of two Cerberus fighters who engaged their afterburners and began pursuit. "Shit!"

The ship jolted as it took on two hits of laser strikes causing Andromeda and her uncle to almost lose their footing. "Uncle, go buckle up with the others!" She jumped into the co-pilot's chair, strapping in and then nervously gave her Batarian friend a glance. "How are the shields?"

"Holding at sixty percent…" Another jolt jarred Sh'sk in his seat and he glanced at the monitor. "Fifty percent…"

"You used to be in smuggling,g right?" Andromeda brought up the onboard holo navigational system.

"Yes..why?"

"Well pretend you are on a run and get us the heck out of here!"

"Where?! The relay is blocked!"

Pulling up the navpoint for Horizon, Andromeda locked onto its coordinates. "Sanctuary's route is not blocked. We may be able to get there at least. This thing have a jump drive?"

"Does it ever?" Sh'sk tapped the panel next to him.

The two fighters were hot on their target when the ship engaged its drive core and it disappeared from the radar. "_Call it in_," The first pilot ordered as he broke formation to return to his squadron.

"Affirmative." The second pilot stayed at his location. "Mr. Lawson, this is Theta Six from Eden Prime."

"_Go ahead, Theta Six."_ A voice crackled through on the channel.

"Five transports are going to your location. Standby for arrival."

"_Understood. Tell the Illusive Man again that I appreciate his patronage. Lawson out_."


	24. Chapter 24

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 24

Treynor cleared her throat as she timidly stood outside the Forward Battery. "Excuse me…Garrus was it?" The dark hair woman said in a thick British accent. When the Turian turned around to give her his attention, she clutched the datapad closer to her chest. "I, uh, received an urgent message from Palaven for you…did you care to take a look?" She held out the pad towards him.

Garrus held his breath as he reached out to accept it. "Thank you." No other words were said as his finger paused at the screen. He was afraid of what it might read…afraid that it would be a transmission from the powers to be informing him that his father and sister didn't make it off Palaven.

Treynor noticed the Turian's mandible twitching as he made no attempt to read the message. Puzzled, she spoke up once more. "D-did you need help accessing the message?"

"No…" Glancing over, he noticed that she was standing there, waiting on him. "I prefer to read it alone…please. Thank you." Waiting for her to walk away, he closed the room's doors and walked over to his workbench to where his M-29 Incisor was placed. He put the datapad down and ran his left hand over the barrel of the gun. Sighing hard, he forced his right hand over and pressed the designated key to play the message.

"_Garrus_," A voice came through after several seconds of silence. "_Your sister and I made it off Palaven. They are taking us to fleet command to seek medical attention. I'll contact you as soon as I can_."

Shock overwhelmed Garrus and he chuckled lightly under his breath at the news. "Thank you, spirits…"

His private moment was cut short when Legion, their Geth comrade, beeped in over the internal comm. "_Do you need any assistance, Garrus Vakarian?"_

Walking over to the main console to check the gun's calibration diagnostics, he replied, "I appreciate the offer, Legion, but this is something I know a thing or two about."

"_Telemetry data indicates that calibration of Normandy's weapon accuracy can be improved by point three two percent_," The synthetic informed.

"That's all?" Garrus teased as he brought up the main hub to triangulate the calibrations. "You can't squeeze point three four percent out of it?" Reading the number display, he smirked. This was going to be fun.

"_Negative. That threshold is not possible."_

Gliding his fingertips over the console, Garrus made minor adjustments. "You sure?" He held back a laugh, "Take a look now."

"_Scanning…."_ A pause came from the other side. "_Normandy's weapon systems have been improved by a margin of point four three percent. How did you accomplish this?_"

Garrus closed down the display; victory was his. "A little secret we organics like to keep: Always hold some back for emergencies."

"_Is our current situation an emergency?"_ Legion pressed on, trying to gather information to help calculate the error in his computation.

"A geth meddling with our computers, telling me how to do my job? No, I don't think that would qualify," The Turian sarcastically remarked as he turned to walk out of the room to head towards Liara's. He had to share with her the good news he received about his family and to tell her how he outsmart a Quarian made AI.

Crossing into the Mess Hall, he noticed that Javik and Vega were standing near the kitchen. Javik was leaning up against a counter, his four eyes glancing over at Garrus, studying him. Vega was occupied at the stove with a skillet. "Mmm mmm!" Vega sniffed the air from where he was cooking. "I'm telling you, Prothean, this is going to be great."

"What is it, human?" Javik remained where he was, showing no interest in watching.

"My grandma's huevos rancheros…you are going to love this."

"No," Javik coldly replied.

Seeing Garrus, Vega turned his head to greet his Turian squad mate. "Hey, Garrus. You want to try this?"

"I think I'll pass, Vega…" Garrus paused near the kitchen and looked at the weird colored food in the skillet. "What is it?"

"Huevos really…not sure where these eggs came from but you guys can eat this right?"

"Vega, the Turians eat dextro-amino acid based food…"

"What about you, four eyes?" The marine turned towards their new alien guest.

"Javik," The Prothean corrected. "Your food is burning."

Seeing the smoke, Vega quickly grabbed the skillet from the stove which earned a chuckle from Javik. "Damnit," Vega cursed and then gave his attention to Garrus once more. "Oh so that girl ok, Vakarian?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your girl. You know the biotic? Not sure why she is with you…I'm far much better looking." The marine teased.

"Must be the scar." Garrus remarked playfully.

"Nah, she just feels sorry for you." Vega crossed his arms and grinned over at Javik. "Am I right?"

"I was wrong…you humans have not evolved to your full potential yet," The Prothean walked past them to head towards the room that Liara set up for him.

"See what you did? Now you scared him off, Vakarian."

"I'm pretty sure he said 'humans' and not 'Turians.'"

"Come on, Scars, show me what you got." James walked over to the counter and leaned up against it.

Accepting the challenge, Garrus walked over to the other side of the pathway near the med lab and leaned up against the stairwell. "You sure you want to play this game?"

"What's the matter, Vakarian? You chicken?"

Staring into the cold empty space, Andromeda sighed tiredly as she held her knees to her chest. They left Eden Prime about twelve hours ago and the flight to Sanctuary was taking forever. She glanced over to see that Sh'sk had fallen asleep as his body was slumped over in his chair. Getting up slowly, she got up and left the cockpit to check on the others.

In the cargo bay, her aunt and uncle were also catching some shut eye while Conrad and Jenna were casually sitting on the floor exchanging stories. "So you went to Ilium?" Jenna exclaimed happily. "That place is so beautiful. I have only seen it on the vids."

"Of course. After this war, we should go…if it's still there." Conrad took notice that Andromeda joined them. "That's where I met her."

"You did? Andromeda, you didn't tell me you were there!" Jenna playfully swatted at her friend.

"It was part of an investigation I was doing…" Andromeda rubbed her neck nervously not really wanting to disclose the true murder suspect of Lantar Sidonis.

"Oh ya….she was with a Turian…the one that is with Shepard." Conrad went on.

"Garrus," Jenna corrected.

"Yeah…he wasn't really friendly."

"He's a hothead…right, Andromeda?" Jenna giggled. "I remember when these two were practically hooking up."

"Jenna!" Andromeda turned red.

Stirring awake from the laughter, Charles yawned and rose up from the cold metal floor. "We there?"

"No, uncle…not yet. Almost." Andromeda tiresomely walked over to an empty spot on the floor and propped her back up against the wall as she sat down. Her eyes closed, she begged that she would get some rest.

A repeating chime from the console of the cockpit woke up Sh'sk from his sleep. Groggily maneuvering in his chair, he opened the receiver. "Come in."

"_Vessel…this is Sanctuary. Please identify your craft and purpose of traveling to this sector_." A male voice responded.

"Hatre...I have refugees onboard from Eden Prime." Sh'sk saw the planet Horizon becoming closer up ahead and he decreased the thrusters.

"_Standby for verification, Hatre_." The radio clicked off.

Walking into the cockpit, Andromeda, followed by the others, stared at the eerie greenish tone planet up ahead. "Sanctuary," Beth sighed in relief as she joyfully hugged her husband. "We're here!"

"Yes, my dear, now we will be safe. No harm will come to us until those Reaper bastards are stopped, "He stroked her hair comfortingly.

"This doesn't feel right…" Sh'sk shook his head, muttering.

"Why not? It's way out here…it's safe from the Reapers," Jenna looked down at him.

"Cerberus could have caught up to us if they wanted to," Sh'sk pointed out. A knot formed in Andromeda's stomach but before she had a chance to express her concern, the radio crackled back to life.

"_Hatre, you are cleared for landing. We will greet you upon arrival. Welcome to Sanctuary_." As soon he spoke, a jolt jarred the ship and Sh'sk noticed that the ship's navpoint was changed.

"What the hell is going on?!" He growled through the radio as he tried to regain control of the ship.

_"Our magnetic beam has locked on and will help guide you in. We mean you and your crew no harm. Sanctuary out_."

"They…they are just being thoughtful," Beth spoke up, her voice shaking a little.

"Of course they are and once we get settled in, it will feel like home." Charles kissed her on the cheek. Sh'sk and Andromeda exchanged worrisome looks.

"T'Soni?" Garrus slowly stepped inside Liara's room. He jumped back some to see Glyph pop out of his dock to greet him.

"Greetings, Garrus Vakarian. Do you acquire any assistance today?"

"Uh, no…thank you." Garrus saw Liara sitting at her desk on the other end of the room. "You really need a guard dog, Liara?" He sidestepped around the drone who continued to follow him.

"Glyph is my personal assistant, Garrus. At least he stopped calling me the Shadow Broker." Liara smiled as she scooted back in her chair.

"What? Don't want that getting out?" Vakarian teased.

"Just the same as calling you Archangel I suppose." Liara coyly replied.

"Touché."

"Any news from your family?"

"They made it off Palaven…I just received the word earlier." Garrus smiled excitedly.

"And Andromeda? Any news from her?"

"No…she should have been on route to the Citadel by now…that's why I came to see you."

Getting up from the chair, Liara walked over to her arrangement of monitors. "I can see what I can find…Glyph?"

"Searching frequencies now." Glyph promptly responded. "I will inform you of any anomalies."

Pulling up a digital image of the planet on the monitors, Liara studied the flight paths nearby. "The relay is not far from the planet's orbit…however, let's assume that they had to go another way."

"What do you mean?" Garrus watched on attentively.

"I mean what if their way was blocked…worse case scenario is that Cerberus may have blocked the relay which would have forced them into another direction. I can see what systems nearby would be the logical choice."

Garrus watched her work away at the console and then back at the monitors as the screen shifted from system to system. Dread and fear struck him hard. "Wait, go back!" Liara slid her fingers to the left to retrieve the previous image. There displayed was the planet Horizon. "What's the chances that they would go there?"

"Well…the planet still has colonies on it after the Collector attack…but…" A gasp broke her sentence. "Sanctuary! Glyph-"

"Probable chances are great, Doctor." Glyph answered before she could get the next request out.

"It's a refugee camp though, right?" Garrus stared at the planet.

"That's what the initial reports were….now some are making claims that it is a hoax." Liara brought up another screen to show a list of news articles and commentaries.

"A hoax?" Fear made Garrus ask the question in slight anger. "A hoax for what?"

"Some say that Sanctuary was just a ruse to play into people's fear to get their money. " While talking, Liara brought up another viewing screen that showed a list of thousands of names. "This is a composite list of those who notified Colonial Affairs that they were going to Sanctuary." She looked at Garrus dreadfully, "None of them reported back to their families. For all we know, none of them could have made it."

"Or whoever is running Sanctuary didn't want that information getting out!" Garrus pounded the console hard with his fist.

"Easy, Garrus. We are only speculating now that Andromeda and the others went there. I'll dig up what I can about Sanctuary and I'll have Glyph continue to track incoming ships on the Citadel. I'll let you know what I come up with."

A rather beautiful long blonde hair woman wearing a full white outfit approached the Hatre to greet the new arrivals on Sanctuary. She was accompanied by two athletically built men who were armed with assault rifles in similar outfits.

The woman smiled politely showing off her perfectly white teeth as Sh'sk and the others walked down the ramp. "Welcome to Sanctuary. You will love it here."


	25. Chapter 25

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 25

A chill went up Andromeda's spine as she walked with her group towards the entrance of the facility. She kept her blue eyes focused directly on the back of the woman that was leading them along; every now and then glancing towards her two well armed escorts. Behind her, Charles and Beth were murmuring excitedly about their upcoming exploration of Sanctuary and what refuge it promised to provide. "Where are all the people?" Andromeda finally noted out loud. "I thought with Sanctuary offering aid to those fleeing from the Reapers that you would be overwhelmed."

Without missing the beat, the woman replied, "That's because we have outstanding staff that processes everyone quickly. Everyone is inside now, enjoying what we can provide them. "

Noticing one of the armed men eyeing her carefully, Andromeda acted like something nearby caught her attention. "And your armed escort?" Sh'sk pointed out next, he did notice the look that one of them gave Andromeda. He made sure his tone made them aware that he was very skeptical.

Stopping just outside the entrance, the woman turned around with a large smile on her face. "Well, we want to make sure that our guests here are safe...we have to have order."

"So the Reapers are not aware of this location? It's that well hidden?" It was Jenna's turn to ask the next question.

"Yes, we have top of the line security to give us days notice to safely evacuate everyone to another location if the Reapers should come in this direction."

"And Cerberus?" Sh'sk grunted. He wasn't through with his inquiries.

Stifling laughter, the woman politely paused before answering, "Why would Cerberus attack this place? We have no quarrels with them."

"Does Cerberus know about this?" Andromeda chimed in.

"Andromeda, please," Beth scolded. "We shouldn't be so rude and question our guests."

"It's perfectly okay…I know fear is plaguing everyone. Please go down the corridor to where they can check you in."

Leading the group, Beth grabbed Charles' hand and walked down the corridor with Jenna and Conrad following close behind. Andromeda and Sh'sk lingered back before they both exchanged silent looks and went in the same direction.

The processing center was located at the entrance inside the facility. Soft elevator music played overhead on loud speakers and the workers at their terminals were in upbeat conversations and laughing among one another. The woman sitting behind the desk at check in screening appeared to be in early forties with red wavy hair, slimly built and very attractive for human tastes. "Greetings, everyone, my name is Chloe…I will be checking you in. Welcome to Sanctuary," Her voice soft and sincere like a mother to a child. "I know that you all have some fear, but rest assured that as you stay here, you will adapt."

Andromeda recognized that sentence from a similar situation; the time she arrived at Zhu's Hope on Feros. The colonists were acting so strangely and she began to exhibit headaches and neurological shooting pain. When she expressed her concerns to Fai Dan, he guaranteed that she would adapt to it. It was only then when she was in over her head that Feros turned out not what it seemed to be.

"Oh wow… a Batarian," Chloe exclaimed excitedly, snapping Andromeda out of her thoughts. The red head glanced over to her male coworker beside her. "It's been months since we have had one of those."

"What do you mean?" Sh'sk asked after the scan finished.

"We did…receive several awhile back," Chloe examined the information that popped up on her console about their new four-eyed guest. "From…Camala I believe. Your profile says that you are from there."

"I want to see them immediately" Sh'sk's voice rose eagerly.

"Could be your family," Andromeda softly nudged him playfully with a warm smile.

"Once you get settled in, I will make sure that you see them." Chloe soothingly replied.

Andromeda was the last one to go through the security retinal scan. An unknown chime came from the console once the scan was complete. She noted that no one else had the same sound burst as she did. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh my…." Chloe gasped as the details popped up on the console.

"Is she okay? She can get in here right?" Jenna asked again for her friend, glancing at Andromeda worriedly.

"Oh yes…" Chloe giggled. "Sorry…it just alerted me that you were with Citadel Security and a biotic. She cleared her throat. Not a problem at all. I will clear the alert."

"Is that a bad thing? I mean I am not armed…" Andromeda tried to peer around to see what data was being flashed about her.

"Of course not," Chloe waved her through. "We like to know potential candidates for security if needed that's all. Please see Juan to your right and he will lead you to where you will be staying."

"Well, I helped Shepard before…I could assist you!," Conrad beamed proudly.

"I will make note of it, sir. Thank you for your honesty."

"Wait...may I be able to send a message? It's important that I let someone know where I am." Andromeda stopped her group.

"We do not allow access to public terminals due to risks, nonetheless, I will be more than happy to send the message for you. What would you like it to say?"

"Please send a message to Commander Bailey at Citadel Security. Advise him to tell Garrus that I'm safe on Sanctuary."

After a few seconds, Chloe finished typing along her keyboard. "Done. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"No, thank you." Feeling more at ease knowing that Garrus would soon be aware of her whereabouts and perhaps find a way to get her and Sh'sk back to the Citadel, she walked over with the rest of her friends.

Once they were out of sight, Chloe smirked as she stared at the unsent message on her console. Giving a head nod to Juan who was looking in her direction, Chloe deleted the message.

"It's a brilliant tactic when you think about it," Garrus leaned back against the couch in the lounge. The Normandy was making its way towards Thessia, the next homeworld to be under attack by the Reapers. He did plan on going to the lounge to clear his mind but that idea was thrown out when an Alliance officer was already occupying the room that had the same idea. Instead of being rude, Garrus thought it would be polite to sit down and engage in idle chatter. However, Javik later joined and the conversation changed into old war stories.

"But it's evil," The young officer protested as he looked at the Turian in utmost disgust.

"When has that ever matter in war?" Garrus countered lightly. Javik remained quiet as he watched the two express their strong emotions about the subject matter: Reapers converting alien races into husks.

"Yeah…but converting other life forms into Reapers?" The officer's voice wavered. "I can't wrap my head around that."

Leaning forward, Garrus rested one of his arms on his knee. "Makes sense to me. It insures that you never run out of cannon fodder. Eliminates any local resistance and for every soldier you add, your enemy loses two: The one you converted and his buddy on the other side who can't pull the trigger on a friend."

Javik nodded his head silently as he listened in. The officer shook his sadly, appalled. "You sound like you admire them…."

"Same way I admire a virus or a Thresher Maw. They've adapted perfectly to their situation."

"But the Reapers want to destroy us!"

"And I have no intention of letting them. But, if you don't respect your enemy's capabilities, you're in for one nasty surprise after another."

Shaking his head, the male stood from the chair he was sitting in across from Garrus. "I need to get back to my duties." Garrus could tell that their talk really stressed him out, however, he was a realist and this war couldn't be sugar coated.

Once he and Javik were alone, the Prothean turned to look at him. "So could you, Turian?"

"What is that?" Garrus leaned back against the couch once more.

"Pull the trigger on a friend who was turned into those husks?"

"Without hesitation. If I don't, then the Reapers will win."

"Good. Remember that. " Javik turned to also leave the room.

"Did you have to?" Garrus called to him.

Stopping at the door, the Prothean seemed trouble as he closed his eyes. "More than once."

"You have orders for me, sir?" Kai Leng addressed the Illusive Man as he walked up to where he was sitting in his chair.

"I need you to get to Thessia and recover the data that will help us find the catalyst. My sources say it is located in the Temple of Athame." The Illusive Man took a sip from his glass and then held out his right hand knowingly accepting a data pad from one of his assistants.

"It will be done." Leng bowed before leaving his boss alone once more.

The Illusive Man set down his glass and scanned the information on the data pad. It was the latest report from his project on Horizon. A grin slowly spread across his lips as one particular name caught his attention. Handing the pad back to his assistant who was standing next to him patiently, he picked up his glass once more. "Contact Lawson and his team. Tell them I need to recover something that belongs to me."


	26. Chapter 26

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 26

"About time you showed up, "Sara smirked over to her coworker who just walked up to the terminal beside her.

"My holo clock malfunctioned," Vanessa grinned sheepishly as she sat down. She was just two years older than Sara but they two became best friends almost like sisters ever since they were assigned Sanctuary by Cerberus. Her slim built frame complimented her youthful skin which was slightly darker in tone. Her hair was neatly pinned up with a few strands sticking out. Sara, on the other hand, had pale complexion with beautiful bright green eyes with strawberry blonde hair. "Did you get the systems going?"

"Of course...all environmental systems are up and running…the water pump system checked out." Sara scrolled through the agenda that was sent to them by the powers to be. "May be an interesting day after all."

"I hope so…we are losing potentials." Vanessa sighed as she shifted aside a pile of datapads that were already waiting for her at her desk. "What's first on the list for transfer?"

"Well…a small Turian family living together in Unit Theta Six: One adult male and two female children."

Sighing hard, Vanessa cupped her face. "Shit…children…"

"The Turian physique make them primary candidates…they are just aliens, Vanessa," Sara patted her friend on the shoulder. "Not like Cerberus will conduct these tests are human children."

"You're right…" Vanessa tapped the console in front of her and began to type instructions to the awaiting units to transfer the residents of Unit Theta Six to the lower facility to begin the transfer process.

"Oh…this came down earlier before you arrived, "Sara slid the datapad over to her. "We have priority extraction later today. _He_ wants her."

Andromeda was the first one to wake up that morning in their small unit. They were under confinement now for forty-eight hours and it was making everyone a bit stir crazy. They were only allowed to explore the perimeter of the section that they were placed in which housed about three more additional families. All of them were eager to be transferred into Inner Sanctuary. Rumors of Inner Sanctuary made it sound like a Garden of Eden, fortified and well hidden from any Reaper attack even if the Reapers were to land on Horizon. However, due to security measurements, new arrivals had to wait a few days before being moved down to maintain order. Opening the door to their unit, Andromeda looked up at the seamless perfect sky and stretched her arms. Across the pathway, several staff members of Sanctuary were approaching the house of where the Turian family lived. Andromeda met them one time during meals….they were fairly quiet, supposedly refugees from Palaven who were too nervous about going to the Citadel. The mother was slain on Palaven by Reaper forces and the father barely found transport to get him and his two daughters away.

Andromeda curiously watched the interaction between the father and the Sanctuary staff head member. She couldn't make out the words but judging by the gleeful expression on the father's face they were being moved to Inner Sanctuary. The male gathered his two children and he began to follow them towards the other end of the compound. Noticing Andromeda watching, he turned and waved back at her.

"Being moved I see," Sh'sk grunted as he walked up beside Andromeda.

"We have been in here for two days, Sh'sk, our time will come," She soothingly said to him.

"How come we have to stay here? Let's go see where they going to," He began to step out but Andromeda stopped him with her arm.

"Sh'sk…don't. Let's not make any trouble unless we have to," Andromeda shook her head. "We have to follow their rules.

A Sanctuary staff member walked up to the pair and held out a holo disc. "Your name Sh'sk?"

"Yeah." Her Batarian companion replied shortly.

"I was told to deliver this to you." The male handed him the disc before scurrying off on his own assignments.

Tapping the playback on the disc, the holo outline of a Batarian's upper body appeared a few inches in the air. "My name is Charn, my family is from Khar' Shaan . We arrived here a few weeks ago…I was told my family and I are being moved to Inner Sanctuary. I hope more of my kind arrives…so few of us left. My brother or sister who may be watching this, I hope to see you soon. Charn out."

Sh'sk closed his eyes sadly as he clutched the disc tightly in the palm of his hand. A low hiss escaped through his lips. Andromeda looked on worriedly and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I need to go for a walk." Sh'sk quickly walked towards the direction of the entrance of the compound.

Sara was the first to notice the Batarian on her monitor walking around the compound troublesomely and nudged her friend. "Look at this, Vanessa."

"The four-eyed? Damnit…he isn't moved yet?" Vanessa looked appalled at the screen.

"You think we should keep an eye on him? They said he's been skeptical of this place…may put an alert on the others..." Sara bit her lip nervously.

"Didn't Johnston deliver him that disc like I ordered him to?" In aggravation, Vanessa brought up her communication display on her screen. "Johnston."

"_Yes?_" A male voice spoke through the other end a few seconds later.

"The Batarian…did you give that disc to shut him up?"

_"Just a few minutes ago._"

_ "_Well he's walking the compound so keep an eye on him. We don't need him snooping around too much. Check to see if we can rush his transfer time." Vanessa disgustedly closed the window and slammed her fist on the desk.

"Vanessa? You alright…" Sara glanced over. "Is it because of what happened to your dad on Elysium?"

"Yes…my dad was murdered by those….things. I can't stand to look at them!" Vanessa got up from her chair and stormed off to the designated break room leaving her friend sitting there, perturbed.

_Left….right….Garrus darted around the stacked column of crates onboard the vessel. Coming to a dead end, he pivoted around his foot and retraced his steps. He could hear the haunting hiss of husks on the other side of the crates pacing aggressively, following him like a shadow. His finger twitched on the trigger of his weapon as he expected one of them to sneak up behind. If he had hair, he knew it would be standing up in fright. He also could feel the beasts' cold lifeless breath bearing down on him. _

_ Finally, he saw the opening that led out of the cargo hold in view. Quickening his steps, he made a dash towards it, but jumped back when he saw synthetic human arms shoot out through the cracks of the stacks trying to grab at him. The husks groaned as they stretched their arms, trying to grab him with their fingers. Their hollow blue eyes moved back and forth as they desperately tried to look at him. _

_ Seeing his chance, Garrus ran towards the door and swiped at the hands with the butt of his assault rifle. He was in the clear. Coming to three doors : One on his left, one on his right and one in front, Garrus stopped and listened carefully. He could hear the door behind hissing as it closed and locked in place. More than likely the front door was the cockpit to the ship so that left two. Picking up the sound of footsteps in the room to his left, Garrus checked his rifle and moved towards it. This was it…he would finally get what he sought all these years._

_ The doors pulled open and there stood the dark red skin toned Salarian known as Dr. Saleon aka Dr. Heart. The Salarian blinked at Garrus as if he didn't recognize him but stood straight in fear. "Thank you…for rescuing me from those things."_

_ "Oh,I'm not here to rescue you," Garrus lifted his rifle. "I'm here to seek justice, Dr. Saleon."_

_ Stricken with panic, the Salarian stepped back. "Wait…I'm Dr. Heart! My name is Heart! "_

_ "Fitting for what you did to those poor bastards…maybe I should harvest your organs when I'm done."_

_ Dr. Saleon took off running to take cover but Garrus wasn't going to let this one get away this time and there was no red tape to hold him back. Firing quickly, he shot the Salarian three times in the back and watched him slump over in a pool of blackish blood. _

_ Closing his eyes, Garrus said a small prayer to the spirits hoping that they would grant him serenity from not taking down Dr. Saleon the first time and then reopened them. The Salarian was surprisingly still withering away on the floor, as the blood poured out from his mouth. What he did next shook Garrus to his core: Dr. Saleon began to laugh hysterically. His laughter pounded Garrus' ear drums, shaking the entire room._

_ Confused, the Turian stormed over and picked him up violently, shaking him. "What's so funny?"_

_ "You think you got me…that you won…" The Salarian gurgled through the blood in his mouth. "You're fighting a crusade for injustice."_

_ "You're crazy, doctor…you will bleed out." Garrus spat back matter-of-factly._

_ "Yes…but at what price?" The Salarian laughed._

_ Feeling dread overwhelmed him, Garrus lowered Dr. Saleon to the floor and turned his head slowly to the room that was to the right of him. His knees trying to buckle beneath him, Garrus dropped his rifle and nearly fell over as he ran to the room across the hallway._

_ Unlocking the door, the doors revealed a fairly empty room with Andromeda laying on the ground dead….her body bloodied and cut up. Collapsing down on the ground, he crawled over and gripped her lifeless body to him. "Andromeda!" He screamed out her name as he clutched her tightly. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry…"_

_ "I had big plans for her, Vakarian," The Illusive Man's chilling voice called out to him from the corner._

Waking up quickly from the nightmare, Garrus sat straight up, panting hard. His leathery skin damp with sweat, his heart pounding from adrenaline. He found himself on top of a blanket that he took from the infirmary in the Forward Battery. Getting up, he grabbed his armor and placed it on before heading towards the elevator. He needed to clear his mind; there was no way he could sleep before their arrival on Thessia despite how much his body needed it.

Heading down to cargo bay, he glanced around at the empty room and walked towards the locked up Kodiak shuttle. Running his fingertips on the panels, he chuckled lightly as he stood looking at it. When he first set foot on the Normandy, he found himself in the same location working on the Mako. Things had change since he joined up with Shepard.

"Can I help you?" Vega called out as he approached from behind.

"Can't sleep either?" Garrus asked as he removed his hand from the shuttle's body.

"Nah, I don't sleep. That's not how I clear my head. You came down to look at my shuttle?"

"_Your _shuttle? I thought it was Steve's," Garrus chuckled.

"He just likes to think so. He just flies it," Vega walked back over to his workshop. "I picked up more mods last time we were on the Citadel. Those Batarians have quite the stash."

"Probably illegal," Garrus commented under his breath.

"Hey, what isn't? So..you down here to chit chat or reminiscing of when you were not so old?"

"Just…a lot on my mind. That's all, "Garrus confessed as he watched the cocky marine going through a box of mods.

"Someone special?" Vega picked up a new scope and examined it.

"You could say that," The Turian admitted and took note of the scope. "That's not too bad actually. "

"The biotic chick?" Vega handed him the scope as he went onto the next one.

"I'm not talking about Jack…" Garrus held the scope in his fingers. "Just so you know."

"It's cool. The one that went to Sanctuary. She's not bad looking…needs longer hair though, but maybe you like that kind of thing." Vega looked over at his shoulder. "I don't like scopes…you can have it if you want it."

"Well…Turians really don't pay attention to…uhh hair."

"Oh so her-"

"Personality," Garrus interjected as he felt the sides of his face growing warm from embarrassment. "I may use this mod when he head out."

"Can't believe the Reapers are going after the Asari…those beautiful blue babes. "

"You know Liara-"

"I whistled at her one time and she told me she would filet me alive with her mind."

"That would be Liara," Garrus chuckled as he turned to head back to his residence, taking the scope with him. "Thanks for the pep talk, Vega. To be a smartass marine, you're not that bad."

"No problem and you're not either to have a pole up your ass." James grinned. "Vakarian, she will be okay. I mean Sanctuary was guaranteed to be safe from attacks."

"I hope so."

Stepping outside from the living quarter that next morning, Andromeda stared at the empty unit across from her to where the Turian family lived. She began to wonder exactly where they were now and if they were able to reunite with any lost family members or friends from Palaven. Taking a sip from her water cup, she walked over to the building and sat the cup down on the ground then stepped back to where she was. Closing her eyes, she began to gather dark energy and lifted her hand, shooting out a small singularity; just enough to pick up the cup into the air. The cup hovered above the air for a few seconds just enough time to allow her to launch another attack, slamming the cup to the ground. Because of the cup's small weight, it made the practice an easy task.

"Impressive," Sh'sk came up from behind and moved the cup down the pathway about twenty feet from where they stood.

"Are you setting up targets for me?" Andromeda grinned as she watched him.

"No," Sh'sk walked over to where she stood. "For me."

"You don't have a gun on you," Andromeda pointed out, confused by what her friend said he was going to accomplish.

"Don't need one," Within a second, Sh'sk shot out his arm and a pulse of dark energy released from his fingertips. The pulsation threw the cup straight down the pathway almost out of sight.

Eyes wide, Andromeda looked over at him. "You're a-"

"Sentinel class…or I was."

"Why didn't you use your biotics before then?"

"That was a long time ago…." His words faded out as his dark eyes looked on to see one of the staff members of Sanctuary walk over to the shattered cup to examine it. Picking up a piece, the human looked their way, squarely at Andromeda and Sh'sk.

Feeling a chill go through her spine, Andromeda reached out and grabbed her friend's arm. "Let's head back inside."

As the pair walked away, the male threw the cup shard back down and tapped his ear comm. "Get me Dr. Henrickson."

"So this is the picture you got from Shepard?" Jenna smiled with excitement as she browsed through Conrad's visual storage pad.

"Yeah…cool isn't it? That was before he became a Spectre you know," Conrad beamed with pride.

"Oh wow..I remember when he almost busted my job at Chora's Den." Jenna shook her head as she began to reminiscence.

"You worked there?" Conrad blinked, almost appalled at the statement. "I-I never knew."

"Oh it was just a front for C-Sec…they wanted some info on Fist. Andromeda came there with me," She grinned over her to friend who sat back down on the couch beside them.

"Chora's Den? Was that a club on the Citadel?" Sh'sk asked.

"Yeah. Mostly for Asari dancers. I just served drinks."

Sh'sk nodded his head towards Andromeda. "What about you? You…danced?" There was a hint of hope in his voice no matter how he tried to hide the perversion of it.

"I..just served drinks with Jenna," Andromeda turned red as she shyly looked away from him.

"Well until she went to Omega…she told me that she gave Garrus a lap dance," Jenna grinned as she poked her friend in the side.

"Jenna! " Andromeda playfully swatted her friend away. "You weren't suppose to tell anyone about that and I did it only because-"

"Garrus? You and him…you two are-" Sh'sk began his inquiry.

Their door chime interrupted the conversation and a guard and two staff members entered the unit. The members had on the standard medic/scientist lab outfit: One male in his early twenties with charcoal black hair and the other a woman in her early thirties with hair a little darker than Andromeda's in a pony tail. "Sorry to interrupt…Conrad Verner?" The male spoke first as he read from the data pad in his hand.

"That's me," Conrad answered as he stood up from the couch.

"We read your file and you fit the profile we need for an additional security officer in our inner chambers. Please follow us and we'll get you situated." The woman's voice was emotionless as if an AI would have been just as suitable for the role.

"Really?" Conrad's eyes open wide as if he was being asked to be the next human Spectre. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders in over dramatic stance. "I'll be honored to accept the position." Andromeda rolled her eyes playfully over at Sh'sk but she noticed the Batarian was taking great interest in their new guests.

"Can…can I go to? I mean…I use to work undercover for C-Sec," Jenna asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Jenna…." Andromeda coaxed her friend as she reached out to grab her hand.

The man and woman exchanged looks then looked down at their datapads. "I guess that will be acceptable," The woman finally spoke.

"Sweet!" Jenna hurried over to Conrad and hugged him tightly. "This is going to be so awesome!"

"Will they be returning here?" Andromeda watched worriedly as she practically saw her friend leaving her.

"I do apologize…we don't allow people to come back out here once they reached Inner Sanctuary. However, we do have the rest of you scheduled…" The male motioned the guard to start to lead Jenna and Conrad away.

"Later on today," The woman finished the sentence as she followed.

Jenna looked back at her heartbroken friend with a smile. "I'll see you tonight, Andromeda, then we can have some fun!" She waved just as the door to the unit closed once more.

Dumbstruck, Andromeda sat down slowly still in disbelief that her best friend was going off to some unknown location without her being allowed to follow. A knot formed in her stomach as a sickening thought filled her mind. Everything about this place felt so wrong to her but she couldn't figure out how to confront her feelings or how to even escape Sanctuary.

Beth comfortingly placed her hand on her niece's shoulder. "She will be fine. We'll all be going tonight. You heard what the woman said."

"Your aunt is right, my dear," Charles walked over in front of Andromeda to catch her eyes. "Once we get settled in, I'll make you some of my famous pancakes."

"I'll be right back," Sh'sk opened the house's door.

"Where are you going, Sh'sk?" Andromeda quickly turned around in her seat.

"For a walk…I won't be gone long," Sh'sk closed the door and started to tail the company that just left. He was going to see exactly where they were going.

"This is going to be so awesome, Jenna. You'll see how great I am once I'm the top security chief," Conrad grinned over to Jenna as the two followed the man and woman while the guard took up the rear.

"I bet…I mean after you took that bullet practically for Shepard," Jenna smiled over at him.

"Well…" Conrad rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sure he would have done the same for me…and I would have done the same for you too."

Jenna looked over at him in awe, a warm smile spread on her lips. "That is so sweet, Conrad…" She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "I'm so glad that you came along with us."

After walking for about ten minutes towards the opposite side of the facility, they approached a set of doors that were locked. The male stopped and let the security system scan his hand, till the doors opened. "Right this way," He motioned to them.

Jenna and Conrad were first to the enter the building. It was very plain on the inside with an elevator straight in the center of the back wall. The perimeter was just large enough to allow a group of twenty people to be standing inside. The guard stood at the back, blocking the door that they just came through while the man and woman stood near the elevator. A few moments later, the elevator doors opened and three Cerberus troopers came through, heavily armed.

"Cerberus?" Conrad stepped back away from the troopers. "Hey….is this about me helping you guys by mistake?" He slumped to the ground, unconscious as the troopers wasted no time in shooting several darts into his chest.

"Conrad!" Jenna panicked seeing her friend on the floor. She held her hands up in a desperate attempts for not being shot. Suddenly the guard behind her wrapped his arm around her neck choking her. As she struggled, he maneuvered his other arm around and stabbed a needle into her neck. Once the injection was complete, he removed the needle just as she fell over in the same state as Conrad.

"Get them down to the labs and begin the tests immediately. We are too close to our goal now to waste any time." The male ordered the soldiers.

Sh'sk came up to the building but jumped back behind the wall of another building when he heard the doors open. The woman was walking out to head off to the right back to whatever department she came from but the doors lingered open long enough to allow Sh'sk to glimpse inside. What he saw next, horrified him! Two Cerberus troopers were dragging Jenna and Conrad into a elevator while the man joined them. Afraid of being seen, he moved back behind the wall and waited until the doors closed. Once he heard the lock in place, he took off running to where Andromeda was at. They had to get out of there and it had to be right now!

"_Mr. Lawson, I'm very pleased with your findings so far_."

"I'm running out of able subjects, but my next batch appears to very promising." Henry Lawson smiled confidently as he talked to the holo projection of the Illusive Man in his communications room.

"_Is my package secure?"_

"I have my staff working on it right now with the utmost care."

"_See that it is_." The Illusive Man holo disappeared as the call was connected.

Just as he was about to turn away, something on the security cameras feed caught his attention. It was a Batarian that appeared to be hiding near a building. Tapping the screen, he froze the image and zoomed in on the location. Pushing play, he watched the Batarian move as he turned to look at a building up ahead and then back quickly. Centering the image on where the Batarian was looking, he saw Cerberus troopers carrying away two humans. Growling, he pushed one of the techs nearby to get to their comm system. He glanced over at the live feed to see the Batarian running as hard as he could away from the scene. He had to move fast but didn't want to set the alarms just yet…his work was too precious, but he dared not to cross the Illusive Man. "We move now!"

"Garrus, I'm _not _in the mood to talk," Liara shot her Turian friend a cold glare as she passed him on the way to her room. She was leaving the elevator when she noticed that Garrus seemed to be waiting for her return from having a "chat" with their Prothean, squad mate. Thessia had fallen and many artifacts inside the Temple of Athame troubled her. For the first hundred years of her lifespan, she had devoted herself to studying the culture of the Protheans, but now she felt like the Protheans enjoyed manipulating the natural growth of other species: One in particular, the Asari.

The relics in the temple were devotions to the goddess, Athame and her teachings to the Asari. On Thessia, Garrus was the one who continuously pointed out how her goddess and teachers were actually Prothean. The idea baffled her: The ancient Asari were worshipping Protheans.

"Liara…" Garrus called out to her gently. "I know it must be hard…Thessia fallen to the Reapers…just like Palaven."

Turning on him, Liara surrounded herself with a bluish glow as her biotics charged from anger. "You can't possibly understand what I feel, Garrus! What if you were told that everything you accepted as your religion was a lie! That you were unknowingly worshipping the Protheans like a Hanar!"

"So what if there was a Prothean beacon inside the temple? I could have been wrong, those statues maybe were ancient Asari." Garrus apologized as he stood outside her opened door.

"No…you were right," Liara sighed hard as she moped over to her bed and collapsed down on it. "Javik…he told me exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Liara…so what if the Protheans helped your kind in the beginning. Look at all you have accomplished without them. My people have always looked to the Asari for guidance…" Garrus watched the Asari as she spread three data pads out in front of her on the bed.

"I need to review my data….I just need to know the truth…" Liara's fingertips lingered on the datapad closest to her.

Treynor stopped outside the room seeing the two engaged in conversation. She stood at attention and cleared her throat politely. "I'm sorry to interrupt…I have an encrypted message that came in."

"That's strange…I have routed all my messages to my terminal in here," Liara looked up from her bed.

"It's actually for Garrus," Treynor held out the pad. "What is interesting is that the sender's location is blocked…top encryption."

Andromeda had just finished getting dressed from her shower when Sh'sk hurried into their quarters. A look of fear plagued his face as he ran over to his makeshift bed on the floor to grab his bag of supplies. Beth and Charles exchanged confused looks when they saw him. Looking at her relatives then back to the Batarian, Andromeda walked over. "Sh'sk, what's going on?"

"We need to get out of here right now!" Sh'sk spoke quickly as he stormed over to Andromeda's bed to grab her bag.

"Why?"

"Cerberus is here. I told you this place was a lie!" Sh'sk quickly surveyed the space for anything else that they could afford to take with them.

"Cerberus," Beth gasped as she grabbed her husband's hand.

"Nonsense…this place is secure…if Cerberus was here, you would think they would have alerted us," Charles squeezed his wife's hand as he stood up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"This place_ is_ Cerberus!" Sh'sk took Andromeda's hand. "We are getting to my ship."

"Wait..what about Jenna and Conrad?" Andromeda stopped him. "We can't just leave them here."

"It's too late. Cerberus already got them."

"What do you mean Cerberus got _them_? What did you see, Sh'sk?!" Fear rose in Andromeda as she desperately looked to the door, wishing her friends would come in at any moment.

"I saw Cerberus soldiers grab them and take them away! I don't know what they want with them! We need to get out of here!"

"We should tell the staff…if we get to Inner Sanctuary then we will be safe!" Beth panicked as she ran towards the door.

Just as she reached it, the door to their place opened and inside stepped two heavily armed Cerberus assault troopers, two staff members from Sanctuary and what appeared to be a few more in the back. Beth screamed out and stepped back to distance herself from their guests. Charles protectively stepped around her and pulled his wife behind him.

"My apologies, but we cannot allow you to leave this area," The woman staff member spoke out as she stepped inside with the Cerberus troopers surrounding them. Andromeda noticed that they were armed with some type of batons that hummed loudly with the sound of electricity.

"What do you want with us? You said we were safe here!…." Beth began to cry as she peered around her husband's arm.

"And you _are_ safe," The woman smiled. She motioned her head towards the guards. "Take the Batarian first…we need him."

"The hell you are," Sh'sk growled as he bawled up his fists.

Andromeda jumped over and began to gather dark energy. "You will have to get through me first." A purple hue began to engulf her body causing the Cerberus troopers to stop and glance back at the woman.

"The Illusive Man wants her _unharmed_…see to it."

Andromeda froze hearing the name…as her mind flashed back to the experiments she was undergoing at the outpost before Tyran and his company raided it. "Andromeda, look out!" Sh'sk yelled as he saw one of the troopers lunge forward to catch her off guard. He raised his arm up to block the attack by the baton, but the electricity made contact with his skin and a high voltage charge ripped through his body. Crying out, he managed to move away but he could feel every muscle in his body spasming in response to the current.

The second soldier didn't give time for the Batarian to make a counter attack as he struck him hard on the side with his baton.

"Leave him alone, you bastards!" Andromeda screamed as she unleashed her charged up dark energy, lifting the two guards helplessly in the air. Clenching her teeth she moved her hand down and slammed them hard to the ground. Their bodies crumpled just after the sound of broken bones.

Two more assault troopers rushed in armed with rifles. Seeing their intent, Charles rushed over to protect his niece but he never stood a chance. Shooting quickly, one trooper shot up Charles' chest into a pulpy mass of flesh before her uncle fell to the ground in a pool of blood. "Uncle!" Andromeda cried as she threw the offending trooper hard into a wall. Beth screamed her dead husband's name as she leaned over his body, sobbing loudly.

Sh'sk took the opportunity to lash out at the second trooper in an attempt to disarm him. The trooper was stronger than he anticipated and he lost his advantage as the trooper struck him hard in the face with the butt of his gun. Stumbling back, the trooper delivered an upper cut.

Launching another attack, Andromeda used a singularity to lift the guard up, but her powers were becoming drained from the two heavy attacks she did right in the beginning. Her anger didn't allow her to pace herself. The singularity was not large enough and the guard stumbled back down to the ground completely unharmed.

Displeased by how much trouble they were having, the woman stared angrily at the standing Cerberus trooper. "The woman is no use to us..she's too old."

"Understood," The trooper replied as he aimed his assault rifle and shot Beth a few times in the back, killing her.

Devastated, Andromeda felt her knees wobbling at the violent deaths of her last surviving relatives. Her eyes filled up with tears as a tsunami of sadness overwhelmed her. "No!" She fell to her knees, sobbing as she crawled over to her fallen kin.

Growling loudly through his teeth, Sh'sk stared at the remaining trooper in the house along with the Cerberus representative. Unleashing his own surprise biotic attack, he picked them both at the same time and threw them out and into the side of the empty Turian house. The woman, not wearing any body armor, made a sickening crack as the base of her skull struck the hard structure. "Oh shit! He's biotic too!" One of the troopers yelled out to his comrades outside.

"Let's go," Sh'sk pleaded sadly as he grabbed Andromeda's arm, coaxing her to get back up.

"You're not going anywhere…" A male called out from behind and a completely black uniformed Cerberus trooper entered the house; in each of his hands were two long electrified whips. "Surrender now." Behind him more troopers flooded in.

Andromeda gave a sad look over at Sh'sk. She knew this was going to be it. "I'm sorry…I should have listened."

"I'm going to hold them off…I want you to make a run for it."

"No, I'm not going to let them get you," Andromeda shook her head.

"Then stay behind me," Sh'sk pulled her behind his body as he began to regather dark energy. He lifted his hand to begin the attack but the new trooper was too fast for him. Cracking one of the whips, the end wrapped around Sh'sk arm tightly and then he jerked downwards. The Batarian yelled out in pain as his body was slammed to the floor. Laughing, the trooper tauntingly cracked the other whip.

"Laugh at this," Andromeda growled as she unleashed a singularity attack large enough to push the trooper downwards. As he fell, some of the whips didn't recoil fast enough and the ends caught the legs of his teammates.

Rushing over, Andromeda checked on Sh'sk who was sweating hard, the skin of his arm singed from the whip. Suddenly electrifying charged ripped through her body as she felt a quick sting on her back as the trooper regained his footing and struck.

Fuming, the trooper did his attack a few times, striking the same spot over and over on her back. Screaming, Andromeda collapsed to the ground as her nails dug into the floor. "Stop it!" Sh'sk growled as he grabbed a whip, ignoring the pain and jerked it away from Andromeda's body. Retracting the whip, the trooper looked over at Sh'sk who was shaking from the pain overwhelming his body.

The troopers rushed in and began to strike heavily on Sh'sk with their electrified batons seeing him as the bigger threat. Finally unable to take it anymore, Sh'sk collapsed to the ground, barely still conscious. Every muscle in his body had trouble responding as he desperately tried to get back up to continue their fight for survival.

"Enough!" A male's voice boomed in as he walked in on the sight, spreading the troopers away. "The Illusive Man didn't want her injured!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lawson…the situation called for it," One of the troopers spoke through his helmet.

"Sh'sk…" Andromeda hoarsely called out to her friend who was a few inches away from her. Her entire body throbbed with immense pain.

Stepping over to look at the two, Henry lightly tapped Sh'sk 's side with his foot. "Get this one to the lab now."

Two of the troopers ran over and picked up Sh'sk roughly to where he was on his knees. There was no more fight in the Batarian as he barely had enough energy to keep breathing. Two more picked up Andromeda. "I'll find you…" Sh'sk's voice gasped as he looked over at her.

Jerking away from her captors just far enough to reach him, she kissed him deeply, which in turn, Sh'sk returned the kiss. Pulling away, Andromeda looked at him. "No matter what happens, I'm always with you…"

"Get them out of here," Henry grumbled as he watched at the sickening site.

As she was being carried away towards the front of the compound, Andromeda strained her neck, despite the pain, to look behind her to see Sh'sk being carried off towards the opposite end of the compound followed closely by Henry Lawson.

Liara took the datapad from Treynor to run it through her decrypter. "Let's see what it says." Several seconds then the device beeped indicating that the decryption was successful. Glancing over the message with her blue eyes, Liara gasped loudly.

"What is it? What does it say?" Garrus pried.

Turning on the console, the message displayed for them all to see, "We have her. KL."

34


	27. Chapter 27

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 27

"Magnetic locks in place…welcome back to the Citadel," Joker announced over the ship's PA system as he mentally went through the list for the standard docking procedure.

"Don't get comfortable, Joker. This is only a short stop," Shepard spoke towards the Normandy's cockpit as he made his way briskly from the elevator to the door.

The cocky young pilot strained his head around the seat to see his approaching commander. "What no shore leave?" He smiled.

Noticing that he was being followed, Shepard paused outside the ship's cleaning room and pivoted around to see Garrus Vakarian approaching him. The Turian's eyes were dark, his arms straight down along his sides, his fists clenched. The Commander hadn't seen his comrade like this since his days on Omega. It was clear that the Turian needed to address an urgent matter but he remained silent so Shepard figured he would have to be the first. "Something on your mind, Garrus?"

"Commander, I-" Garrus hesitated as he turned his head to the side and gripped his fists tighter. "I apologize, Shepard, I…."

"Is there something bothering you, Garrus?" Shepard pressed on, clearly aggravated about how long it was taking. "Damn…I haven't seen you this closed up since you joined my team when we were going against Saren."

Garrus glanced over his friend's shoulder to see Joker still looming over at them with interest. However, the pilot took notice that he was caught and raised his hands up, surrendering, before he turned back around. "Don't think for one minute that I don't want to blast those Reapers back to dark space, Shepard, but I need your help with something."

"Garrus, I don't have all day," Shepard groaned.

"I need to get to Sanctuary as soon as possible. It's important." Garrus spoke quickly.

Seeing the fear in the Turian's eyes, Shepard's demeanor changed. "Is it your family? Did they go there?" His voice softened up.

"No…they made it off Palaven," Garrus sighed and began to pace the short width it was between the hallway's side and from where Shepard stood. "She went to Sanctuary…I told her not to… my gut told me something was very wrong with that place…"

"She?" Shepard blinked as he interrupted him. "Who's she-" He stopped and looked again over at his friend and put two and two together. Growling, he whirled around to open the cleaning room's door. "Garrus, look. I can't keep saving her ass…don't make me talk about the needs of the many."

"Shepard, I understand, but her family was on Eden Prime….I think Cerberus deterred them there. I got a message from that bastard assassin, Kai Leng… they have her."

"Then she's dead, Garrus. Cerberus doesn't have any use for her. She's just a civilian. I hate to say it."

"But Shepard-" Garrus pleaded.

"Garrus, we'll discuss this later. I need to get to Miranda." The Commander raised his voice.

"Oh, yes, don't keep _her_ waiting," Ashley spoke up behind them. The dark haired human Spectre was leaning up against the Normandy's main bridge console in her tight blue uniform that really flattered her very attractive form. Her arms were crossed as her brown eyes stared at the two, mainly at the Commander.

"Ash…we have _already_ discussed this." Shepard emphasized his point with his hand. "Miranda and I are_ not_ together."

"That's not what I have heard. You really think Cerberus is the only who keeps tabs on you?" Ashley shook her head as she stood straight up. "Garrus has been with us a lot longer than she has; I trust his loyalty, maybe not at first, but now I do. Miranda, I don't trust."

"She's split from Cerberus, Ash. She's hiding from them. Why wouldn't I trust her?"

"I'm on Garrus with this one, Commander. I have heard rumors about that colony…those people are in danger. I can't believe you would turn your back on a friend…" She shook her head sadly. "You're not the man I use to know…"

"People change, Ash. You did…you said it yourself. When I met you, you were a xenophobe."

"I honor my grandfather for his role during the First Contact War…but I still know where my loyalties lie."

Feeling a bit out of place, Garrus slowly backed up some to distant himself from the two. "I don't think I really need to be part of this discussion…"

"Why not? This is getting good," Joker excitedly argued as he looked back over his seat to indulge in the heated topic.

"We'll discuss it when I return," Shepard stormed off to exit the ship to go to his previous determined destination.

"Yes, sir," Ashley mockingly saluted as she went the opposite direction towards the ship's elevator.

"Where are you going?" Garrus called out to her.

"To see Vega...he told me he had just the thing to take my mind off stuff."

"Excuse me…pardon me," Garrus navigated around the crowds in the Holding Bay. Liara was trying her best to keep up with the fast paced Turian, but somehow, she didn't have nearly the luck and bumped into a pair of Salarians.

"Hey hey watch it!" One of the glossy eyed aliens snapped at her.

"Sorry.." Liara leaned up on her tippy toes to see Garrus making a sharp turn towards the Batarian Camp and slowed her pace since she knew where he was stopping at. "Goddess."

Once inside the encampment, Garrus didn't bother on the pleasantries as he began to scan the area over and over with his eyes and then stepped in closer to examine each room carefully while a group of confused Batarians looked on. Aggravated, Garrus moved out of the designated area to survey the crowds nearby and then made his way back into the camp site. Liara followed his eye movements as she began to follow suit. Gingerly laying her hand on his arm, she stopped him briefly, "Garrus…I'm sorry…"

Defeated, Garrus dropped his hands to his sides and tightened his mandible. "I was hoping my intuition was wrong…and that maybe the sick bastard was lying." Releasing a surprise loud growl, Garrus knocked over a crate, spilling its contents of medigel packs all over the ground.

A couple of the Batarians stood up alert to what appeared to be an unwelcomed highly confrontational guest. The priest placed his arm in front to block their path and then stepped closer to the Asari and Turian. "Is something the matter?"

"No…sorry…," Embarrassed, Liara knelt down and began to pick up the packs to place them into the crate.

The priest blinked his eyes at Garrus and a flicker of hope could be seen in them. "You…" He reached out and placed his hand on the Turian's shoulder. "You are the one that sought the help of my brother, Sh'sk. We have not heard from him in many days."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Garrus sighed hard, feeling a lump form in his throat. The words didn't want to come…even he didn't want to believe their sour note. "I have reason to believe that Andromeda and Sh'sk got into trouble and were sent to Sanctuary instead of coming back here."

"Sanctuary?" The priest tilted his head as he tried to place the name.

"The human place that everyone was going to. Heard you had to have some serious creds to go there." One of the nearby Batarians grunted a response.

"I heard a volus say it was a scheme to rob people," Another one chimed in.

"It's worse than that…somehow Cerberus is involved. They may have your friend and Andromeda."

"The human girl?" The first same Batarian asked. "She…she was different."

"Yeah…not like most humans," The second one added.

"We may not be able to go there ourselves…do you have any ships left in the Hegemony to send?" Liara asked out as she saw the trouble in Garrus' face.

"No…Balak sent the last of the ships to help out with the Crucible." The priest shook his head. "There's still hope for my people to get past this darkness."

"Liara…let's go…" Garrus slowly walked away, his expression dark once again. He could only imagine what horrors were befalling Andromeda currently. If only he was more careful…

"Garrus, wait!" Liara called out to her friend, but lost him in the crowd. "Are you really giving up so easily?!"

Grabbing her arm gently, the priest motioned for her to stay still while he went into his unit to grab an item. Seconds later he came out with a small scroll. "Take this."

"What is it?" Liara delicately unrolled the scroll. Her thumbs gently rubbed the paper, feeling how old it was.

"It is one of the Pillars of Strength that Shepard was able to recover for me from Khar 'Shaan. It's all we have left for our way of life. It will help guide you through the darkness. We must all stay strong to overcome."

"This appears to be an old dialect of your language," Liara observed as her blue eyes skimmed some of the wording. "I will be able to decode it further aboard the Normandy. Thank you."

"I have seen what has happened to my brothers and sisters on Khar 'Shaan. I pray for Sh'sk's safety…if that place is what your friend speaks of…"

Dreadful, eerie screams nearby filled Sh'sk's ears as he slowly started to come to in his glassed imprisonment. Becoming more alert, he struck the glass casing hard with his fist, but it didn't give way. Quickly examining his surroundings, he noticed that the glass casing around him was just long and wide enough to fit his form and a low hum could be heard underneath.

Seeing a pair of human technicians staring up at him with data pads, Sh'sk banged on the glass harder but the two didn't really seem to take notice or care. One nodded his head to the other and the two walked across to look at another specimen. Following them with his eyes, he glanced across the room to see another row of the same cases. In them were Jenna, Conrad, a few unknown humans and the male Turian that lived across from them. The children were nowhere to be seen. All of them appeared to be disoriented; probably under the same sedative that he was given.

Looking over to his right, he saw more cases lined along side of his but he was having trouble seeing who was next to him. Suddenly a husk shot up in the neighboring case, pressing its horrific cybernetic face against the glass. Its blue hollow eyes staring at him with animalistic intent. Gasping sharply, Sh'sk desperately began to scramble in his pod, kicking the sides with his feet. He didn't know what these people plan to do to him, but it wasn't to end up like that!

The two technicians seem to take notice of Sh'sk's reaction and walked back over. They watched on as if he was nothing more than a pyjak in a cage. "What the hell are you doing to these people?! Get me out of here!" Sh'sk demanded as he banged on the glass harder with his fists. He could feel the muscles in his arms tiring, but he wasn't going to stop. This was about life or death! He looked over to see some of the skin begin to fall off the Turian revealing glowing blue lights. "Fuck!" Sh'sk screamed, knowing that his situation was dire, striking the glass harder and harder…

Liara was shocked at the timing they had as she and Garrus caught up with the Commander just outside Normandy's docking port. "Garrus, you are getting your request after all." Shepard was the first to speak up as he slowed his pace to allow the two to catch up.

"Oh?" Garrus' voice hopefully perked up as he and Liara joined him in the elevator.

"Miranda stated there was something definitely going on with Sanctuary. It has to do with her father…I think we should check into it."

"Her father? " Liara inquired. "Why would he build a place like Sanctuary?"

"He worked with Cerberus before…why wouldn't he now?" Garrus answered first.

"Well if he's working with the Illusive Man…then he's my enemy…I kill my enemies."

"Well, there's no lie about that Commander," Garrus chuckled.

A soft groan came from Andromeda as she started to come to. She found herself in a large white room on a medical examination table. Becoming alert to new her surroundings, she sat up quickly and began to desperately tear away any syringes that were stuck in her arms, but to her surprise, there were none. In fact, she was still fully clothed. Panting, she held her head to slow down her breathing. "I see that you finally decided to join us, Andromeda," The Illusive Man spoke out. He was next to the door with a medic and Kai Leng at his sides. His bright blue eyes glowed with excitement as he stood there with a victorious smirk on his face.

Reacting to his voice, Andromeda jumped off the table and shot out her arm in one swift motion to launch a singularity attack. Kai Leng, predicting what her first action would be, moved quickly and twisted her wrist downwards in a painful position. "Not so fast."

Screaming out from the pain, Andromeda slumped down and began to claw at his fingers with her free hand. The Illusive Man watched, feeling not threatened at all. "Andromeda, I'm surprised at you. Is this the gratitude I get for saving your life?" He motioned Kai Leng to release his vice. Giving her a weary look, Kai Leng complied with the request but moved his hand over to the sheath of his katana sword just in case.

Seeing the assassin stepping back, Andromeda straightened back up and rubbed her bruising wrist. "Is that a sick joke?" She spat.

"I assure you that I'm not joking." The Illusive Man walked over to a monitor on the wall and turned it on. The image cleared up instantly to reveal a normal image of the Sanctuary propaganda that was being displayed all along the extranet. "Kai Leng tells me that you have improved your biotics since we last spoke."

"Where are my friends? What have you done to them?!" Andromeda hissed through her teeth, ignoring whatever conversation he was trying to direct them to.

"Your friends are still alive if that is your concern." The Illusive Man replied nonchalantly as he continued to study the monitor in front of him. "You should be proud…they are helping the war effort. "

"How so?" Andromeda narrowed her eyes.

"I can't give away all my secrets…how we will win that way?" The Illusive Man turned the monitor off to address her.

"I know what you wanted to do last time…you wanted to turn me into a damn Reaper!" Andromeda clenched her fists as she glanced quickly over to Kai Leng. She fought the natural urge to gather dark energy in response to the pure rage that was flowing inside of her, but she had to time her attack just right or it would be blocked again by him.

"I have moved past that…I have found a way to control the Reapers. Sanctuary and Mr. Lawson's work was crucial to this development. Shepard is wasting his time trying to destroy them, when he cannot see what the larger picture is."

"What work is that?"

"Classified." The Illusive Man lit his favorite brand cigarette and took a few puffs from it.

"If you said you have moved past turning me into a Reaper than what use am I to you now?"

Staring at her silently, he inhaled some from the cigarette. "I always get back what belongs to me. I don't like having loose ends. Besides, I have a more special project for you."

"And that is?"

"Is what we like to call a 'phantom.'" A cybernetically enhanced soldier enlaced with Reaper Tech that we managed to salvage from the Omega 4 Relay. Your biotics will make you a deadly foe against my enemies. I have come too far to lose this war now." The Illusive snuffed out his cigarette on the counter nearby.

"Oh, I see. What you have now is not working for you so need a replacement." Andromeda stared directly at Kai Leng as she spoke, letting him that she was intentionally taking a shot at him. "I'd rather die than work for you," She laughed.

"That can be arranged…" Kai Leng fumed under his breath.

The Illusive Man took note of his reaction and held up his hand. He was quite impressed that she got under Kai Leng's skin. But then again lately, Leng was beaten by Anderson at Grissom Academy and Shepard did stop his assassination attempt on the Salarian Council member. "I'm sure the Turian would disapprove of your death or perhaps the Batarian companion you were with on Horizon."

"Garrus would kill me instead of allowing me remain as a Reaper monster." Andromeda growled. "I know him."

"Are you so sure? Do you really think he would be able to pull the trigger against you?" The Illusive Man nodded his head at Leng.

Stepping towards her, Kai Leng grinned, "You are no match for me…so don't even try it." He noticed Andromeda taking a step back to get away from him…fear was clearly on her face. He loved it. "Too bad about what will happen to your friends….but don't worry your Turian lover will have the same fate soon enough. I had the pleasure of fighting him on Thessia…he was slow."

Catching Kai Leng off guard, Andromeda quickly gathered up dark energy and raised her fist. However, this time, she used the energy to deliver a hard blow to his face. The force knocked Kai Leng down, blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth. He gaped up at her in pure shock. "You will never hurt him…" Andromeda panted from where she stood as she felt her body's energy rapidly decreasing.

Jumping up quickly, Leng unsheathed a smaller blade from his belt and moved to strike at her neck. However, an unknown force grabbed Leng and shoved him away. Suddenly Andromeda felt pricks inside her brain, jabbing at her nerve endings. Silent garbled whispers spoke to her. Her body felt lifeless as she tried to move it. She screamed out as she felt the voices speaking louder inside her brain, echoing throughout. Frightfully, she looked up at the Illusive Man who stared down at her silently. "What…what is going on…." She cried out.

"Sir!" The medic rushed over to grab her boss' arm. "You are not ready to use the implants!"

"I can feel their power…" The Illusive Man chuckled as he looked down at his bare hands. The smile left his face as he looked back over at Andromeda. "Prep her for the procedure doctor. I want it complete in ninety-six hours. "

"Yes, sir…" The medic hurried over to lift Andromeda off the floor.

"Sir!" Another Cerberus assistant rushed in with a data pad. "Intercepted message."

Taking the data pad, the Illusive Man skimmed over the message and then handed the pad to Kai Leng who retook his position next to his boss. "So Miranda finally decided to come out of hiding."

"It will please me if I was the one who disposed of her." Kai Leng spoke up, not giving time for the order to come in.

"I know it would, Leng. Given the history you two had. Get to Sanctuary to deal with her."

Breathing fast, Andromeda stared up at the robotic device above her. She closed her eyes tightly as she saw the machine's arm lowering closer towards her body . A gentle hum rang in her ears as the sound flooded the room she was in. Her naked body was cold, and chill bumps were coming up all over her skin. "_Testing nerve conduction sites."_ A woman technician spoke over the room's intercom system. Suddenly she felt rapidly shooting pain throughout her body. It was the worst thing she ever experienced. Opening her eyes, she screamed out and felt her body convulsing at the relentless feeling.

Meanwhile in the lower labs of Inner Sanctuary, a loud screeching roar filled the large open room. "We have one, sir!" A female technician ran into the lounge where Henry Lawson was drinking his second cup of coffee.

"What, Matilda?" Henry set down his cup as he walked over to join her.

"It is what the Reapers refer to as a Cannibal. The other specimens died, however, I believe this one's biotic ability made him a stronger candidate." Matilda explained as she excitedly led him over to the holding station.

In one of the tubes, the gruesome large form of a Batarian growled out as it angrily struck at the glass with his hands. Lawson looked on, not frightened, but more amused at the sighting. "Excellent…this one will serve nicely. Begin tracing the control signal and amplify it."


	28. Chapter 28

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 28

Hearing Joker's announcement that they reached Horizon, Liara hurried over to the forward battery. Garrus was already checking out the guns he planned on taking along with him. She was somewhat shocked that the Commander allowed Garrus to join his squad on this mission. "Garrus…are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, Liara," Garrus walked over to his stockpile of thermal clips to figure out just how many to take with him. "If Andromeda is down there, then I'm going to find her."

Looking on, Liara rubbed her fingers nervously. "I reviewed the intel that I received so far on Sanctuary. A lot of the data appears to be missing…it just doesn't make any sense."

"Missing?" Garrus perked up, and spun around to confront her as he slung his sniper rifle over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"My sources say that thousands of people sought refuge there, but when I hacked Cerberus intel-"

"Wait a minute, "Garrus managed to crack a smile. "You actually hacked Cerberus?"

"Well no…" Liara smiled back sheepishly. "Glyph did. A lot of the information on the server was encrypted but the active manifest prior to Andromeda's arrival was showing a population of just a few hundred. Where did the other half of the refugees go?"

"Another server?"

"I highly doubt it."

"I guess we're going to find out," Garrus maneuvered around his Asari friend to head down to the Shuttle Bay to join up with Ashley Williams and Shepard.

"Just be careful…you may not like what you find," Liara sighed softly, standing there watching Garrus disappear around the corner.

"So what do we know, Commander?" Ashley got up from her seat as she felt the shuttle begin its dissension towards the facility.

"EDI?" Shepard asked out loud to the onboard AI.

"_The Sanctuary facility was devoted to aiding refugees from Reaper control systems_," EDI instructed as she began to display surveillance photos of the facility on the onboard monitor. "_The facility went offline recently and no communications have come or gone since. It is unclear why Kai Leng or Cerberus would be interested in Sanctuary._"

Hearing the name, "Kai Leng," Garrus' expression darkened and he walked over away from the group towards a more secluded area in the cramped shuttle. Ashley could hear a small distinctive growl coming from the disturbed Turian member. Seeing Shepard walk towards the front of the shuttle to talk with Cortez, Ashley remained at her position and glanced over at Garrus. The sight of him brought back memories of the time when they were on Feros. That's when she first met Andromeda other known as "Krysta." Garrus acted very peculiar around them about Krysta but really went off the radar when they returned to Zhu's Hope and found out that Andromeda was missing. "Garrus, you okay?" She was bit concerned for him. Seeing him this way was somewhat scary to her. Garrus didn't answer. Instead he shot her a quick glance and then continued to fume, his hands twitching on the ceiling's safety handlebar.

Hearing Ashley inquire about the Turian's wellbeing, Shepard stepped back in closer. "Garrus, I need you to focus. I brought you with me because of your snipering abilities. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Commander. I won't let you down, "Garrus responded punctually as he made a strained effort to get out of his funk. It was pretty obvious to Ashley and probably to Shepard that Garrus was very troubled about them going there. It was no secret as to why: Andromeda, her friends and family all sought refuge on Sanctuary after fleeing Eden Prime. Garrus received a message from Kai Leng indicating that they had her. But why would Cerberus be involved with Sanctuary? Was Kai Leng playing sick mind games with Garrus after leaving Thessia?

The LZ was cluttered with downed shuttles that were still burning from fires, and slain bodies of staff workers. Shepard jumped out of the shuttle first and pointed strategic locations for Ashley and Garrus to take position. Shepard took point and slowly made his way up the steps, crouched down. Garrus took his right foot and gently nudged the charred body of one female staff worker beside him. "Pretty big mess, Shepard. Lots of combat."

"Yeah, but who was fighting?" Shepard slowly scanned the area in front of them with his assault rifle's sighting scope and then beckoned with two fingers for his squad mates to advance with him.

Suddenly the ground shook as a Cerberus shuttle above came into contact with the facility's upper structure. The white craft spun violently out of control ahead of them and crashed onto a platform. Following closely behind the shuttle in the air was to what the Reaper forces refer to as a "Harvester." The Reaper's "enhanced" version of Tuchanka's well known creature that was about one third of the size of a Thresher Maw but still just as intimidating. "You see the Harvester?!" Garrus' voice rose in anticipation as dread washed over him. Not only was Andromeda in the mix of Cerberus but now the Reapers!

"I saw it!" Shepard aimed his scope towards the shuttle and saw several forms jumping out of. "Phantoms!"

"Shepard, to your right!" Ashley yelled in alarm as she saw several Cerberus snipers known as Nemesis were taking positions to get them all in their line of fire.

"I see it!" Shepard unleashed a barrage of incendiary ammo catching one of the Nemesis off guard. The black suited cybernetic being squealed out in a high pitch of machinery tones as its body became engulfed in flames. Ducking down just in time to avoid being in the other Nemesis' line of red sight, Shepard discharged a thermal clip. "Garrus!"

"You got it," Garrus switched over to his M-29 and lifted up quickly, catching the Nemesis squarely in the head causing a gruesome explosion of blood and brain matter.

"Where the hell did the Phantoms go?!" Ashley shouted in frustration as she peered over the wall she took behind.

"Those sneaky bastards are cloaked. Keep your eyes peeled, LC!"

Desperately trying to get a beam on one of the Phantoms as she heard their elusive chatter, Ashley rose up a little higher to see over the debris field. One of the phantoms uncloaked right on top of her to the left and slashed with its blade. "Son of a bitch!" Ashley screamed as she dived onto her back, opening fire from her M-5 Phalanx.

"Ash!" Seeing her in trouble, Shepard rushed over to assist.

Garrus panned around with his rifle scope hoping that with the Commander exposed that it may flush out the second Phantom. "Come on…come on…." He muttered under his breath impatiently. Movement to his left caught his eye just behind a large potted fern. He focused more on that one spot and he could see a distortion bearing down on the Commander. Anticipating his foe's destination, Garrus shifted his rifle barrel to the left and waited until his game came to him. The phantom uncloaked just as he predicted to make a killing blow against his Commander. "Not today..." Garrus quickly pressed the trigger striking the phantom in the head. "Head shot!"

Opening fire on the remaining Phantom, the Cerberus agent twitched as it collapsed, dead. "Did I say how much I hated those things?" Ashley stood back up in aggravation.

Moving on ahead, Garrus checked the facility's door. "It looks like they were evacuating."

"Yeah, and it looks like the Reapers were pursuing them." Ashley added as she and Shepard ran up to join him.

"About time, they start killing each other," Shepard bypassed the security console and the main gate doors opened revealing the same looking background: Destruction and dead bodies.

"_Welcome to Sanctuary. All arrivals are asked to submit their possessions to our sorting staff for inspection. They will be returned inside the compound_," A female voice played over the facility's loud speaker.

"Pfft, yeah sure," Ashley noticed that Garrus was giving her a troubled look by the remark. "Er, sorry, Garrus."

"Let's see what we can find out. Garrus check the terminals." Shepard walked up to a glass cased row of desks and terminals. More than likely they were in the area to where the refugees checked in.

"You got it, Commander," Garrus heard just what he wanted to and quickly made a beeline to the nearest terminal. Overriding the security firewall, he skimmed over file folders…he just had to find something! His fingers moved across the keypad like lightening. Ashley logged onto the terminal next to him.

Seeing only pointless communications solely from staff members about their personal lives, Garrus slammed his fist down hard on the desk. "Damnit…" Troubled, he moved away from the terminal to see what else he could find, but a large pool at the center of the facility caught his eye. He stared at the water as it slowly spun in a cycle and saw large tubes went up from the base of the pool to some sort of structure attached to it.

"Something the matter, Garrus?" Shepard walked up next to him seeing his squadmate's extreme interest in the water.

"I can understand a fountain for decoration, however, this looks like a pumping facility…but for what?" Garrus shook his head, perplexed at his finding.

"Oh no…" Ashley gasped sharply.

Before waiting for an addition to clarify her response, Garrus made a fast dash to her location and scanned over the terminal screen in desperation. "What is it?!"

"I logged onto their updated recorded list of guest arrivals," Ashley explained as she highlighted the particular names she wanted him to see: Conrad Verner, Jenna Rutherson, Charles and Beth Feretti, Sh'sk Bek'tall, Andromeda Kryik." The one odd thing was that Andromeda's name was marked in red.

It took everything in Garrus to keep it together as a knot formed in his stomach. "Why…why is her name in red?" His voice shook.

"I don't know...several other refugees awhile back were in red as well, but there's no indication as to why. " Ashley went back to the database's main screen to see what other options she had. "Let me see what else I can find…"

Clenching his mandible tighter, Garrus yelled out loudly as he threw one of the terminal units onto the floor. The fragile item crashed down hard and the screen shattered into hundreds of pieces. He then slammed his fist into the empty space to where once the terminal was. His mind flashed to the last night they were intimate together. It was on the Citadel just after he proposed to her. Following the engagement, the two went back to Andromeda's apartment on the Wards and made love. He remembered gently gliding his talons along the soft skin of her arm as she cuddled up against him. Both were panting gently in the afterglow. "_I was pretty worried when you were on Palaven when the Reapers arrived_," He had said to her. "_Things got pretty hectic…not use to feeling like that, you know? That's what love does. Turns a guy like me into a nervous wreck, with something to lose and the aim to make sure he doesn't._"

"_Garrus…"_ Andromeda's voice soothingly called out to him in the darkness. She moved her body gently back on top of him and stroked his face. _"I'm here now with you, Garrus…the Reapers won't change that._"

Reaching up with his left hand, he stopped her and met her blue eyes with his. "_Nobody better hurt you...is all I'm saying_."

Smiling down at him, Andromeda lowered her face and gently captured his mouth with her own.

Raising his head back up, Garrus painfully looked over at the terminal again, staring hard at her name. "I found something!" Shepard yelled out to them, catching the Turian's attention. "Get over here."

"We'll find her, Garrus," Ashley lightly touched Garrus' arm and then jogged over to join up with her squad leader. "What did you find?"

"I think this console is linked to the water pump, "Shepard took note that Garrus was heading their way and began to shut the console down.

A brief low tone alarm blared and then the water began to drain quickly from the pool. "The water…what's all with the smoke and mirrors?" Ashley observed as she peered down into the now empty pool.

"They needed to hide something, "Shepard answered as he was the first one to slide down the ladder to the base of the pool.

"Looks like Reaper technology," Ashley pointed to several alien looking pipes that led towards a door up ahead.

"Yeah, but these look like they were not placed by the Reapers. Cerberus?" Shepard bypassed the next door that led to a closed in facility with several terminals offline.

A cold chill went through Garrus as they moved deeper into the heart of the facility. "This is going to get ugly, Shepard. Nothing good came from Reaper tech."

The next open room appeared to be some sort of medical confinement with large glass cases in two rows running perpendicular. A computer construct was setup in the center of the room. "Med lab?" Ashley asked.

"With Cerberus…I doubt it. The power's been shut off, "Shepard walked over to the computer to see what he could find out. "There has to be a power switch somewhere around here."

Standing in front of the hollow glass cases, Garrus gently touched the front of it. "Commander, do these confinements remind you of something?"

"Those pods that my crew were in on the Collector ship." Shepard quickly noted as he glanced over his shoulder to see what Garrus was talking about. "I wouldn't be surprised if Cerberus was performing tests on their own here. Ashley saw what happened to one of those poor bastards on Mars."

"Yeah…don't remind me," Ashley walked further down the row of cases and saw to where a name was listed below the elevated case. "Samantha White…" Her brown eyes skimmed to her right at the next case, "Jessica Hanover…" She sidestepped over to the row across from her. "Oh, God…"

"Did you find something, Ash?"

"Commander, the test subjects here were not Cerberus but the refugees…look, "She pointed to one particular name, "Jenna Rutherson."

A wave of nausea hit Garrus when the name was spoken. He could see Jenna's bright green eyes and teasing, smiling face appear in his head. "Jenna…no it can't be," He moved past Ashley to the next case, "Conrad Verner…spirits no…. " Stepping to the next one. "Sh'sk Bek'tall."

"I got something over here!" Shepard called to them as he managed to get the upper displays begin to play a video fid. The images showed several locations of the facility, one in particularly was the room they were in currently. It showed helpless refugees pounding on the cases as their bodies convulsed inside while Cerberus staff looked on jotting down notes on datapads.

"They are just killing them…." Ashley shook her head in disgust.

The feed continued on showing husks crawling around the cases. "Worse..they are being turned into husks." Shepard noticed the power switch and turned it on. A bright light flashed as the room outside their location lit up revealing hundreds of husks scurrying away like roaches in a room.

"All those people…." Ashley closed her eyes, turning away from the gruesome sight.

"No…"Garrus moved back over to the cases and made his way further and further down reading each name and moving onto the next. They just had to be there! "Andromeda! Jenna!" He called out as he heard scurrying further away. That was _them_! He was sure of it! "Hang on! I'm coming!" He pumped his legs harder and checked the ammo in his assault rifle.

The room ended at a dead end with another door to his right. He heard something fall in the next room. Opening the doors, there was complete darkness and the sound of snarling. Switching on the light, he came across two husks and one cannibal who appeared to be feasting on a dead Cerberus staff member. Blood was all over the room. Staggering back by the putrid sight and smell of his discovery, Garrus pushed the bile back down his throat and restrained the urge to vomit. The cannibal, aware of his presence, whirled around and roared loudly with blood and bits of flesh hanging from its mouth. The two husks started to pounce towards him. "Spirits, please tell me you are not Sh'sk, you ugly bastard, "Garrus head butted one of the approaching husks and then batted the other with his rifle. If these were his friends, he couldn't just kill them like this.

The cannibal snarled and began to approach as well, lifting its weapon arm at its new foe. Garrus looked over at the vile concoction to see the husks getting back up on their own feet as well. Turning his attention back to the larger threat, Garrus raised up his assault rifle. "I'm a friend of Andromeda's…I know that you wouldn't hurt her…I _need _to find her."

The cannibal softly moaned as it tilted its head to the right, murmuring quietly to itself as it looked at him. The obscure sight caused Garrus to lower his rifle some. "Sh'sk….is…is that really you?" He asked in disbelief. The two husks glanced at each other noticing their comrade's strange behavior and then moved towards Garrus once more, stalking him on all fours.

The cannibal snarled at the two and swiped at them causing them to back off and look at Garrus. "That's it…I'm a friend…" Garrus continued on seeing the confusion among them.

The cannibal and husks chattered among one another and then suddenly they both cried out in horrific pain as they clutched the sides of their heads. Concerned, Garrus inched closer. "What is it? What's going on?"

Seconds later, just like Benezia did on Noveria, the Reaper forces approached him again in a hostile manner. Their weakened minds were not able to fight off indoctrination. Now they were only tools for the Reapers and a threat to their mission.

Determined not to be thwarted, Garrus yelled out and opened fire, shooting the cannibal in the leg. The blast severed the ligament making it unbearable for the twisted creature to bear any weight. The husks roared in anger as they jump out at Garrus with an intent to kill. "Forgive me…may you rest in peace…" Garrus raised his weapon and shot both husks down dead. Breathing hard from the turmoil inside him, he cursed under his breath and then looked on to the wounded cannibal.

The cannibal howled in frustration as it tried to stand up. He knew that he got to Sh'sk before…he could do it again…if only for a few more seconds. He had to try…he had to find out where Andromeda went. Jumping over him, Garrus pinned him down. "Where is she?!" The cannibal snarled and wiggled trying to get free.

Catching up to him, Ashley became stunned at what she was seeing. "Garrus…what the hell-"

"Where is Andromeda?!" Garrus' voice rose. He shook the cannibal roughly as the monster squealed. "Sh'sk, listen!"

Calming, the creature whimpered gently as it looked up at him. Pain struck his face hard. Garrus' grip on him loosened up. "Sh'sk…is she a husk too?" He could barely get the words out of his mouth himself. After several seconds, the cannibal shook its head slowly. Sh'sk leaned his head up further, his wide gaped mouth trying to speak but no audible words could be heard. Garrus could tell that Sh'sk was really trying. His heart started to race as he watched.

Suddenly the left side of Sh'sk's head busted open from a bullet wound. Blood splattered on Garrus' face as the cannibal was killed instantly. Jumping off to seek the offender, Garrus whirled around to his left to see Shepard standing there with his handgun still pointed down towards the cannibal's now inflated head. Blood poured from the corpse onto the floor. "Commander! " Garrus yelled in aggravation, his fists clenching tightly. If only he had a few more minutes…

"You are talking to a shell of what that thing used to be, Garrus. You are wasting your time…we need to keep moving." Shepard holstered his weapon as he looked over to Ashley . The brown haired woman shook her head sadly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Commander…I-I think he was fighting it….I can't believe that Cerberus would voluntarily hand people over."

"You are wrong. You saw what happened to Samara's daughter and she wasn't quite this form yet…there's no turning back. " Shepard motioned with his head towards the door, "Let's move."

"He's right, Williams," Garrus hung his head sadly over the dead remains of Sh'sk, Jenna and Conrad as he wiped the blood off of him. "Death is merciful…"

"Garrus, I really don't think Andromeda's here…maybe she escaped or…"

Turning his head seeing that Commander Shepard was watching another vid that Miranda transmitted which showed security footage of Kai Leng scoping the place, Garrus narrowed his eyes. "Kai Leng said he had her so once we find him, we'll find her."


	29. Chapter 29

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 29

Red dots kept disappearing on the map screen in front of him. Dots, depending upon their size, indicating several Turian vessels of their fleet being destroyed one by one. Palaven was falling…and all Garrus could do was stare helplessly. He advised the Primarch at the last call that the time had come to make the difficult decision…it was time to pull the fleets back, save what they could for the Crucible.

A faint voice called out to him in the gun battery chamber. "_Garrus?"_ Liara's softly said through the ship's internal comm system.

"Thousands of lives…." Garrus lifted his hand to gently touch the screen where a red dot once was.

"_Garrus_?" Liara called out again, with a little bit more alarm. "_Are you there_?"

Sighing, he turned to walk back over to the console. "I'm here, Liara."

"_Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be going?" _

"I need a little target practice…a few Cerberus lackeys may just do the trick," Garrus glanced over to his sniper rifle on his work table.

"_That's not what I meant…what if_-"

"What if we run into Lieutenant bastard Kai Leng and his general? Well…that will make things more fun." His slender talons ran over the scope of his rifle as he imagined the perfect headshot to them both.

"_What if she's…"_ Liara persisted, pressing the real issue.

Garrus' arms draped down by his sides, his mandibles twitching as the memory came to mind of him yelling at the grotesque monster that Sh'sk had become on Horizon. "You mean a husk? Don't worry I can handle it."

"_Shepard won't let you try to talk her into her senses. If she's one of them…Garrus…I'm so sorry_." There was real sincerity in the Asari's voice. "_I said my prayers to the goddess, Athame, to watch over her._"

At first, Garrus wanted to question as to why Liara would even consider on saying her prayers after coming to terms that the Protheans uplifted the Asari thousands of years ago. The Asari worshipped the Protheans as if they were religious figures. He decided it would be best not to question her religious beliefs again...she went through so much after they left Thessia. "She won't be, Liara…there has to be a reason as to why the Illusive Man took her from Horizon." Garrus began his routine inspection of his primary firearm.

"_Maybe…because he knows that you and her_…" Liara perked up cheerfully.

"She is lost." Javik interrupted their private conversation as he stood outside the door with his arms crossed. All four of his yellowish eyes stared at Garrus in a questioning manner.

"Thought you were in the AI core having it out with EDI," Garrus muttered as he heard a silent click as Liara disconnected her line from the comm.

"The humans are still primitive if they put their trust into machines," Javik spat coldly.

"Let me guess…Shepard didn't agree with you," Garrus teased, slinging his sniper rifle over his shoulder and then walked over to where his assault rifle was propped up against the corner.

"As I said…primitives."

"I'm sorry to cut this lovely conversation short, but we are almost near Cronos." Garrus approached Javik, hoping their new found alien would do the polite thing and step aside to allow him to pass.

However, Javik, was nowhere close to being polite…apparently no matter what species he was having an encounter with. The four eyed didn't even move a muscle making Garrus stop in his tracks. "Joker said you were having a conversation with one of the Reaper's creatures on Horizon."

"Sh'sk…yeah…he was a Batarian that-"

"Are you foolish?!" Javik raised his voice, cutting him off. "You are lucky you were not killed. There is no reasoning with those barbarians. "

"He was able to communicate with me and I was trying to get information about where Andromeda was…" Garrus spoke slowly, trying as hard as he could not to lose his temper.

"A wasted effort. She is dead." Javik didn't even miss a beat with a response.

"You do not know that. " Garrus took a breath.

"I do know. If she isn't…she's indoctrinated and should be dead. Your Illusive Man will turn her against you, Turian. Do you not see this?"

"_Coming up on Cronos station now. ETA ten minutes." _ Joker announced over the comm.

"That's my call…_excuse_ me," Garrus forced his way around, giving Javik an annoyed look as he passed by. He didn't want to hear this…he didn't want to hear exactly what he was telling himself ever since he left Horizon. Instead, he wanted to know that she was alive…and for their sake, not indoctrinated.

"Do not waiver, Turian. You are strong…we saw potential in your kind long ago." Javik called out to him.

Keeping his eyes ahead, Garrus made his way through the Mess, passing Liara's office. His eyes darted over to see Liara standing outside the door with a concerned expression on her face. Her bright blue eyes were almost begging him not to go along with Shepard and EDI. A chill went down his spine as he continued on towards the elevator to where EDI was standing there waiting on him.

"We are here." EDI announced.

"I'm heading down to the shuttle bay now. You not up there with Joker?" Garrus motioned with his head as he stepped inside the elevator.

"I am to accompany you and Shepard on this mission. Shepard believes my knowledge of Cerberus security systems will be crucial," EDI answered as she joined beside him.

"Joker actually is going to allow you to come with us?" Garrus eyed her. The news was shocking since Joker practically followed the ship's AI around even on the Citadel when they docked. Not to mention that EDI never accompanied them on missions before so her hand to hand combat skills were unknown. Their mission just got interesting.

EDI turned her head to look over at him with a non-expressional look. "I do not understand…why must Joker allow me to join you?"

"Well I mean…he…uh…cares about you. I'm sure he doesn't want anything happening to you." Garrus cleared his throat as he shifted his body a little. The ride in the elevator was becoming somewhat awkward.

"Oh…I see," EDI continued to look at him as her neuros processed his answer. "Just as you care about Andromeda?"

"Yes." Garrus felt the elevator slowing down as it approached their floor level of the ship.

"Even if it is a seventy-five percent probability that she-"

"Never tell me the odds."

"_Andromeda? Andromeda? Are you still with us?_" A Cerberus scientist male voice called out to her.

Mumbling softly as she came to, Andromeda rolled her head from side to side as her eyes slowly began to open but then quickly closed as the room's bright light shined right down on her. She tried to move her arms that were down by her sides but fortified clasps on her wrists prevented it. Her head throbbed tremendously from the lack of food and over bearing amount of medication they were giving her. Her cold, unclothed, body shivered on the platform she was lying on. Both arms had track marks from injections they were giving her on a routinely basis. The drugs were only phase one of the transformation to boost her neurological awareness and her biotics. They were days behind schedule and mainly because she refused to eat. Although she noticed that the malnutrition was making her more fatigue and weak, it was slowing down the process and hopefully giving her more time before she was turned into whatever demonic being the Illusive Man wanted her to be. He was not happy with the progress and she would put up a fight until she could no longer do it or they killed her. Her right arm had an IV in it to where they started to put her on a nutrients drip although it wasn't nearly as efficient as her actually intaking solid food.

"You should have stayed hidden with the Turians, Andromeda," Kai Leng spoke out, announcing his presence as he stood in the corner observing her. It gave him great pleasure to be able to witness phase two of her transformation. "Looks like you will be joining Cerberus after all."

"I'd rather die…" Andromeda spoke weakly as she turned her head to the side, away from him. A small tear escaped the corner of her eyelid.

"Don't you want to be like your friends on Horizon?" Kai Leng smirked sadistically as he stepped closer to where she was. He reached out and gently slid his finger up her arm. "They are going to tear you apart."

"Now Leng…be courteous to our guest," The Illusive Man spoke as he entered the room. Andromeda gasped as she noticed the new form he was taking. His eyes shined a brighter blue and glowing wiring could be seen in the lower frame of his face down to his mid neck. The same type of wiring she noted like in the husks she came in contact with. He glanced over to the window that was observing the activity inside the room. "Start preparation for the procedure, doctor."

"What have you done…." Andromeda couldn't take her eyes off the Illusive Man's new look.

Suddenly the vessel they were on shook hard, then a klaxon began to blare throughout. "Sir! We are under attack! It's the Alliance!" A Cerberus operative spoke over the PA.

"Leng, I'm going with the fighters. I will contact you once I'm out of this system. Make sure Shepard doesn't reach the catalyst. " The Illusive Man began to put on a pilot's uniform from a Cerberus trooper that rushed in with it.

The vessel shook hard again slamming them to the side of the wall. "We have to move now, sir!" The trooper urged.

"Shepard…" Andromeda smiled as she picked up on the name. There was hope for her, but she knew she couldn't allow the Illusive Man to leave.

"I'm moving the girl to a holding cell," The doctor rushed in, stumbling from the impacts and began to undo her restraints. Perfect! That's just what she needed.

Gathering enough dark energy as she could, Andromeda used the last of her strength and launched a singularity attack to toss the doctor across the room. The assault caught everyone off guard. "You're not going anywhere!" Andromeda growled as she felt a surge coursing through her body from the amps.

"I'll deal with her," Leng took out his blade. "Get to your ship."

"No, protect the catalyst!" The Illusive Man hesitated as if he was questioning that his top soldier would defy his direct order or not, then took off towards the hangar.

Andromeda cursed under her breath as she saw the Illusive Man blending in with the rest of the helmeted pilots running down the hall. She stared back at the opponent now facing her, her fists clenching. "I'm not afraid of you."

Leng laughed. "Is that so? You really think you can kill me?"


	30. Chapter 30

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 30

The Kodiak's rough landing into the station's hangar jolted Garrus in his seat, throwing his head back. He began to ponder on what kind of comment he should make to Cortez, but then discarded the idea when he saw Shepard and EDI making a beeline towards the door. Grabbing his assault rifle, Garrus was the last one off and bolted towards a cargo crate for cover as a barrage of gunfire erupted everywhere. EDI and Shepard took up similar positions several feet ahead of him.

Cerberus troopers were swarming on all fronts to welcome their uninvited guests. Counting inside his head to time when the hostile trooper near him would run out of a clip, Garrus took a breath and then heard the satisfying "click" of a gun ahead. "Now!" He yelled out loud to himself as he unleashed his own spray of rounds tearing down the trooper's kinetic shields instantly and allowing the ammo to pierce the suit exposing blood and pulpy flesh. The now dead Cerberus soldier's body slumped down and Garrus wasted no time as he pivoted on his left foot to confront his next target.

"We got them blocked in one of the hangars-"The trooper was unable to complete his transmission as Garrus selected him to be his next prey. Luckily for him, Garrus chose armor-piercing rounds and aimed at his head, giving the poor unsuspecting trooper a quick death.

"Headshot!" Garrus cheered but then cursed under his breath for allowing himself to be exposed too long and felt a couple of hits to his shields. Ducking back down, he did a quick scan on his omni tool; the shields were at eighty-five percent. A few more rounds whizzed over his head and collided with some of the structure around. Peering over the crate's top, he noticed a door at the front of the hangar. That was where they needed to go! The only task for him to do was to clear a path of Cerberus Centurions that blocked his way. Switching to his M-29 Incisor, he engaged the incideniary rounds and took aim. Lining up his first victim, he wasted no time and quickly took the guy down.

However, the Centurions were no hired mercs on Omega, they were smart. Seeing their comrade's brain exposed from the headshot, the three remaining jumped to each side giving Garrus no clear line of sight. "I love target practice," Garrus smirked as he quickly find his mark on the next Centurion. The remaining fell to EDI's barrage of rounds from her Locust SMG. Perfect! The path was clear. "Shepard! Up ahead!" Garrus bolted over the crate and pumped his legs to make it over to where the door was.

"Garrus! Watch your ass!" Shepard yelled out as he watched his squad mate run out from cover.

A tremor shook the flooring and to the Turian's left was an Atlas-Mech. "Aw….great," Garrus quickly looked around and saw that he mistakenly didn't look for outlets before running out like that. The pilot of the mech caught onto his deadly mistake and aimed both of the mech's cannons on him.

"I got him," EDI spoke out as she aimed her omni tool at the Atlas and used overload to jar the weapon systems temporarily and bringing the mech's shields down. Garrus was given a reprieve and after looking one last time at the door, he ran back towards where his squadmates were and slid into next to them.

"Garrus, that was foolish! What the hell were you thinking?!" Shepard growled as he lifted up to shoot at the Atlas to try to get the shields go down even more.

"I-I..I'm sorry, Shepard..I thought-"

"Shields at twenty percent," EDI interrupted as she launched another overload attack on the Atlas. "Commander, shields down at zero, continue fire."

"We'll talk about this later. Don't make me regret taking you with us," Shepard gave his Turian compatriot one last look as he charged at the Atlas rentlessly, aiming directly at the cockpit. The glass shattered and red splotches splattered up on the glass as the pilot was shot up. The mech stopped once the pilot was dead.

Seeing that the area was secured for now, Garrus stood back up and looked around. "That was easy."

"_Initiating Achilles protocol."_ A female voice said over the hangar's PA.

"Initiating…what?"

"Shepard, Cerberus tends to vent the hangar bay." EDI answered for them. "I need a console to stop it."

"Then let's head up and see what we can find."

Looking over at the door one last time, Garrus joined up with his comrades as they made their way up to the bay's second level. "Hold on, Andromeda, I'm going to find you."

A hard jolt shook the station from where they were slamming Kai-Leng to the floor and Andromeda against the wall. Luckily for her, she still had her footing. Hearing him groan softly on the floor, Andromeda decided she needed to have more of the upper hand and darted out of the room, shutting the door. Finding herself in a long hallway, she determined that there was no way for her to run too far without him gaining on her quickly. She had to hide somewhere …and find some clothing. Choosing to go to the left, she went about three doors down and managed to slip into the room that was labeled "Supply Room."

Looking up from where he was, Kai Leng immediately took notice that Andromeda managed to escape him. Yelling out in aggravation, he opened the door and darted out into the hallway. Both ways were clear and he knew she didn't have enough time to get down to the end…even if she was as fast as him. She was nearby. Standing perfectly still, he listened for a few seconds but could only detect the muffled sounds of explosions outside the station to where the Alliance fleet was engaging the Cerberus fighters.

"Give me a status report," Leng barked over his ear comm.

"_We have intruders in the hangar level. Achilles protocol has been engaged_." A voice crackled over the line.

"Shepard.." Leng spat the name as if it was poison. "Take him down. He is not to get past you, do you understand?"

"_Understood…we have turrets setup_."

"If you fail, I expect you to be dead. Leng out." Kai Leng refocused his attention on Andromeda's whereabouts. "So you want to play this game again….let's go."

Following Shepard and EDI around the maze of pipes and crates in maintenance, Garrus couldn't believe how erratic the soldiers were becoming. They were coming at them at full strength and there were so many of them! "Shepard, turret up ahead!" Garrus noticed an Engineer setting one up a few yards in front of them.

"Take it down, EDI. Garrus, focus on the shield generator. Let's make sure these guys don't have anything on us." Shepard directed as he rolled into cover.

Setting sights on one of the generators up ahead, Garrus squeezed the trigger on his assault rifle and ripped the mechanized equipment apart until it finally exploded next to a trooper standing nearby. "Scratch one!"

"Turret also down, Shepard," EDI added after completing her task.

Dead Cerberus bodies all around them showed just what kind of battle they went through. It was long and becoming tiresome both physically and mentally. "That was ugly…they are wasting a lot of troops trying to stop us." The Turian pointed out.

"Let's keep moving..I don't care if I have to kill every Cerberus person on this station, we are going to find the Illusive Man and the Catalyst." Shepard moved ahead and climbed the ladder that led out of maintenance.

Andromeda now was up in the ventilation duct, clothed in a spare Cerberus uniform that she found. She peered down through the grate to the room's interior. Her mind still clouded with the drugs that Cerberus gave her for the experiment. She fought down the urge to throw up and closed her eyes for a few moments to hopefully make the sickness go away. As predicted, she heard the room's door slide open and slowly entered Kai Leng below.

Leng stopped a few inches from the door and looked around. It appeared nothing had been touched but he knew that looks were always deceiving. This game of cat and mouse was intoxicating to him and he loved every second of it. It brought back sweet memories when he first had to track down Andromeda on the Citadel inside her apartment. She hid from him in the bathroom's closet, very quietly until he let his guard down. "So this is where we come to again…is it, Andromeda?" He called out to the room with a satisfying grin. "You think you are strong with your biotics yet you hide…why don't you face your opponent?" He moved the palm of his right hand down onto the handle of his blade and stepped over to the clothes closet where the uniforms were kept.

Andromeda watched him move towards the closet. She saw his hand gripping the blade tighter as if he was ready to attack whatever foe he believed to be in there. He paused for a few seconds and then opened the door, poised to attack.

Leng frowned when he noticed that no one was hiding in the closet as he predicted. She changed their game which he didn't mind. It would make things longer and more interesting. He knew she was there, he could almost smell her but his tactics about taunting her didn't seem to work. So what if he changed it up as well? "So let's talk about your friends on Horizon…shall we. I watched the vids you know..the two humans were husks…and that Batarian…became the grotesque monster that his kind is. They snarled and howled like beasts, Andromeda…I can let you watch the vids before you die. Would you like that?"

Pain shot through Andromeda's heart as horrific images flashed in her mind of her friends as husks for the Reapers. Bile rose up in her throat and she gripped the duct's floor with her fingertips, suppressing all natural urges to cry.

Moving towards another door near the end of the room, Leng continued his banter, hoping to strike the match on the head. "Shepard killed them…without hesitation I may add. Your Turian boyfriend will share the same fate when the Reapers are through with him. Would you like to watch that too?"

Glaring hard down at the grate with hot tears in her eyes, Andromeda had enough. Maneuvering her body, she forced the grate cover off and jumped down in front of the assassin with a death look on her face. "I will kill you, you sick son-of-a-bitch."

The room they were in was a complete wreck with small fires burning, datapads strewn about and damaged monitors. The entire hall seemed to have the same appearance but luckily no unfriendly fire. _"Incursion team, you still with us? We are eliminating fire as best we can_." Hackett's voice came over their comm system. Garrus paused at the terminal he was going to inspect and glanced over at his commanding officer.

"Admiral, we're in deep and the Prothean VI will be in the safest part of the station," Shepard answered. "Don't hold back."

The order made Garrus tense up and apparently noticeable to EDI. "She will be fine, Garrus."

"I'm sorry?" He was a bit caught off guard by the statement.

"She has survived numerous situations before that placed her life in danger. Her chance of survival is high." Garrus could almost detect sincerity in EDI's voice if there was such a thing for AI's.

"_This isn't Elysium, Shepard, I don't need a hero_." Hackett replied, interrupting the two.

"I'll be fine. Just take Cerberus down…please." Garrus hung his head hearing Shepard's request and said a small prayer as Hackett jumped back on the line.

"_Understood, Commander. All ships, you're free to fire_."

Not giving her a chance to attack first, Leng came at her hard, but Andromeda managed to dodge and shot out a warp counter-attack, pushing him back. She could feel the adrenaline pumping in her veins as her heart pounded inside her chest. "This is more personal," Leng retook his stance to see what she would do next.

"You got that right and I will make sure you have a slow death," Andromeda said through gritted teeth as she debated about what attack would be more effective against him next.

"All you're doing is delaying the inevitable." Her time was up and he ran towards her from the right then jumped quickening his distance from her. Slamming his hand down on the floor, he created a biotic sphere that pushed her away and slammed her against the wall hard.

The impact to her head jarred her senses some but she managed to stay on her feet. "Why to have Reaper tech like you?"

"We evolve or we die, those are the options," Unsheathing his weapon, he came at her quickly to make the killing blow to the neck.

Seeing him coming at her fast, she knew that one simple biotic attack wouldn't stop him. Gathering dark energy quickly, she waited till he was about to slash down and screamed out as she purged the energy from her body. The wave picked Leng up as if he was a doll and threw him against the wall hard. The attack completely stunned him and he looked up at her with a memorable shocked expression. He misjudged her…but unfortunately all the energy she used completely drained Andromeda.

Collapsing some to her knees, she panted hard to catch her breath. "That the best you can do?" Leng mocked her as he easily stood back up to approach her.

"Why? You getting tired?" Andromeda shakingly got back up on her knees and clenched her fists.

"No, but you are," Leng grinned.

Suddenly several explosions shook the station violently causing Andromeda to fall forward and slam against Kai Leng's body.

Garrus was the last one to climb up to the top level after going through waves of Cerberus forces around the dead proto-human Reaper the Illusive Man managed to scrap from the Collector base. They were getting close, he could feel it in the scales on his body.

"Shepard, I found another terminal with video footage we can access." EDI up ahead called to them.

"Let's see what we got. Play the first log." Shepard instructed as he stood in front of them to view the contents.

"Accessing files now."

The video showed a female Cerberus scientist and the Illusive Man in what appeared to be some sort of lab room_. "Grayson's brain is a mess. He must have been completely under Reaper control by the end." The woman spoke up._

_ "And the physical enhancements?" The Illusive Man pried._

_ "Extremely impressive. If we can avoid having entire neuro-pathways rewritten in the process."_

_ "Grayson's failure was due to lack of resolve. He wasn't loyal to anything but to his next dose of red sand."_

_ "You like to try it again, sir?"_

_ "I want to make sure we keep Shepard and his team focused…give me his crewmates' dossiers again…we'll need an ace up our sleeve."_

"Play the second entry, EDI."

The next video was the similar setting with the same woman and the Illusive Man, Garrus noted, but this time, it was several weeks later.

"_You were right, sir. The red sand does amplify Andromeda's biotic ability. However, her willpower still remains strong and she's refusing to eat."_

_ "As I expected..any word from the Turian that she was involved with?"_

_ "None, sir. The message was sent to him a few days ago as you instructed."_

_ "Good…please proceed with the procedure, doctor. Time is too valuable for us now."_

A pit formed in Garrus' stomach as he watched on. Tests? Message? The horrifying thought of Andromeda being captive by Cerberus while he simply believed she left him gnawed at his mind like a hungry Varren. Was Andromeda going to be the Illusive Man's next test subject? If so, just how far did he go? As far as Garrus knew Andromeda was mentally fine and no evidence of indoctrination at all when he was with her, but then again, he wasn't even expecting her to be installed with any Reaper tech.

"EDI, last message," Garrus choked out as he desperately fought to keep it together.

The last video showed up but this time it was displaying the woman and the Illusive Man engaged in a conversation about doing some kind of test on him. Seeing that it didn't portray to Andromeda at all, Garrus walked away from the console and stared at the door ahead. If the Illusive Man lost her before as a test subject, what hesitation would he have now to not finish the work? Unable to keep himself restrained to his commanding officer like a good military soldier, Garrus bolted towards the door and ran up the ramp in the middle of a large open room towards another door at the top. His mind bent on killing the Illusive Man.

Grabbing Andromeda roughly by the hair when she was within distance, Leng raised up his free hand to make the killing blow; ready to end the game. However, she was given a reprieve when the Illusive Man contacted him. "Leng, Shepard made it to the console. Where are you at?!" His boss' tone was calm but hinted a strong sense of disappointment.

His eyes wide, Kai Leng realized that while he was bent on finding her and killing Andromeda that he failed his task on keeping Shepard away from the Catalyst. He looked down at his captive who smiled up at him, proud to know that she thwarted him from stopping Shepard and his team. "On my way, sir." He decided against admitting to what he was doing at the present time. "Who is with him?" The question was a bit unusual but the Illusive Man granted his answer.

"Unknown on one, but the Turian is with him."

Looking down at Andromeda, he replied, "I will deal with it. Leng out." He ended the call and smacked her across the head just enough to make her lose consciousness. Her body slumped down onto the ground as he scooped her up and held her over his shoulder. "It's better that I kill you with an audience."

The room at the end of their journey onlooked the large sun in the system they were in. In the center were control panels, a vid communication system and the Illusive Man's chair. Garrus remained silent as Shepard engaged in a heated conversation with the Illusive Man and then with the Prothean VI that alerted them that the catalyst they were searching for wasn't on the station but was in fact the Citadel. Garrus stared out through the windows as ships flew all around shooting at one another and then he let his eyes slowly scanned the room once more. A lump formed in his throat as there was no sign of Andromeda. "EDI, get me Hackett. He needs-" Shepard ordered their AI squadmate but suddenly an attack blew up the controls in front of them.

There behind them stood Kai Leng with one arm poised up from where the attack came from and in his other arm was Andromeda slowly coming to. "Not so fast." The assassin's eyes looked over at Garrus victoriously.

Glancing at his troubled Turian friend, Shepard glared at Leng. "You."

"He did warn you to not overstay your welcome."

Raising his rifle up instantly, Garrus took aim through the scope. "Let her go right now," He hissed.

"I wanted to kill her in person for you before I do the same to you." Leng grinned as he pulled Andromeda closer to him.

"Garrus.." Andromeda gasped for breath as she tried to move her head and neck away from his arm. "Shoot him now. Remember your C-Sec training." She looked directly into his eyes, seeing the hesitation in him as his finger rested on the trigger. He knew she was right; she was an officer and considered not a civilian. Taking down their target was the main priority not her safety.

"You dare hide behind a hostage?" Shepard aimed his M6 pistol at Kai Leng as he stepped to match Leng's to keep him in the center.

"Garrus, please…" Andromeda begged. "You have to stop the Illusive Man."

Seeing Garrus not making any motion to fire, Leng chuckled, "He won't do it. He's too weak."

"Garrus, shoot her." Shepard looked over at Garrus while he kept his weapon positioned at their foe.

"Shepard?" Garrus was completely caught off guard by the direct order.

"Shoot her or I will," Shepard looked back at Leng.

Leng gritted his teeth hearing Shepard, Andromeda took notice and then looked back over at Garrus. "Garrus, I love you." Initiating the attack, she felt Kai Leng letting his guard down as he listened to the two and slammed her foot right back hard against his knee cap. By reaction, he cried out in pain, leaving more of his body exposed. Taking the opportunity, Garrus opened fire and found his target as the rounds penetrated Kai Leng's barrier. Stumbling back, losing his footing, Kai Leng angrily threw Andromeda hard on the ground and charged at Shepard, unleashing a biotic purge that undid some of the flooring from the room exposing the cables and shafts underneath.

"This will be better than Thessia…" Leng ran at Shepard with his sword.


	31. Chapter 31

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 31

"Andromeda!" Garrus yelled out, unable to control his emotions as he watched the Asian descent Cerberus assassin throw her off to the side. Her body striking the cold floor hard with a sickening thud. He held his breath until he heard a slight groan coming from her mouth: She was alive.

Seeing her out of harm's way was all Vakarian needed to focus on his target and like on Omega, he wanted nothing more than to bring this guy down. Lining up his assault rifle, he took aim and fired quickly; unleashing a spray of incideniary rounds. Leng, despite his direct battle with Shepard, placed up a barrier blocking the deadly attack. The black haired man turned his head slightly to the right and looked at Garrus with a taunting smirk on his face. "That the best you can do?" The question was aimed directly at the Turian and it struck a chord with him.

Clutching his mandible tightly, Garrus growled as he lifted up his rifle again, but he was surprised to see Kai Leng charging at their squad. The man jumped up and then unleashed a strong biotic wave that undid several pieces of the flooring revealing the mechanical skeleton below with wires running everywhere. In dropped several Cerberus troopers including Phantoms and Nemesis.

Seeing Shepard's square focus on Leng, Garrus thought it would be best to snipe some of the Troopers down. Switching to his sniper rifle, he kneeled in a safer position in the flooring structure and lined up his first victim. Seconds later after squeezing the trigger, he saw the man's head explode like a melon. Blood squirted onto his comrade's helmet as the lifeless body slumped down. Not giving a second to cheer, he moved his rifle quickly over to the right and fired.

"You're getting slow, Shepard!" Leng yelled out across the room as he effortlessly seemed to be dodging the attacks.

"That's because I'm not running!" Shepard angrily snapped back as the Commander fired relentlessly against Leng's kinetic barrier.

Garrus could tell that no matter how strong the equipment was, eventually with that direct contact the barrier would dissipate leaving Leng vulnerable, but their foe continuously struck at them. Hearing synthetic chattering behind him, Garrus whirled around to come face to face with a Phantom running at him. The white clothed being jumped up to attack though suddenly a biotic push slammed it out of harm's way and onto the ground several feet away.

Looking over, Garrus saw Andromeda standing up with her hand pointed in the direction the Phantom flew. A purple aurora covered her body as the dark energy continued to flow around her. Smiling he nodded at her. "Good to see up again."

"Just wanted to cover your ass, Vakarian," Andromeda grinned.

Seeing her up and the easiest target on the playing field, Leng sprinted towards her. "This will end now!"

"You said it," Shepard aimed his rifle and glanced over at EDI. "EDI, overload."

"Understood, Commander," EDI used her omni tool to unleash a charge over Leng dropping his barrier.

Shepard squeezed the trigger on his rifle and fired. The bullets easily penetrated Leng's light armor tearing through his skin and hitting key organs. Immense pain struck the man as he slid hard to the ground just several feet from where Andromeda was. Blood trickled out through the corner of his mouth.

Andromeda stared down at the non-moving body for a few seconds just to see that he wasn't moving again and then finally allowed herself to take a breath. "It's over…"

Swiftly running over, Garrus clasped her hands with his. "Andromeda, are you okay?" His voice shook as the wave of emotions swarmed over him.

"I'm fine, Garrus…a little rest will do me good," Andromeda smiled up at him. "Thank you…" She added softly.

"I'll make sure that you do once we on board the Normandy," Garrus squeezed her hands lightly.

"EDI, check the control panel. Let's see if we can access the catalyst." Shepard called over to their synthetic squadmate.

Garrus stared at the war room's map of the system showing the Reaper forces in every system now…nowhere was safe but luckily the ship's IFF that they obtained kept the Reapers from detecting their presence in the systems for the most part. He could feel his heart at the top of his throat as he listened to Shepard's debriefing with Hackett and Anderson in the comm room while he, Liara and Vega stood silently outside in their own thoughts. The Illusive Man managed to elude them from Cronos and now made the Reapers aware that the catalyst needed for the Crucible was none other than the fact, the Citadel. The Illusive Man chose his side no matter how sugar coated he wanted to make it, he sided with the Reapers and perhaps doomed all of them. The Citadel was now in the Sol system heavily guarded by Harbinger and the Crucible, the only weapon known to possibly destroying the Reapers, was not going to work without that key component.

The Reapers somehow constructed a beam from London up to the Citadel and that was the only way for any of them to get there to assume control of the station. Just like when they fought against Sovereign, they had to open the Citadel's arm to allow full access to the fleets and the Crucible. It was clear where they would be going next and that may be the final mission for many of them or all.

"I'm ready to get down there…been ready since we left the first damn time," Vega broke the silence as he punched his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"It just has to work…" Liara's voice trailed off sadly. Garrus couldn't tell if she was thinking more on how to save Thessia or if her own mortality was starting to scare her.

"Well we came this far…and even the Prothean VI admitted that not even though the Protheans were not so lucky." Garrus added.

Hearing the Commander log out of his conversation, the three became quiet as he approached down the steps. "Our next move is clear, we are going to Earth."

"I'm ready, Loco. Just giving me some clips." Vega grinned.

"Good man, Vega. Tell Cortez to do the checks on the shuttle." Shepard motioned with his hand. The well toned Marine snapped to attention at the order and then made his way out of the room.

Seeing the hesitation in Garrus, Liara politely excused herself and left the two alone. She knew that Garrus wanted to know what the Commander would do with Andromeda now that she was on board the Normandy back from Cerberus and after learning what tests the Illusive Man planned to do on her. They read sickening reports of what indoctrinated servants were doing to innocent bystanders during the war. If Andromeda was indoctrinated, what was to become of her?

"Commander...I-"Garrus cleared his throat.

"What is it, Garrus?"

"Andromeda, sir. Once Dr. Chakwas clears her then I would like her to stay on board here while we are on Earth. It will keep her safe."

Shepard sighed hearing his old friend's inevitable request. They had been through a lot for the past few years and there was a lot of turmoil between the two seeing Garrus' growing strong emotions to the young woman. "Garrus, I'm not sure if our medical equipment here is that advanced to do a thorough scan. You saw the vids…Garrus, I'm sorry."

"He wasn't able to complete the experiment, Shepard," Garrus' voice rose in protest. "She denies being in contact with any Reaper artifacts."

"Do you know if that's really her up there, Garrus? Look, I know that you love her and you want to believe she's okay but what if she's not?"

"I-"

"Garrus, I saw you hesitate on Horizon. You almost placed the squad in jeopardy." Shepard paused seeing the Turian stand up straighter as he spoke. Garrus' mandible twitched as his eyes stared straight ahead as if he suppressing any more urges to speak out. "Right now, she has to remain in quarantine…"

"Okay, Shepard…"Garrus sighed hard, conceding. "At least, let me talk to her."

"Alright, as long as it is in the med bay with someone around…I don't want to take any chances." Once getting the okay, Garrus turned to walk towards the room's door. "And Garrus?" Shepard called out to him.

"Yes, Commander?"

"If she should show any hints of indoctrination…I will have to jettison her out of the airlock."

Remaining still, Garrus' mind flashed to the horrific sight of Andromeda pounding on the airlock's door right before space sucked her out. "Understood," He shook his head to clear the image.

"About time you dropped by, Vakarian," Ash smiled as she saw her old Turian friend enter the medical lab.

"Williams?" Garrus was puzzled to see the long brown haired woman and armed. He lifted his hand to point at her weapon.

"The skipper asked me to be first on guard duty…thought I would since I know her and all. I bet this is really taking a toll on you. I'm sorry." Ash's voice softened.

"How is she?" Garrus looked on to see Andromeda in the last bed, fast asleep.

"Her neuro scan came back normal but of course I don't think they planned on equipping the Normandy with indoctrination detection capabilities." Chakwas walked over to hand Garrus a data pad for him to review. "I think her main problem was malnourishment and fatigue. I don't think she was eating while in captivity."

"They let her just starve?!" Garrus' voice rose up in anger.

"Easy, Garrus. I'm sure they wouldn't if they wanted her alive to become a Reaper." Ash placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"She's right, Garrus. I think Andromeda chose not to eat to delay what they planned on doing to her. I'm surprised she made it this long." Chakwas looked over to where Andromeda was. "I do have a contact in the Alliance who still has access to more advanced equipment. I forwarded him the data to review. I hope to have the results in a few hours."

"Thank you," Garrus began to walk forward to see her, but Ashley stopped him.

"I…don't think that's a good idea right now, Garrus," Ashley's voice seemed guarded.

"Why not?"

Biting her lip and giving Chakwas a worrisome look, Ashley's brown eyes darted away. "She was a bit emotionally upset earlier so I gave her a sedative to help calm her down." Chakwas spoke out first.

"I'm sorry, Garrus…she wanted to know what really happened to her friends on Horizon…apparently it wasn't clear to her on their fates. " Ashley added.

"What did you tell her?" Garrus inquired.

Stirring softly in her bed, Andromeda came to and heard voices speaking to one another nearby in hush tones. Turning her head, she looked over groggily with her head throbbing to see Garrus standing there with Ashley and Dr. Chakwas. "Garrus…"

Giving Ashley a concerned look, Garrus stepped around and approached the bed. "Andromeda, I'm here…" He took her hand gently.

Shifting her body to where she could look up at him better, she saw Ashley walking up as well. "Tell me. Tell me what happened on Sanctuary. The Illusive Man said they were all dead."

"I think we should wait until you are better, "Garrus soothingly stroked her face with his talon. "The scan results will come back in a few hours and then I'm getting you out of here."

"Did you find them on Horizon?" Andromeda pressed on, squeezing his hand tighter.

"I did," Garrus admitted solemnly as he looked over at Ashley who took her place by his side as she watched the difficult conversation.

"And?"

"They…they were dead."

Studying his facial expressions, Andromeda remained quiet for a few seconds before replying, "You're lying to me."

"Andromeda, I think it's best that you rest for now. We can talk about this later, "Ashley smiled warmly trying to redirect the conversation.

"Garrus…please tell me. Everything." Andromeda remained firm as she tried to sit up further in the bed.

Stopping her, Garrus leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Alright, but you are staying down." Andromeda complied this time and waited patiently for him to gather his words. Her blue eyes never leaving his face. "When we were on Horizon, we came across a medical lab to where Cerberus was taking the refugees for testing…" Garrus began to recall their account on Sanctuary. "Jenna and Conrad were already turned into husks when we arrived…I couldn't save them."

Tearing up, Andromeda laid there silently as tears began to seep down her face. "And Sh'sk?"

Eyeing Williams for a second, Garrus turned his head as if he was hoping to evade the question. Ashley shook her head and walked away from where they were. "Garrus…" Andromeda pried.

"He…he was turned into a Cannibal….well most of him…I think he wasn't fully transformed."

"What do you mean?"

"He recognized me and was able to somehow understand me. He was fighting the indoctrination I could see it…"

"Did you save him?" Andromeda's voice perked up.

"In some way…" She could hear Ashley mutter under her breath nearby.

"He was too gone, Andromeda…Shepard had to kill him…."

The news stunned her and then the pain erupted inside like a deadly bomb. "Sh'sk…." She called out his name as she began to sob uncontrollably from where she was. It was only then she was unable to control her true emotions for the Batarian she befriended from the Citadel refugee camp. Images of their time together flooded her mind as it made the pain hurt worse and worse. Turning over to her side, she pushed her face into the pillow to muffle her cries as her tears soaked the fabric.

Ashley stopped Garrus from reaching out to try to comfort her. "Garrus, let her be…"

Staring at his love, Garrus was struck and pained seeing her true feelings for their Batarian compatriot. All this time, was she having mixed feelings for another while he was away? Looking at his outstretched hand, he curled his talons and then stormed out of the medical lab.

"Garrus, wait!" Ashley called but the door closed in her face. Irked, she whirled around to give the doctor an aggravated look.

"He will be fine…" The gray haired woman walked over to try to comfort Andromeda as best as she could.

"Hothead…" Ashley huffed under her breath.

Javik was on his way to see Liara when he saw Garrus enter the forward battery room and knock over everything off the table to the door's side. Lifting an eye ridge, the Prothean continued his way to speak with the ship's Asari.

"Glyph, are you sure about the reports from Typhoid?" Liara sat at her work station near the back of the room.

"Yes, Dr. T'Soni. The colony is completed gone." The VI assistant responded.

"That…that doesn't make any sense." Liara became baffled as she mentally tried to crunch the numbers of the colony's population and the time span throughout the years to more recently.

"Your Turian friend appears to be upset, Asari." Javik broke her concentration as he walked in.

Whirling around in her chair to face him, Liara gave him an annoyed look. "It's _Liara_," She corrected.

"I'm aware of your…name," Javik curled his lip at the last word. "You wanted to see me about a book?"

"Yes…I have some documents I wanted to review with you if you have time…" Liara got up to go over to her bed to where the datapads were strewn about, then stopped in midstride. "Turian…" She finally picked up on his initial statement. "You mean Garrus?"

"Yes, there was much anger in him…he should save it for the Reapers." Javik didn't seem all too interested as he walked over to examine the different monitors she had setup to the right of the room.

"If you need any assistance, please let me know," Glyph politely hovered next to the alien.

"I do not need assistance from anyone, particularly a VI."," Javik coldly looked down at the circular being.

"Maybe we should go check on him first, "Liara worriedly walked over to the room's door.

"If you insist…"

Liara found Garrus near the gun's diagnostic systems. "Garrus, are you free to talk?"

"Not right now, T'Soni. I have a lot of calibrating to do before we enter the Sol System," Garrus coldly responded not even giving his visitors a look.

"Good. Stay focus, Turian. Save the anger inside you to when we fight the Reapers next," Javik commended as he looked on.

"Garrus, I know you calibrate the systems every day…I thought we could talk about why you are upset." Liara ignored the Prothean's statement.

Stepping away from the gun, Garrus walked up to where the workbench was to find his next task: his sniper rifle. "I'm okay, Liara. Really."

"You're troubled, Garrus…and it's not going to do you any good bottling it up inside." Liara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Is it the woman you are with? This…Andromeda human." Javik asked as he studied the two.

Banging his fist down hard on the work bench, Garrus pivoted around to confront Liara. "Why? Why didn't you tell me that she was with someone else?!"

Taken back by his hostility, Liara blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"She was with that Batarian...I sent them alone out to Eden Prime without even knowing it!"

"Garrus..I think you are jumping to conclusions. Did she say that she was with him?"

"No…I could tell it. She asked what happened to her friends on Sanctuary and when I told her, she became upset…_very _upset."

"We have all lost loved ones, Garrus…friends and family. It is easy to lose yourself in emotions in this war especially when you are apart…but I don't believe she has lost her love for you, Garrus."

"She is right, Turian," Javik jumped in.

"I don't know…I don't know anymore…" Garrus shook his head in defeat as he stared down at the sniper rifle before him.

"What does it matter? She is indoctrinated just like your Illusive Man." Javik watched on seeing him fight the hurt inside.

"I'm not going to throw her out of the airlock!" Garrus growled as he whirled around to confront him.

Unmoved by the abrupt flux of anger, Javik smiled, "Then you love her. Just as she loves you."

"Javik?" Liara was in awe of how the Prothean was handling the delicate situation.

"Are we done? I would like to continue our discussion on your book titles," The Prothean left the room to head back to where they were before.

"Please go talk to her…tell her what you are feeling inside, Garrus," Liara urged as she nervously rubbed her fingers together. "This may be the end…do you really want to go to Earth feeling this way?"

"Go, Liara…just…go," Garrus' expression darkened as he stared down at the floor with his fists by his sides.

Hours later just two hours away from Sol…

Dr. Chakwas awoke at her desk hearing the chime of a message coming in from her terminal. Logging in, she scanned over the message and sat back in her chair, relieved. "Thank, Heavens."

"What is it?" Andromeda asked as she was sitting up in the bed, reading a datapad novel. The color had returned to her skin after receiving the proper dosage of liquids.

"That was from my colleague, Dr. Stuart, in the Alliance. He concluded that there are no signs of indoctrination what so ever in you."

Smiling, Andromeda put down the datapad. "That means I can leave this room, right?"

"Well, I have to alert the Commander first…he will need to give that order, but I'll back you up. I'm sure it will do you some good to get out of this confined space and spend a little time with Garrus before he heads down to Earth."

"Garrus…Ashley told me that he left here upset earlier…" Andromeda's words faded as she looked guilty down at the bed covers. "Of because how I acted…"

"Hush now…" Dr. Chakwas began to type a message to Commander Shepard. "Everyone's on the edge…once you get out of here…Garrus will be back to his old self again."

Andromeda thought silently to herself of the many times she was kept away in the Normandy and Garrus always managed to find some excuse to visit her, but this time things were different. He was keeping his distance and it wasn't like him. She gloomily looked across the med lab to the window that onlooked the Mess and remembered the pain that hit her when she was told what fate Sh'sk had. Getting up from the bed, she slipped on the Alliance standard uniform that was on the table waiting for her.

"Where are you going?" Chakwas asked as she caught on.

"I don't have much time left to get clearance." Andromeda answered as she put on her shirt.

"This is really against regulations, "Chakwas stood up from her chair. "The Commander won't like you leaving quarantine until he gives the okay."

"Doctor, please…I may not see Garrus again." Andromeda pleaded.

Pondering the decision, Karen finally nodded her head. "Go on…I'll give the authorization and find some way to convince Shepard as to why I didn't wait for him."

Hugging the doctor, Andromeda hurried out of the lab towards the Forward Battery, fixing her hair as best as she could while walking. Opening the room's door, she found Garrus at the work bench modifying his assault rifle. Hearing the door open with his back to the door, Garrus assumed it was Liara coming back to try to approach him again on the matter. "Liara…I really don't want to talk about it yet."

"Then talk it over with me, Garrus," Andromeda answered back as she stood in the doorway.

Standing up quickly by her voice, Garrus was shocked to find her there. "Andromeda? What are you doing?"

"Chakwas released me…and I wanted to see you."

"You did?" Garrus' voice hopeful, but then he cleared his throat. "I mean…I know about you and Sh'sk…I wish you would have told me that you wanted someone else. If you need more time to cope…"

Taking his hands, Andromeda stood in front of him and gazed up into his eyes. "Garrus…no one has or will replace you. Sh'sk and I were close friends and I will admit there was some attraction but I never acted on it…I love you."

"You do? I mean…I love you too." Garrus lowered his head and gently kissed her lips.

Nuzzling his head back, Andromeda asked sadly, "How much time do we have before we get to Earth?"

"Not long…an hour and thirty minutes by Earth's time. I..I was doing some research and I know we really don't have anything planned for a wedding…I mean if we are still engaged that is…I mean if you still wanted to be with me."

"Garrus…I always want to be with you…but let's do the wedding once we destroy the Reapers for a victory celebration." Andromeda smiled

"You know…this may be the last time that we get to see each other like this," Garrus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then we make the most of it," Andromeda leaned up and kissed him deeply.

Garrus returned the kiss and reached over with one hand and closed the door to their room locking them inside together for their private moment.

Javik was leaving Liara's to head down to his own room to gather his thoughts when movement caught his eyes. He glanced over to see the opened Forward Battery door and there were Andromeda and Garrus embracing one another. Then Garrus took his hand and closed the door, blocking further viewing. Javik's first reaction was to question as to why the human was released so soon from quarantine but seeing the two so in love made him question the past love he had that he lost to the Reapers fifty thousand years ago.

Glancing over to where Dr. T'Soni's room was, he began to wonder that since he was the last of his kind what kind of future he would have after this war? Would he settle down with another species? Would it be with Liara? True, the Asari were beneath his kind, but so much has changed since the fall of their empire. She was very knowledgeable about his kind and there was sincerity in wanting to learn more. For now, he would not give that option another thought…he had to avenge his kind first. If he was to live afterwards, then maybe that was a possibility. Grumbling in his own language, he continued his way down to his quarters to seek solitude once again.


	32. Chapter 32

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 32

Garrus felt Andromeda's warm soft breath on the leathery skin of his arm as he held her after their session. Their naked forms covered up by a blanket on the Forward Battery's cold floor. Nuzzling her hair gently, he remained still as he let her rest.

His omni tool flashed on his wrist as a message was trying to get through. Gingerly repositioning his body to where he was able to access the message without waking her up, he pressed the flashing beacon. "_We met up with the fleets_. " Joker relayed.

"You couldn't announce that over the intercom system?" Garrus asked, already in the process of moving away from Andromeda, doing his best not to wake her up.

"_Well, didn't want to interrupt anything_." A hint of innuendo came through the young pilot's voice.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't…." Garrus muttered under his breath as propped himself up against his work bench and proceeded to put his armor back on.

Andromeda murmured as she came to from her slumber. She rolled over to look at Garrus. "Back to work already?" She cooed back up at him playfully.

"We are outside the relay."

Feeling the coldness of reality hitting her, Andromeda quickly stood up, clutching the blanket around her. "Garrus, let me go with you."

"You will be safer on board the Normandy." Garrus rolled his head from side to side getting his neck adjusted in the armor's collar.

Taking his arm, Andromeda held his glance. "You can't win this war alone, Garrus. You know I can fight."

"Andromeda…Palaven is gone…I want something to come back to."

"And I want to make sure you _come_ back." Andromeda gently kissed his lips as she stroked his face. "I'm tired of always being saved...we are all in this together."

Staring down into her blue eyes, Garrus could see the fire burning in them. Nodding his head, he kissed her. "I'll see what I can do."

After getting dressed, Andromeda sat at the table in the Mess while waiting for Garrus to come back. She managed to find a small lunch pack and ate it quickly. Ashley was coming out from the crew quarters in her dress blues when she noticed Andromeda sitting there alone. "I think that Alliance uniform suits you well," She smiled over to the younger woman. "I bet my father would have been proud to have a daughter like you."

Swallowing a gulp of water, Andromeda smiled back at her. "Thank you..what's the occasion?" She motioned to the crewman's attire.

"You didn't hear? Admiral Hackett is coming onboard in a few minutes. It will give me great honor to see that man in person . He has done a lot for the Alliance and I sometimes miss his requests years ago when I was on board the SR1. "

"Like what?"

Taking a seat across from her, Ashley's face lit up eagerly. "You gotta hear this one and make sure you let Garrus know I told you. For old time's sake, " She smirked. "He will love it. A few years ago… the Alliance's VI for the training station on the Moon went rogue."

"Went rogue?" Andromeda asked in bewilderment. "You mean sort of like the Geth?"

"Sort of…luckily it was all computer based but it took over the turrets and the compounds on the moon. We managed to take the turrets down first with the Mako but inside the compounds was a bit trickier. The VI adapted to our attack and just as we thought we were going to have it easy…it placed kinetic barriers in front of every entrance points."

"How did you stop it then?"

"The barriers were pretty weak. Luckily the compound is not fitted with many power units. I usually don't like going up against machines, but seeing Garrus smack his face into the barrier was priceless. "

"He walked into it?" Andromeda stifled a laugh.

"Oh yeah. Mind you, we weren't expecting the barriers so when he opened the door, wham!" Ashley smacked her hands together to signify the last part of the sentence.

"I would have love to seen that on vid." Andromeda chuckled.

"Good thing for him, Wrex wasn't with him instead or he would have never let him down," Ashley scooted away from the table. "Come on, let's go meet the Admiral."

"Me?" Andromeda blinked as she followed suit. "I'm…I'm not dressed for that."

The glorified iconic well dressed man stood before Andromeda on the galaxy's platform as he addressed the Normandy's crew and all the interconnected ships nearby through the comm network. His entourage stood at attention behind him while all of the crew on the bridge faced him at their posts. Shepard was to his right with his shoulders squared in a military stance as Admiral Hackett spoke. Vega was to the left of Shepard, his eyes filled with military bravado. To Andromeda, Vega didn't need any words of encouragement to take back Earth. He was ready. A few of Normandy's alien crew stood off to the side respectfully, but Garrus was nowhere to be found. Trying not to be rude, Andromeda slowly looked to her left and right to see if she could spot another location for him. Glancing at Ashley who almost had the same stance as Shepard, Andromeda felt somewhat embarrassed and refocused her attention on Hackett. His words were full of inspiration, strong, and powerful.

The older gentleman had somewhat sunken jawbones from age and a very noticeable scar that ran from just under his left eye diagonally straight across his face. She judged at some point in this man's military career that he saw some kind of intense combat. "We will prevail. Each of us will be defined by our actions in the coming battle." He pivoted his head over to make sure he was addressing every person he could see. His eye gaze fell upon Andromeda. His demeanor made Andromeda freeze in place and she could feel herself straightening her posture. Hackett moved his eyes back away towards the center of the ship. "Stand fast. Stand strong. Stand together. Hackett out."

With precision, the admiral quickly stepped off the platform and called Shepard to his side. The two walked away together towards the war room. As soon as he left the area, Normandy's crew returned their normal duties, however, the pressure still filled the air. Andromeda let go of her breath and looked on to where the two left. "That man is powerful, Ash."

"I told you. We are going to win this war. I know it." Ashley announced proudly.

"Hey, so you coming with us?" Vega joined the pair.

"You kidding?" Ashley laughed lightly. "I have known Garrus for years-" She stopped when she saw Garrus leaving the cockpit and heading straight towards them. "Well speak of the devil."

"It's been arranged…your departure will be before we enter the relay, Andromeda." Garrus spoke quickly.

"Going where?" Andromeda looked at him in confusion.

"A Salarian vessel is making a parallel attack with Hammer. They will be penetrating the Reaper's defenses as soon as Sword engages. The Salarians are trained for espionage so they should have no trouble getting through…I'll meet you ground side. Besides, I have an old friend who will be in charge of your well being."

"Hold the phone…Scars…you are going to let her go down there with the Salarians?" Vega's eyes widen by the sudden announcement.

"Why not?"

"Well…can't she come with us?"

"She will be fine with the Salarians…besides I don't think it's safe for her to accompany us. We will be getting the blunt of the attack."

"_Salarian shuttle docking for transport_." EDI announced over the comm.

Feeling time rushing her, Andromeda whipped around and looked at Garrus. Her emotions running on high. The thrill of upcoming battle but the heart clutching feeling that this may be the last time she may interact with any of them. "I'm scared…" She blurted out.

"You sure you want to do this?" Garrus took her hand.

Standing up taller, Andromeda took a breath. "Yes.."

A pair of Salarians came through the Normandy's main hatch after docking: One of them was Kirrahe. The green skinned Salarian snapped to attention. "Garrus Vakarian, good to see you again." His large eyes fell upon Ashley and he grinned. "Ashley Williams…you accompanied my men on Virmire…good to see you again. It is an honor."

"You too, Captain," Ashley smiled back.

"We are ready to take her down. I have arranged a transfer from there with Gamma Squadron. I'll make sure she reaches them safely."

"Transfer? I thought she was going to stay with you and your men." Garrus blinked.

"Unfortunately, that cannot happen. My team is for recon…we will be going into the heart of the enemy's defenses. Gamma Squadron should be taking the right flank…I don't anticipate the Reaper Forces hitting their position hard."

Andromeda and Garrus exchanged worried looks. "Just make sure she gets there safely, Captain…I'm relying on you."

"Of course, Vakarian. You helped my men on Virmire. We will hold the line," The Captain saluted once more, then turned to Andromeda. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go kick some ass," Ashley smirked. "I'll be down there with you shortly."

"Hoo-rah! I'm just jealous that you will be going first. Save some for me." Vega punched his fist into his palm.

"I'll contact your squad once we get to the FOB. Keep your guard up. Line up your targets." Garrus could feel himself tightening up as if he wanted to take back letting her go to the front lines with him.

"Remember to duck." Andromeda leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Sorry, Turians don't know how," Garrus grinned.

The Salarian ship was a medium size craft, sleek in design. It lacked any heavy firepower and relied mostly on its stealth drives. It was seated for ten passengers mostly STG assignments. A row of five lined both walls of the ship. Andromeda was sitting next to a young Salarian that a brown tone skin color. His posture was straight and his eyes straight on their Captain that stood up in the center of the rows. Kirrahe silently walked up and down the rows a few times, studying each of the individuals' faces. Finally after the last pass through, he paused at the front of the ship. "You all know the mission and what's at stake. While this may not be our world…it is our galaxy! Today, humanity has asked for our help-and today, we will deliver. In this war, we are all citizens of the cosmos. There is no enemy we cannot feat together, no threat we cannot neutralize, no challenge we cannot overcome. Someday, when the Reapers are just a memory, the nations of the galaxy will come together and remember this place-this very ground and say "The Salarians were here! They did not fail! They did not falter and they did not surrender!"


	33. Chapter 33

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 33

Garrus felt the shuttle shift as it began its descent towards the LZ and he felt his body sway from the jolt. His eyes darted over to Vega; the marine keeping his stare squarely on the door in front of them. Every muscle in the broad shoulder man's body seemed to be tense…after all they were on Earth, his home. The nightmarish sound of Reaper Forces drawing nearer mixed in with the sound of desperate gunfire made the Turian refocus his attention. He double checked his Phaeston to make sure that a fresh clip was in it. He appeared to be calm, but there was nothing calm about him. He had seen similar odds before: The attack on the Citadel, Omega, and Menae, but something about this battle sent a chill through his leathery skin. Was this going to be the last mission?

His revelation was interrupted as shuttle landed and Shepard stepped around to lead the charge out. A pair of grotesque bulbous Cannibals was waiting outside with their weapons drawn. Their large oval mouths widen as a sickening deep roar came from within. "Go, go!" Shepard yelled loudly as he jumped out, laying out a blanket of rounds to give cover fire to his squadmates as they followed suit. Vega took up the left flank while Garrus went to the right. Their charge was going to be difficult and the landscape seemed to take the side of the Reapers. It was an uphill climb with minimal places to take cover while the top lined with Marauders barking metallic orders to their units.

As Garrus zigzagged from one concrete barrier to the next, he saw Shepard reach the top first. Rounds of gunfire pinged off the Commander's kinetic barriers. Garrus was the next one up top and he allowed a brief second to scan below to see Vega dismember a husk with a blast of his assault rifle. Shepard was drawing the attention of several Cannibals who lumbered towards the dark haired man. That gave Garrus an opportunity to snipe out a few uglies himself. Moving towards a concrete decoration, he switched from his Phaeston to his Incisor and lined up his first victim, a Marauder. The cybernetic Turian being was focusing its attention on its team of Cannibals who were taking on some heavy damage from Shepard's Mattock rifle. Seeing the horrific head in his sights, Garrus didn't hesitate on pulling the trigger and the satisfying explosion of brain matter made him move his weapon to the next one. Alarmed, the second Marauder rolled away from the kill shot and opened fire right at Garrus. Surprised by the quickness, the slow reaction cost a few well placed hits against his shields. Cursing he ducked down and did a quick scan of his power: seventy five percent. A continuous spray of gunfire pinged over the concrete pinning him down. Vega sidestepped to the right and unleashed a counter assault which broke through the Marauder's shields, turning its twisted flesh into pulp. A distorted cry of pain and agony escaped the reaperfied Turian as it fell to the ground.

"You okay, amigo?" Vega called out to Garrus.

"I'm getting too old for this," Garrus grumbled jokingly as he switched back to his Phaeston.

"Nah, you just need to stick with the more serious guns," Vega smirked as he took out his Claymore shotgun. The marine yelled as he rushed a group of unsuspecting husks, blasting away.

"Keep moving forward!" Shepard yelled from the left as he ran towards their target, the Hades Cannon that was preventing from the rest of Hammer team to arrive.

"Understood," Garrus replied in response as he pressed forward. The ground shook hard nearly throwing them all down as the Cannon opened up its arms and blasted upwards. Luckily, the tremor only lasted a few seconds and he was back on course.

A large roar bellowed in the distance in front of them. "Ah, crap…." Garrus stopped in his tracks, instantly recognizing the sickening sound he heard on Menae.

"Holy mother….are you kidding me?!" Vega looked over at him.

"We got Brutes, Commander!" Garrus yelled back to his friend as he saw the monstrous being lurk towards them on its razor sharp giant pinchers. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Let's go men!" Kirrahe ordered his men as the shuttle landed at their designated landing zone.

Exiting the shuttle, Andromeda stopped and looked around at where she was. She was not familiar with Earth cities too much except what she read on the extranet since she never been to the planet…she was born on Eden Prime and pretty much stayed there her entire life. Well until Nihlus showed up in her life. A large white beam was several miles to their right that shot up to the sky. A horrifying sound of gunfire and screams of people seemed to mass around it. The Salarians arrived at what looked like a temporarily small base camp with at least twenty Alliance officers rushing around with their intel. "Where are we?"

"Outpost Luna. It's too dangerous to land any closer with the ground forces. Here we can gather intel from reconnaissance and dispatch some of our own ground forces. Those units are responsible in distracting the threat from Hammer. "Kirrahe explained as he led her over to his men who were already lining up for inspection.

"What does Hammer do and who are we with?" Andromeda walked beside him as the green skinned Salarian paused at each of his men to give the eyeball scan of their appearance and a quick approving nod.

"Hammer is the team that Shepard is part of. They are going to penetrate the heart of the city and give us a stronghold. There, it's up to the commanding officers. I'm just here to do my part since Shepard helped my men and me on Virmire." He nodded to the last officer and the squad dispatched to their predetermined routes. Motioning with a head nod, he guided Andromeda to left of their perimeter. "My men are built for stealth and recon. They already know their orders. I'll be joining them shortly. You will be teaming up with Team Zeta. I'll get you checked in so Vakarian will know you're safe."

Taken back by the sudden admittance that he was no longer going to stay with her, Andromeda stopped. "You're leaving me?"

Smiling the Salarian reached over to pat her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, my friend. I have already seen to it that you stay with someone you are familiar with and we can trust. From what I've heard he seems…." Kirrahe paused and then coughed politely. "Likeable…I think is the term you humans call it."

"Get your asses in gear," A gruff male voice said up ahead.

Andromeda stopped, instantly recognizing the man's voice. "Zaeed?"

The man turned around and looked back at them with his one good eye. "About god damn time you Salarians showed up." Zaeed crossed his arms.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Kirrahe replied, "Yes, I'm well aware of your 'patience', Massani. Vakarian asked me to-"

"I know why he asked…this girl is his little sweetheart." Zaeed chuckled as he walked closer. "Don't worry I'll watch over her."

"I see that you are all settled in, Andromeda. Sorry to make this short but I have my own duties." Kirrahe turned back to address the dark haired woman that was companioning him.

"Thank you…" Andromeda smiled back softly. "I hope to see you again once this war is over with. You're a good man."

With a nod, the Salarian walked away leaving her with her new companion. "Never thought I would see you again."

"Thought I was done with these damn suicide missions. I knew Shepard would get my ass dragged back in," Zaeed chuckled as he motioned her to follow him over. "Just hope it's a quick one, I have some retirement property that I want to get to."

"How many do we have going with us?"

"Not enough…and it's pretty ironic who they paired me up with. They must think it's a sick joke." He glanced over at her. "As soon as we get your gear and weapons, we can push ahead."

Bewildered by his comment on his team, Andromeda tried to look around to see who Zaeed may be referring to. "Who are we with?"

"You really want me to say it don't you?" The man's voice picked up with irritation.

"Well…I mean is it mercs?" Andromeda offered as she remembered his ties with the Suns.

Shaking his head, Zaeed stomped ahead. "Can't believe they paired me up with those four-eyed sons of bitches…but I guess no one else would take them and it's pretty damn smart they don't trust them alone."

While walking to catch up, Andromeda tried to think on which species the disgruntled man was talking about…then it dawned on her. "You don't mean-"

Zaeed stopped where his team was sitting, waiting for the go ahead. "Batarians."


	34. Chapter 34

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 34

The ride to the FOB seemed to be long and tense to Garrus and the rest of the shuttle's passengers. The sound of explosions outside made the Turian wonder if they would be the next ones to be shot down into a blazing inferno. Luckily, the shuttle landed with a few minor pings and everyone rushed out. Garrus scanned his whereabouts: A city block surrounded by makeshifts barriers. "This place won't last long." He muttered under his breath, reminiscing of his days and long nights on Menae.

"And I thought the soldiers on Noveria looked rough…these guys look like hell," Ashley added in a soft whisper giving a few worried glances. The men looked nervous and scared…a few almost appeared to be straight out of the academy without any combat unless it was simulation.

"I'm going to see how the troops are doing. Everyone else check-in." Shepard ordered as he packed down his assault rifle.

"Do you know where they may have a communications hub?" Garrus turned to his long haired compatriot.

"This way," Ashley motioned him to follow her.

Once the pair located the communications hub, a young Alliance officer in a beret snapped to attention. "May I patch you through to someone?"

"I need to contact Major Kirrahe's unit. They should have landed nearby." Garrus didn't even pause for a breath. He was on edge…and why would he not be? Somewhere outside the "safe" walls of the Alliance foothold was Andromeda against every hellish creature the Reapers could concoct.

"Give me a moment." The man went over the display to get the right frequency as requested. While waiting, Ashley tapped Garrus on the shoulder and signaled that she would be outside.

Seconds later, a holographic form of Zaeed appeared with a cocky grin on his face. "Garrus! You still look like shit."

"Zaeed?" Caught off guard, Garrus began to debate if he should politely excuse himself from his new conversation with an old comrade and tell the officer he picked up the wrong team or not.

"Yeah, I haven't changed. Still pissed off and this is a hell of a good way to let it out. I got your pretty little girlfriend with me."

"Andromeda? She's with you? What happened to-"

"Kirrahe? He dropped her off with my squad before he and the others took off on some 'secret' mission."

"Is she safe?" Garrus really wasn't comfortable with the idea of her being protected by Zaeed. The ex-Sun was a time bomb and if he went off in rage, Andromeda may be left alone.

Zaeed laughed in response. "I know my duty, Vakarian. The bloody Alliance paired me up with some misfit Batarians…what a goddamn waste of a joke. "

Garrus smiled, "Heard you liked working with them." He was teasing of course. Vido and Zaeed had a rough in years ago when they were running the Blue Suns. Vido wanted to hire Batarians since they were cheap labor…Zaeed disagreed. He saw the four eyed species as terrorists and wanted nothing to do with them.

Zaeed tightened his jaw as he glared at Garrus in a digital pixilation of his face and form. "Here's Andromeda."

Moments later, Andromeda appeared with a smile on her face. "Garrus." Although she didn't looked scared at all, the Turian could read that she was guarding her true fear of the situation.

"I wanted to check in to make sure you landed safely. May be the last time that I get to speak with you."

"You think this is it?" Andromeda's voice cracked.

"No, I think we're about to kick the Reapers back into whatever black hole they crawled out of then I'm going to retire somewhere warm and tropical. I'm taking you with me." Garrus paused and looked more at Andromeda's vid. "Maybe…even find out what a Turian human baby looks like."

Andromeda was blushing on her side from the interesting proposal, but likely Garrus couldn't see it. "I'm game…though I think adoption is a better idea. Biology may not cooperate."

"Huh, since we cured the Genophage and the way Wrex is getting at it, I guess there will be a lot of little Krogan running around soon."

"The Reapers just have to be beaten first." Andromeda's voice darkened. The doom of reality was settling in once again.

Garrus took a moment to look out the shattered window pane nearby to the ruins of the city then back to the holo. "James told me there's an old saying here on Earth. 'May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows your dead.' Not sure if Turian heaven is the same as yours but if this thing goes sideways and we both end up there….meet me at the bar I'm buying."

"Garrus, we have made it this far together…I can't make it without you so remember to duck."

"Sorry, Turians don't know how," Garrus playfully countered. "But I'll improvise."

The sirens outside began to wail as the firefight in the burning city of London intensified interrupting their private conversation. Andromeda turned her head to see troops of men grabbing their guns. She whipped her head back to the holo form of Garrus with a alarmed look on her face. "I have to go…"

Garrus wanted so bad to reach through the holo to grab her into his arms and protect her from whatever terror was about to plague upon them. "Andromeda…come back alive. It will be an empty galaxy without you."

"Goodbye, Garrus," Andromeda replied softly. "If I'm up there in that bar and you're not…I'll be looking down so you'll never be alone." The holo disappeared into nothingness.

Finally being able to take a breath, Garrus stared at the wall where the holo once was. "Never."

After their debrief with Anderson, Shepard selected Garrus and Javik to join him on breaking through "No Man's Land" while the rest of the team would create a diversion to drive the Reaper ground forces away from the rovers that were fitted with missiles. The rovers were pushing ahead to setup to bring down the Destroyer that had placed itself between them and the beam that led up to the Citadel. The beam was their goal and once Shepard got through then they had a strong possibility of stopping the Reapers. Hackett's men were ready with the Crucible but they had to get the Citadel to open its arms. That's where Shepard came in.

A mixed coalition of humans, Salarians, Turians, Asari and Krogan plowed through the streets first with Anderson leading. They would take the blunt of the force while Shepard's team would sneak through. A pair of grotesque Cannibals would be their first prey. The bulbous creatures snarled amongst one another as they looked around for any sign of movement. Shepard pressed up against the wall that blocked their view. Garrus and Javik took both sides. "You guys ready for this?" Shepard whispered to the pair.

"I have waited fifty thousand years for this moment, Commander. Vengeance will be mine." Javik replied first.

"I'm with him…just less years." Garrus joked.

"Then let's show these Reaper bastards what we are made of." Shepard charged his assault weapon.

"_Golf November taken up right flank. Proceeding to target."_ Zaeed's radio cracked to life as he led his team ahead. They were keeping tabs on the positioning of the tanks and Team Hammer. So far the fight against the husks was fairly simple. A barrage of gunfire brought the wave down. As Cannibals started to enter the fight, he began to wonder how his team would handle the situation. The Batarians continued their gunfire giving no hesitation in killing what was technically their own kind. The gruff man didn't know if he should be pleased or disgusted by the reaction. There was no time to ponder about it though! "Keep pushing ahead, ladies!" Zaeed yelled to his teammates and then looked to the left where Andromeda had taken up a post with a pair of Batarians. They were rotating fire so there was a consistent flow. "Smart girl," He noted.

Seeing the opposition becoming less, Andromeda seized the opportunity and jumped over the wall that was she taken refuge from and ran forward. "Let's keep going!" She gathered dark energy and then unleashed a singularity attack that launched a Marauder in the air. The Turian husk dangled and whirred loudly until it was put out of its misery with a bullet straight to the brain by Zaeed's gun.

Suddenly a piercing screech filled the air. The noise was so high in pitch that it made Andromeda cover her ears desperately trying to block out the sound. Zaeed followed suit and nearly dropped his gun. "What the hell is that?!" He yelled loudly.

Ahead was the glowing form of a Banshee…the Reaper's twisted form of not just an Asari but an Ardat-Yakshi. It flashed and disappeared before reappearing feet closer! It walked slowly to the group as another wave of husks was closing in behind it. The Banshee's soulless black eyes stared at her prey. "I can get her!" Andromeda yelled back to her team as she launched a warp attack. The Banshee blocked it with ease and the assault provoked another piercing scream. This time the pain was so intense inside her head that Andromeda fell to her knees, crying out. It felt like the Banshee was boring into her skull.

"You just pissed it off even more!" Zaeed yelled out from his cover.

"She's immune to biotic attacks!" Andromeda stumbled to take cover as well.

"Kill the bitch!" One of the Batarians shouted out as he and the others began to open their clips on the screaming demon. The Banshee screeched at them and then threw a piercing ball of energy towards one of the Batarians to the left. The sphere engulfed the Batarian and he screamed in pain. Seconds later he was on the ground, barely alive. The hit took down all his barriers.

With each attack, the Banshee lurched forward step by step in a menacing approach. The husks managed to pass her and now was going to be a deadly diversion from the Banshee. Andromeda began to open fire on the zombie like humans as she needed to give herself time to cool down before attempting another biotic attack.

"I guess it's time to take out this little gadget, "Zaeed switched from his assault rifle to a glowing white pistol.

"What is that?" Andromeda took notice of the new branded item.

"A present that your Salarian pal gave to me. He said it would help…let's see if he was giving me bullshit or not." The merc took aim and fired several rounds. Small glowing spheres attached to the Banshee in different parts of her body.

Seeing this, Zaeed's jaw dropped. Andromeda looked over at him. "What was that?"

Just as she finished her question, the spheres began to explode and the Banshee howled in pain before collapsing to the ground. She squealed before disappearing into black powder. The Batarians blinked all their eyes to their team leader and his weapon. Laughing in surprise, Zaeed kissed the gun. "You may be my new best friend, darling."

"I'm getting low on clips!" Garrus yelled to his teammates as he dove behind a couch in an apartment they managed to find themselves in. Bodies of dead Reaper forces and human casualties littered the floor.

"I have plenty, Turian," Javik chuckled as he continued his onslaught against the Cannibals and husks that were pouring in from the other side of the building.

"I don't know about your Protheans…but I was told to always share!" Garrus switched his empty rifle to his hand gun and pressed forward.

This only provoked another laughter from Javik as he used a powerful slam attack against the Marauders that were the last ones alive in the room. Once he was through, the Prothean walked over to a table to grab some ammo clips and tossed them to the Turian. "Now I have time to give you some."

"Thanks," Garrus playfully said as he popped the fresh clip into place.

"_How are we supposed to take that thing down?"_ One of the team leads came in on Shepard's radio.

_"Wait for it to get close and then we hit it with everything we got." _Coates, an Alliance high ranking officer, responded.

Shepard ran ahead towards an alley. So far the rovers were getting to their target so they couldn't let up now. As Garrus followed Shepard, something was gnawing at him. A dark narrow alley was a perfect attack for a…..suddenly one of the alley's walls collapsed as a Brute pushed through roaring. "Crap…" Garrus stopped in his tracks as the beast came right for them.


	35. Chapter 35

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 35

"You!" Andromeda's head snapped over quickly to the light skinned Batarian next to her. "I need some medigel stat!" Her heart pounded quickly as she glanced back down to the trembling pale injured Batarian on the ground in front of her. She could smell the putrid scent of burnt flesh from the Banshees attack that singed his entire body including his clothes. Some parts the skin was completely off revealing a grotesque burn mark. The Batarian gasped and started to twitch violently. "Damnit he's going into shock…" She fumbled with the medigel pack that was placed beside her. The wounded's compatriots gathered around to look on, murmuring among one another in their own language.

Zaeed pushed his way through. "How is he?"

"Not good...he needs more medical attention than what I know and I don't think any of us is an expert in the field." Andromeda bit her lip.

"Leave him…he's good as dead anyways." Zaeed motioned ahead with his gun tip. "The tanks are moving, we have to get goin'."

"Not until med evac arrives. They are en route now." Andromeda didn't even give a glance up to the older man.

"Any minute another wave of those things are going to be up on us. You think they are going to _wait_?" Zaeed tightened his jaw as he glared down at the red haired woman with his good eye.

"If we leave him, then _he_ will be killed, "Andromeda shot up at Zaeed angrily. She didn't even notice that the medigel she applied finally was easing the Batarian's pain and his body was becoming more relaxed.

"And if we stay, then _we_ will be killed. This is goddamn suicide…you think these four eyes would do the same for us?!" Zaeed paced a bit.

Andromeda pondered over his words and silently gave the others a questioning look. Finally one spoke up. "The human is right, girl. We should keep going."

Looking aghast, Andromeda stood up. "There are only a few of your kind left….don't you think you should save the ones you can?!"

Becoming impatient, Zaeed grabbed her wrist tightly. "You got your bloody answer. We wasted enough time as it is."

"No!" Andromeda jerked away and returned to her vigil over the injured Batarian. All she could see before her was Sh'sk lying there..she was determined to save him! She wouldn't let him fall prey to the Reaper forces. "I will stay here until they arrive, I will catch up."

"Look here…Garrus made me promise-"

"I don't care what Garrus said!" Andromeda shouted, interrupting him.

Suddenly the snarls and growls of more ground forces made everyone refocus their attention. "More of them!" One of the Batarians shouted as they took aim and opened fire.

"I won't die like this," Zaeed grumbled and unleashed a barrage of gunfire as well. His argument with Andromeda would have to wait and more than likely he knew he was right. Husks grunted as they climbed over debris like it was nothing and charged ahead while Cannibals popped in and out of hiding to shoot.

"There's too many of them!" A Batarian cried out as a husk lunged at him taking him by surprise. The Batarian fell over as he desperately tried to remove the husk that was clawing at him. A dozen more husks poured in on their squad.

"God damnit!" Zaeed swung his gun like a club and bashed the brains out from one husk before it had a chance to latch on and focused his aim towards the Batarian that was still struggling with the husk on top of him. "Quit squirming."

"Get it off me!" The Batarian tried to jerk his head away to keep the husk from scratching his eyes. His face however wasn't so lucky as it bled from the numerous marks. Zaeed took careful aim and caught the husk right on the back. A screech broke out as he lurched up in reaction then Zaeed blasted it in the head. Blood gushed over the Batarian.

While the husks continue to come , the Cannibals began their march, snarling with their mouths gaped.

Panicking, Andromeda could hear gunfire in the distance. It had to be the evac team! Only they were blocked by the Reaper forces and any second, they may turn on the medics who were probably not nearly as armed as they. As she looked around at the demolished city and bodies, her mind flashed back to Palaven. She was there beside Tyran who was injured. His shouts at her to go on and leave him flooded her mind. She desperately gathered dark energy to use her biotics but she wasn't strong enough and was unable to save him. This time, she wasn't going to let that happen. Standing up, she looked ahead at the mechanized beings and clenched her fists tightly. She could feel the aurora pouring around her and then with a cry, she unleashed a shockwave attack. The multiple waves of energy slammed the swarming husks in all directions. She then used a singularity to lift several Cannibals in the air and allowed Zaeed to take aim.

Feeling the momentum, the Batarians roared out and began to charge at the disoriented husks and punched at them relentlessly. However, Andromeda could feel the aftermath of such a powerful attack as she stumbled and caught herself on the ground. "It's been awhile I have seen some biotics…" Zaeed mused as he looked over at her.

Andromeda smiled weakly. "They were really starting to piss me off."

"They're here!" One of the Batarians called out and pointed to the med team closing in.

"About bloody time." Zaeed grumbled. "Secure this place for them and then let's keep moving."

The path ahead was a bit quiet plus the towering structures on both sides made the squad uneasy. Any moment they could be ambushed. Hearing his radio crackle to life once again, Zaeed signaled for the team to follow him over to a busted out shop. Inside, they would have a perimeter while Zaeed tapped the communications. "_Charlie Bravo...the tanks are almost in position but we need all groups to open fire on the Destroyer._"

Andromeda stood near a window and caught a glimpse of the spiraling light that was a few miles ahead that led up to the dark sky. A chill went down her body. She pondered on what purpose the light served and if Garrus was closer to it than she was. Terror plagued her and she felt herself becoming weak with emotions. Tears filled her eyes. The air was cold almost like death. She begged for the warmth of Garrus' arms around her once again. She wanted to feel safe.

Feeling someone tap her on the shoulder, Andromeda jumped a bit. "Thank you." An amber colored Batarian was standing behind her. "Didn't think a human cared too much about our kind."

"I had a great friend that was turned into a Cannibal…he wasn't able to be saved." Her eyes lowered, remembering the conversation that Garrus had with her on the Normandy.

"Human companionship? Never think I would hear that…" The Batarian grunted. "What was his name?"

"Sh'sk."

"Sh'sk?" Zaeed's voice picked up on the name nearby as he tucked the communicator back into his pocket. "I knew him…back when he worked on Omega." He pointed towards the steps with his gun.

"Omega?" Andromeda followed with her side arm.

"Yeah…"Zaeed's voice became lower in a whisper as they crept up the stairs. "Heard he was running the show with the Suns…well until he let Tarak take over. Hard bastard…he had a good business going on. Not sure why he gave it up. Think he may have been a slaver once."

Andromeda slowed down some as she let his words sink in. "Slaver?" Her mind flashed to when she was tricked by Harkin and sold to Aria on Omega. Some mercs were standing around watching the transaction with the pirate queen. An onlooker nearby looked her way..A Batarian in a Blue Suns outfit just like the ones that sold her. Could it have been him?

"There it is! Let's get this son of a bitch!" Zaeed called from up ahead and Andromeda then realized how far she had fallen from him and how she was slowing the team down. Embarrassed, she sprinted up the stairs to join him. The eerie sound of the Reaper outside made the blood in her veins almost freeze. All around were other teams in the same building and nearby buildings. Their guns poised at the massive black target.

"Get your asses over there!" An Asari shouted to them from the right as she pointed towards their left.

"You heard her…let's move and don't fire until you get the word." Zaeed ordered.

Crouching down, Andromeda lifted her gun and watched as the Reaper neared making a garbled mechanized noise. Was it talking? Her sidearm was pretty useless but it would be a distraction to the teams of Krogan armed with missile launchers lined up.

The ground shook as the destroyer class Reaper was right on top of them. With each step she could feel the vibrations all around. Afraid of being seen, Andromeda flattened herself on the cold hard floor as it walked past her. The seconds went by slowly and then finally the word was given.

An Asari's voice cracked on their comms, "All units open fire!"

The Reaper whirred as it stopped in its path in the middle of the road. Gunfire soared all around it. Andromeda shot in between as she desperately tried to find a weak spot on the machine's hard body. Nothing seemed to be phasing it. Explosions bounced off of it like it was nothing. The Reaper inched closer towards the building to her left. It leaned forward and the front of it opened to reveal a bright red light. That's when all hell broke loose….

A red beam pierced the building, evaporating every organic life that occupied it. The Reaper then turned and set its sights on the building right next to Andromeda. Within seconds the same red beam broke into the building. She could hear the quick screams followed by silence. "Oh my God…" Andromeda cried out. Then the Reaper began to turn..


	36. Chapter 36

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 36

Every muscle in Garrus' body ached from exhaustion; his adrenaline was pumping so hard. There were countless waves of Reaper ground forces and it seemed like the closer they got to the beam, the harder the enemies became. His shields had suffered greatly from a few encounters with Brutes and his head pounded from the piercing screeches of Banshees. Most of the soldiers that were escorting the tanks were killed without even a chance. Javik, Shepard and Garrus were barely holding on and a towering Reaper Destroyer was still blocking their path. The first missiles failed when the beam inteferred with the weapons guidance system. Just when they thought they finally received their break and a small reward from their effort. "We're down to two missiles…damnit!" Shepard pounded the tank's console with his fist. The holographic shape of EDI fizzled away.

"And we haven't even scratched it…" Garrus' voice cracked.

"_Commander! Hammer's being overrun at every turn. Reaper ground forces are converging on your location. We're fighting our way to you_. "Anderson came in through the comm. Garrus could tell that the man was panting, a sign that he was running as he spoke. "_Hold on, Commander. Hold on_!"

"Another wave incoming." The Turian repositioned his assault rifle. He heard the loud klaxon of the Reaper's siren as it moved towards the trio. How many were slaughtered a head trying to give he and his team passage? Was Andromeda among the fallen? He pushed his thoughts away. No…she was alive and it was up to him and the others to make sure it stayed that way.

"Hold on, everyone." Shepard let out a breath as he stared down at the Reaper incoming. A remembrance of Rannoch was not what he needed right now. "We can do this."

"Move your asses!" Zaeed shouted to his squad as he grabbed Andromeda roughly and threw her over his shoulder. The Batarians were quick to jump from their stations and fled down the same staircase with the merc. Confused, a Krogan stopped firing to glance over and was about to bark out to them, but a red hue filled him. Looking back, he wasn't given the opportunity to blink as he was vaporized to dust along with everyone else that was on that floor.

Andromeda could feel the heat from the beam bearing down on her as they fled to the lower level of the building. Jumping out onto the street, Zaeed took shelter behind a wall and covered Andromeda with his body. Seconds later the bottom level singed with fire and what little remained of the windows broke apart.

Hearing the sound of several small fires crackling, Andromeda allowed herself to open her eyes and move away from Zaeed. Her ears rang from the explosion and she was shaking badly. Staggering, she looked around to see if there were any survivors. The Reaper's horn made Zaeed grab her and shove her back down on the ground beside him. "Stay down!" He ordered.

Zaeed picked up his gun and peered around the wall to see a few Batarians that were left of his team a few meters away. The rest were not so lucky and their corpses were strewn about near the entrance. Andromeda covered her mouth to muffle her cry as tears filled her eyes seeing the bodies.

The Batarians crouched down and hustled over to join the pair. "This is suicide! What the hell do we do now?!" One of them yelled a bit more loudly than Zaeed would have liked.

The merc gritted his teeth and was about to shout at him, but Andromeda grabbed his arm lightly and shook her head. She could see by the alien's hardened face that sorrow filled him and fear. "We need to regroup away from this place." She said in a hush tone, just in case any enemy troopers were lurking nearby for an ambush.

"No, our orders were to help Shepard and the others get to that beam."

"_Repeat! The tanks are in place!"_ Coats voice came through on the comm.

Suddenly the Reaper sounded off again and the ground shook as it maneuvered. "Where in the bloody hell is it going now?" Zaeed watched.

"_Target locked! The Reaper is in range_." EDI called out to the squad from her position on the Normandy.

"Let's blow this thing to hell!" Shepard activated the console and the tank shook as the twin missiles launched towards their target. Seconds felt like minutes as the missiles wailed through the air. Garrus tried to keep his attention focused on the Cannibals that ran at him instead of the missiles. The Reaper attempted to close its weak spot with its thick hull but for once the machine didn't move fast enough and the missiles found their target. The Reaper whirred almost like it was in pain.

Then out of nowhere several ammunitions launched near the Reaper hitting it from all sides. Explosions shook the ground and made Garrus lose his balance on the torched car he was standing on. He slid down the hood before regaining his footing.

Once the smoke cleared all that was left was the hollow metal. Nearly startling him, Javik came up beside Garrus silently. "Vengeance...ah, yes. "

"I'm sure your people would have loved to see that." Garrus remarked as he looked on.

Lowering his head, Javik closed his eyes for a moment. "I will not rest until every single one is killed. Let's move."

"So far, I have managed to take down Sovereign, a Reaper on Rannoch and now a Reaper on Earth. What's several thousand more?" Garrus chuckled.

"Nuh uh, Garrus. Technically, the Normandy took down Sovereign, you weren't there on Rannoch and I believe the missiles took down this one. "Shepard grinned as he turned to the sound of a vehicle approaching them.

"So all that gunfire I did against Saren, the Geth and the husks didn't count for something? Huh…I really need to talk to someone who is in charge about this." Garrus commented light heartedly. Javik laughed as he followed.

Immense joy filled Andromeda as she saw the Destroyer class collapse down in the streets nearby. "They did it!" She exclaimed as she hugged Zaeed. Laughing, she clung to him. "Garrus and the others did it!"

"Ya, about damn time too." Zaeed smiled over to the Batarians who were congratulating one another.

"_We are making the push towards the beam. All teams move in and give cover fire_." Coats instructed them from the radio.

"You heard him…our work isn't done yet. Let's move. We'll get there before they will." Zaeed motioned for the Batarians to follow he and Andromeda.

Leading the way, Andromeda stumbled over debris as she quickened her pace to reach the beam. There, she would be reunited with Garrus and the others…perhaps even follow him. Zaeed eyed the beam as they got closer. "That thing is horrifyin'."

"That's how we stop the Reapers." Andromeda countered.

"I'm not goin' in it. You don't know where it goes…I don't want to come out as one of them," He spat at a dead husk body on the ground.

Andromeda froze from his words. Where exactly did the beam go? She wasn't given that part…all she knew was that they had to help Shepard and his squad get there. The unknown made her even more desperate in hoping that she would be able to join Garrus on perhaps this one last mission of his.

Tanks and soldiers lined the perimeter of the beam as if it there was an invisible fence in place. Far on the other side were a few vehicles and there stood Shepard, Anderson, Garrus, Javik and another Alliance soldier, staring off into the distance. A downward slope led towards the origin of the beam. Andromeda's eyes lit up with joy. "Garrus!" She cried out but it was no use. He was too far away and they weren't even looking in her direction.

"So what we do now? Run when they do?" Zaeed grunted to no one in particular.

"Fuck! Look up!" One of the Batarians yelled as he pointed towards the sky.

Looming down was an immense Reaper with four bright burning lights on the front almost like a face. The ground quaked when it came to a rough landing. It's body right behind the beam with its sights set on anyone who dared to set foot ahead. A horn from the beast blared loudly causing everyone to cover their ears to block out the sound.

Glancing over to see what the plan of action was going to be, a horrible vision was brought to Andromeda's eyes. With no signal given, Shepard and his team charged ahead towards the towering being along with other Alliance officers and tanks. "NO!" Her cry was drowned out as the Reaper known as Harbinger unleashed an attack on the charging forces.


	37. Chapter 37

MASS EFFECT 3: ANDROMEDA SERIES

CHAPTER 37

FINALE

"Look at the size of that thing…" Garrus' nearly choked on his words as his avian eyes lifted up at the massive Reaper known as Harbinger. It seemed like the height of the mechanized being went through the clouds beyond what he could see.

"This is it." Javik narrowed all four of his eyes as he shifted the weapon in his hands.

"Shepard, we have to get to that beam or we lose Earth," Anderson urgently coaxed over to his friend.

"We'll lose Earth and the rest of every planet in the galaxies…today we stop them. I'm tired of playing this game with Harbinger." Shepard slid down the hill first and regained his footing, charging ahead. Without hesitation, the trio followed. Javik and Garrus were seconds behind their commander.

Up ahead from all sides, tanks and men were joining them, trying to give Shepard and his team the safest passage possible. Turning his head, Garrus lost sight of Anderson and Coats. He figured they took up another flanking position and the Prothean was a few inches ahead of him on his left. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Garrus huffed under his breath. His mind flashed to when they charged through a fleet of Geth on Ilos trying to get to the relay…at least then he was in the Mako. He almost wished to be in a tank right now instead of being exposed. But this was no Geth they were up against…it was a damn Reaper! A loud churring came from Harbinger and then a red beam lashed out cutting a tank in half to Garrus' right. All the crew died instantly and the tank stopped dead, burning. Then another beam came…then another…slicing through the tanks like hot butter and evaporating any poor soul that didn't jump out of the way. The ground shook from the explosions, causing Garrus to stumble as he ran forward.

All four glowing spheres stared straight at Garrus as if Harbinger was looking directly at him. Shepard zigzagged trying to make himself a more difficult target for the Reaper and Javik and Garrus followed suit as best as they could. It was hard to anticipate the commander's moves and even more difficult to anticipate where Harbinger would strike next. His feet pounded the ground as he pumped his legs harder as they came closer and closer to the beam. It felt like they were almost going to make it, but then that's when a tank flipped up straight ahead and was flying right towards him!

Andromeda desperately tried to follow Garrus with her eyes but the further he got away, the more difficult it became for her plus the flying tanks were not helping .Then she lost him! Panicking, she edged closer to see if she could see him. A piercing familiar screech sounded through the air…but in stereo. Growing white with dread, Andromeda turned her head to see a pair of Banshees lurking towards the group with an army of Husks and Cannibals. A sinister sneer spread across the grotesque Asari's lips and then they wailed again. She felt like they were burrowing into her brain! Screaming, she covered her ears. Zaeed and the Batarians did the same. A few of the four eyes tried to lift up from their positions and unleash an unfocused fire on where the Banshees were.

The Banshees placed up a barrier quickly diverting their fire and screeched again. The Husks groaned as they ran towards them, their fingers waiving through the air as they were trying to slice anything in their path with their fingertips. "Come and get me, you bitches! Old Zaeed is not going to die here!" Zaeed yelled as he opened fire from his assault rifle and quickly mowed down an approaching group of Husks. Their limps sheered clean from their bodies causing them to slump down to the ground with emotionless faces.

Andromeda took aim with her pistol and nailed a few Cannibals in the head bringing them down instantly and then caught one Husk in the arm as he leaped towards her. The impact knocked the Husk off course, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, he slid and pounced. He latched onto Andromeda's arms, gripping tightly as his face moved closer trying to bite her. Stumbling from the assault, Andromeda turned and twisted to try to get him free just enough to aim her gun. The husk seized the opportunity and released one hand and swiped at her face. His claws digging into her flesh just below her right eye. She cried out from the pain and felt the hot sensation of blood dripping down.

A Batarian squadmate charged to her aid and swung his Harpoon rifle like a club knocking the Husk clean off of her. The Husk wouldn't let go of his prey so soon as he took on the Batarian but before he had a moment to get any closer, the Batarian swung again catching the husk right in the cranial with it. The skull fractured revealing the blue light circuitry inside and then brain matter dripped down onto the ground along with the motionless body. "You okay?" The Batarian asked Andromeda as he kept his eyes down on the husk before them.

Panting, Andromeda wiped the blood from her face. "Yes. Thank you."

"Come on girly…come to old Zaeed…" Zaeed popped in a fresh thermal clip as he saw one of the Banshees stalking towards him. A deadly purple aurora hovered around the reaperfied Asari as she inched closer…step by step. Feet apart, the Banshee reared back and howled again…that's when Zaeed opened fire.

Javik and Garrus jumped opposite sides away from the burning inferno. The tank hit the ground hard and combusted into flames throwing pieces of hot metal everywhere. Several pieces fell onto Garrus' body burning his flesh while pieces of shrapnel scraped him. His body burned from the immense pain from everywhere. "_Get up…this is nothing compared to Omega_." A voice spoke in his head and he instantly went to stand up but quickly slumped back down. Assessing the pain, he figured that he must have either fractured a bone in his left leg or severely twisted something. Gunfire continued to sound all around and the roaring engines of tanks charged ahead. The noise bled into his thick skull. Suddenly he felt someone lift him up, it was Shepard. He maneuvered Garrus over to the knocked over tank and helped him back down.

The burns were starting to cause Garrus to go into shock and he felt his body trembling uncontrollably as he sat there. He turned his head to see Javik squatting down beside him, the Prothean's body wasn't nearly as burnt but blood trickled down his face to where he was victim to the explosion as well. Shepard tapped his comms, "Normandy, do you copy? I need an evac right now!"

"Damnit, Shepard, I'm fine…" Garrus winced. He wasn't about to put the commander's life in jeopardy over his petty injuries.

"You are not fine, Turian," Javik answered for him. Explosions rocked them against the tank a bit and Garrus could hear the garbled sound of Joker's voice over the comm.

Moments later the Normandy's engines thundered above, Garrus lifted his head just as their blockade took an attack on the other end shoving the tank into them. All three nearly fell to the ground as the Normandy's massive white feature loomed in front of them back in the direction from where they came. Shepard pulled Garrus' arm over his shoulder and began to hurry him and the Turian over to the ship's lowering ramp. Javik followed along limping a bit himself. Alliance soldiers armored and equipped rushed out to cover the group and give the charging armies some refreshed bodies. "Here take him," Shepard yelled out loudly over the Normandy's noisy engines to Javik who ran up the ramp first. The Prothean turned and reached out to help Garrus further up the ramp.

Once after feeling the man let him go, that's when Garrus realized that he was out of the fight. For the first time of his life on Shepard's team, he wasn't able to go on. Shepard would have to go on without him and to make it worse, alone. Setting his jaw, Garrus pivoted on his foot to face the exhausted looking man before him. "Shepard-"He started but the war ahead drowned out his voice.

"You gotta get out of here," Shepard yelled to the pair who looked at him stunned as he stepped back down the ramp.

"And you've gotta be kidding me," Garrus angrily said back. He looked at his friend almost hurt.

"Don't argue, Garrus," Shepard's voice was tough, but it wasn't a command, it was more of a request. Although his face was cold as steel during battles, his blue eyes betrayed him. Fear consumed him. It was nothing like the Turian had seen before.

"We're in this till the end," He tried to step forward but Javik's grip remained.

"You're in no condition to keep fighting, get to the med bay." Shepard replied, this time it was like an order. Shepard was now the commanding officer once again.

Garrus just had about enough. He reached out again trying to grab onto Shepard's arm. "You can't do this solo-"

Shepard barked, "That's an order, Garrus." He turned to look away and Garrus' eyes followed the gaze. Harbinger, oddly had stopped firing and almost seemed interested in on the scene that was taking place before him. Only then it occurred to him how much of a sitting target they were and the Reaper was holding back. What was he waiting for? Shepard turned back around and motioned Javik with his arm frantically as if he was reading Garrus' mind. "Go! Go!"

Defeated, Garrus slumped down his arm and watched helplessly as his friend ran ahead with the remainder of the tanks towards the beam. The ramp began to rise up severing his view until he couldn't see anymore but the backside of the ramp.

Dr. Chakwas and her med staff was already there waiting for them in the cargo hold. "Let's get you two to the med bay, stat." She reached under Garrus' arm to help him walk while her associates assisted the Prothean who waived them away.

"I can walk, humans. " Javik snapped as he hurried his step in front of them. His eyes dark. Watching him ahead, Garrus knew why…he too would have to sit this one out and vengeance would no longer be his.

"Where do you hurt, Garrus?" Chakwas asked as she grunted trying to shift the weight of the Turian to where it was easier for her. One of her staff members noticed this and ran up under Garrus' other arm to level the weight bearing.

"Everywhere…but primarily my leg. I think I broke it," Garrus clenched through the pain as he tested his leg by trying to put weight on it.

"If it's a clean break then I can set it…I'll x-ray it once we get you secured." Chakwas commented.

"I need to get into communication with Zaeed's team." Garrus added. He wasn't about to let Andromeda be down there squaring off with the mother of all Reapers...or father for that matter.

Getting him into the elevator, Chakwas finally replied back, "We lost communications with all our ground forces once Harbinger landed near the beam. " 

The Banshee screamed in pain as Zaeed and the Batarians relentlessly struck it with their gunfire. The concentrated attack was bringing down the shields and soon the strikes were breaking flesh all over. Once last scream broke through the Banshee's lips as it crumbled up into a black dust. Zaeed cheered and gave an approving nod to the remaining three Batarians at his side. "Alright! Let's take care of the rest of these fuckers."

Andromeda, meanwhile, was targeting a group of Cannibals, keeping their focus on her to give the rest of her team a chance to take down one of the Banshees. She switched from her pistol to her biotics and a few singularity attacks made their kills easier. The lingering Reaper forces and Banshee were a bit away but closing in. This gave Andromeda a moment to try to see what was going on with Shepard's team. She thought she heard the sound of a ship approaching close to their location but the Banshee's screams drowned out the noise. Dread filled her as she saw Harbinger lifting up from his position and disappearing into the black sky. All around the beam were charred tanks, and slain men…some only parts. It looked like a sea of corpses and torched Earth. "No….no…" Andromeda's eyes filled up as she stumbled forward to make her way down the valley.

A Banshee scream came up from behind her. However, she stayed focus on her task at hand. She needed to get to Garrus. He _had _to be alive! Just as she was about to jump down the hill to search, Zaeed grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. "Where you goin, darling?"

"I need to find Garrus! They may be hurt down there!" Andromeda wiggled through his hands.

"Are you bloody mad? Those things are going to be on us!" Zaeed pointed to the nearing party of Reaper ground forces which had grown. Now Brutes were lining up the rear. Their task was to kill what resistance was left.

"We've got incoming!" One of the Batarians yelled out to the pair. Zaeed cursed and released Andromeda to take aim with the wave of Husks coming towards them.

Andromeda looked again down where the ghostly beam was. If Garrus was hurt…but their team was dwindling. If she left, Zaeed and the three Batarians wouldn't stand a chance. With her biotics, some of them may be able to live another time to fight. Biting her lip, she looked back at Zaeed and the Batarians who shot at the attackers in unison, all looked to be exhausted as if they were fighting for weeks nonstop. Looking again at the beam, Andromeda moved back near Zaeed and placed a new clip in her pistol. "Let's take these sons of bitches down."

"What do you mean we lost contact with Shepard?!" Ashley yelled at the Normandy's pilot as she listened in on their comm chatter.

"I'm saying that no one knows where Shepard is and if he made it to the beam." Joker frustratingly flew the Normandy up into the Earth's atmosphere to avoid any possible targeting by Harbinger. He didn't know if the Reaper would target their ship or not. It was strange that suddenly he would leave the battlefield.

"Try Anderson." Ashley huffed impatiently.

"I did!" Joker snapped angrily. "He's not answering either."

"Damnit...I _knew_ I should have went with him instead." Ashley stormed out of the bridge and towards the ship's elevator. Shepard usually went on a few solo missions…some when she wasn't around like on Aratoht and that went badly.

Javik sat on the far table in the med lab with his face turned towards the wall, brooding. Liara was the first of the teammates to greet the pair while they were being examined. "I can't even imagine what it was like down there…" Her blue eyes compassionately looked at the two: Garrus who was being scanned by Chakwas and Javik at the far side of the room.

"When are they going to let me go back down there?" Garrus asked out to no one in particularly as he shifted where he sat. "If you splint my leg, I think I can still snipe some of those bastards."

Javik sighed from where he sat. "Turian, do not be foolish. What good are you when you are limping around down there?" His face was still looking at the wall. "We are stuck here and the Reapers will win…If it was my cycle, there would be no retreat until every Reaper had fallen."

"Oh that's right…Shepard told me," Garrus spat coldly. "In your cycle, you coward in a stasis pod."

Jumping down quickly to confront him, Javik bared his teeth. Liara jumped in between the two, anticipating a biotic attack from the Prothean. "Enough! We shouldn't fight like this."

"Liara is right," Chakwas added as she placed down her scanner. "You both are lucky to be alive and after a few hours I can release you both from medical care."

Javik scoffed, "I am fine and I do not need a doctor to tell me when I'm fit for duty."

"Did I miss something?" Ashley cocked her head as she entered the med lab to see Liara standing tensely between Javik and Garrus.

"Maybe…" Liara sighed with relief. Another person to keep the peace she hoped. "Has there been any news on Shepard's location?" She changed the subject thoughtfully.

"I was about to ask you guys the same thing. What the hell happened down there?"

"You too, Ash?" Garrus sighed hard as he rubbed his head with his hand. "Did they reach Zaeed's team?"

"No…but the other ground teams are picking up again. They may be out of range."

Andromeda didn't know how long the fight was lasting, it felt like hours but she knew it couldn't have been. Her body ached from exhaustion and she tried to pace her breathing so she would be able to launch more biotic attacks if need be. "Watch that damn Banshee!" Zaeed called out to the Batarians as he saw the hellish form walk towards them. The one eyed merc was unable to provide any fire from his side due to the Cannibals and Husks that continuously poured their way. He took a second to look over at Andromeda who was fumbling to switch out her clip. Her fingers were showing the signs of exhaustion. They couldn't keep fighting like this. "You got it?"

"Yeah," Andromeda popped it in. Her blue eyes looked at him with worry.

"How many clips you got left?"

"Two. You?"

Zaeed looked over to his left to take mental note of one clip left. "Two myself," He lied and tossed her the last of his supply. "Take this one. That should make us even." Andromeda stashed the clip in her belt and nodded her head. "Stay down."

The merc rolled and dodged his way over to assist the Batarians as the Banshee bared down on them. Andromeda watched nervously and then returned her attention to the Cannibals. The Banshee howled and unleashed a biotic attack that stunned Zaeed and the others. The creature hissed and leaned down to pick up her prey. "Zaeed!" Andromeda yelled as she turned her gun and shot the Banshee in her arm. The Asari recoiled and angrily wailed at Andromeda and launched a sphere that bounced against the concrete barrier that Andromeda took refuge behind. The Banshee moved towards Andromeda like lightening in fury.

"Don't think so…when did I say you could leave?" Zaeed fired his rifle and struck the Banshee in the leg. This infuriated her even more and she was up on him within seconds.

"Look out!" One of the Batarians shouted as he shoved the man to the side and was grabbed by the Banshee instead. She hoisted him up with the Batarian kicking his feet away, struggling from her death grip. Using a powerful reave attack, the Banshee dropped her prisoner, and his body slumped on the ground in an awkward position, dead.

Zaeed's face gaped in horror. "Son of a-"His words left him.

The coal black Banshee eyes fell upon her next two victims. The pair of Batarians were in shock over the loss of their comrade and stumbled in the utmost fear as they backed away to avoid the same fate. "Don't even!" Andromeda screamed as she launched a warp attack. The reaper's minion's barrier protected it and the Banshee let out a hiss as she moved closer towards Andromeda's direction. Gritting her teeth, Andromeda raised her pistol and opened fire, desperately trying to bring down the shields.

Finding his courage once again, Zaeed did the same, striking the Banshee on the backside. The Batarians followed suit. The Banshee wailed and lifted her arm to throw out another orb, but the continuous hits were too much for her. She howled just as she evaporated into black nothingness.

Peering out into the black deserted streets of London, Andromeda was relieved to see that they may have a few moments of rest before the next wave would come and most certainly it would. The reaper forces were relentless and as long as organics plagued the streets, they would not rest. She moved over to join the others. Zaeed's jaw was clenched as he looked down hard to the fallen Batarian who gave his life for him. The Batarian's lifeless eyes stared up at them all, his mouth still slightly open as if he was trying to scream from the pain. His counterparts remained solemn behind Zaeed. "The bastard gave his bloody life for me. " Zaeed growled. "And I use to think these four eyes were nothing but god damn terrorists…"

"He was my brother…" One of the Batarians spoke out. His voice strong. "We barely made it out of Khar' Shaan. "

"Where in the hell did Shepard go?" Zaeed whirled out angrily. "I told him I didn't want another suicide mission."

"I don't know…this whole place fills dead." Andromeda looked towards the ghostly beam and could only hear the distant sound of gunfire behind them in the city. She felt like they were the only ones left this close. But close to what?

"Piss on him," Zaeed spat as he went to close the Batarian's eyes with his hand, but one of the others stopped him.

"Don't…his soul needs to leave his body through the eyes."

Not even replying, Zaeed withdrew his hand and stood back up. "We should probably rejoin the others-"

A deepening roar broke the silence of the alleys interrupting the man and two Brutes lumbered towards the location followed by another wave of monstrous Cannibals and vicious Husks. Some Marauders took up the rear. "Another wave…" Andromeda looked on, exhausted.

"We are going to run out of ammo soon." Zaeed noted, then chuckled. "This may be it for old Zaeed."

"No," Andromeda shook her head. "We are going to do this…just make sure your shots count."

The two Batarians exchanged glances, then one spoke up. "If we stay together, we'll be killed for sure. We will lure the blunt of the forces away including the Brutes." Without pausing for a reply, the pair jumped over a concrete slab and took off running in the direction of the Brutes.

Andromeda could hear their crying out for their homeworld Khar 'Shaan as they took the charge. "_Garrus, where are you_…" She thought as she stared at death in the eye.

Suddenly a horn blared loudly, and deafening. Off to their left, blocks ahead but closing in was a Reaper! Then another landed, but started to go in another direction. She could see tops of more Reapers that were flooding in on London's streets. "Oh my…" Andromeda felt a cold chill pass through her. Suddenly there was a quick whishing sound and she felt a piercing pain in her chest near her shoulder joint. She cried out and the force of the shot knocked her down onto the ground. The Marauders were moving ahead, their mechanized voices whirring with their guns poised. Andromeda clutched at the wound as blood oozed out and soaked her hand with the sticky liquid.

More gunfire whizzed over their heads as Zaeed kept low to see to her. "Stay down and keep pressure on that!" He moved back around to return fire, hitting one of the Marauders in the head.

Going into shock, Andromeda felt her body trembling as she desperately tried to push down on the hole. Her other hand went to lift her pistol. She shifted her body away from Zaeed to give herself more room. Husks roared as they took them by surprise. Taking quick action, Andromeda nailed one in the head just before it had a chance to leap onto Zaeed's back. More husks were crawling over burnt cars as they ran towards them, so many that Andromeda lost count of them! There was no way that she and the man could take them all on!

Garrus held onto the back of Joker's chair nervously as he stood behind the pilot listening to Alliance comms and staring out the window where Earth was spotted in flames. "_Too much like Palaven_…" He mused and twitched his mandible. As soon as Chakwas gave him all the clear, much quicker than she probably would like, he limped his way from the med lab to the bridge. His questions poured out like a flood…where was Shepard? Where was Andromeda? No one knew anything.

Hackett's voice filled the comm, breaking their eerie silence. "_All fleets, the Crucible is armed. Disengage and head to the rendezvous point._"

Joker's fingers dashed across the control panel of the ship, plugging in the new jump coordinates. However, he hesitated on hitting the command to do so. Ashley came up from behind, startling the two and could see the Crucible begin to erupt into explosions. She moved past the Turian and tried to get Joker's attention. If they didn't leave now, the Normandy would not survive. As much as it pained her like the rest of the crew, they had to leave Earth and more importantly leave Shepard.

Joker shook off her hand angrily and returned to his work. Garrus noted that the pilot was desperately trying to engage a comm scan.

Ashley exchanged a silent look with Garrus. Hackett's voice came back online. "_I repeat,"_ His voice more firm. "_Disengage and get the hell out of here_!"

The Admiral's order seem to make Joker move his fingers faster as he went to different systems of the Normandy. Watching the ordeal, pained Garrus. "Jeff…" Ashley placed her hand lightly on his arm this time. It was the first time in years that anyone called him by his real name and not his call sign. Joker paused and his arm slumped down. "We need to go…" The brown haired woman urgently said.

"Damnit…" Joker's voice cracked and the ship shook as one of the explosions from the Crucible rocked the vessel. Looking away, he hit the jump command. The Normandy turned and began to accelerate faster in a direction taking them further and further away from Earth. The other fleets did the same, and hit the hyper drive.

Frustrated as she watched death approach, Andromeda rapidly opened fire from the gun's chamber nailing as many husks as she could until she heard the sickening sound of the pistol clicking. It was out.

Zaeed yelled out in rage as he unleashed his own wave of onslaught against the Reapers with his rifle.

Suddenly, the sky broke out in a firery red and Andromeda could feel an unknown force sweep all around them. The wave of energy totally evaporated all the swarming Reaper forces around. The low sounds of the Reapers reached their eyes as the tall beings swayed from side to side before collapsing to the ground. Stumbling, Andromeda kept her wound clutched as she stood on her legs to get a better view of what was going around. There was no more sound of gunfire and the sky's dark clouds began to depart revealing a pretty deep blue. The Batarians' voices rose in a cheer nearby.

"Well I'll be damned…" Zaeed smiled.

The Normandy shook as it raced through the blackness of Space with looming energy pursuing them greatly. Ashley strapped herself in the co-pilot's chair since EDI was helping out with the system alliance officers and Garrus clutched tightly on the back of Joker's chair. Alarms rang throughout alerting different systems' failures and the bogey behind them. "We're not going to make it!" Ashley screamed.

"Yes we are!" Joker yelled.

No matter how fast the ship went, they were no match for the wave and it consumed their ship. They had traveled so far and fast that Garrus lost track of what system they were in. The Normandy's alarm rang louder and more alarms sounded. "I'm going to have to put her down," Joker gritted his teeth as Garrus felt the ship tugging from their control. The Turian noted that one of the main stabilizers was probably impacted from the burst.

"There is a planetoid up ahead!" Ashley read the instrument displays in front of her. "What class is it?"

"I don't think it really matters right now because we are going there!" Joker plugged in the new coordinates. "Damnit…I'm going to have to do this old school."

Garrus' eyes became wider as he saw the planet becoming closer and closer. The ship rocked as it struck the atmosphere and then terra firma showed up. Luscious tropical trees were everywhere. It almost reminded him of Virmire. "Here we go..." Joker pointed the nose down. Garrus closed his eyes and prayed to the gods for the best.

After the ship landed, Joker opened the door first and went down the steps, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the planet's sun. The roaring sound of waterfalls were close by. The pilot limped over to take a better view of their surroundings. It was far prettier than what could be said of his beloved ship. Two of the main thrusters were partially broken off and the back end was charred, but any landing you can walk away from was probably a good one or so one his instructors said back in the day.

Garrus was the next to follow out then behind was Ashley. The planet was unknown to them for now, but it seemed to be habitable.

The trio didn't get to enjoy too long when Traynor's voice came from the doorway. "Joker!" Her face filled with terror.

"What is it?" Joker started to limp his way back to the ship.

"It's EDI…" Traynor's eyes were filling up with tears. "She went offline and she's not responding..."

"No…" Joker's words left his mouth and he started to limp faster towards the stairway. "EDI!" He yelled for her as he went inside the ship.

Garrus and Ashley looked at each other puzzled, and then they could hear Joker frantically shouting commands to officers. Something was very wrong…

"We are re-entering the Sol system, sir." An officer snapped to attention as he delivered the message to Admiral Hackett.

The admiral solemnly looked down at the datapad. "Any news from Shepard or the Normandy?"

"No, sir. The Crucible's discharge must have knocked the Normandy off course and we haven't made contact with Shepard since the destruction of the Citadel. Reports show that the mass relay is severely damaged and non-operational. We suspect additional relays are the same. If the Normandy-"

Hackett raised his hand to silence him. "If the Normandy is out of our system, then they may not be able to return for awhile." He finished the sentence. He shook his head and looked at the huge holo display of Earth. Indicators lit up the planet revealing different status reports. "I want the best teams working on restoring usage of the relays. The rest of us will head back to Earth and see what we can salvage." The officer saluted dutifully and pivoted just so in his heel before moving off with the order.

The grey haired man sighed heavily as he looked at the planet. "This victory belongs to each of us, every man, woman and child."

"Sir?" One of the radar officers spoke up from his position.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Comms are lighting up. The aliens in our fleets are wondering how they can get back to their homeworlds."

Hackett could hear that a Asari commander was desperately asking why she may not be able to get Thessia for awhile. "Tell them, that we will assist them momentarily after we arrive at Earth." The Admiral chose his words carefully, not wanting to offend their alias, not too soon after the battle. Diplomacy was still a key issue and tensions were going to remain high for awhile. The Reapers may have been gone but the calamity was still there.

Back at base camp, Andromeda was greeted by Major Kirrahe and the rest of the surviving Salarian team. Zaeed made new friends with the Batarians and he was off to the side, sharing a few stories with them. "You look like you have seen some battle," The green skinned Salarian smiled as he motioned to the wound that was being cleaned by one of the medics.

"Hurts like hell," Andromeda winced from the cleaning.

"I'm sure Vakarian will be proud." Kirrahe beamed.

"Is he here?" Andromeda's voice perked up.

"No," He sighed. "My men arrived here an hour or so before you did. Heard that Vakarian and the Prothean were picked up, he was wounded, but nothing too serious I suppose. After the Reapers were wiped clean, we haven't heard from the Normandy or the fleets."

Andromeda hung her head sadly. "Garrus…" She kept her jaw tight, she would not shed anymore tears, and she would remain strong for him. Her mind flashed to their last goodbyes, Garrus mentioned about them having children together and all she could do now was see herself with Garrus with a small human child with them or Turian.

Epilogue…

Repairs were complete of the Normandy's structure and initial diagnostics were being performed. During that time, a small memorial service was held for EDI. Her lifeless shell remained down in the med lab just where the body that she overtaken was first found. A more permanent place would be for her on Earth when they arrived back, Joker was promised. The witty pilot was not himself since they arrived, he remained solo and quiet. Though when forced to engage in his conversations, Garrus noted that he tried his best to become upbeat but it was folly. No one could explain why EDI's systems went offline and an overhaul was done on the Normandy with the techs that they had to give them full access to the ship's systems to help their navigation back to Earth or to the Alliance fleet. The conclusion was the wave of energy that struck the ship may have shorted out something. Ashley assured Joker that once they were able to get more adequate staffing that perhaps they could fix EDI.

Comms were still down so that meant Garrus was unable to get any communications from anyone outside the planet. They had no idea what fate befell Earth, but he hoped for the rest and maybe Palaven survived. Not knowing was killing him and he often found himself walking a perimeter around the ship. A nagging voice continuously told him that Andromeda and the others were dead but he would not hear of it. "If she made it past Saren, then she is alive." He told himself.

Liara found the Turian outside that day as she stood on top of the stairway. "Garrus," She called to him gently. "They are ready."

"On my way."

Everyone was gathered outside the elevator on the third floor of the ship. The ship was hushed and only the sound of electronics beeping softly could be heard. All eyes fell upon the wall of the ones that were lost. Garrus read some of the familiar ones: Thane Krios, Mordin Solus, Kaiden Alenko, and now in the center was Admiral David Anderson. He really didn't talk to the man while he was working with Shepard on the Citadel in the fight against Saren but he remembered how Shepard talked of him. He could see just how he was on his last trip in London. The older gentleman with dark skin definitely had the respect of anyone he talked to. He stared death right in the face and did not hesitate to join them on their final run even though he was out there fighting day and night after Shepard left Earth the first time. A few nights on Menae drained Garrus, he couldn't even imagine what mindset Anderson had, but if it was weak, he did not show it.

Ashley stood in front of the group, her hands clutching at the name plate she held. Her back was to them, but they all knew whose name it was. She stepped forward to the wall. Her shoulders squared, her head held high. She would do this as if this was her duty. Pausing, she looked back down at the name plate and ran her fingertips across the letters, Garrus saw. A sniffle echoed through Tali's helmet. Joker reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Ashley pressed the name plate on the wall so it stuck then stepped back for all to see. It read, "Commander Shepard."

The ship remained silent for several moments till finally Joker wiped his eyes. "Let's get the hell out of here." He turned and limped towards the elevator. The others mumbled their agreement as they parted ways to deal with their mourning in their own way.

Liara lingered nearby and grabbed Garrus' hand and squeezed it gently. "She's alive, Garrus. We will find her."

No words were said from the Turian.

The restoration of Earth took place immediately and the streets filled with Alliance soldiers and volunteers who were looking for survivors; their utmost goal.

Andromeda along with Kirrahe kept their focus where she last saw Shepard and the others. The beam was gone, but it's haunting image still remained in her head. Piles of debris were all over. It was hard to navigate through. The air smelled foul with the scent of death and rotting flesh. Being more limber, the Salarian team jumped up on a pile and began to lift pieces off one by one while Andromeda searched around for anyone she could assist, but all around were dead bodies.

"Men, over here!" Kirrahe called out ecstatically as he began to throw pieces of huge concrete to the side. His hands moving so fast, he was like a machine. His Salarian compatriots joined his side and worked around him. Andromeda began to climb up to help, but not as fast as they did.

A faint groan could be heard from the rubble inside. The green tone Salarian smiled widely and reached down and began to lift their first survivor from the debris. Andromeda strained her head to look.

THE END


End file.
